A new Child
by Samir-Duran
Summary: To jest moje opowiadanko... Cóż... mam manię wstawiania Rosjan do wszystkich moich prac, chociaż jestem Polakiem... Miłego czytania...
1. A new Child Chapter I

** Neon Genesis Evangelion:  
"A new Child"**

Chapter I   
_Ostrzeżenie! W tym, ficu nie uznałem wydarzeń z kinówek i odcinków specjalnych, za to wykorzystałem tutaj pewne wątki z Iron Maiden (mianowicie to ze Shinji ma dziewczynę). Akcja dzieje się w około dwa tygodnie po zabiciu Kaoru przez Shinji'ego._

Tokio–3. Ostatnio przechodziło gruntowny remont. Odbudowano większość obiektów niestety połowa miasta jest jeszcze w remoncie. Dla Shinji'ego Ikari'ego te dwa tygodnie były zaskoczeniem. Otóż Asuce dano jeszcze jedną szansę i przywrócono ją do służby. Według oficjalnej wersji Asuka chodziła do psychoanalityka. Według prawdziwej to została ona poddana lekkiemu wymazaniu pamięci. Misato przekazała tej dwójce także inną wiadomość: Unit–03 został całkowicie odnowiony i jest w jeszcze lepszym stanie niż był przed pierwszą aktywacją.

– A kto będzie jej pilotem?– Spytał Shinji na tą wieść.

– Toji zgodził się znów do niej wsiąść.– Odpowiedziała mu Misato.

– Ten perwers dalej się bierze za Evę? Przecież o mało, co go to nie zabiło. Chyba zwariował!– Odkrzyknęła ze swoją arogancją Asuka.

– Ja twierdze, że on po prostu nie załamuje się problemami, jakie miał.– Odpowiedziała spokojnie Misato dopijając poranną puszkę piwa.

– A co ty na to, o niezwyciężony?– Asuka zwróci się do Shinji'ego. Ten nie odpowiadał. Ciągle był przygnębiony faktem, że musiał zabić piąte dziecko. Asuka ze zniecierpliwienia trzasnęła go otwartą dłonią w tył głowy.

– Co z tobą?– Shinji nie odpowiedział tylko wstał i ze spuszczoną głową wszedł do swojego pokoju. Asuka zwróciła się do Misato:

– Co z nim?

– Byłaś nieprzytomna gdy Shinji musiał walczyć z Evą–02.

– Co? On bił moją Evę–02? Jak mógł?

– Evangelion numer 2 został przejęty przez anioła który okazał się piątym dzieckiem. Wcześniej z tego co wiem, Shinji zaprzyjaźnił się z Kaoru i został zmuszony do zabicia własnego przyjaciela. Więcej nie wiem.

– To niczego nie wyjaśnia... A co mnie to... Eva jest odbudowana i już nigdy nie pozwolę by musiała walczyć z tym idiotą i jego Evą.– Misato nic nie odpowiedziała tylko poszła do spiżarni by wziąć kolejną puszkę piwa.

Tego dnia Shinji opuścił szkołę jak każdego przez dwa tygodnie. Ciągle śniło mu się to jak jego Eva była zmuszana do walki przeciwko jego przyjaciołom. Do walki z Toji'im i Kaoru. Ciągle te same dwa obrazy: Spadająca do wody głowa Kaoru i ręka Evy zgniatająca Entry Plug Unit–03. Wiedział że Toji przeżył ale i tak nie mógł sobie tego wybaczyć. Następnego dnia była sobota. Shinji wyszedł z pokoju by zjeść śniadanie. Dzisiaj gotowała Asuka ale to go mało obchodziło. Misato jak zwykle zachwycała się puszką piwa. Nagle do drzwi zadzwonił dzwonek. Asuka wstała i podeszła by otworzyć. Ikari i Misato usłyszeli tylko otwieranie drzwi jakiś zdziwiony głos i zaraz trzaśniecie. Asuka przeszła obok stołu i weszła do swojego pokoju. Znowu rozległ się dzwonek.

– Shinji czy mógłbyś otworzyć?– Shinji wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Dzwonek dalej dzwonił. Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył Toji'ego. Popatrzył koledze w oczy. Ten ukłonił się w japońskim stylu i odezwał się.

– Cześć Shinji.

– Cz...cześć.– Toji miał spokojną minę.

– Mam dzisiaj test reaktywacyjny. I zastanawiałem się czy mógłbyś być przy nim obecny. Zgodzisz się na to?– Spytał prosto z mostu pilot numeru 3.

– D... dobrze.– Zgodził się Shinji.

– Dzięki. Test mam o 16. Przyjdziesz na pewno? Chciałem też zaprosić Rei ale nie wiem czy przyjdzie. Może jak ty się zjawisz? No nic. To do zobaczenia. Aha... Pozdrów Misato ode mnie i od Aidy.– Wysłowił się Toji i odwrócił się by pójść w swoim kierunku.

– Dobrze...– Powiedział Ikari do pustego już powietrza. Wszedł do środka i usiadł z powrotem do śniadania. Asuka wyszła już przebrana w swój mundurek szkolny i usiadła do śniadania.

– Misato?– Zaczął Shinji.

– Tak?

– To był Toji. Prosił żebym się zjawił na jego teście reaktywacyjnym Evy–03.

– I...

– Nie wiem czy tam pójść.

– A co cię powstrzymuje?

– Boję się mu pokazać...

– Popatrz na niego. On o mało co nie zginął z rąk twojej Evy kiedy pilotował swoją. Jednak przyszedł tu by cię poprosić o przysługę. On nie zląkł się faktu że może zginać każdego dnia, a ty siedzisz tu i się boisz mu pokazać. Pozbieraj się i idź. O której ma ten test?

– O szesnastej.

– To się zbieraj! Musisz wyjść za dwie godziny jeśli chcesz być na czas.

– Dobrze. Nie mogę się bać. Nie jestem tchórzem.– Odpowiedział Shinji i poszedł pozmywać po sobie.

+

Tym czasem w biurze Gendo Ikari.

– Seele nie jest zadowolone z tego wydarzenia z piątym dzieckiem i z tego że przywróciliśmy do służby Soryu.– Odezwał się do Gendo wice komandor Fuyutsuki.

– Wiem. Są tak tym przejęci że wydali nam natychmiastowy rozkaz przyjęcia jeszcze jednej jednostki.

– Że co? Jednostkę 05? Przecież jej nie ukończono.

– Ukończono ją wczoraj. Wczoraj też przyszedł rozkaz. Nie słucham zbyt chętnie ich rozkazów ale tym razem mają słuszność. Potrzebna nam jest rezerwa jeżeli pojawiłyby się jeszcze jakieś anioły.

– Przecież ta jednostka miała być ukończona dopiero za rok!

– Wiem. To mi się nie podoba. Rosyjska Gorliwość zawsze nie wychodziła im na dobre.

+

Sam rozkaz o przyjęciu jednostki 05 jest dobry ale pozostaje kwestia pilota.

– To znaczy?

– Nie możemy wybrać żadnego. Przydzielono nam już pewnego rosyjskiego młodzieńca który zgłosił się na ochotnika podczas kiedy wszyscy rosyjscy kandydaci odmawiali. Ten pilot nie będzie w żaden sposób zjednoczony z Japonią więc podejrzewam że jego pomoc w walce o obronę Geofrontu będzie niewielka. Niestety nie mamy wyboru.

– Nie podoba mi się to zbytnio.

– Już ci mówiłem że mnie też. A propos: co z testem reaktywacyjnym jednostki 03?

– Jeszcze się nie odbył. Jest w fazie przygotowań.

– A co z samopoczuciem pilota.

– Nie ma z nim problemu. Sam się do nas zgłosił z słowami: Nikt prócz mnie nie będzie pilotował mojej Evy. Wydaje mi się że jest dla nas bardzo przydatny. Z tego co wiem to wie on o tym że rozkazałeś uruchomić Dummy Plug jednostki 01 ale nie ma ci tego za złe i nawet jest wdzięczny. Myślę że rozumie lepiej od twego syna to że potrzeba ogółu jest ważniejsza niż potrzeba jednostki.

– Wiem... Shinji... Zawsze niezbyt był do mnie nastawiony. Po tym incydencie było z nim trochę gorzej w stosunku do mnie. Ale czas goi wszystkie rany.

– Tak. Czy to już wszystko?

– Tak możesz odejść.– Fuyutsuki wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Gendo został sam w ciemnej otchłani biura i sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

+

Tego samego dnia o godzinie szesnastej. Pomieszczenie testowe Unit–03.

– Stan Jednostki?

– Doskonały.

– A pilota?

– Także doskonały chociaż odnotowano kilka siniaków. Stan psychiczny ogólnie dobry.

W pomieszczeniu testowym były dwa wielkie okna za którymi znajdował się Unit–03. Shinji stał przy oknie i wsłuchiwał się w rozmowy.

– Za pięć sekund nastąpi iniekcja Entry Plug.

– 5.

– 4.

– 3.

– 2.

– 1.

– Entry Plug został umieszczony w Evie–03. Synch Ratio na optymalnym poziomie.

– Połączenie nerwowe zbliża się do bariery krytycznej.– Na chwilę cała sala zamarła. Na jednym z ekranów pokazujących status połączenia neuronowego były pokazane wszystkie połączenia. Te które były już dostępne pilotowi były podświetlone na zielono a reszta była podkreślona na czerwono. Na tej która była zaraz za zieloną był czarny napis stanowiący dwa słowa: BORDER LINE. Nagle ta jedna kreska zaświeciła się na zielono.

– Bariera Krytyczna przekroczona. Stabilizacja neuronowa dobiegła końca. Unit–03 został aktywowany pomyślnie.

– Shinji...– Doktor Ritsuko zwróciła się do młodego Ikari'ego.

– Tak?

– Proszę weź mikrofon i pogratuluj mu.

– Eee... Dobrze.– Zająknął się Shinji ale po chwili wziął mikrofon w dłoń i odezwał się:

– Brawo stary. Testy wyszły ci bardzo dobrze.

– Shinji? Jednak przyszedłeś? Dzięki. Jest tam może jeszcze jakiś inny Pilot?– Odezwał się tym razem Toji. Shinji rozejrzał się dookoła.

– Nie. Jeśli chodzi ci o Ayanami, to nie przyszła.

– No nic... Szkoda. Zaprosiłem wszystkich pilotów ale ty się tylko zjawiłeś. Dobry z ciebie kumpel. Okej. Mogę wysiadać!– Ruszyły sekwencje "opróżnienia" Evy–03 z Entry Plug'a. Oczywiście przeprowadzono ją bezbłędnie i wkrótce Toji zjawił się w pokoju w którym stali Naukowcy i Shinji.

– Jakie mam synch ratio?– Spytał Toji po uściskaniu dłoni z Shinji'im.

– 25 . Jak na test reaktywacyjny to bardzo dużo.

– Ta... Jakby było 50 to bym był zadowolony. No ale cieszy się z tego co się ma... Co nie Shinji?

– Eee... Tak.– Shinji Przypomniał sobie sen w którym widział alternatywę rzeczywistości i zakończenie tego snu, i od razu rozpromienił się (26 odcinek). Do pokoju weszła Misato.

– Przepraszam za spóźnienie.

– Znowu się zgubiłaś?– Zażartowała Ritsuko.

– He he he... Niestety... Czy coś straciłam?

– Tak... Masz nową Evę przydzieloną pod komendę.

– Serio? Brawo Toji jak ci poszedł test?

– Nie najlepiej jak dla mnie ale statystyka mówi że świetnie pani Misato.

– Trzeba będzie oblać tę okazję... Shinji... Zabieramy wszystkich pilotów na obiad do nas.

– Eee...– Shinji przypomniał sobie co Misato robi za "zupki" z proszku.

– O co chodzi?– Spytała Misato gdy szli korytarzem w stronę wyjścia z placówki badawczej.

– Kto dzisiaj gotuje?– Spytał Shinji.

– A co? Chyba ty...

– Eee... Nic. Tylko musimy kupić coś normalnego do jedzenia... W domu tylko te "Instant Food'y"

– A co? Nie smakuje ci ten rodzaj pokarmu? Niech będzie, sadze że Toji też wolałby zjeść jakiś domowy obiad... Czyż nie?

– Eee... Tak pani Misato.– Odezwał się Toji. Szli za Misato więc mógł zaszeptać do Shinji'ego:

– Jak możesz pozwalać sobą tak pomiatać? Jesteś facetem. To Dziewczyny które u ciebie mieszkają powinny gotować.

– Wiem ale Misato nie umie gotować niczego poza "zupkami" z proszku a i tak jej to nie wychodzi. A Asuka nawet nie bierze się za patelnie.

– O stary, to masz przechlapane!– Nagle wykrzyknął Toji i sam złapał się za usta gdy Misato odwróciła się do nich. Shinji zrobił minę przerażonego głupka a Toji ciągle trzymał się za usta.

– O co chodzi?

– O nic...

– To czemu ma przechlapane?– Nalegała Misato. – Eee.. Jakby to powiedzieć... Pokłócił się z dziewczyną. No nie Shinji? O co wam poszło?

– Tak pokłóciliśmy się ale już w porządku. Nawet nie pamiętam o co nam poszło...– Shinji włączył się do małego kłamstewka Toji'ego.

– Aha... Dbaj o nią.– Odezwał się Toji i ujął go po przyjacielsku zarzucając prawą dłoń na jego bark.

– Okej... Dobra rada Toji.– Doszli już do parkingu i wsiedli do samochodu.

– Aaa... Shinji... Możesz zadzwonić i zaprosić Rei na obiad? Zostawiłam swoją komórę w domu.

– Eee... Dobrze.

– Nooo... Shinji... Jednak zerwałeś z Maną? Już masz numer do Ayanami? Czy to tylko przelotny romans?– Toji zaczął się lekko podśmiewać.

– Ta... CO? Co ty mówisz, to nie tak... Nie wypal mi przypadkiem takim tekstem do Many bo mnie chyba zabije!

– Dobra, dobra. To był tylko żart Shinji.– Shinji uspokoił się i wybrał numer na komórce. Kilka sekund patrzył się przed siebie po czym zamknął klapkę komórki.

– Dziwne... Chyba gdzieś wyszła. Misato czy ona nie ma dzisiaj żadnych testów z Evą–00?

– Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.

– No nic. Będzie o jedną sympatyczną twarz mniej przy stole...– Odrzekł sam do siebie Toji i zaczął opowiadać Shinji'emu co się ciekawego wydarzyło ostatnio w szkole. Zatrzymali się przy sklepie i kupili co potrzebne plus kolejną porcję dwudziesto paków piwa dla Misato. Niesienia tego ładunku ( Dwie skrzynki po dwadzieścia) podjął się Toji. Zapakowali wszystko do samochodu i wsiedli. Gdy byli w drodze powrotnej do domu Shinji znów zadzwonił do Ayanami. Nadal nikt nie odbierał telefonu. Przypomniał sobie jednocześnie jaka ona była gdy ją poznał i jaka dalej jest. Przypomniał sobie też to jak zachowywała się w jego śnie o innej rzeczywistości. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie na to porównanie. Zajechali do domu i wynieśli wszystko na miejsce. Toji został od razu arogancko przywitany przez Asukę słowami w stylu " Co ten kompletny perwers tu robi?". Ten odpowiedział jej triumfalnie że zasłużył sobie na domowy obiad u Misato i że nie potrzebnie się wytęża bo też jest zaproszona. Asuka obrażona poszła do siebie. Shinji po rozpakowaniu wszystkiego ruszył do kuchni by zająć się swoim obowiązkiem. Skorzystał z pierwszego lepszego przepisu który był na obiad i spełniał jego warunki zaopatrzeniowe. Do tego po misce gotowanego ryżu i szklanka soku pomarańczowego z tą tylko różnicą że Misato zamiast soku dostała piwo.

Wszyscy zasiedli do stołu, nawet Asuka. Tylko Pen–pen dostał swoją porcję w miseczce i poszedł do swojej lodówki. Gdy byli już w połowie posiłku do drzwi zadzwonił dzwonek.

– Shinji, otwórz idioto ty, jeden ty!– Krzyknęła z pełnymi ustami.

– Ten Shinji to ma dopiero z tobą piekło.– Mruknął pod nosem Toji gdy Ikari odszedł od stołu.

– Coś ty powiedział?– Odkrzyknęła Asuka do Toji'ego i rzuciła na niego i zaczęła go okładać po plecach. Toji gdyby nie zdążył się skulić to oberwałby pewnie po głowie. Misato aż się roześmiała.

– O co ci chodzi Misato?– Asuka wnerwiła się na nią.

– Kłócisz się z nim jakby był twoim mężem...– Asukę i Toji'ego aż zatkało. Obydwoje opuścili głowy i wrócili do posiłku. Shinji otworzył drzwi i ujrzał Ayanami. Aż zaniemówił.

– Czy pani Katsuragi jest w domu?

– T... Tak...

– Mam dla niej przesyłkę z centrum.

– Proszę... Wejdź...– Wykrztusił z siebie Shinji. Rei weszła i zdjęła buty. Ruszyła od razu do salonu zostawiając Shinji'ego przy drzwiach.

– O witaj Rei!– Krzyknęła Misato w jej stronę.

– Dzień dobry. Przyniosłam pani przesyłkę od Komandorów Fuyutsuki i Ikari. To wszystko.

Rei podała chudą paczuszkę Misato. Ta otworzyła ją od razu.

– Ja już pójdę.– Odezwała się Ayanami i zwróciła w kierunku drzwi.

– Zostań. Mamy dzisiaj dzień wegetarianina. Powinno ci zasmakować co wysmażył nam Shinji.

– "Ta pieprzona lalka ma z nami siadać do stołu?"– Pomyślała Asuka i zrobiła adekwatną do myśli minę. Ayanami gdy usłyszała że Shinji ugotował obiad postanowiła że jednak zostanie na nim. Wiedziała że raczej nie ma już niczego u niego szukać gdyż ubiegła ją Mana, ale nie chciała przestawać być mu kimś bliskim. Potaknęła do Misato głową i usiadła obok Toji'ego.

Shinji zdążył się w końcu pozbierać i niemrawo dosiadł się do stołu obok Rei. Jedli odtąd w ciszy, ale Asuka skończyła wcześniej i wyszła. Rei gdy skończyła podziękowała za posiłek, i zaniosła swoje talerze do Kuchni. Następnie podziękowała i zebrała się do wyjścia. Shinji, gdy wszyscy skończyli zajął się zmywaniem. Toji podziękował za posiłek i wyszedł do domu.

Asuka "wyłoniła" się z pokoju już po tym jak Shinji skończył zmywać. Usiadła z nim do stołu i wpatrywali się w Misato która po otwarciu paczki cały czas czytała. Asuka w końcu nie wytrzymała i wrzasnęła:

– Misato, co dostałaś?

– Nie krzycz tak... To zawiadomienie z kwatery głównej. Wkrótce będziecie mieli jeszcze jednego współ lokatora.

– CO? Powiedz że dziewczynę!– Krzyknęła Asuka.

– Wybacz ale to będzie chłopak. Wasyl Kuźniecow, tak się nazywa. To szóste dziecko.

– Co? Szóste dziecko? Przecież nie mamy żadnej wolnej Evy! Nie zamierzam mu pozwolić na pilotowanie mojej Evy–02.

– Spokojnie. Przywiezie swoją...

– Yyy... Co?– Odezwał się Shinji który jak dotąd niezbyt się tym interesował.

– Tak. Przyjedzie tu w przyszłym tygodniu z Evą która została wykonana w Rosji. Nie jest w ogóle związany z Japonią więc ma inne zwyczaje więc bądźcie dla niego wyrozumiali.

– "Tak jasne... Asuka wyrozumiała..."– Pomyślał sobie Shinji i uśmiechnął się do Misato.

Dzień dobiegł końca i wszyscy usnęli. Shinji od bardzo dawna nie śnił tak dobrze. Śniło mu się jak spędzi życie z Maną. Misato za to nie spała, tak samo jak Asuka. Myśli obu dziewczyn zaprzątał ten "nowy". Jednak nieco się różniły. Misato martwiła się gdzie ona go upchnie. Większość domu była zajęta i trzeba będzie zrobić porządek i dokupić nowe meble. Ale to nic co nie da się zrobić, tu się upchnie, tu "wyciągnie" forsę od kwatery głównej. Asuka niestety nie miała podobnych myśli. Myślała ciągle że będzie on taki jak Shinji którego nazywała perwersem, a że nie znał ich obyczajów, to pewnie będzie jeszcze gorszy. Uwagi Shinji'ego podczas snu nie zmącił jednak ten nowy pilot. Wszyscy piloci już o tym wiedzieli. Toji dowiedział się od Aidy a Rei była o wszystkim poinformowana od razu.

+

Tydzień minął spokojnie. Shinji nie dość że zaczął znowu chodzić do szkoły to częściej spotykał się z Maną. Toji i Aida dalej wnerwiali Asukę swoim jestestwem. Nadszedł dzień w którym miało przybyć szóste dziecko. Z danych miało wynikać to że urodził on się rok wcześniej od reszty więc był o nich starszy. Transport Pilota i Evy miał się odbyć pociągiem między narodowym prosto z Rosji. Dowództwo rozkazało wszystkim pilotom i major Katsuragi wyjść szóstemu dziecku na przywitanie już w połowie drogi. Tak więc niepocieszona Asuka musiała się wybrać w tę podróż. Lecieli śmigłowcem należącym do Nerv'u, gdy ujrzeli na horyzoncie pociąg, on zmierzał już do stacji postojowej. Pociąg ten mocno różnił się od zwykłych pociągów. Był bardzo szeroki i długi. Gdy śmigłowiec wylądował na pociągu ten ruszył w dwie minuty po tym. Piloci i Misato wysiedli ze śmigłowca i przeszli się po "pokładzie". Byli obecnie na wagonie na którym jechała Eva–05.

By ich przywitać wyszedł przed nich pewien starszy jegomość w stroju admiralskim ale widać było że należał do wojska rosyjskiego. Staruszek zdjął czapkę i zasalutował w rosyjskim stylu: wyciągnął nieco mocniej przed siebie łokieć prawej ręki a dwa palce umieścił na czole. Po dwóch sekundach szybko je odsunął.

– Strasfucie!– Zaczął po rosyjsku.

– Eee... Strasfucie...– Przywitała się Misato. Admirał dał się nabrać spokojnemu tonowi Misato i uznał że zna rosyjski. Wygłosił do niej formułkę po rosyjsku. Efektem tego było zdziwienie wszystkich przybyłych, no może poza Ayanami.

– Przepraszam ale Strasfucie to jedyne słowo jakie znam z waszego języka...

– Ach. Nic nie szkodzi. Ja znam doskonale cały wasz język.– Odezwał się już po japońsku.

– To miło.– Uśmiechnęła się Misato.

– A więc. Dostałem rozkaz poinformować panią że chociaż pilot Unit'u 05 jest pod waszymi rozkazami... To nasze państwo i tak ma prawo w każdej chwili wydać mu inny rozkaz i będzie on miał wyższość nad waszymi. Taki jest układ pomiędzy Rosją, ONZ, Seele i Nerv. Mamy także rozkaz eskortować Wasyla Kuźniecowa aż do Tokyo 3. Nasz rząd ma także taki układ: My dajemy Evę–05 i pieniądze na ewentualne naprawy, a wy dajecie informacje o przebiegu bitew które już się rozegrały lub które się rozegrają. Czy to jasne?

– Tak..– Odpowiedziała Misato i jednocześnie pomyślała: "A zapowiadał się taki miły. Ten gość jest pełnym formalistą".

– Czy możemy zobaczyć nowego Pilota?– Spytał Toji.

– Tak... Idźcie wzdłuż tej ścieżki – pokazał palcem ścieżkę po której bokach stały pale z flagami Rosji i ONZ.– i patrzcie w górę. Najprawdopodobniej go ujrzycie...– Powiedział tajemniczo i z rękami założonymi za plecami odszedł w stronę żołnierzy którzy właśnie się obijali i pili z butelek o nieznanym pochodzeniu. Zdziwieni przyjaciele ruszyli wyznaczoną ścieżką i patrzyli w górę. Gdy mijali garstkę młodych żołnierzy usłyszeli ich niezbyt dyskretną rozmowę:

– Ty, co oni robią?

– To chyba ci z tego... Jak mu tam?.. A... Nerv'u. Pewnie szukają Kuźniecowa. On zawsze gdzieś skacze, nie można go utrzymać na miejscu.– "Nieźle się zapowiada" pomyślała z małym lękiem Misato. Przeszli całą pół kilometrową ścieżkę ale nie zobaczyli nikogo. Usiedli na pobliskiej ławce polowej i zastanawiali się co mógł mieć na myśli ten Admirał. Rei zainteresowała się flagami które łopotały na wietrze. Spojrzała na czubek jednego z masztów i zobaczyła ze jeden z nich jest wyższy i nieco grubszy na końcu od innych. Przysłoniła oczy by nie raziło jej słońce i wyraźnie zobaczyła sylwetkę człowieka.

– Jest na maszcie.– Powiedziała chłodno. Wszyscy popatrzyli się na maszt. Usłyszeli krzyk dobiegający od sylwetki:

– Strasfucie tawariści!

– Jak tyś tam wlazł?– Krzyknął Toji.

Postać odwróciła się i skoczyła na maszt który stał obok. Prawą rękę założyła na maszt a prawą nogę udało jej się przyczepić do masztu tak, że osuwała się po nim w sposób kołowy. Gdy uderzyła nogami o ziemię zaczęła iść w stronę "towarzyszy". Po drodze wyjęła jeszcze jakiś notes i czytała. W miarę jak się zbliżała można było dostrzec zarysy twarzy i dokładniejszy wygląd sylwetki. A sylwetkę miała wyjątkową. Górna część sylwetki była doskonale zbudowana, żadnych krzywych linii, Ramiona miały niemalże identyczny kształt i wydawały się jakby postać ta miała doskonale wyćwiczone obie kończyny. Jednocześnie jej klatka piersiowa była w męski sposób ukształtowana i wydawała się mocno rozbudowana w "Barach". Nogi były odpowiedniego wzrostu by udźwignąć ciężar półtora razy cięższy niż korpus z ramionami. Gdy zbliżył się na odległość dziesięciu metrów wiadome było już to że nie wygląda jak przeciętny nastolatek. Na twarzy miał już młody zarost który biegł linią od uszu do brody. Na głowie miał rosyjską czapkę z daszkiem a na korpusie znajdował się płaszcz z klapami odstającymi w stylu rosyjskim. Na nogach buty podobne do jeździeckich i czarne spodnie.

– Misato Katsuragi?– Spytał po japońsku.

– Tak.

– Strasfucie jestem Kuźniecow Wasyl.– Przedstawił się i przywitał się z Misato w starym rosyjskim stylu czyli przez dwa pocałunki w policzki. Misato pozwoliła mu na to bo domyśliła się że tak się oni witają. Następnie podszedł do Toji'ego i zrobi ł to samo. To samo Z Shinji'im. Gdy podszedł do Asuki to już nie było tak samo. Ta nie pozwoliła się dotknąć.

– Jeżeli mamy się witać to uścisk ręki wystarczy.– Oburzyła się i wyciągnęła rękę w strone Rosjanina.

– Rozumiem, Przepraszam jeżeli kogoś uraziłem.– Wyciągnął także rękę i uścisnął dłoń Niemki. Podszedł do Rei. Ta także wyciągnęła dłoń przed siebie. Wasyl zrobił nieoczekiwany ruch. Zamiast po prostu uścisnąć dłoń on wziął ją do ręki i uklęknął na jedno kolano. Następnie ucałował dłoń i wstał. "Boże, co za perwers!"– Od razu pomyślała Asuka. Toji i Shinji zrobili miny zdziwionych głupków i patrzyli się na te scenę. "Ma chłopak gust..."– Pomyślała z kolei Misato. Rei nie wiedziała co myśleć. Z książek wiedziała że tak kiedyś zachowywała się elita wobec dam. Na jej policzkach zagościł rumieniec. Wszyscy się przedstawili: Toji Suzuhara– Pilot Evy–03, Shinji Ikari – Pilot Evy–01, Asuka Langley Soryu – Pilotka wielkiego Evangeliona numer 02 i Rei Ayanami– Pilotka Evy–00.

– Tak... Miło mi poznać moich kolegów po fachu. Czy rozmawiała już pani z Admirałem?– Rosjanin zwrócił się do Misato.

– Tak.

– Mam prośbę... Proszę go nie osądzać zbyt pochopnie. Owszem, trzyma się sztywno rozkazów ale to dobry człowiek. Wiem to bo jest moim dziadkiem.

– Dziadkiem? To by tłumaczyło dlaczego tak się troszczy o twoje interesy.

– Tak... Ma tylko mnie, a teraz ja wyjeżdżam. Będę tęsknił za nim ale rozkaz to rozkaz.

" No nie... Nic dziwnego że tak mu się podoba ta niebiesko włosa zdzira... Jest taką samą lalką jak ona."– Znów Asukę naszły "brudne" myśli.

– To jak ty się tam dostałeś?– Ponowił pytanie Toji.

– A... O to ci chodzi? Ćwiczyłem tę sztuczkę od małego.

– A jak się mogłeś tam tak po prostu utrzymać na tym cienkim palu? Ja bym tak nie mógł.– Odezwał się Shinji.

– To też kwestia treningów. Mój dziadek mnie tego nauczył.

– Aha... Myślę że się polubimy.– Stwierdził Shinji. Toji podszedł do Rosjanina i zapytał poważnie:

– A twoja Eva? Jak ona wygląda?

– Wstyd mi trochę to mówić ale ja jeszcze nawet jej nie widziałem.

– Co?– Zdziwiła się Asuka.

– Wiem tylko że ma być podobna do któregoś z waszych modeli i ma mieć czarno biały kolor z przewagą tego drugiego.

– I nie interesuje cię to jak wygląda?– Spytał Ikari.

– Nie dostałem takiego rozkazu.– Shinji i Toji upadli na glebę z wrażenia a Asuka jak zwykle zaniosła się świętym oburzeniem.

– Cóż... Zostajemy tu aż do przyjazdu do Tokyo 3 więc możemy się rozejrzeć. Toji. Aida prosił żebyś zrobił dla niego kilka ujęć tego pociągu.– Powiedziała Misato wyjmując z torebki kamerę wideo. Toji chwycił ją i poszedł "strzelać" ujęcia.

– Chodź Shinji!– Asuka chwyciła Shinji'ego za kołnierz i odwlekła z miejsca w którym się wszyscy spotkali. Misato wybrała się w stronę kokpitu admiralskiego by obejrzeć jak pracują Rosjanie. Rei stanęła przy Barierce. Przejeżdżali właśnie przez góry i krajobraz był bardzo rzadki jak na te czasy. Rei patrzyła się przed siebie próbując dopatrzyć się jakichś schematów rozmieszczenia linii gór. Obok niej stanął Kuźniecow. Zaczął sobie po cichu nucić jedną z piosenek które zasłyszał w kraju. Rei wsłuchała się w jego głos. Zastanowiła ją ta melodia. Zwróciła głowę w jego stronę. Ten nie przestawał i patrzył się w krajobraz tak samo jak przed momentem dziewczyna.

– Kalinka...– Odezwał się nie odrywając oczu od krajobrazu.

– Słucham?

– Tak się nazywa ta piosenka którą nucę.– Ayanami nie odpowiadała.

– To prosta piosenka. Śpiewają ją nasi żołnierze. Opowiada ona o tym ze nawet jeżeli oni nie wrócą z wojny to i tak ich ukochana, w tym wypadku Kalinka, dalej będzie na nich czekać.

Ayanami znów popatrzyła na krajobraz.

– Pewnie rzadko widujesz takie zjawiska jak śnieg, prawda?

– Tak.– Odpowiedziała jak zwykle chłodno dziewczyna.

– Kiedyś tak nie było. Mój kraj był pełen śniegu. Słynęliśmy z tego że nie ma zimniejszego państwa od Rosji.– Ayanami wsłuchała się w ton jego głosu. Zdziwiło ją to że był taki sam jak ton jej głosu.

– Ty jesteś Pierwszym dzieckiem?– Spytał po dłuższej chwili Kuźniecow.

– Tak.

– Powiedz mi... Jak to jest kiedy wiesz że bezpieczeństwo ludzkości spoczywa w twoich dłoniach?..– Rei była nieco zaskoczona tym pytaniem. Dotąd nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiała, zawsze wykonywała rozkazy i wiedziała że to dla dobra ludzkości.

– Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym.

– Naprawdę? Rzeczywiście wyglądasz mi na taką dziewczynę która nad niczym takim się nie zastanawia. Podobnie jest ze mną. Ja wykonam każdy rozkaz jaki mi wydadzą i wykonam go nawet jeśliby mieli mnie zabić za to.

– Czemu tak mówisz?

– Ja nie cenię nazbyt mego życia. I tak można mnie zastąpić. Ludzie są dla mnie cenniejsi ode mnie samego.– Odpowiedział. Rei zauważyła w końcu że wdała się w rozmowę której nigdy by nie przeprowadziła z nikim.

– Nie powinieneś tak myśleć.– Odpowiedziała dalej spokojnym tonem.

– A dlaczego? Popatrz. My Rosjanie jesteśmy tacy. Jeżeli nam ktoś zrobi coś niedobrego, wszyscy się wściekają ale im przechodzi. Jeżeli zaś ktoś zrobi coś dobrego dla jednego z nas... To pamięta to do końca swego życia. Ja interpretuje tak samo życie. Życie nie dało mi nic dobrego a wiele złego. Nie mam mu tego za złe ale nie mam mu też za dobre. Jestem pod tym względem neutralny.

Rei nie odpowiadała...

– Jesteś małomówna?– Rei nie odpowiadała. – Rzadko zdarza się taka dziewczyna. Jesteś wyjątkowa. Wszystkie dziewczyny jakie znałem zachowywały się zupełnie inaczej i nie lubiłem tego.– Rei dalej nie odpowiadała zwróciła tylko swe oczy na niego. Kuźniecow podszedł do niej nieco bliżej. Popatrzył głęboko w jej oczy, ona zrobiła to samo. Ktoś kto zobaczyłby tą scenę mógłby pomyśleć że wymieniają się myślami. Kuźniecowi zakrzątał myśli kolor jej oczu. Ten karmazyn wyzwalał w nim instynkty dwóch zeszłych pokoleń jego kraju. Przypominał sobie jacy byli Rosjanie za czasów Imperialnych. Rei starała się z kolei wypatrzyć w jego oczach coś co by wskazywało na to że wcale jej nie przypomina. Owszem, był bardziej rozmowny ale jego tok rozumowania był taki sam jak jej.

– Ta czerwień. Coś mi przypomina.– Odezwał się w końcu nowy pilot. Rei odwróciła wzrok z powrotem ma krajobraz. Wasyl dalej patrzył na nią. Gdy w jego oku zakręciła się łezka, odwrócił się w tę samą stronę co Rei i wpatrywał się w krajobraz. Tym razem zaczął nucić inną piosenkę.

– A to co za piosenka?– Spytała Ayanami.

– Nie pamiętam tytułu, bardzo stara. Opowiada o tym co czuje żołnierz gdy staje do walki.

– A jak brzmią słowa?– To pytanie już jej się wyrwało.

– Zaczyna się słowami: Stawaj, Narodzie wielki! Stawaj, na śmiertny bój! Trudno mi będzie przetłumaczyć ci to na japoński. Puszczają nam to każdego ranka przez radiolę. Pociągiem będziemy jechać do samej Japonii cały dzień tak więc jeśli zostaniecie tu, to na pewno usłyszysz ją całą.

– Zobaczymy.– Rei odeszła od barierki i przeszła obok Kuźniecowa. Kuźniecow wszedł na plandekę która okrywała jego Evę i przeszedł po niej tak by wyjść wzdłuż po drugiej stronie.

Wyszedł na najwyższy poziom w którym najprawdopodobniej znajdowały się stopy Evy–05. Rozejrzał się. Pod nim stali Shinji i Asuka i próbowali podnieść plandekę. Próbowali to nie było najlepsze sformułowanie gdyż Shinji stał obok. Kuźniecow zeskoczył z plandeki i wylądował za plecami Shinji'ego. Ten usłyszał to i odwrócił się za siebie i zrobił przerażoną minę. Wasyl położył palec na ustach, pokazując żeby siedział cicho. Podszedł do Asuki od tyłu i... Poklepał palcem po ramieniu (skucha co?). Asuka odtrąciła dłoń.

– Nie dotykaj mnie.– I dalej grzebała przy jednej z lin. Rosjanin powtórzył poprzedni ruch. Asuka zniecierpliwionym ruchem odtrąciła rękę.

– Coś ci mówiłam ty perwersie!– Powiedziała gniewnym tonem i wstawając powoli się odwróciła. Gdy ujrzała twarz Rosjanina zamiast twarzy Shinji'ego z zaskoczenia straciła równowagę. Miała się przewrócić lecz Rosjanin szybko zareagował i chwycił ją za nadgarstek. Pociągnął ją do siebie tak że przewróciła się za nim prosto w Shinji'ego.

– Nie lekceważcie naszego wywiadu... My wiemy wszystko.– Uśmiechnął się do dwojga leżących. Zza zakrętu wyszła właśnie Ayanami. Zobaczyła całą scenę i ruszyła w swoją stronę. Trójka pilotów usłyszała chichot. To Toji zbliżał się z kamerą i wszystko filmował. Gdy podszedł do nich skierował obiektyw na dwójkę która leżała na ziemi.

– Shinji! Wstawaj. Jak Aida pokaże to nagranie Manie to będziesz miał przerąbane.– Asuka słysząc te słowa uświadomiła sobie że tak nieszczęśliwie upadła na Shinji'ego że siedzi mu pomiędzy nogami. Podniosła się z wyskokiem i zaczęła okładać Toji'ego po głowie.

– Jak pokażesz to komukolwiek to cię chyba zabiję!– Krzyczała na niego. Gdy przebiegli obok dwóch żołnierzy ci się odezwali.

– Ech te dzieciaki. Już Kuźniecow jest od nich lepszy. Wszędzie łazi ale przynajmniej jest cichy. A te nam de organizują wojsko...– Asuka stanęła jak wryta. Rzuciła się na żołnierza który to powiedział i zaczęła okładać go po koszatce. Ten z skuloną głową uciekał dalej.

– Zabierzcie ode mnie tego małego potwora!– Krzyczał z przerażeniem na co jego kolega się śmiał. Toji podniósł się z ziemi z wielkim guzem na głowie i zwrócił się do śmiejącego się żołnierza:

– Nie śmiej się tak... Ona go chyba zabije... Lepiej mu pomóż.– Żołnierz gdy zobaczył głowę Toji'ego od razu rzucił się na pomoc koledze. Asuka jeszcze nie zdążyła go dogonić ale była dość blisko. Kuźniecow śmiał się z tej sceny a Shinji tylko się troszkę wstydził. Toji wziął się za filmowanie z bezpiecznej odległości. Gdy uciekający żołnierz potknął się, Asuka dorwała go i zaczęła okładać po głowie, a raczej po dłoniach którymi zasłonił głowę. Drugi żołnierz zdążył już dobiec i obezwładnić Asukę.

– To już przesada! Atak na oficera wojska rosyjskiego.– Krzyknął ten który przytrzymywał Asukę. Ta dalej się wyrywała. Kuźniecow podszedł do niego. Popatrzył Asuce w oczy a następnie żołnierzowi.

– Puść ją... To bądź co bądź kobieta i należy się jej szacunek.

– Ale... Patrz co ona mu zrobiła.– Pokazał wzrokiem na jego kolegę który zataczał się jak pijany.

– Puść ją. Mam ci coś do powiedzenia.– Żołnierz puścił już spokojną Asukę i odszedł na bok z Kuźniecowem. Słychać było tylko jakieś rosyjskie słowa które gniewnym tonem wypowiadał Wasyl do żołnierza. Ten zasalutował, wrócił do kolegi i razem z nim poszli w stronę obchodu. Kuźniecow wrócił do przyjaciół. Zwrócił się do Asuki tonem takim jakim mówiła Rei:

– Wybacz im. Mają kiepskie żarty ale są okropnymi formalistami i trzymają się rozkazów bez słowa zaprzeczenia.

– Daj mi spokój!– Odkrzyknęła do niego i oddaliła się.

– A ją co ugryzło?– Spytał gdy już się oddaliła.

– Ona? Zawsze taka jest...– Odezwał się Toji.

– Szkoda... Wydawała się sympatyczna. Dobra... Co chcecie robić? Czy wolicie się wypytać o mnie wszystko?– Spytał dalej z chłodnym tonem.

– Może to drugie?

– To co chcecie wiedzieć?

– Jakiego koloru jest twój Plug suit?

– Biały. Czemu macie takie miny? Taki mi przydzielono.

– Ayanami też ma biały...– Wymamrotał Shinji.

– Aha.

– Czemu nosisz mundur jak żołnierze?

– Bo jestem wojskowym. Ze względu na dziadka wpuszczono mnie tu trzy lata temu i odbyłem szkolenie takie jak każdy żołnierz.

– I dlatego słuchasz się rozkazów?

– Tak. Traktuje rozkazy jak priorytet.

– Czyli wykonasz każdy jaki ci wydadzą?

– Tak.

– Słuchaj... Jak to jest? Jesteś nastolatkiem a masz zarost.

– Ten meszek? Podejrzewam że to przez wojsko... U Rosjan szybciej dorastamy. Gdybym miał gdzie to bym się ogolił. To chyba nie wygląda najlepiej co?

– Nie no, coś ty? Klasa. Wyglądasz z tą brodą i bakami na twardziela.– Zakrzyknął Toji.

– "Jak mój ojciec."– Pomyślał sobie Shinji.

– I tak je zgolę. Niezbyt mi się podobają.

– Twoja sprawa. Ale wyglądasz naprawdę cool.

– Chcecie może zwiedzić naszą kantynę? Mamy tu niezłe zapasy.– Spytał tym razem Rosjanin.

– Czemu by nie...– Odmruknął Shinji. No i ruszyli. Do pomieszczenia weszli i zobaczyli tam Misato siedzącą w towarzystwie żołnierzy i zabierającą się do picia szklanki z przeźroczystym płynem. Żołnierze mieli takie same szklanki z tym samym napojem.

– No dawaj! Pokaż c potrafisz!– Zagrzewali ją żołnierze. Toji i reszta się przyjrzeli. Misato uniosła szklankę i wypiła. Od razu zakręciło jej się w głowie i obróciła się w na wpół pijaną.

– Już odpadasz?– Krzyknął jeden z nich i reszta jednocześnie wypiła swoje porcje. Śmiali się dalej i rozmawiali zupełnie trzeźwo co z kolei zdziwiło Misato.

– Co oni robią?– Zapytał Ikari Kuźniecowa.

– A... Oni? Robią jej chrzest bojowy. To taka nasza tradycja. Siadajcie. Postawie wam coś.

– A co takiego?– Spytał nieco zaniepokojony Shinji.

– Wania. Daj mi tu trzy herbaty z rumem. Na koszt admirała.– Krzyknął do barmana po japońsku. Barman nieco się zdziwił ale po chwili domyślił się o co chodziło i podał trzy szklanki z napojem.

– Czy to dobrze żebyśmy pili rum? Wiesz, pełnoletność, te rzeczy...

– Przecież by nam nie podał gdyby nie wolno było... A poza tym... To nie jest naprawdę rum a zioła. Smakuje tak samo ale nie masz po tym takiego kaca i stanu pijactwa. A propos... Major Katsuragi zawsze pije tak dużo?

– Misato? Ona każdy ranek zaczyna od puszki piwa.– Odezwał się Shinji patrząc niepewnie na szklankę z brązowym płynem.

– No dawaj. Ja piję– to mówiąc Wasyl wziął szklankę do ust i przełknął łyk.– To wy też możecie. Ile wy macie lat żeby się bać?

– Nie boję się... Ja tylko myślę.

– Ja się za to napiję.– Stwierdził z twardym postanowieniem Toji i wypił cała zawartość szklanki. Uśmiechnął się i odłożył szklankę. Shinji wypił zaraz po nim. Rzeczywiście mu zasmakowało. Rozeszli się gdy Misato wyszła z baru. Rzecz jasna Toji zabrał ze sobą Shinji'ego w ślad za Katsuragi i Wasyl został sam. Dopił napój i poprawił krzesło by było mu wygodniej. Siedział tak i myślał:

– "Ten karmazyn. Czemu ja się tak czułem kiedy popatrzyłem jej w oczy? Już nie pierwszą dziewczynę widzę a ta tak na mnie podziałała? Trudno nie było rozkazu to się tym nie zajmuję. Brak rozkazów... Bezczynność mnie zabija. Ile ja tu już siedzę? Chyba całe pięć minut. Starzeje się... Musze się czymś zając bo dostane nerwicy."– Gdy zakończył swój tok myślowy wyszedł z Kantyny i poszedł w kierunku mostka Admiralskiego. Zbliżał się wieczór i słońce stało się bliskie czerwieni. Kuźniecow nie mógł się oprzeć temu widokowi i stanął przy barierce. Po chwili przyłączył się do niego jakiś człowiek. Był to jego dziadek – Admirał.

– I co wnuku... Jutro się rozstaniemy?

– Tak. Rozkaz to rozkaz.

– Tak trzymaj. Dobro naszego państwa a zarazem ludzkości jest najważniejsze. Ale martwię się o ciebie.

– Dlaczego?

– Stajesz się podobny do mnie i twojego ojca. Obaj byliśmy tacy jak ja teraz. Wiesz przecież że dlatego twoja Matka od niego odeszła. Nie rozumiała go i moim zdaniem dobrze zrobiła ze odeszła od mojego syna. Jeżeli pozostałaby z nim, nie była by szczęśliwa.

– Nigdy nie słyszałem żebyś tak mówił. Czemu teraz?

– Nie mam już na tym świecie nikogo oprócz ciebie. Wiem że masz mnie za bezwzględnego żołnierza ale ja nie jestem nim do końca.– W oczach admirała zatoczyły się łzy. Kuźniecow Patrzył na niego z ogromnym zdumieniem.

– Nie płacz. Mężczyzna nie powinien płakać dziadku.

– To obiecaj mi...

– Co takiego?

– Że sprawisz że będę pradziadkiem. Nie muszę być nim za życia bo chyba już tego nie dożyje. Po prostu obiecaj mi że ożenisz się i po swoim ślubie nie będziesz taki jak ja i twój ojciec. Dobrze? Znajdź sobie dziewczynę która będzie cię kochać i nie strać okazji. Dobrze?

– Tak. To jedyna rzecz jaką mogę obiecać. Nie podołałbym niczemu innemu.

– Dziękuje ci. Nie wiesz nawet ile to dla mnie znaczy. Aha. Uważaj na tą major...

Kobieta która tak łatwo daje się upić nie jest najlepszą powierniczką. Poza tym. Jest strasznie roztrzepana.

– Dobrze, dobrze... Ale myślę że nie jest złą osobą.

– Po prostu na nią uważaj. I spraw by całe dowództwo było z ciebie dumne razem ze mną na czele. To już jest rozkaz!

– Tak jest towarzyszu Admirale– Zasalutował Kuźniecow z uśmiechem i skierował twarz z powrotem na słońce. Było już prawie za horyzontem. W krótkim czasie się ściemniło i niebo stało się niebieskie. Admirał zasalutował do wnuka i pożegnał się z nim. Wasyl miał jeszcze jedno zadanie na swoich barkach. Miał odnaleźć wszystkich pilotów i powiedzieć im gdzie są ich kwatery. Szukał aż w końcu zgrupował Asukę, Shinji'ego i Toji'ego powiedział im który blok jest ich i które przedziały należą do nich. Zostało mu już tylko znaleźć Rei. Szukał stosunkowo niedługo gdyż dziewczyna znów przechodziła obok wagonu z Evą–05.

– Towarzyszko Ayanami!– Zasalutował do niej.

– O co chodzi?– Spytała chłodno gdy usiadła na ławeczce.

– Dostałem rozkaz by poinformować cię że twoje tymczasowe miejsce mieszkalne znajduje się na wagonie czwartym, blok 6 przedział 17.– Rei nie odpowiedziała nic tylko potaknęła i podniosła głowę. Wpatrywała się w gwiazdy. Wasyl przyglądnął się jej. Tak jak jej koledzy, przybyła ona w swoim szkolnym mundurku.

– Nie jesteś śpiąca? Kajuta jest przygotowana specjalnie dla was.

– Nie. Chcę popatrzyć w niebo.– Odezwała się do niego swoim chłodnym tonem.

– Nie dobrze. Zimno tu bywa w nocy.– To mówiąc zdjął płaszcz i podszedł do niej.

– Co robisz?

– Masz, załóż to. Ogrzeje cię.– To mówiąc założył jej płaszcz na ramiona. Gdyby nie ciemność rozproszona tylko przez światło księżyca i kilku lamp, Rosjanin dostrzegłby rumieniec który wyskoczył na licach dziewczyny. Rei nie odezwała się w ogóle. Kuźniecow zasalutował i oddalił się w kierunku żołnierza który stał opodal i palił papierosa pod lampą.

– Mam dla ciebie rozkaz.– Odezwał się.

– Słucham?

– Przypilnuj ją. Jeżeli by zmarzła to mnie powiadom przez ten interkom.– To mówiąc, Wasyl podał mu pilota.

– A ty to niby co? Rozkaz dostałeś że mundur jej oddałeś?

– To nie twoja sprawa. Aha. Ma mieć święty spokój. Po prostu przejdź co 10 minut dookoła tej plandeki i zwracaj na nią uwagę. Dobra?

– Rozkaz przyjęto.– Potwierdził żołnierz i zasalutował. Rei przyglądała się tej scenie i dziwiła się jak ci ludzie mogą tak często salutować. Po chwili jednak ponownie zaczęła wpatrywać się w niebieskie niebo. Przypominała sobie wszystkie swoje przeżycia z tym kolorem.

+

Asuka była już zniecierpliwiona. Czekała przy drzwiach od bloku mieszkalnego i marzła przez nieszczelne drzwi. Czekała z postanowieniem wygarnięcia wszystkiego co myśli o Kuźniecowie jemu samemu. Kuźniecow wszedł przez drzwi i spokojnie ruszył dalej. Asuka chwyciła go za kołnierz i powstrzymała jego kroki.

– O co chodzi?– Spytał ją głosem jak zwykle chłodnym.

– Za kogo ty się uważasz? Zjawiasz się nagle i po raz pierwszy i od razu mnie oczerniasz przy ludziach. Zachowujesz się dziwnie i za to cię lubią. Skąd to wiem? Słyszałam rozmowę Shinji'ego i Suzuhary. Wychwalali cię ponad wszystkich. Mógłbyś chociaż nie śmiać się ze mnie jak jakiś perwers!

– Nie krzycz tak.– Odpowiedział z zupełnie lekkim i chłodnym tonem.

– Będę krzyczała ile będę chciała!– Oburzyła się i zaraz go spoliczkowała. Jego twarz odwróciła się w stronę przeciwną z której nadszedł cios i pojawiła się na niej odciśnięta czerwona dłoń. Odwrócił w jej stronę twarz z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Asuka przeraziła się jego oczu które patrzyły w jej penetrując każdy ich cal.

– Po co to zrobiłaś?– Spytał dalej chłodno.

– Bo mnie rozwścieczyłeś.

– Myślisz że zrobiłem to specjalnie? Jedyne rzeczy które robię specjalnie to wykonanie rozkazu.

– I to jest problem.– Asuka przyjrzała mu się. Zauważyła że nie ma na sobie swojego płaszcza.

– A gdzie zgubiłeś mundur żołnierzyku?– Zadrwiła.

– Nie mam rozkazu by ci odpowiadać na pytania. To moja osobista sprawa. I nie jestem żołnierzykiem, Robię po prostu co mi kazano.

– Jesteś idiotą? Obrażam cię a ty nie reagujesz na to. Bije cię a ty pytasz się dlaczego. Drwię z twoich ideałów a ty nawet nie drgniesz okiem. Kim ty jesteś–?– Nie czuję się obrażony...– Podszedł blisko niej. Ta z przerażenia cofnęła się dwa kroki. – Uważam że nie zasłużyłem na bicie więc pytam się dlaczego.– Podszedł jeszcze dwa kroki. Asuka była już poważnie przerażona. Uciekła aż pod ścianę. Wasyl podszedł bardzo blisko niej a jego twarz niemal że stykała się z jej. – Nie mam ideałów więc nie możesz z nich drwić.– Wasyl przerwał i odsunął się od niej. Poszedł w kierunku jednego z przedziałów i wszedł do niego. Usiadł na krześle i by mieć pewność że obudzi się gdy odezwie się interkom, przełączył go na zestaw słuchawkowy i podgłosił go na maksymalny poziom.

Asuka była jeszcze bardziej oburzona niż przed tym zdarzeniem. Przeszła z miną morderczyni obok drzwi do których wszedł Wasyl i udała się w kierunku swojego przedziału.

Około godziny później Wasyl dostał komunikat przez interkom który był powtarzany trzy razy: " Szefie... Zebrała się i idzie w stronę bloków mieszkalnych zaraz tam powinna być." Wasyl był na tyle zmęczony czuwaniem że odpowiedział tylko że otrzymał komunikat i podziękował. Wyciągnął słuchawki z uszu i popatrzył w okienko w drzwiach. Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach zobaczył Ayanami przechodzącą korytarzem. Teraz już usnął. Zastanawiał się przez sen jak to będzie gdy już zasiądzie za starami swojej Evy. Zastanawiał się także dlaczego tak opiekuje się tą niebiesko włosą dziewczyną. Może to przez to że bardzo go przypominała. Zasnął z uśmiechem na ustach.

+

Szósta rano, wagon 4, blok 6 przedział 16. Kuźniecow wstał na piętnaście minut przed pobudką całego pociągu. Wyszedł na zewnątrz. Było o wiele cieplej niż w nocy tak więc nie odczuwał zbytniego chłodu. Zobaczył jakąś osobę przy barierkach. Osoba była w kurtce żołnierza i w spódniczce. Tak przy najmniej wyglądała w świetle wschodzącego słońca.

Wasyl od razu rozpoznał w niej Ayanami. Podszedł i oparł się o barierkę tuż przy niej.

– Nie zmarzłaś?

– Nie. Czemu pytasz?

– Tak od siebie.– Rei odczekała kilka sekund i zdjęła z siebie jego płaszcz. Podeszła do niego i wręczyła mu go do rąk.

– Było mi bardzo ciepło jeżeli o to chcesz spytać.

– Tak. Cieszę się.– Wasyl spojrzał na zegarek. Wybiła równo szósta piętnaście.

– Jednak usłyszysz tę pieśń.

– Słucham?

– Te dwie co wczoraj... Tę o boju i Kalinkę.– Rei i Wasyl nie odzywali się do siebie gdy rozległ się pierwszy dźwięk pieśni w radiowęźle. Siedzieli cicho i słuchali. Rei była naprawdę zaskoczona tą pieśnią. Nie rozumiała z niej nic ale czuła jaka moc od niej idzie. Gdy dobiegła końca, dziewczyna usiadła na tej samej ławeczce na której zostawił ją wczoraj Wasyl. Jak powiedział tak się stało. Następną piosenką była Kalinka. Ta bardziej przypadła dziewczynie do gustu. Postanowiła zabrać głos:

– Słyszałam że każda piosenka ma także swój taniec. Czy ta ma?– Spytała nieco nieśmiało ale ciągle ze swoim chłodem w głosie.

– Tak. Ale pewnie wyda ci się śmieszny.

– Pozwól że ja osądzę. – Rei aż przestraszyła się w myślach swoich słów. Tych i tych które wypowiedziała wcześniej. Nigdy nie interesowały jej takie tematy a tu wdała się w rozmowę... Czyżby przygoda z Shinji'im tak ją zmieniła?

– Dobrze.– Wasyl poczekał na odpowiednią zwrotkę i zaczął tańczyć. Rei uśmiechnęła się gdy zobaczyła jak Wasyl tańczy Kozaczoka. Uśmiechnęła się gdyż wydał jej się nieco zabawny. Wasyl tańczył aż piosenka dobiegła końca.

– Bardzo ładnie.– Odezwała się Rei bez emocji jednak z uśmiechem na ustach.

– Dziękuje.– Ona wstała.

– Wybacz że nie powiem nic więcej ale nie wiem co mam robić w takiej sytuacji.

– Może zaklaszcz dłońmi?– Rei potaknęła głową, ale nie klaskała gdyż nie miała już po co. Tak przynajmniej stwierdziła. Odeszła po uprzednim lekkim dygnięciu. Nagle zza skrzyń wyłonił się Toji z kamerą.

– Dziwny ten taniec. Ale jej się spodobał. Stary ty jesteś pogromcą kobiecych serc!

– O co ci chodzi? Toji?

– Ty nic nie wiesz?

– Czego mam nie wiedzieć?

– Boże. Ona nie ma żadnych przyjaciół i do nikogo nie odzywa się z własnej woli. Z tego co nagrałem wynika że z tobą rozmawia bez oporów. Jeżeli ona tak reaguje to jak zareagują dziewczyny w okolicy. Wiesz że będziesz mieszkał u Misato?

– Tak. Poinformowano mnie o tym. Ale nie wiem co to ma wspólnego z tym że rozmawiają ze mną dziewczyny...

– Stary tobie nie imponują kobiety takie jak Misato? Przecież ona jest taka urocza, taka słodka, taka miła...

– Nie.

– Tak po prostu nie?

– Nie. Nie interesuje się przedstawicielkami dziewcząt a już zwłaszcza starszymi ode mnie i to o wiele. Ja szanuje kobiety bo gdyby nie one to nie było by nas na świecie. Ty nie?

– Jak się temu przyjrzeć to nigdy się nie zastanawiałem.

– Dobra zmieńmy temat. Macie nam podać informacje o walkach z aniołami. Jacy są? Różnią się od siebie czy są tacy sami?

– Wiesz ja nigdy nie walczyłem z aniołem. Jak zawalczę to będzie moja pierwsza walka a czuję że twoja też.

– A widziałeś chociaż anioła? Ja nawet zdjęć satelitarnych nie otrzymałem.

– No widziałem dwa. Jeden gdy go zobaczyłem był jeszcze żywy. Siedziałem wtedy w kokpicie Evy–01 z Shinji'im i Aidą. Shinji uratował nam wtedy życie i zabił tego anioła. Drugiego anioła widziałem już martwego. Podobno Shinji i Ayanami odparli jego atak i następnie przestrzelili go na wylot. To dla tego strzału wyłączono prąd w całej Japonii.

– A jak wyglądały?

– Pierwszy przypominał różowego ślimaka z czerwonym okiem i mackami a drugi wyglądał jak niebieski sześcian. A zapomniałem. Był jeszcze jeden którego nie widziałem ale z którym się spotkałem. Przejął on wtedy kontrolę nad Evą–03 i zaatakował Evy Shinji'ego, Asuki i Ayanami. Widziałem to wszystko z kokpitu i byłem bezradny. Nie wiem jak wyglądał ale wiem że pokonała go Eva–01.

– A nie przypadkiem Shinji?

– Nie. On ze względu na to ze w Evie–03 siedział człowiek odmówił walki. Jego ojciec dopiero kazał aktywować sztuczną inteligencję Evy czyli Dummy Plug by jednostka 01 ruszyła do walki. 01 Rozerwała numer 3 na kawałki. Skończyło się na tym że Dummy Plug zmiażdżył Entry Plug w którym siedziałem. To był cud że przeżyłem.

– I dlatego Shinji jest taki nieśmiały przy tobie? Bierze odpowiedzialność za maszynę na siebie?

– Może. Ja nie wiem. Ale ostatnio bardzo się poprawił.

– No tak. To powiedz jak wyglądają wasze jednostki. Słyszałem tylko jakie mają kolory.

– Więc Unit–00 jest niebieski i ma cos w rodzaju daszku nad twarzą. Twarz to maska z jednym okiem. Resztę ciała ma podobną do ludzkiego. Unit–01 ma duży róg wystający z czoła i demoniczne zęby. W okolicy oczu ma po dwie jakby blizny. Reszta tez przypomina z budowy człowieka. Unit–02 jest jednym z najnowszych modeli. Jest cały czerwony i przypomina człowieka bardziej od reszty maszyn z tej serii. Jedyną różnicą może być fakt ze zamiast ust na twarzy ma druga parę oczu. Moja Eva–03 jest bardzo podobna do Evy–01 z ta różnicą że jest prawie cała czarna, ma więcej zębów a także nie ma rogu i takiej obłej czaszki. Ma też dłuższe ramiona i może regulować ich długość. To ci wystarczy?

– Tak. W zupełności. Moją Evę zobaczymy dopiero w Tokyo–3.

– Ta... Słuchaj... Mam pytanie.

– Słucham?

– Nauczysz mnie może tego tańca? Może zaimponowałbym jakiejś dziewczynie.

– Dziouszki ci ino w głowie towarzyszu? Dobrze. Najpierw dam ci samouczek a potem poćwiczymy razem. Za zapłatę wezmę u ciebie korki z waszych zwyczajów. Oki?

– Dobra... Umowa stoi.– Toji podał rękę Rosjaninowi. Ten ujął dłoń i potrząsnął.

– Wiesz... Nie obraź się ale bardzo przypominasz mi Ayanami.

– A to dlaczego?

– Ciągle mówisz tak bez emocji. Bez uczuć, chociaż wszyscy wiedzą co chcesz wyrazić. Podobnie jest z nią z tą tylko różnicą że ona nie chce rozmawiać i rzadko się odzywa.

– Serio? Myślałem że jestem bardziej męskim typem człowieka, a tu mi udowadniasz że jestem bardziej dziewczęcy.

– Nie miałem tego na myśli. Myślę że tak chętnie z tobą rozmawia bo do siebie pasujecie.– Rosjanin na te słowa się zarumienił.

– No coś ty. Ja? Ja jej prawie nie znam.

– Ta... Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia...

– Z ciebie zawsze taki dziwny tawarzysz?– Spytał nieco z pogardą Rosjanin.

– Tak. To mój sposób na życie.

– Dobrze ale zejdźmy już z tego tematu. Dobra?

– Dobra.

– Kto to jest Aida? Wspomniałeś że byłeś z nim Entry Plug Unitu–01.

– A... To taki maniak wojny z mojej klasy. Chce być jak najbliżej wojny. Marzy o tym żeby pilotować Evangeliona. Fajny chłop. Na pewno się polubicie.

– Szkoda że nie będę chodził z wami do klasy.

– A to dlaczego?

– Bo mam 15 lat a z tego co mi wiadomo wy macie tylko 14. Jestem klasę wyżej od was. A szkoda.

– No... Aida chętnie by z tobą pogadał.

– Słuchaj. Ja nie mogę usiedzieć na miejscu spokojnie. Najprawdopodobniej w wolnym czasie będę łaził po mieście więc łatwo mnie znaleźć. Jak co to można się zgadać.

– Tak też można.– Stwierdził Toji. Kuźniecow wychylił się nieco za barierkę i zaraz wrócił.

– My tu gadu–gadu a tu już Tokio–3.

– Jak to?

– Patrz na znak który zaraz wyjedzie zza wagonu.– Toji popatrzył i rzeczywiście zaraz wyłonił się znak na którym po angielsku widniał napis oznajmiający wjazd do Tokio–3.

– Trzeba się zbierać.– Odezwał się po chwili Toji i machając dłonią wybrał się do Śmigłowca w którym mieli się zebrać piloci którzy wcześniej nim przylecieli. Misato zdążyła już wytrzeźwieć ale na pamiątkę dostała od żołnierzy jedną butelkę trunku który wczoraj z nimi piła. Gdy śmigłowiec startował, Kuźniecow wyciągnął dłoń na wysokość ramienia w znaku "do zobaczenia.". Patrzył się w okienka śmigłowca. Widział machającego mu Toji'ego i Shinji'ego. Misato także mu machała. Asuki nie widział gdyż siedziała w głębi. Zanim stracił śmigłowiec z pola widzenia uchwycił jeszcze chłodny wzrok Ayanami który skierowany był w jego stronę. Ten wzrok nieco zbił go z jego wesołego nastroju.

– Dlaczego ja tak gram? Przecież taki nie jestem. Może dostałem rozkaz i o nim zapomniałem?– Powiedział do siebie. Obok niego stanął Admirał.

– To nie był rozkaz a prośba. Ja cię poprosiłem żebyś im się pokazał z dobrej trony. Nie pamiętasz?

– Niestety zapomniałem.

– To nic. Masz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

– Tak.

– Wiesz? Ucieszę się gdy pozbędę się tego uciążliwego ładunku. Wiesz o co mi chodzi?

– O Evę? Tak jest ciężka. Ale to od nich wszystkich zależy bezpieczeństwo świata, i to bardziej niż od pilotów.

– Wiesz... Ja nie wieże w maszyny. Wątpię w jej powodzenie ale takie mamy rozkazy i mamy ich się trzymać.

– A jeszcze wczoraj mówiłeś żebym się zmienił.

– No ty się jednak chyba nie zmienisz. Zawsze mówisz tym swoim głosem bez żadnych emocji. Skąd ci się to wzięło? Twój ojciec tak nie mówił i matka też nie. Ja tym bardziej tak nie mówię.

– Ja tak sam z siebie. Zawsze tak mówiłem i będę mówił w ten sposób pewnie do śmierci.

– To mnie trochę martwi.– Na tym skończyła się ich rozmowa. Gdy dojechali do stacji końcowej na obrzeżach Tokio 3 odpięto wagon z Evą. Mieli kilka sekund by Kuźniecow znalazł się na wagonie. Admirał zdążył go jeszcze uściskać. Kuźniecow po tym pożegnaniu stanął na wagonie i w momencie gdy wagon zaczął razem z platformą wchodzić pod ziemię. Zasalutował. Wszyscy żołnierze zasalutowali mu i w ten sposób się z nim pożegnali.

– A więc to już? Jestem szóstym dzieckiem? Dlaczego? Tego nie wiem. Wiem że taki dostałem rozkaz i to jest moje wyróżnienie. Mam chronić świat i taki jest mój najważniejszy rozkaz. Wypełnię go bo taka ma rola.– Prowadził ze sobą monolog gdy zjeżdżał stojąc na pokładzie na najniższy pokład Nerv'u, gdzie miano przenieść Evę. Gdy tam już dojechał, czekała na niego Katsuragi.

– Cześć. Chodź ze mną. Twoje rzeczy są już w mieszkaniu wystarczy tylko że się rozpakujesz.

– Tak jest majorze.

– Coś ty taki poważny? Nie jesteś w wojsku. Dla ciebie jestem Misato.

– Tak jest.

– Ty ciągle tylko "tak jest"?

– Tak jest.

– No cóż. Taki już jesteś. Dobra chodźmy.– I wskazała na swój samochód. Wasyl poszedł za nią i wsiadł na przednie siedzenie pasażera.

– Jedziemy. Przygotuj swój żołądek na ucztę powitalną.– Powiedziała przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce. Wasyl nic nie odpowiadał.

– Coś ty taki małomówny? Widziałam cię w pociągu. Nie zachowywałeś się tak.

– Bo poprosił mnie o to dziadek.

– A... Rozumiem. Chciał żeby cię polubili?

– Wydaje mi się że tak.

– No nic. Jak chcesz być małomówny to bądź. Ja ci niczego nie zabronię.– Wasyl znów nie odpowiadał.

– "Jest trochę jak Shinji gdy go poznałam. Mam nadzieję że stanie się rozmowniejszy niż on.."– Pomyślała. Jakieś 15 minut później byli pod blokiem. Wyjechali na odpowiednie piętro i ruszyli w stronę mieszkania.

– Witaj w domu.– Przywitała go Misato gdy wszedł do mieszkania. Shinji już stał przy drzwiach i przywitał się z nim po japońsku. Wasyl powtórzył ruch i ruszył do salonu za Shinji'im. Misato podeszła do drzwi po boku i otwarła je. W pokoju były pudła z napisami po rosyjsku, Szafa i łóżko. Plus jedno okno i biurko pod nim.

– "Biurko... Cóż za luksus..."– Pomyślał Wasyl gdy to ujrzał.

– To będzie twój pokój. Ale póki co chodź zjeść z nami obiad.

– Tak jest.– Shinji troszkę się zdziwił. Wasyl był bardziej rozmowny w pociągu niż tutaj.

– Misato... Asuka wyszła zanim zacząłem gotować. Powiedziała że wróci wieczorem.

– Czyli że nie spotka cię dziś Wasyl.

– Nic nie szkodzi.– "Nie dostałem rozkazu..." Pomyślał jednocześnie. Misato i Shinji usiedli do stołu, a szóste dziecko zaraz po nich. Misato jak zwykle popijała każdy kęs piwem. Shinji i Wasyl jedli swoje porcje w ciszy i z najlepszymi manierami. W połowie posiłku Shinji'ego coś pociągnęło za rękaw. Shinji schylił się i stwierdził:

– Wybacz Pen–pen. Zupełnie zapomniałem.– Shinji wstał od stołu i ruszył w stronę kuchni. Wrócił z miską z nałożoną porcją. Położył ją na ziemi i zasiadł z powrotem do posiłku. Wasyl dostrzegł kontem oka jak Pingwin pochyla się nad miską i zaczyna jeść.

– "Stać ich na to... Czy taki mają rozkaz? Nieważne. Hmm... Nigdy nie jadłem takiej smacznej potrawy."– Pomyślał sobie.

– Świetnie gotujesz. W wojaczce nie mieliśmy takich kucharzy.

– Eee... Dzięki...– Potaknął Shinji.

– Widzisz? A ty się martwiłeś czy mu zasmakuje.

– I tak bym się dostosował. Ale to naprawdę jest smaczne.

– Dzięki.– Podziękował jeszcze raz Ikari.

– A więc ta ruda dziewczyna też tu mieszka?– Spytał zaraz Wasyl.

– Tak. Chyba nie przypadliście sobie do gustu.– Stwierdziła Misato.

– Ja tam nie mam nic do niej tylko chyba nie będzie zadowolona z tego że będzie oglądać moją twarz co ranek.

– Przyzwyczai się. Shinji miał z nią podobnie ale teraz można jeszcze z nimi wytrzymać.

– Misato!

– No co? Przecież tak jest.

– Ale to nie jest taki sensacyjny temat!

– Rumienisz się!

– Wcale że nie!– Zakrzyknął Shinji. "Co za życie oni tu prowadzą?"– Zastanowił się Rosjanin.

– No cóż. Teraz to będzie fair play.

– Co masz na myśli?– Spytał jak zwykle chłodno.

– Normalnie to były tu dwie kobiety i jeden Shinji. Teraz jest po równo.

– Misato! Przecież i tak było sprawiedliwie.

– Wiem. Ale teraz będą równe składy.– Na te słowa Pen–pen podszedł do swojej lodówki i wszedł do niej.

– Dziękuje. Pójdę się rozpakować.– Wasyl wstał i zabrał talerze. Poszedł do kuchni i umył naczynia.

– Ale dziś to moja kolej na zmywanie.

– Pozwij mnie...– Uśmiechnął się Wasyl i po uprzednim wytarciu rąk poszedł do swojego pokoju.

– Czemu się tak zachowuje? Był taki rozmowny w pociągu.

– Chyba uraziłabym jego dumę gdybym ci powiedziała.

– Okej.– Zrezygnował Shinji i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Usiadł na łóżku i włączył swój odtwarzacz SDAT. Słuchał właśnie pewnej piosenki która rzekomo pochodziła jeszcze sprzed Drugiego Uderzenia. Siedział tak i patrzył w sufit. Jego myśli były nadzwyczaj spokojne. Zapomniał już o czasie gdy bał się wszystkiego. Przypomniał sobie to jak poznał Manę. Zaczęło się od tego że odpowiedział w klasie na pytanie które dostał E–mailem na temat tego czy jest pilotem Evangeliona. Była jedną z pierwszych które podbiegły do jego ławki. Przypomniał sobie jaki był szczęśliwy gdy pierwszy raz ich dłonie się zetknęły. Od tamtego czasu już mniej się wszystkiego bał i co najważniejsze... Mniej się bał swego ojca. Wiedział że jest już chociaż jedna osoba która go nie odrzuci. Odtąd regularnie się z nią spotykał. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i zamknął oczy. Wsłuchał się w miłe tony dobiegające z słuchawek i zdrzemnął się.

W biurze Gendo Ikari'ego panowała ciemność przerywana jedynie podświetlanymi hologramami uczestników zebrania.

– Z powodów finansowych spowodowanych budową Jednostki Evangelion 05, musimy zawiesić prace nad "Human Instrumentality Project."– Odezwał się hologram przedstawiający człowieka o nazwisku Keel.

– Jak można przerwać projekt instrumentalizacji ludzkości z powodów finansowych?

– To nie twoja sprawa Ikari.

– Dobrze. W zasadzie... To nawet się cieszę. Dłużej popracuję.

– I tak trzymać! Koniec rozprawy.– Odezwał się Keel. Hologramy zniknęły.

– Tak... Będę się dla was wygłupiał ale nie będę zadowolony.

– Ja także Ikari. Ale ja nie jestem zadowolony nawet z tego ze ten projekt w ogóle ruszył.– Odezwał się Fuyutsuki.

– Niestety... Ale nikt nie jest doskonały. Wydaj rozkaz zaprzestania prac nad tym projektem.

– Dobrze.– Rozmowa urwała się.

Następny dzień był pierwszym dniem szkoły w Japonii dla Wasyla. Dostał on od Misato informację gdzie znajduje się szkoła i zebrał się godzinę wcześniej od Shinji'ego i Asuki. Z tą ostatnią osobą nie widział się. Gdy przybyła do domu on siedział w pokoju i ćwiczył na swoich Hantlach. Teraz był w drodze do szkoły i nie zastanawiał się co będzie jak się tam znajdzie. Chciał coś robić by zabić czas. Miał na sobie swój mundurek z rosyjskiej szkoły. Był to czarny dwuczęściowy strój z czarnym paskiem i złota klamrą. Na głowie miał beret, podstawową część jego munduru szkolnego. Dla wyładowania energii biegł do szkoły lekkim sprintem. Gdy dobiegł do szkoły, usiadł na ławce na dziedzińcu. Było tu pusto. Tylko jedna dziewczyna w mundurku schylała się do umywalki i napełniała wiadro wodą. Gdy skończyła tę czynność, podniosła wiaderko i odwróciła się za siebie. Od razu zobaczyła postać chłopaka siedzącą na ławce. Podeszła do niego z zaciekawieniem.

– Witam... Jesteś tu nowy?– Spytała miłym tonem. Kuźniecow popatrzył na nią. Miała piwne oczy i włosy koloru brązowego. Ogólnie była bardzo ładna ale jak dla niego wyglądała dziecinnie.

– Jestem.– Odpowiedział do niej po rosyjsku. Ta zrobiła dziwną minę.

– Wybacz... nie mogę się przyzwyczaić. Tak jestem nowy– Powiedział już po japońsku.

– Miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Mana. Mana Kirihashima.– Przedstawiła się.

– Mana? Czy ty przypadkiem nie znasz Shinji'ego Ikari'ego? Pilota Evangeliona 01?

– Tak. Skąd o tym wiesz?

– Jestem jego nowym współlokatorem. Wasyl Kuźniecow.– Odpowiedział jej swoim głosem bez wyrazu. Ten głos kogoś jej przypominał ale nie wiedziała kogo.

– Miło mi poznać.– Powtórzyła.

– Mi także.– odpowiedział i popatrzył się na wiadro.

– Aaa... Mam dziś swoje obowiązki. Dziś mam wymyć podłogi w korytarzu.

– Miałabyś coś przeciwko gdybym się tym zajął? Bezczynność mnie zabija.

– No nie wiem. To mój obowiązek a nie twój.

– Dobrze.– odpowiedział chłodno i bez uczuć. Mana poczuła się nieco zakłopotana.

– Nie chciałam cię urazić.– zwróciła się do niego.

– Nie ma sprawy! Ja tylko się pytałem. Takie masz rozkazy i już.

– Zabawny jesteś...

– Dlaczego?

– To po prostu mój obowiązek. A ty traktujesz to jak coś ważnego dla mnie.

– Zawsze tak traktuje tego rodzaju rzeczy.

– No nic. Do zobaczenia. Ja musze się zająć tym korytarzem.

– Daswidanja.– Odpowiedział po rosyjsku. Mana znów zrobiła zdziwioną minę.

– To po rosyjsku "do zobaczenia".– Odpowiedział gdy domyślił się o co chodzi. Mana wyciągnęła dłoń na do widzenia i ruszyła w stronę szkoły.

– "Miła dziewczyna... Jak dla mnie za młoda i wygadana ale rozumiem czemu Shinji z nią chodzi. Muszę coś zrobić. Już dostaje nerwicy. Co to będzie na lekcji..."– Myślał po tym spotkaniu. Postanowił poszukać drzwi do swojej klasy. Szukał mijając mokry korytarz. Od razy pomyślał że to robota tej nowej koleżanki. Znalazł drzwi i pchnął je. Drzwi ustąpiły i Wasyl wszedł do środka. Postanowił rzucić sobie wyzwanie i usiadł w ławce na końcu klasy. Siedział tak aż nadszedł czas lekcyjny. Został przedstawiony klasie przez nauczyciela i zasiadł w ławce w której siedział godzinę wcześniej. Dzień przeszedł mu pomyślnie, Jego rozkład zajęć był podobny do tego jaki miał Shinji tak więc mógł się zgrać i wrócić do mieszkania w towarzystwie. Poszukał trochę i ujrzał Shinji'ego i jeszcze jakąś osobę z którą szedł. Zobaczył że ta osoba ma żeński mundur i znajomą sylwetkę więc nie chciał im przeszkadzać. Usiadł pod bramą i czekał na Suzuharę. Gdy tak czekał obok przeminęła Ayanami. Nie zauważyła go i ruszyła przed siebie. Wasyl znów poczuł dziwne uczucie związane z tą osobą, dokładnie takie samo jak wtedy gdy spojrzał jej w oczy. Po krótkiej chwili przeszedł obok Toji a z nim Kensuke.

– Strasfucie!– Przywitał się Wasyl.

– O... cześć! Aida! To jest właśnie ten kolo z wojska o którym ci mówiłem.

– Jestem Kensuke Aida. Miło cię poznać!– Przywitał się okularnik. Wasyl wstał i przywitał się z nim w rosyjskim stylu tak jak dwa dni wcześniej przywitał się z Toji'm.

– Rosjanin?

– Tak.

– Wiedziałem. Tylko wy się tak witacie.

– Tak. Nie dostają w gębę gdy witają się z dziewczynami. Mówię ci! On w ten sposób przywitał się z Misato!– Zachwycał się Toji. Aida nie krył zdziwienia i zachwytu.

– Jak to jest?

– Co? Ja się tak witam z każdym kto na to pozwoli. Major Katsuragi mi na to pozwoliła. Shinji i Toji również.

– Sory Aida. Zapomniałem ci wspomnieć że jego nie interesują dziewczyny.

– Nie? To coś nowego.

– A... Toji! Pamiętasz ten mój taniec? Mam dla ciebie ten samouczek.– Zabrał głos Rosjanin.

– Serio? Dzięki!– podziękował Toji i chwycił książkę z angielskim tytułem którą podał mu Rosjanin.

– Jaki taniec?

– Aaa. Pamiętasz tę kasetę co ci dałem? Masz tam nagranie. Robi wrażenie.

– Okej jak dojdę do domu to sprawdzę kasetę.

– Hej Wasyl!– Odezwał się Toji gdy byli już w drodze do domu.

– Słucham?– Odezwał się chłodnym tonem.

– Skąd wziąłeś taki strój?

– To nasze mundurki ze szkoły.

– Aha, już rozumiem.

– Toji miał rację.– Zabrał głos Aida.

– To znaczy?

– Mówisz zupełnie jak Ayanami. Tylko trochę więcej. Rzeczywiście pasujecie do siebie.

– Ty też tak sądzisz? Toji... co ty mu naopowiadałeś?

– Nic... tylko to że tak mówisz i czym się zajmujesz.

– No. Już cała nasza klasa wie że jesteś pilotem Evy–05.

– Co? Ja jeszcze jej nie widziałem... Jutro mam pierwszy test aktywacyjny.

– O nie... serio?

– Tak. Toji... Gdybyś mógł przyjść jutro na ten test? O 16. Już będziesz po szkole ale ja mam jeszcze testy przed lekcjami tak więc będę nieobecny. Jak myślisz? Nauczyciel wie że jestem pilotem?

– Daj spokój. Tę szkołę można opuszczać ile się chce. Problem w tym że masz później problemy z ocenami. Nauczyciele nie zrobią ci za to nic.

– Czuję się uspokojony.– Dalej już się prawie nie odzywali. Wasyl martwił się że będzie miał kłopoty z powodu tego że już cała klasa jego kolegów wie o tym z będzie pilotem. Przybył do domu i odrobił lekcje. Następnie starał się wyjść ale Asuka go ubiegła.

– A gdzie ty się wybierasz Wania?– Spytała z słodkim tonem dziewczyna.

– Na miasto... Masz coś przeciwko? Jeżeli tak to zostanę.

– O jakiś ty uczynny i silny...– Zażartowała Asuka.

– Ja nie jestem taki uczynny. Robię co mi każą.– Asuka czuła że tak powie.

– Okej więc daje ci rozkaz! Wysprzątaj mój pokój.

– Zrobię to z uprzejmości. Nie biorę tego rozkazu na poważnie.

– Ależ ty jesteś!– Asuka poczuła że nie osiągnęła celu. Myślała że go wykorzysta a ten i tak zrobi to dla jej prośby. Trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami i wyszła na miasto.

– Z nią się chyba inaczej nie da.– powiedział do pustego powietrza i wkroczył do pokoju dziewczyny. Gdy ujrzał bałagan aż chwycił się za głowę. Ale zgodził się na to więc wziął się za sprzątanie. Po trzech godzinach był już wykończony a pokój aż lśnił. On sam nie był w najlepszej formie. Gdy wyszedł z pokoju akurat do domu wrócił Shinji. Był uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha.

– I co? Długo siedziałeś z Maną?– Odezwał się.

– Dobra powiem ci tylko się nie wygadaj. Dobrze?

– Dobra.

– Pierwszy raz się z nią pocałowałem.

– To świetnie.

– A co ty robiłeś w pokoju Asuki?

– Sprzątałem...

– Ona wie o tym?

– ba... Rozkazała mi. Ale ja zrobiłem to z uprzejmości.

– Dam ci radę. Nie spoufalaj się z nią za bardzo. Może ma ładną twarz ale charakter ma okropny.

– Wiem, już to poznałem.

– Cieszę się że Mana różni się od niej.

– Rzeczywiście się różni.

– A skąd to wiesz?

– Poznałem ją dzisiaj rano jak napełniała wiadro wodą. Bardzo miła z niej dziewczyna. Nawet nie śmiała się z mojego akcentu i sama się ze mną przywitała.

– Ona zawsze jest taka. Po prostu niebiańska.

– Dla mnie żadna istota nie jest niebiańska. Żadna poza Bogiem i JEGO aniołami.

– No trudno. Są gusta i guściki. Słyszałem że jutro aktywują Evę–05.

– Tak. Skąd to wiesz?

– Aida mi powiedział. Ma ojca na wysokim szczeblu i udaje mu się wykradać informacje.

– Okej. Przyjdziesz?

– Chciałbym ale umówiłem się już z Maną.

– Nic nie szkodzi. Pani Soryu nawet nie będę pytał.

– Masz rację. No teraz przypominasz mi siebie z pociągu.

– Musiałem się zapomnieć. Wybacz ale muszę zażyć kąpieli. Może wtedy zgolę ten zarost.

Wasyl poszedł w kierunku łazienki. Nalał wody do wanny i rozebrał się. Zobaczył przy okazji niechlujnie rozłożoną na wieszaku bieliznę Misato. Wszedł do wanny i odprężył się.

– "Kąpiel. Jak dawno nie zażywałem takiej kąpieli. To jest ogromny luksus w porównaniu z Wojskiem. To że będę się mógł ogolić też jest dużym luksusem dla mnie. Powinienem z tego skorzystać"–. Odchylił głowę i oparł ją o ściankę wanny. Wyciągnął przed twarz lewą dłoń. Wyprężył wszystkie palce i zaraz po tym zacisnął je z lekkim trzaskiem w kościach.

– "Jeszcze mi się to dzieję. Ile to już lat temu mi ją przygniotło? Dwa? Trzy? W każdym razie na początku mojej kariery w wojaczce. Rzucili tą beczką tak nagle że nie zdążyłem jej dobrze schwytać. No ale i tak jest lepiej niż wtedy."– Myślał dalej. Po pięciu minutach wziął w dłoń mydło i dokończył kąpiel. Następnie wyszedł z wody i przetarł się swoim ręcznikiem. Spuścił wodę i z ręcznikiem przewiązanym przez biodra podszedł do lustra nad umywalką. Z kieszeni spodni wyjął jakąś tubkę i staromodną brzytwę. Z tubki wycisnął białą pianę i ułożył ją na zaroście. Następnie zaczął ostrzyć brzytwę o pasek spodni i rozpoczął golenie. Już ogolony ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. Czuł się nadzwyczaj świeży ale i śpiący. Przebrał się w swoją piżamę, nastawił budzik na dziewiątą rano i położył się spać. Zasnął niemal natychmiast. Był w stanie błogiego snu. Śnił mu się jego kraj w wiekach jego świetności. Na tle kopuł Kremlu widział czerwone niebo. Następnie zobaczył ciemność. W ciemności rozbłysło światło czerwonego księżyca na czarnym tle. Następnie obraz oddalił się i wydał mu się odbiciem czegoś w lustrze. Lustro okazało się okiem. Obraz dalej się oddalał i Wasyl dowiedział się do kogo należała źrenica. Źrenica należała do Ayanami. Zdziwił że mu się przyśniła. Gdy wzrokiem objął już całe ciało, ono rozbłysło. Mundurek japońskiej szkoły zmienił kształt i zmienił się w Plug Suit. Ciało Rei zniknęło a na jego miejscu pojawiło się coś nowego, Wielkiego. Wydawało się nieogarnięte. Miało kształty człowieka. Ciało było niemalże dokładnie takie samo jak człowieka, tylko w konturach odkryć można było rowki.

Głowa była nieco wydłużona i na czubku przypominała nieco kwadrat. W miejscu połączenia ramion z Korpusem wystawały płyty. Wasyl zobaczył przed sobą jego ciało które wniknęło w tę białą postać. Na tym sen się urwał. Wasyl widział już tylko czarną pustkę. Nie chciał się obudzić z tego snu ale wiedział że z nadejściem ranka będzie musiał. Rano obudził się nieco później niż poprzedniego dnia. Nie musiał się zbierać do szkoły więc mógł pospać dłużej.

Gdy wyszedł z pokoju w domu nie było już nikogo poza Pen–penem. Tak mu się przynajmniej zdawało. Usłyszał chrapanie z pokoju Soryu. Postanowił nie wchodzić jej w drogę i wszedł do łazienki.

– "Znowu?"– Spytał sam siebie w myślach gdy ujrzał lekki zarost na twarzy. Wziął brzytwę i tubkę i powtórzył wczorajszą czynność. Ubrał się w swój mundurek szkolny, Gdy zakładał buty z pokoju wyłoniła się Asuka. Była już ubrana ale włosy miała niechlujnie ułożone.

– Która to już godzina?– Spytała ziewając.

– Dziewiąta trzydzieści i dwadzieścia sekund.– Odrzekł jej chłodno zerkając na zegarek.

– Co? Zaspałam? Czemu mnie nie obudzili?– Wasyl nie odpowiedział tylko chwytając swoją teczkę wyszedł. W teczce miał swój Plug Suit. Ruszył przez miasto idąc Prosto do windy w centrum. Gdy już zaszedł, wykorzystał swoja kartę Identyfikacyjną i wszedł za drzwi. Ruszył w stronę szatni. Tam w męskiej części pomieszczenia założył swój strój. Mundur poskładał z ogromną precyzją i odłożył całość na półkę. Gdy strój zaczął mu przeszkadzać, nacisnął guzik na nadgarstku i poczuł ulgę. Co prawda nie lubił obcisłych kombinezonów ale w tym wydawał się sobie dość przyzwoity. Z kieszeni spodni wyjął złożoną karteczkę i odczytał w którym pomieszczeniu ma pierwszy test. Po odczytaniu informacji ruszył w stronę pomieszczenia testowego.

W pomieszczeniu Testowym siedział już cały potrzebny personel czyli między innymi doktor Ritsuko i operatorzy systemu Magi. Wszyscy już czekali. Gdy otworzyły się drzwi wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę nowo przybyłego. Z początku wydawało się że to Ayanami ale sylwetka wyprowadziła z błędu.

– Witaj Wasyl. To nasz personel. Ja jestem doktor Ritsuko Akagi. Ten test polegać będzie na synchronizacji z programem imitującym Evangeliona. Wystarczy że usiądziesz na Fotelu w Entry Plug'u i spróbujesz się odprężyć.

– Czy to wszystko?

– Tak. No jeszcze mamy jakieś dziesięć minut więc poznaj się z personelem. Tu przedstawiła Operatorów systemu Magi. Rosjanin przywitał się w japońskim stylu. Tym ruchem nieco zawstydził Mayę Ibuki. Pięć minut minęło i doktor Akagi zarządziła przygotowania.

– Tak jest!– Zasalutował na te słowa Rosjanin. Ibuki znów się zarumieniła gdy na niego spojrzała.

– Wejdź do tego pomieszczenia. Tam znajdziesz fotel. Usiądź w nim i naciśnij guzik. Wtedy zostaniesz przeniesiony do Entry Plug. Wiesz jak wygląda sterowanie z Entry Plug?

– Tak zostałem poinformowany przez kolegów.

– To dobrze.– Ritsuko zakończyła rozmowę i "zaprosiła" Kuźniecowa do pomieszczenia w którym znajdował się fotel. Kuźniecow usiadł w fotelu a ten został umieszczony w Entry Plug.

– Entry Plug aktywowany.– Odezwała się Maya.

– Dobrze. Włączcie mi połączenie video z Entry Plug'iem– Rozkazała Ritsuko.

– I jak?

– Jeszcze nic nie czuję. Entry Plug nie został jeszcze wypełniony LCL'em.

– Chcieliśmy ci dać chwilę na oswojenie się z kapsułą. Zaraz nastąpi zalanie.

– Jestem przygotowany.– Powiedział Rosjanin gdy założył na głowę opaskę. Poczuł jak pomarańczowy płyn wypełnia kapsułę ogarniając jego ciało.

– I jak teraz?

– Dziwne uczucie. Jest mi przyjemnie a nie wiem z jakiego powodu. To trochę jak sen.

– Jakie są odczyty?– Spytała młodej operatorki.

– Zero stresów. Tylko lekkie odchyły ale nie wpłyną zbytnio na wynik.

– To dobrze. Możemy zacząć test synchronizacji. Czy jesteś gotowy?

– Tak.– Odpowiedział swym chłodnym tonem.

– Dobrze więc, odpręż się i spróbuj się skoncentrować na synchronizacji Evy z tobą.

– Tak jest.– Kuźniecow starał się wykonać rozkaz.

– Jakie ma Synch Ratio?

– 20. Idzie mu bardzo dobrze. Czy on nas słyszy?

– Nie wyłączyłam połączenie Audio by go nie dezorientować. Widzi nas ale nie słyszy.

– To chyba nawet lepiej. Dlaczego Ayanami się nie zjawiła? Podobno miała być obecna przy tym teście...– W tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i do pomieszczenia wkroczyła niebieskowłosa dziewczyna.

– O wilku mowa. Nareszcie przybyłaś.

– Proszę mi wybaczyć. Miałam problem z dojechaniem tu. Były korki i mój autobus utknął.– wytłumaczyła się dziewczyna.

– To nic. Ważne że jesteś.– Dziewczyna podeszła do Doktor Ritsuko i przyjrzała się konsoli. Na konsoli kilka pasków zaświeciło się z czerwonego koloru na zielony.

– Synch Ratio wzrosło do 21.– Wasyl miał głowę położoną na oparciu fotela by mu było wygodniej. Nudził się. Od niechcenia spojrzał na ekran, przedstawiający to co się dzieję w pomieszczeniu testowym. Gdy zobaczył Ayanami w jej kombinezonie, przyjrzał się swojemu. Były nieco podobne. Jeszcze raz popatrzył w ekran. Ayanami zwróciła wzrok w stronę okna za którym znajdował się Entry Plug. System zrobił za Wasyla zbliżenie i ujrzał on jej oczy. Jak zwykle karmazynowo czerwone. Znów poczuł w sobie to uczucie jakie opanowało go w pociągu.

– Synch Ratio zwiększa się! 25. 27. 35. 40. Przestało wzrastać!

– Co? Takie samo miał Shinji gdy zasiadł za sterami Evy po raz pierwszy. Czemu tak nagle wzrosło?

– Nie wiadomo. Samopoczucie pilota wydaje się doskonałe według naszych odczytów.

– Jak się czujesz?– Spytała Ritsuko włączając połączenie audio pomiędzy pokojem a Plug'iem.

– Doskonale. Czuję w sobie jakieś nowe odczucie. To przyjemne.

– A więc dobrze. Test dobiegł końca. Możesz przestać się synchronizować.

– Tak jest.– Zgodził się i przyglądnął się ścianom kapsuły które po uprzednim zajarzeniu się kolorami stały się czarne. Znowu oparł głowę o oparcie fotela i wypuścił z ust odrobinki powietrza. Entry Plug został opróżniony z LCL a zaraz po tym zabrano z niego fotel z pilotem. Kuźniecow zsiadł z fotela i zaczął się krztusić. Nie było to groźne krztuszenie. Po prostu uwierał mu LCL który został w jego płucach.

Ritsuko podała mu pusty słoik. Wasyl zamknął drzwi i opróżnił płuca z płynu. Otworzył drzwi i podał słoik doktor. Ta popatrzyła na zawartość.

– Ile tyś się tego nałykał? To wystarczy na dwie godziny bez oddechu.

– Już takie mam płuca.

– Tak... pojemne.

– Dziękuję. Czy mam coś robić przed testem aktywacyjnym?

– Odprężyć się. Test aktywacyjny będzie zupełnie inny. Ale myślę że sobie poradzisz.

– Też tak myślę. Taki mam przecież rozkaz.

– Tak... Nie martw się jeżeli ci się nie uda za pierwszym razem. Jest jeszcze drugi.

– Czy jest bardzo trudny?

– Rei przeszła test z swoją Evą pomyślnie dopiero po drugim razie ale i tak dobrze jej szło. Nie interesuje cię jaki miałeś wynik?

– Szczerze mówiąc to nie.

– Masz bardzo dobre Synch Ratio. Nie wiedzieć czemu musiałeś dokonać "rozruchu". Dopiero pod koniec testu z dwudziestu procent zrobiło się 40. Do doskonały wynik jak na kogoś kto pierwszy raz przechodzi taki test.

– Dziękuję.

– Aleś ponury...

– Dobrze. Czy coś jeszcze?

– Rei opowie ci jak sterować Evą. Potem będziesz już wolny.

– Tak jest.– Odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Rei i Wasyl. Równie jednocześnie na ich licach zagościły rumieńce.

– Ale żeście się zgrali. No dobrze idźcie już. My zajmiemy się przygotowaniem Evy–05.

– Tak jest.– odpowiedział znów Wasyl i wyszedł zaraz za Ayanami. Usiedli na ławce która stała w korytarzu.

– Po pierwsze musisz otworzyć serce przed Evangelionem. Jeżeli tego nie zrobisz to Eva nawet się nie poruszy.

– Otworzyć serce... Przed maszyną? Nie obraź się ale to brzmi dziwnie.

– Evangelion nie jest zwykłą maszyną. Każda Eva posiada duszę i umysł.

– Dobrze. Zastosuje się do tej rady.

– Musisz się bardzo skoncentrować na każdej czynności jaką będziesz chciał, nakazać Evie.

– Postaram się temu podołać.

– To dobrze, Nie mam dla ciebie więcej rad.– Wstała.

– Powiedz mi... dlaczego podchodziłaś do próby dwa razy? Czym skończyła się pierwsza?

– W czasie pierwszej próby moja Eva mnie odrzuciła. Wykonała awaryjną katapultę Entry Plug przez co zostałam ranna. Tobie to nie powinno grozić.– Odwróciła się i ruszyła w lewą stronę korytarza. Po drodze zatrzymała się przy jakimś mężczyźnie i rozpoczęła z nim rozmowę. Miała uśmiechnięte usta i to zbiło z tropu Kuźniecowa. Mężczyzna gdy skończył z nią rozmawiać podszedł do niego. Rosjanin dobrze mu się przyjrzał. Miał na nosie okulary z nieco przyciemnionymi szkłami, na ciele czarny garnitur a jego twarz zdobił zarost biegnący od okolic uszu po brodę. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się przed nim. Wasyl wstał i wpatrywał mu się w oczy ukryte za okularami.

– Ty jesteś Kuźniecow?

– Tak.– Odpowiedział chłodno.

– Jestem Ikari Gendo. Według rozporządzeń jesteś pod komendą mojej organizacji. Jestem tutaj komandorem więc masz słuchać moich rozkazów.

– Tak jest!

– Na razie jesteś wolny. Pragnę cię tylko poinformować że nie znoszę niesubordynacji i surowo ją traktuję.

– Nie będzie z tym problemów komandir!– Zasalutował Rosjanin.

– A teraz tak ode mnie. Nie pokazuj się na mieście póki nie spłuczesz z siebie LCL. Nie pachnie najlepiej.

– Tak jest komandir!– Teraz dopiero zdał sobie sprawę z tego że jego włosy i kombinezon były przesączone LCL'em. Był niezbyt pocieszony z tego że jego dowódca robi mu uwagi na temat higieny. Gendo odszedł w swoją stronę a Wasyl po chwili ruszył w stronę pokoju sterowniczego w którym miał odbyć się jego następny test. Wszedł do środka. Pomieszczenie wyglądało prawie tak samo jak to w pierwszym pomieszczeniu testowym. Jedynymi różnicami było to że było więcej komputerów a za oknami nie było wielkich ilości LCL'u a czarna przestrzeń. Usiadł na jednym z foteli i zasnął, by nie martwić się bezczynnością. Obudził go dopiero jakiś kobiecy głos. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał przed sobą Mayę.

– Hej kolego... Zająłeś mi miejsce...– Powiedziała do niego miłym tonem. Kuźniecow wstał na nogi i przeprosił.

– Nic nie szkodzi.– "Boże ile on miał na sobie tego LCL'u? Całe krzesło obsmarował. No trudno. Nie widział że to moje."– powiedziała i pomyślała dziewczyna ocierając chustką pomarańczowe plamy na fotelu. Usiadła i włączyła konsole.

– Przespałeś się co? To nawet dobrze. Człowiek wypoczęty lepiej funkcjonuje.

– Eee... tak jest.– Zająknął się chłopak. Ritsuko pokazała mu jak dojść do pomieszczenia w którym wmontują jego fotel do Entry Plug. Kuźniecow wyszedł i po chwili dał sygnał kontrolką że Entry Plug jest gotowy i można go aktywować. Ritsuko spojrzała na okno. Za nim zaświeciło się światło. Eva–05 była rzeczywiście podobna do wcześniejszych modeli a dokładniej do modelu 00. Różnicą było to że była cała biała a spojenia członków ciała były czarne. Miała zamiast jednego oka dwa i to czerwone. Czoło wyglądało także podobnie tylko było o wiele bardziej wysokie niż w Unit–00 i było czarne. Reszta wyglądała prawie tak samo.

+

– Stan Jednostki?

– Doskonały.

– A pilota?

– Także doskonały. Stan psychiczny ogólnie dobry.

– Za pięć sekund nastąpi iniekcja Entry Plug.

– 5.

– 4.

– 3.

– 2.

– 1.

– Entry Plug został umieszczony w Evie–03. Synch Ratio na optymalnym poziomie.

– Połączenie nerwowe zbliża się do bariery krytycznej.– Na chwilę cała sala zamarła. Na jednym z ekranów pokazujących status połączenia neuronowego były pokazane wszystkie połączenia. Te które były już dostępne pilotowi były podświetlone na zielono a reszta była podkreślona na czerwono. Na tej która była zaraz za zieloną był czarny napis stanowiący dwa słowa: BORDER LINE. Nagle wszystkie Kreski stały się czerwone.

– Połączenia zerwane! Proces odwraca się! Eva–05 wpadł w tryb berserk!– Krzyknęła Maya.

– Wykonać awaryjne odłączenie kabla zasilającego.

– Wykonane!– Kabel odłączył się od Evy. Eva z ogromną siłą wyrwała się z uchwytów które mocowały ją do ściany.

– 45 sekund do całkowitego ustania funkcji!– Eva miotała się po wielkim pomieszczeniu i wydawała z siebie potworne dźwięki. Nagle jej dłonie sięgnęły do klapy na plecach.

– Ona chce wyrwać Entry Plug!– Klapa odpadła a dłoń zacisnęła się na wystającym nieco Entry Plug. Wyrwała z siebie kapsułę i trzymając ją w dłoni odchyliła głowę do tyłu jakby chciała wrzasnąć.

– 10 sekund.– Eva wydała z siebie głuchy ryk. Upadła na kolana i lewą ręką starała się podtrzymać. Znowu wydała z siebie ryk i uderzyła całym cielskiem w ziemię trzymając ramiona złożone wzdłuż linii ciała i ciągle trzymając w prawej dłoni kapsułę z pilotem.

– Funkcje ustały!

– Natychmiast wyciągnąć pilota z Entry Plug!– Krzyknęła Akagi. Cały personel wybiegł za nią by zaraz wbiec do pomieszczenia z Evą. Podbiegli do Kapsuły i sięgnęli w rękawicach do włazu. Gdy dłonie zacisnęły się na drążku od włazu ten zasyczał. Nastąpiło awaryjne spuszczenie LCL, odkręcono właz i wyjęto Pilota. Zajęły się nim Ritsuko i Maya. Z jego ust wypływał jeszcze LCL. Ritsuko robiła mu podstawowe sztuczne oddychanie a Maya zajęła się oddychaniem usta–usta. Przestała gdy w końcu otworzył oczy. Popatrzył na Ritsuko i powiedział niewyraźnie:

– Ona mnie nie chce...– i ponownie zemdlał ale tym razem z wycieńczenia a nie z urazów.

– Nie chce go? Zabierzcie go do ambulatorium! Nie chce go? To by wyjaśniło dlaczego nie zmiażdżyła Entry Plug. Po prostu nie chciała żeby ktoś w niej siedział.

– Jak to nie chciała? Przecież Eva nie powinna mieć własnej woli!– Przeraziła się Maya.

– Nie wiem. Musimy zwiększyć ograniczenia.

– Nie! Nie zwiększa...– Odkrzyknął Wasyl który już niesiony przez męską część personelu odzyskał na chwilę przytomność.

– Co?– Spytała Ritsuko jednak nie zdążyła dostać odpowiedzi gdyż raz że Wasyl stracił przytomność a dwa że został już wyniesiony.

– Mam nadzieję że nic mu się nie stanie z tego powodu.v – Ja też.– Wasyl obudził się dopiero w łóżku szpitalnym. Gdy otworzył oczy obok niego stali Shinji, Toji, Ayanami, Ritsuko, Maya i Misato.

– Czy ja umarłem?

– Nie... jeszcze trochę pożyjesz!– odezwał się Toji.

– Bardzo mi przykro że nie wykonałem rozkazu.

– Nie mów tak! Przeżyłeś i to się liczy.– Zaprzeczył mu Shinji.

– Ja sam nie cierpię. Cierpi moja duma.

– Shinji... Możecie odejść z Toji'm? Ja i dziewczyny mamy sprawę do Wasyla a jemu potrzebny jest teraz wypoczynek.

– Dobrze. Misato. Ty też masz do niego sprawę czy wracasz do domu?

– Nie mam. Chciałam tylko powiedzieć ci Wasyl: Nie przejmuj się tym.– I razem z Toji'm i Shinji'im wyszła na zewnątrz. Ayanami stała dalej przy łóżku Wasyla i patrzyła się na niego.

Wasyl spojrzał na Ritsuko i na Mayę.

– O co chodzi?– Spytał swym chłodnym tonem jednak jego mina zdradzała że jest nieszczęśliwy.

– Gdy wyciągnęliśmy cię z Evy powiedziałeś "Ona mnie nie chce." Co miałeś na myśli?

– W momencie gdy chwyciła za kapsułę poczułem że ona po prostu ona nie chcę bym w niej siedział. I usłyszałem jej myśli. Nie chciała, by ktoś ją kontrolował nie ktoś kto siedziałby w niej. Nawet ją rozumiem.

– Ale prosiłeś żeby nie zwiększać ograniczeń. Dlaczego?

– Mówiłem że ją rozumiem? Ona po prostu będzie wściekła. Jest w stanie się przed tym obronić. Znowu wpadłaby w szał.

– Dobrze ale musimy to ukryć.

– Dziękuję wam za to że mnie ratowałyście.

– Nie ma za co...– Zarumieniła się Maya. Obie wyszły. W pokoju zostali tylko Wasyl i Ayanami. Akagi i Ibuki wracały powoli do dowództwa. Zaraz po wyjściu Ritsuko odezwała się:

– Przypominam ci, Maya, że jest niepełnoletni.

– Co? Nie myślisz chyba że się do niego dobieram?– Zarumieniła się dziewczyna.

– Spokojnie... tylko żartowałam. Ale chyba spodobało ci się to ratowanie go metodą usta–usta.

– Tobie by się nie spodobało?– Odgryzła się dziewczyna.

– Dobrze, już spokojnie.

+

Ayanami podeszła bliżej łóżka. Popatrzyła na młodzieńca.

– Nie zastosowałeś się do rad?– Spytała z największym chłodem w głosie jakim mogła. Wasyl odwrócił wzrok.

– To nie tak. To co powiedziałem o tym że Eva mnie nie chce jest prawdą. Nie wierzysz mi?– Rei nie odpowiedziała.

– Wszystko to moja wina. Nie jestem przeznaczony dla tego zadania. Nie mogłem wykonać rozkazów.

– Tak to sobie tłumaczysz? Eva nie jest zwykłą maszyną... już ci to powiedziałam. Nie wystarczy że otworzysz przed nią serce. Musisz jeszcze ją zrozumieć. Dlaczego tak się zachowała?– Odpowiedziała z równym chłodem co poprzednio. Ten wyjątkowy chłód raził Wasyla.

– Nie bój się o mnie. Już ją zrozumiałem. Będę próbował do skutku.

– To dobrze że będziesz próbował ale to nie wystarczy.

– Wiem.

– Ja już pójdę.– Skierowała się w kierunku drzwi.

– Poczekaj.

– Tak?

– Mam do ciebie prośbę. Czy mogłabyś jutro po szkole przynieść mi moje ubranie z szafki?

– Postaram się. Który numer?

– 26. Dziękuję ci za to że mnie znosisz. Gdybyś jeszcze mogła mnie odwiedzić kiedyś...– Rei nic nie odpowiedziała i wyszła.

– "Mój pierwszy dzień pracy a tu klapa. Tyle dobrze że mnie nie zostawili i mogę spróbować jeszcze raz. Podejrzewam że komandir Ikari nie będzie zadowolony. Czy ja ciągle mam na sobie LCL? Nie... jestem suchy. Ale ciągle czuję krew. To pewnie zapach tego płynu. Co z moją kartą zdrowia?"– Rozmyślał i na ostatnie zdanie spróbował się podnieść. Zakręciło mu się w głowie ale zdołał dosięgnąć karty przyczepionej do łóżka. Przeczytał ją.

– "Pięknie. Nie była dla mnie ostra. Za cztery dni stąd wyjdę. Może wcześniej jak przycisnę lekarzy. Tylko czemu mi tak w głowie huczy. Aha... Mam lekkie zaburzenia błędnika. Tak... te lekkie zaburzenia wyglądają tak jakbym miał na sobie gruby pancerz i ktoś walił w niego z karabinu. Boże, co za ból."– Na te myśli położył się i zaczął nucić swoją ulubioną, Kalinkę.

+

Asuka przybyła do domu późnym wieczorem. Zobaczyła że stół jest nakryty i usiadła do jedzących już Misato i Shinji'ego.

– A gdzie ten dziwak?– spytała.

– Wasyl? W szpitalu.– odpowiedziała jej Misato.

– Co?

– Miał wypadek w czasie aktywacji Evy–05.

– Wiedziałam że ten idiota nie będzie w stanie poradzić sobie z Evangelionem.

– Z tego co wiem to Eva odrzuciła jego a nie on ją.

– Że co?

– W czasie testu Evangelion wyjął jego Entry Plug.

– Wyjął?

– Tak. Wyjął i niedługo po tym przestał działać.

– No, nie dziwię się. Z takim kimś w Entry Plug'u nikt by nie wytrzymał.– na te słowa Shinji puścił łyżkę która niemiło uderzyła o talerz. Wstał, zabrał swój talerz wyniósł do kuchni i wszedł do swojego pokoju. Tam włączył swój odtwarzacz SDAT i słuchał właśnie "Ody do Radości" Beethovena. Starał się zasnąć. Przypomniał sobie rozmowę którą odbył z Rosjaninem dzień wcześniej. Asuka wyprowadziła go z równowagi. Misato nie odezwała się już tej nocy do Asuki. Asuka była zdziwiona zachowaniem Shinji'ego.

+

Wasyl obudził się następnego dnia prawie w południe. Przez trzy godziny ćwiczył podnosząc na ręce krzesło które stało obok jego łóżka. Usłyszał głosy za drzwiami.

– Dobrze... wpuszczę cię ale na tylko dziesięć minut. Potrzebuje spokoju.

– Tak.– odezwał się jakiś cichy dziewczęcy głos. Drzwi otwarły się i w nich stanęła Ayanami.

– Strasfucie tawarzyszko Ayanami.– Przywitał się.

– Dobry wieczór.– Przywitała się.

– Już jest wieczór? Myślałem że wstałem wcześniej.

– Już jest wieczór. Przyniosłam dla ciebie ten mundurek.

– Dzięki.– Rei popatrzyła na krzesło które wisiało na dłoni Kuźniecowa.

– O przepraszam. Nie mam czym ćwiczyć więc korzystam z tego co mam pod ręką.– Powiedział gdy odstawił krzesło. Rei podeszła do krzesła i usiadła na nim. Wasyl zwrócił na nią wzrok.

– Co?– Spytała spokojnie. Jej ton był już lżejszy niż wczoraj.

– Nic.

– A więc dlaczego się na mnie popatrzyłeś?

– Jak by to powiedzieć... Podobają mi się piękne obrazki. A ty wyglądasz mi jakbyś wyszła prosto z takiego.

– Zawstydzasz mnie.

– Nie miałem na myśli cię urazić.

– I nie uraziłeś. Była bym zapomniała. Ikari i Suzuhara pytają się jak się czujesz. Co mam im przekazać?

– Powiedz że świetnie. Mam prośbę. Jutro chcę wyjść. Jeżeli przyjdziesz mi pomóc to będzie prościej przekonać lekarza. Czy mogłabyś jutro się tu zjawić? Może o tej samej porze?

– Dobrze. Postaram się być.

– Dziękuję. Tylko ty mnie odwiedzasz. Reszta pewnie nie ma dla mnie czasu. Nie mam im tego za złe.

– Ikari ma nieco inne sprawy. Suzuhara i Soryu mieli jeszcze testy z swoimi jednostkami.

– Rozumiem. A ty nie miałaś testów?

– Nie.

– To na razie masz pewnie spokój. Przemyślałem już co zrobić z Evą–05.

– Co masz zamiar zrobić?

– Powiem ci jeżeli nie powiesz nikomu przed testami. Dobrze?– Rei potaknęła. Wasyl wykonał gest palcem by ta pochyliła do niego swoje ucho. Wyszeptał jej cały plan.

– Przecież to niebezpieczne dla personelu i dla ciebie samego.

– Wiem ale muszę spróbować. Już ci mówiłem że rozumiem tego Evangeliona. Uważam że jest 75 prawdopodobieństwa że się uda.

– To nie jest całkowita pewność.

– Zaufaj mi.

– Dobrze. Ale i tak uważam że to szaleństwo.

– Jaka jest twoja definicja szaleństwa?– Rei nie odpowiedziała. Nie chciała odpowiadać na to pytanie.

– Widzisz? To tylko rozsądek. A rozsądek nie idzie w parze z szaleństwem. Mam rację?

– Tak.– W tym momencie do pokoju wkroczył lekarz.

– Przepraszam ale twój czas wizyty dobiegł końca, młoda damo.– Rei wstała i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Wasyl podniósł się lekko.

– Przyjdziesz jutro?

– Postaram się.– Odpowiedziała i wyszła z doktorem. Wasyl znowu został sam. Od czasu do czasu zaglądała do niego pielęgniarka by sprawdzić czy nic mu nie jest. Wasyl nie dawał za wygraną i dalej podnosił krzesło dłonią. Jedyne ćwiczenie jakie wpadło mu do głowy. Po trzech wizytach pielęgniarki postanowił wstać. Podniósł się i przypomniał sobie że jest nagi, nie licząc oczywiście bokserek. Wziął swój mundurek i założył powoli spodnie. Następnie założył koszulę i buty. Zapiął guziki i powoli wstał. Ciągle kręciło mu się w głowie ale już mniej niż w poprzedni dzień. Postanowił zrobić kilka pompek. Powoli pochylił się nad podłogą i zaczął robić pompki. Po pięciu postanowił że jest na tyle sprawny by wykonywać je na jednej ręce. Od razu zaczął ćwiczenie. Gdy robił dwudziestą usłyszał kolejne głosy za drzwiami. Również należały one do lekarza i kobiety z tą tylko różnicą że głos kobiety był nieco wyższy niż Ayanami. Zląkł się i stracił równowagę. Jego dłoń wysunęła się spod jego ciała i plasnął o posadzkę. Drzwi otworzyły się i oczom leżącego Wasyla ukazały się dwie postacie: doktora i Mayi. Maya i doktor popatrzyli na niego. Ten podniósł się jak tylko szybko mógł. Ręką wspierał się o łóżko. Doktor i dziewczyna pomogli mu się położyć z powrotem. Doktor w przeciwieństwie do Mayi miał gniewną minę.

– Co ty robisz? Powinieneś wypoczywać jeszcze dwa dni młody człowieku! Zwiększymy częstotliwość nadzorowania.– Powiedział gniewnym tonem doktor i wyszedł z gabinetu.

– Po co wychodziłeś łóżka?

– Czuję się już lepiej a bezczynność mnie zabija.

– No ale powinieneś lepiej o siebie dbać.

– W jakiej sprawie pani przyszła?

– Nie musisz mówić do mnie na per pani. Jestem Maya.

– Więc w jakiej sprawie przyszłaś?

– Doktor Akagi poprosiła mnie bym przekazała ci wiadomość o twoim Evangelionie. System MAGI kategorycznie zaprzeczył temu by pozostawić ograniczniki Evy–05 w takim stanie jakim były podczas prób. W rezultacie musieliśmy jednak nałożyć większe ograniczniki.

– Nie dobrze.

– Co masz na myśli?

– To nieważne. A dlaczego poprosiła akurat ciebie? Sama nie mogła przyjść?

– Hmm... To przez to jak cię reanimowałyśmy. Stosowałam technikę usta–usta i doktor Akagi myśli że się w tobie podkochuje.

– A jak jest? Myślę że zaprzeczasz temu. I słusznie moim zdaniem jeżeli zaprzeczasz.

– To prawda. Ale powiedz mi... czy chłopcy w twoim wieku nie powinni się już interesować dziewczętami?

– Wolałbym nie odpowiadać. A jeżeli chodzi o ciebie to przecież nie jesteś już dziewczyną... a kobietą... Prawda?

– Tak.

– Przepraszam za krzesło.

– Nic nie szkodzi.

– Dziękuję że przyszłaś. Dotąd tylko Ayanami mnie odwiedzała.

– Nie ma za co. Szkoda ale muszę już iść, mam napięty program. Trzymaj się.

– Tak. Do widzenia.– Maya wyszła a doktor wkroczył zaraz po niej. Zrobił Kuźniecowowi wykład na temat tego co mu wolno a czego nie. Wasyl nie słuchał jego słów gdyż pogrążył się w swoich przemyśleniach. Gdy doktor wyszedł znów zaczął sprawdzać swoją lewą dłoń. Jak zwykle po złożeniu ta strzelała w stawach.

– Muszę coś zrobić z tymi palcami. Strzelają mi przy każdym ruchu.– Powiedział do siebie i opuścił dłoń. Dla pewności że nie zostanie zbyt łatwo nakryty, znów zaczął podnosić krzesło.

+

Shinji, Asuka i Misato jedli obiad. Dziś gotowała Misato, tak więc były zupki które nie smakowały nikomu oprócz niej samej. Shinji był wyjątkowo szczęśliwy. Znów spotkał się z Maną. Asuka jak zwykle była w chmurnym humorze a Misato jak zwykle mnóstwo gadała. Jednak tak naprawdę nikt jej nie słuchał ale jej zdawało się że Shinji i Asuka słuchają jej z uwagą. Shinji posprzątał po sobie i wszedł do swojego pokoju. Zaczął odtwarzać piosenkę na SDAT i słuchał jej z nabożną czcią. Była to jego ulubiona piosenka i przypominała mu tę której słuchała Mana. Asuka gdy skończyła jeść odeszła od stołu i jak zwykle wyszła z domu i wróciła późno. Misato zajęła się kąpielą i mniej więcej tak skończył się dla nich dzień.

+

Wasyl wyjątkowo wstał dziś wcześnie. Pragnął już skończyć swoją kurację i wrócić do swoich obowiązków. Zaraz po zjedzeniu śniadania jakie przywiozła mu pielęgniarka, ubrał się w swój mundurek. Jedyną część jakiej nie założył na siebie to jego beret. Podniósł się z łóżka i usiadł na krześle. Wyjątkowo nie chciał ćwiczyć. Ból w głowie nieco już ustał ale wciąż miał problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi. Postanowił że będzie zbierał siły na sprzeczkę z doktorem który nie będzie go chciał wypuścić. Na narzekanie pielęgniarki czemu nie leży odpowiadał chłodnym spojrzeniem z nieco zmarszczonymi brwiami. Ta wolała z nim nie gadać i szybko wychodziła. Po pół godzinie znów wracała i próbowała ponownie swych sił. Jednak Wasyl był nieugięty a by podkreślić to, wstał i podszedł do okna. Oparł dłonie na parapecie i wpatrywał się w pacjentów którzy siedzieli w parku szpitalnym. Do pokoju otworzyły się drzwi. W drzwiach zamiast pielęgniarki stanęła Ayanami. Podeszła cichutko do niego. Wasyl odwrócił się po chwili i rozchmurzył minę.

– Dzięki że jesteś.– przywitał się. Wysilił się na lekki uśmiech. Ayanami nie odpowiadała na to. Popatrzyła tylko na niego. Ten wzrok nieco go speszył. Podszedł chwiejnym krokiem do krzesła na którym zostawił beret i założył go.

– Więc chodźmy.– powiedział gdy poprawił beret na głowie. Ayanami wyszła zaraz za nim. Patrzyła jak chwiejnym krokiem idzie przez korytarz i starała się dostosować swoje tempo kroku do jego. Wasyl co jakiś czas podpierał się ręką o ścianę i zaraz znowu ruszał przed siebie. Dwa skrzyżowania korytarzy dalej zatrzymał ich lekarz.

– Przecież powinieneś wyjść dopiero jutro! Co ty wyrabiasz? Młoda damo czy ty go na to namówiłaś?

– Nie. To ja ją poprosiłem żeby mi towarzyszyła jak będę wychodzić.

– Ale ty powinieneś wyjść dopiero jutro. Popatrz na siebie. Ledwo trzymasz się na nogach.

– Nie zostanę tu ani chwili dłużej. Mam obowiązki!– Zaprzeczył lekarzowi.

– Jeżeli już się tak upierasz to musisz to podpisać.– Powiedział lekarz podając mu kartkę z jakimś postanowieniem. Wasyl przeczytał treść i podpisał.

– Możesz już iść. Tylko oszczędzaj się.

– Zależy od rozkazów.– wymamrotał i ruszył dalej. Rei poczuła że właściwie nie była tu nazbyt potrzebna. Wyszli ze szpitala i ruszyli w stronę mieszkalną miasta. Pożegnał się z dziewczyną i ruszył w swoja stronę. Po drodze widział kilku znajomych z klasy ale nie interesował się nimi a oni nim. Doszedł do mieszkania Misato i wszedł. Misato i Shinji siedzieli przy stole. Asuki nigdzie nie było. Wasyl zdjął buty i wszedł do salonu.

– Wróciłem...– przywitał się.

– Już wyszedłeś? Jak to dobrze.– Uśmiechnęła się Misato.

– Tak. Już się stęskniliśmy za tobą.– Stwierdził Shinji.

– Dzięki. Misato? Kiedy będę mógł znowu przystąpić do testów z Evą?

– Tak od hop chcesz próbować jeszcze raz? Przygotują ją najwcześniej za cztery dni. Na razie udało im się tylko zamontować dodatkowe ograniczniki. Nawet jej nie ruszyli z miejsca. Dalej leży na środku tej sali. Z salą mniejszy problem bo wmontowali z powrotem uchwyty mocujące.

– Dzięki za informację. A czy można się dostać do tego pomieszczenia?

– Wypiszę ci jutro przepustkę jak tak bardzo chcesz.

– Dzięki.– Na te słowa Shinji zrobił nieco zakłopotaną minę.

– Czy nie boisz się znowu wsiąść do Evy?

– Nie. Nie mam powodów.

– Jak to? Przecież o mało co cię nie zabiła.

– To nie jest dla mnie powód. Ona po prostu nie chciała, by ktoś w niej siedział i ją ograniczał.

– Ona nie chciała? Nie rozumiem.

– Ja też nie rozumiałem. Może kiedyś zrozumiesz.

– Może.– zastanowił się młody Ikari. Wasyl skierował się w stronę łazienki. Umył dłonie i przejrzał się w lustrze. Na jego twarzy znów pojawił się zarost. Od razu postanowił go zgolić. Musiał trochę szukać swoich przyborów ale poradził sobie doskonale. Następnie zdał sobie sprawę jakie głupstwo mógł popełnić. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach a zaczął się golić ostrą brzytwą. Ale już popełnił to głupstwo i poradził sobie doskonale. Następnie poszedł do swojego pokoju. Usiadł na łóżku i chwycił do prawej dłoni ciężarek do podnoszenia o ciężkości 10 kg i zaczął ćwiczyć. Do drzwi ktoś zapukał.

– Proszę wejść.– Odpowiedział. Drzwi odsunęły się i do środka wszedł Shinji.

– Powiedz mi... czemu tak się trzymasz rozkazów?– Zapytał chłopak gdy usiadł obok niego. Wasyl nie przestawał podnosić ciężarków. Nie odpowiedział.

– Dlaczego są dla ciebie takie ważne?

– To mój sposób na życie. Dlatego je tak traktuję. Tak mnie wychowano.– Odpowiedział w końcu.

– A czy nie myślałeś żeby się zmienić? Nie jesteś już przecież w wojsku.

– Nie. Nie potrafię z tym zerwać.

– Rozumiem. Ale widzę że masz też własne pomysły. Dużo ćwiczysz.

– Za mało jak dla mnie.– Odpowiedział ponuro i znów podniósł ciężar.

– E tam. I tak jesteś silniejszy ode mnie. Ja to takie chuchro.

– Chyba nie aż takie skoro chodzi z tobą Mana, co? Co tam u was?

– Wszystko dobrze. Mana właśnie pytała o ciebie. Chyba się polubiliście.

– Może... Ja się na razie nie zajmuję takimi rzeczami. Ale złości mnie to że już drugiego dnia szkoły zarobiłem tak długą przerwę, Muszę się odrobić.

– Na pewno zdążysz.

– Tak...– Zakończył temat Kuźniecow. Dalej podnosił ciężar ale przerzucił go do lewej dłoni. Jego palce niemile zachrobotały gdy zacisnęły się na drążku.

– Boli?– Spytał Ikari.

– Mało. To po prostu strzelanie w stawach.

– Pewnie uwiera ci to? Słyszałem jak chroboczą ci przy każdym ruchu palcami.

– Nie za bardzo. Tylko ludziom to przeszkadza. Dlatego tak mało używam tej dłoni.

– Słuchaj... Aida zrobił dzisiaj po lekcjach pokaz nagrania z pociągu. Tak się zastanawiałem o czym rozmawialiście z Rei?

– Nieważne.

– Jeśli nie chcesz o tym mówić to nie naciskam.

– Nie, po prostu to była zwykła rozmowa. Zaciekawiła ją melodia jaką nuciłem i opowiedziałem jej o czym ona jest. To wszystko. A jeżeli interesuje cię to że patrzyłem jej w oczy to też nic szczególnego... Spodobał mi się ich kolor.

– Tak, właśnie do tego zmierzałem. Rzeczywiście niecodzienny kolor.

– Mi przypominał mój kraj.

– Tęsknisz za nim?

– Tak.

– To czemu byś tam nie wrócił?

– Jeżeli zawiodę tutaj to może nie być świata na którym by mógł istnieć.

– A więc to dlatego się zgłosiłeś na ochotnika?

– Tak.

– Widzę że męczy cię ta rozmowa. Może już pójdę.

– Nie musisz. Lubię mieć towarzystwo.

– Dobrze.– Shinji usiadł ponownie. Rozmowa dalej się nie ciągnęła więc z nudów włączył swój SDAT player. Słuchał nowego utworu jaki udało mu się uzyskać. Było to Requiem W.A. Mozarta. Bardzo smutne a zarazem piękne. Słuchawki były nieszczelne tak więc Kuźniecow słyszał muzykę. Ta nie wiadomo dlaczego sprawiła że poczuł się lepiej. Przestał podnosić ciężarki i zamknął oczy. Wsłuchiwał się w słowa. Nigdy nie podobał mu się język niemiecki ale ten utwór przypadł mu do gustu. Po chwili Shinji odwrócił wzrok na Kuźniecowa. Z ruchów jego klatki piersiowej wywnioskował że jego kolega zasnął. Wyszedł po cichutku z pokoju i skierował się do swojego. Misato wyszła dziś na nocną zmianę. Na jego drodze stanął Pen–pen. Chłopiec pogładził jego łepek i doszedł do swojego pokoju. Położył się i po godzinie zasnął. Śniło mu się to co wcześniej czyli Mana. Kuźniecowowi z kolei śniło się coś zupełnie odmiennego. Śniła mu się jego rodzina... To jak z dwoma braćmi i siostrą bawili się z ojcem, jak ściskała ich matka. Wszystko wydawało mu się jak z obrazka. Bawił się jako dziecko z swoją siostrą Maruszką i swoimi braćmi czyli Wladimirem i Iwanem. On sam stał w śnie w swojej obecnej postaci ubranej w Mundur. Podszedł do swego Ojca. Ten zdawał się go nie zauważać. To samo było z stojącą obok ojca matką. Wasyl nie przejmował się tym jednak, całą jego uwagę skupiały dzieci. Siebie rozróżniał doskonale bo wydawało mu się że jego postać jako dziecko świeciła nieco na czerwono. Nagle coś się stało w jego śnie. Jego rodzice odeszli od siebie na boki i odwrócili się od siebie. Jego bracia i siostra podążyły za matką a jego postać ruszyła w stronę ojca. W tym momencie jego sen się urwał i on sam się obudził. Był zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział gdzie się znajdował. Gdy przypomniał sobie gdzie jest, od razu wstał. Popatrzył na swój zegarek. Była czwarta rano. Postanowił już nie zasypiać i ruszył w stronę salonu. Zauważył że nie ma już zawrotów głowy. Usiadł do stołu i dostosował oczy do ciemności. Dalej miał na sobie spodnie od mundurku i podkoszulek bez rękawów. Od razu pomyślał że będzie musiał się przebrać. Usłyszał nagle jakieś mamrotanie. Gdy się przypatrzył dojrzał Asukę leżącą rękami i głową na blacie stołu.

– Słucham?– Zapytał.

– Guten morgen...– wymamrotała nieco wyraźniej dziewczyna.

– A... strasfucie...– odpowiedział jej.

– Też nie możesz spać, co?

– To nie tak... Nie chce mi się spać.

– To masz lepiej ode mnie...

– Wątpię...

– Na pewno mam gorzej... Chociaż może jest nam tak samo źle?

– Może... Czy to niewyspanie czy co innego? Dotąd nie rozmawiałaś ze mną w ten sposób. Tak... spokojny...

– To chyba to nie wyspanie...– Ziewnęła– Słyszałam że oblałeś test z Evą.

– Tak... wkrótce biorę się za poprawę.

– Zobaczymy. Podasz teraz kawę? Woda jest zagotowana...

– Dobrze.– zgodził się. Wyszedł do kuchni i nalał sobie i Asuce po kubku napoju. Przyniósł kubki i usiadł na swoim miejscu.

– Chyba pomyliłem się w ocenie twojej osoby...

– Co masz na myśli?– Spytała w moment po łyknięciu napoju.

– Myślałem że jesteś osobą która nie dopuszcza do siebie ludzi, osobą która nie potrafi z nikim się porozumieć. A teraz widzę cię jak siedzisz tutaj i rozmawiasz ze mną na poważnie. Chyba kiepsko zaczęliśmy naszą znajomość.

– Wiesz co ci powiem? Nie myliłeś się. Taka jestem i taka będę, idioto...– powiedziała już nieco pobudzona przez kawę. Wasyl dopił szybko kawę i ruszył do swojego pokoju by się przebrać. Ubrał już cały mundurek i wyszedł do przed pokoju. Gdy był już na zewnątrz poprawił swój beret i ruszył w stronę windy. Wsiadł i zjechał. Po drodze do szkoły myślał o swoich bliskich. Zastanawiał się jak wiedzie się jego rodzeństwu i matce. Gdy doszedł do szkoły znów został zmuszony czekać na oficjalne otwarcie. Było jeszcze ciemno ale na horyzoncie widać już było wschodzące słońce. Patrzył na nie. Gdy wyszło już całkiem nad horyzont, coś naszło go by powiedzieć do siebie słowa:

– Stawaj, strana agromnajat...– W pięć minut później zjawiło się dwóch jego kolegów z klasy.

– O cześć. Ty jesteś Wasyl... tak?– Spytał jeden z nich.

– Tak.

– Strasznie wcześnie zacząłeś wagary. Co ci się stało?– Spytał drugi.

– Miałem wypadek... Ale już mi lepiej. Szczerze mówiąc to miałem wyjść ze szpitala dopiero dziś.

– A co to był za wypadek?

– Nieważne.

– Aleś ponury.

– No i co z tego?

– Nic, nic...– Wszyscy troje patrzyli się na wschodzące jeszcze słońce.

– Chyba się nie poznaliśmy... Jestem Kazuya.– Przywitał się pierwszy z chłopaków.

– Ja jestem Takuya.– Przywitał się drugi.

– Miło mi poznać.

– Wiem chyba po co przyszedłeś tak wcześnie...– powiedział Kazuya.

– No więc?

– Chciałeś się przyjrzeć z rana tym napalonym małolatom z drugiej klasy co? U nas w trzeciej jest takich mało...

– Wybacz ale nie dlatego tu przyszedłem. Mnie nie interesują takie sprawy...

– O stary ty przypadkiem chory nie jesteś?– Takuya położył rękę na czole Wasyla.

– Nie... Czy to źle że człowiek nie interesuje się sprawami płciowymi?

– No chyba źle... Stary ty masz warunki by zdobyć każdą... zabójczy głos, budowa ciała mięśniaka... I mówisz tak poetycko...

– To tylko akcent...

– Nieważne... on działa cuda!

– Wybacz, nie interesuję się tymi sprawami.

– No trudno... nikt nie jest doskonały.– W półgodziny później do szkoły zaczęli się schodzić uczniowie. Przychodzili osobno lub grupkami. Takuya i Kazuya wychwalali "walory" dziewcząt. Wasyl nie bardzo się angażował w te tematy.

– Ty a ta niebiesko włosa? Ale gorąca!– Stwierdził nagle Kazuya. Wasyl odwrócił szybko wzrok i przypatrzył się dziewczynie która wskazywał jego kolega. To była Ayanami.

– Ayanami Rei...– powiedział do siebie.

– Ty ją znasz?– Spytał Takuya.

– Tak.

– A skąd?– spytał z kolei Kazuya.

– Po prostu ją znam... to moja koleżanka.

– Już ci wierze... to chyba coś więcej.

– Dajcie spokój. Mówiłem wam że mnie te tematy nie pociągają.

– Dobra dajmy mu spokój. Ale wiesz co Takuya? Ja bym jej dał 11 w skali od jednego do dziesięciu.

– No... Taką zaliczyć to by było...– zarumienił się Takuya.

– O czym wy gadacie?– Zdziwił się Wasyl.

– Ciebie to i tak nie interesuje więc daj nam pomarzyć...

– Ja was chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem...– powiedział i odszedł w stronę budynku szkolnego. Przy drzwiach spotkał się z Shinji'im.

– O... cześć Wasyl... wcześnie wyszedłeś?

– Jak zwykle... Soryu może już też wyszła?

– Tak... A czemu pytasz?

– Nic. Cześć.– odpowiedział Wasyl i pobiegł w stronę swojej klasy. Na lekcjach nauczyciel kolejny raz zaczął mówić o drugim uderzeniu. Ta sama gadka co wtedy gdy Wasyl pierwszy raz przyszedł do szkoły. Patrzył na swojego laptopa. Nagle zaświeciła się ikonka oznajmująca przyjście poczty. Przeczytał wiadomość:

"Czy jesteś pilotem nowego Evangeliona? Tak lub nie."

Wasyl obejrzał się za siebie. Pomachały do niego trzy dziewczyny siedzące na końcu sali w ławkach obok siebie. Odpowiedział:

" Niestety z tego co wiem to wiadomości o pilotach Evangelionów są ściśle tajne... Nie mogę odpowiedzieć na to pytanie." Przeczytał kolejną wiadomość:

" To jesteś czy nie jesteś?" Wasyl był nieco przytłoczony tym pytaniem. Odpisał:

" Po odpowiedź proszę zgłosić się do Shinji'ego Ikari'ego lub Asuki Soryu... Ja nie jestem uprawniony do rozmów w takich sprawach." Odpowiedział i wyłączył okienko z wiadomościami. Dziewczęta postanowiły że nie będą już się go pytać jeżeli nie chce odpowiadać... Spytają tego całego Ikari'ego. Pomyślały jednocześnie że jest nieco sztywny.

Wasyl postanowił spróbować czegoś nowego... Patrzył się w jeden punkt na tablicy i nie zmieniał pozycji wzroku i ciała. Mówiąc prosto, "wyłączył się". Nauczycielowi nie przeszkadzało to zbytnio gdyż nie patrzył prawie w ogóle na klasę. Do Wasyla przychodziły liściki które miał podać dalej ale nie zauważał ich. Udało mu się coś trudno osiągalnego, oczyścił całkowicie umysł. Nie myślał o niczym tylko patrzył się i świat dookoła przestał dla niego istnieć. Obudził go z tego stanu dopiero dzwonek. W czasie przerwy stanął na korytarzu i czytał swój egzemplarz poematów Sołżenicyna. Książka była pisana cyrylicą. Na okładce także były napisy pisane cyrylicą. Obok niego przechodzili uczniowie ale on nie zwracał na to uwagi. Pochłonęło go czytanie. Jednak gdyby ktoś się do niego zwrócił to na pewno by zareagował. I właśnie za chwilę ktoś się do niego odezwał:

– Czemu nie odpowiadałeś?– spytała go jedna z trojga dziewcząt.

– Bo nie mam uprawnień.

– Naprawdę? Czy po prostu nie chcesz?– spytała po raz drugi. Wasyl oderwał wzrok od książki. Jego oczom ukazała się postać dziewczyny. Nie była bardzo różniąca się od innych dziewcząt poza tym że miała blond włosy. Większość dziewcząt w jego klasie była albo brunetkami albo szatynkami.

– I jedno i drugie... Poza tym nie mam rozkazów żeby odpowiadać.

– Nie rozumiem...

– To nawet lepiej.– odpowiedział chłodno jak to w jego zwyczaju i jego wzrok znów spoczął na kartkach książki. Dziewczyna popatrzyła się na okładkę. Tytuł nie powiedział jej nic gdyż nie znała tego alfabetu. Pomyślała sobie że nie warto nawet go pytać o czym to jest. Pewnie znowu powiedziałby że nie ma rozkazu i dalej nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Odeszła w stronę klasy. Wasyl dalej czytał. Ta lektura wciągnęła go tak bardzo że niemal przeoczył dzwonek na lekcje. Schował książkę do kieszeni i wrócił do klasy. Nauczyciel tym razem zmienił temat lekcji. Uczył teraz matematyki. Wasyl tym razem zainteresował się lekcją i nie musiał wyłączać myśli. Spodobał mu się jednak ten jego pomysł z wyłączeniem się. Lekcja przeszła mu gładko i nie było na niej nic co by mogło kogoś szczególnie zainteresować. Podobnie z resztą lekcji. Po szkole wyruszył w stronę kwatery głównej Nerv'u. Przy wejściu użył swojej karty id. i wszedł w odmęty korytarzy dowództwa. Według planu który wykuł na pamięć, miał już jasną drogę do szatni. W szatni nie miał problemu z odnalezieniem swojej szafki. Wyjął z niej zapasowy Plug Suit i ubrał się w niego. Swój mundurek szkolny schował na miejsce stroju i wyszedł z szatni. Udał się w kierunku pomieszczenia testowego w którym znajdowała się jego Eva. Do pomieszczenia dostał się dopiero gdy oddał przepustkę strażnikowi razem ze swoją kartą id. W pomieszczeniu od razu rzuciła się mu w oczy potężna istota która leżała na ziemi. Jedyne co usunięto z pokoju to ograniczniki które na powrót znalazły się na ścianie oraz jego Entry Plug. Eva wydała mu się nieco inna. Miała grubsze przeguby i jej plecy wzbogaciły się o antenę. Grubsze były także miejsca stawów kończyn. Sama Eva nie zmieniła pozycji. Podszedł do jej twarzy zwróconej w stronę wejścia. Jego uwagę przykuły jej czerwone oczy umieszczone na masce pozbawionej ust. Były nieco trójkątne i ciemno czerwone. Popatrzył w te oczy głęboko.

– A więc nie chcesz być kontrolowana? Nie chcesz by ktoś cię ograniczał? Rozumiem cię. Sam jestem ograniczony rozkazami. Wiem że pewnie mnie nie słyszysz ale tak jest. Ja potrafię żyć z świadomością że wobec rozkazów jestem bezbronny. Czy ty?.. istota na pewno lepsza ode mnie ma się okazać gorsza?– Powiedział do niej. Eva nie wzruszona dalej leżała.

– Czy chcesz wyjść na istotę która nie potrafi się do niczego dostosować? Przykro mi to mówić ale w tej sytuacji wychodzisz na istotę niedorozwiniętą. Może trudno ci w to uwierzyć ale ja cię rozumiem.– kontynuował.– Rozumiem że jestem dal ciebie nikim ale czy to że ktoś kto jest taki jak ja rozumie istotę taką jak ty?– mówiąc to podszedł do twarzy Evy bardzo blisko. W tym momencie, oczy Evy zaiskrzyły się na krwistą czerwień. Wśród tej czerwieni można było wyróżnić białe ślady oczu.

– A więc jednak słyszysz? Te ograniczniki muszą sprawiać ci ból. I to nie ból fizyczny... One ranią twoją dumę prawda?– Z maski wydobył się głuchy pomruk. Białe oczy nieco się przymrużyły. Wasyl nieco zląkł się tego że uaktywniła się chociaż tak mała część Evangeliona. Powstrzymał się jednak i dalej mówił do niej.

– Widzę że jednak chcesz walczyć. Nie chcesz tych ograniczeń. Ja naprawdę cię rozumiem. Wiem że jeśli powiem komuś że na mnie patrzyłaś chociaż ten moment to ta osoba sprawi że zamontują ci kolejne ograniczenia.– z maski wydał się kolejny cichy pomruk. W tym pomruku było połączone zdziwienie jak i wola walki. Wasyl kontynuował:

– Wiem że nie mógłbym cię uwolnić. Chciałbym ale nie mogę. Ci którzy cię stworzyli obawialiby się tego. Ale pomyśl o tych czterech innych z twojego rodzaju... Nie różnią się od ciebie praktycznie niczym poza wyglądem. One jakoś żyją z tą świadomością. Ty też możesz. Nie walcz z tym. Pozwól mi się z tobą zsynchronizować. To wyjdzie nam na dobre. Ja nie będę cię tak silnie ograniczał i będziesz szczęśliwa...– W tym momencie kolejny pomruk ale jakby zaprzeczenia.– Szczęśliwy?– Bez pomruku ze strony Evy.–...a ja będę zadowolony bo wypełnię swoje zadanie.– Evangelion mruknął mocniej. Mowa Wasyla najprawdopodobniej nie doszła do niego. Wasyl podszedł do niego jeszcze bliżej tak by znajdował się w odległości pół metra od twarzy.

– Nie podoba ci się to? Przemyśl to jeszcze... I pamiętaj że ja cię rozumiem...– Powiedział i przytulił się do twarzy Evangeliona. Evangelion wydał lekki pomruk który wdał metal maski w drgania. Białe oczy za czerwonymi wziernikami oczu zmieniły nieco wyraz. Nie wydawały się już surowe.

– Lepiej się z tym prześpij. Wiem że aktywność twojego organu S2 jest dla ciebie męcząca nawet przy prostych czynnościach. Ta rozmowa pozostanie naszym sekretem.– Oczy Evangeliona przestały iskrzyć się na biało i po chwili czerwone wzierniki stały się znowu przyciemnione. Z Evy nie wydał się już żaden pomruk.

– "Chyba mnie zrozumiał... Mam nadzieję że tak."– Pomyślał Wasyl i oderwał się od maski Evy–05. Chociaż tego nie okazywał to dalej był zszokowany faktem że czynnie z nią rozmawiał. W końcu miała być nie aktywa gdy nie była podłączona do zasilania. Postanowił że jak obiecał tak zrobi. Nie powie nikomu o tej "rozmowie". Nie wiedział wcześniej że może istnieć pojęcie płci u tych istot. Zawsze to były Evy albo Evangeliony.

– "Dlaczego on tak się upierał przy tym że ON będzie szczęśliwy? Czyżby aż tak rozwinęła się w NIM duma? I dlaczego mnie to tak interesuje? Jestem przecież tylko pilotem a nie jego psychologiem..."– Myślał dalej. Podszedł do drzwi i uderzył kilka razy pięścią w metal. Wartownik otworzył mu i zwrócił jego kartę id. Wasyl odbierając kartę uśmiechnął się krzywo i zwrócił się w stronę z której wyszedł z szatni. Wszedł do przedziału w którym znajdowała się jego szafka. Za płótnem oddzielającym męską część szatni od damskiej dojrzał jakiś cień. Stanął jak wryty i patrzył się na niego. Po jego kształtach można było od razu rozpoznać dziewczynę o długich włosach ściągającą z siebie odzież wierzchnią. Wasyl na te ruchy zareagował jednym ruchem: Piętą odwrócił się wokół własnej osi o 180 . Patrzył teraz na ścianę na której były drzwi przez które wszedł. Cień ubrał na siebie Plug Suit i odwrócił głowę w stronę płótna.

– Kto tam jest?– Spytała postać głosem stanowczym jednak dziewczęco łagodnym.

– Nieważne...– Odpowiedział po rosyjsku zdezorientowany Wasyl.

– A to ty... Czemu tak stoisz?– Spytał ponownie ten sam głos nie zmieniając tonu.

– Staram się odwrócić wzrok...– Odpowiedział już po japońsku. Głos wydał mu się podobny do głosu Soryu i nie mylił się.

– Jesteś idiotą? Przecież jestem za zasłoną.– Odpowiedziała mu z nieco większą ostrością w głosie.

– Nie.– Odwrócił się i usiadł na ławeczce dość blisko zasłonki. Asuka wcisnęła przycisk na nadgarstku. Strój natychmiast napełnił luki powietrzem i dopasował się do ciała.

– Już wychodzisz?– Spytała go zza zasłony.

– Tak.

– To czemu się nie przebierasz? A zresztą... Zawsze byłeś dziwny...– Odpowiedziała mu i wyszła przez drzwi. Dopiero teraz Wasyl zajął się zdejmowaniem swego kostiumu. Najpierw spuścił powietrze i odczepił rękawy. Położył je obok. Zastanowił się dlaczego ten strój jest kilku częściowy i położył dłonie blisko pasa. Zauważył duży guzik w okolicy klatki piersiowej. Nacisnął go i po chwili ta część stroju która na nim została nadmuchała się na nowo.

– "A więc to tak? To pewnie "zawór" awaryjny..."– pomyślał i ponownie nacisnął guzik. Ściągnął tą część i ubrał się w swój mundurek. Wyszedł z szatni i skierował się w stronę wyjścia z centrum. Gdy znalazł się już na zewnątrz zauważył zbliżających się powoli z różnych stron Ayanami i Ikari'ego. Oboje nie zwracali na siebie uwagi. Wasyl postanowił że zniknie im z oczu zanim go zobaczą i biegiem skierował się w bok w kierunku budynków.

+

Shinji i Rei nie dowiedzieli się że był tam Wasyl. Oboje "skasowali" swoje karty id. przy wejściu i udali się w stronę szatni. Mieli dzisiaj cotygodniowe badania synchronizacyjne... tak samo jak Asuka. Po drodze spotkali jeszcze Toji'ego który wałęsał się zagubiony w korytarzach centrum Nerv'u. Mimo że pracował w tym miejscu już od dłuższego czasu, wciąż nie mógł się odnaleźć w odmętach korytarzy. Spotkał parkę i ruszył z nimi. Rei szła nieco z przodu.

– Hej... co ją ugryzło? Dotąd nie chciało jej się odchodzić od nas a teraz idzie z takim wyprzedzeniem...– Zaszeptał Suzuhara do Ikari'ego.

– Nie wiem... pewnie po prostu chce iść sama... czemu wciąż uważasz że ja wiem o niej wszystko?

– Byłeś tu przede mną...

– To jeszcze nic nie tłumaczy... Jak taki jesteś dociekliwy to sam ją spytaj.

– Może lepiej nie...

– No i widzisz? Skoro ty nie chcesz nawet spytać to dlaczego ja muszę o niej od razu wszystko wiedzieć...– Uniósł się lekko Shinji.

– Psst... Ciszej bo cię usłyszy...– Shinji na te słowa zasłonił usta dłońmi. Rei nie usłyszała tej rozmowy. Szła dalej przed siebie i zastanawiała się nad tym dlaczego akurat teraz sprowadzono nową Evę. Myślała że jej praca skończy się na tym, czym było zabicie 17 anioła. Chciała pomyśleć w spokoju. Suzuhara i Ikari zawsze troszkę rozrabiali i wiedziała że hałas odwiódłby ją od jej myśli. Jednak tym razem Toji i Shinji byli cicho. Weszli do szatni i włożyli na siebie swoje Plug Suit. Chłopcy mieli z tym lekki problem natury kosmetyczno psychicznej. Ayanami nie miała tych problemów bo po swojej stronie parawanu stała sama, a i tak by się nie krępowała przebierać w towarzystwie. Toji zawiesił nieco oko na cieniu ubierającej się dziewczyny ale gdy poczuł na sobie zdziwiony wzrok Shinji'ego to od razu odwrócił się i ubrał resztę stroju czyli naramienniki z rękawami. Shinji włożył na siebie tę część niedługo po nim. Cała trójka już ubrana wyszła i skierowała się do pomieszczenia testów na synchronizację. W pomieszczeniu poza personelem była już Asuka. Paczka weszła do pomieszczenia w których znajdowały się fotele i przygotowali się do wprowadzenia ich do Entry Plug. Wszyscy rozpoczęli synchronizację z programem. Powtórzyła się ta część testu Kuźniecowa w której dopiero co zaczął się synchronizować. Cała czwórka była w stanie błogości. Starali się zsynchronizować jak najlepiej ale każdy z innych pobudek. Shinji bo nie miał nic innego do roboty, Asuka chciała udowodnić że jest najlepsza. Rei dlatego że jej kazano a Toji by jego siostra była z niego dumna. Testy wypadły im dość dobrze. Shinji – 50, Asuka – 49,5, Rei 43 a Toji 39,9. Po testach wszyscy się rozeszli. Toji i Shinji nie mieli nic do roboty więc postanowili się przejść. Błąkali się po korytarzach szukając jakiegoś zajęcia. Wciąż mieli na sobie swoje kostiumy. Ponieważ przeszkadzał im zapach LCL'u, poszli go z siebie spłukać Ich stroje szybko się oczyściły a woda spłynęła po nich jak po kaczce. Następnie ruszyli na kolejny "obchód". Zobaczyli strażnika stojącego przy drzwiach do pomieszczenia przed nimi. Podeszli do niego.

– Co się znajduję za tymi drzwiami?– Spytał Shinji.

– Evangelion numer pięć. Więcej nie mogę powiedzieć.

– A czy można go zobaczyć?– Spytał z kolei Suzuhara.

– Mam rozkaz nie dopuszczania nikogo bez przepustki do tej jednostki.

– A co zaszkodzi jeżeli na nią popatrzymy? Patrzenie nie jest chyba zabronione?

– Chyba nie.

– No dalej... Możesz nas przecież obserwować.

– Dobrze, ale bez wybryków.– Zgodził się strażnik i wprowadził ich do pomieszczenia. Od razu zauważyli potężne cielsko lezące na wznak na podłodze w pomieszczeniu. Najbardziej interesowała ich twarz Evy–05. Wyglądała ciągle tak samo jak wtedy gdy pomieszczenie opuścił Wasyl, niewzruszona, z ciemnymi szkłami na oczach, z długim "hełmem" na czaszce. I Toji i Shinji podeszli nieco bliżej. Żołnierz od razu zastukał w podłogę obcasem. Cichy gruchot uderzającego drewna o metalową podłogę rozległ się po całym rozległym pomieszczeniu. Suzuhara i Ikari zrozumieli aluzję i cofnęli się. Przeszli nieco dalej. Szli wzdłuż ciała i przyglądali mu się. Ciało było Bardzo rozległe. Na plecach znajdował się teraz metalowy "plecak" z którego wystawała długa antena. Na karku dalej znajdowała się otwarta komora w której podczas akcji miał znajdować się Entry Plug. Szli w wzdłuż ramienia. Za nimi wiernie podążał strażnik. Ramiona były wydłużone na końcach po stronie Barku odstające w górę. Te wydłużenia wyglądały jak przy każdej Evie z tą tylko różnicą że były białe i zamiast gładkiej powierzchni miały rodzaj "żaluzji" po stronie zewnętrznej. Tę "pręgi" ciągnęły się od połowy ramienia do prawie samego końca u góry. Pręgi znajdowały się wewnątrz gładkiej obwoluty. Na obu wykończeniach ramion znajdowały się łatwo dostrzegalne miejsca na progresywne noże. Szli dalej wzdłuż ciała. Bardzo istotnym szczegółem łączącym ten model z resztą Ev był zielony ornament rozciągający się od łokcia do nadgarstka. Na tym ornamencie umieszczone były napisy. Pierwsze słowo było po Angielsku i brzmiało: EVA. Następnie Był jakiś dłuższy napis pisany grubą cyrylicą. Chłopcy domyślili się że ten napis musi oznaczać: "PRODUCT". Ostatni wyraz to było: –05, czyli numer seryjny. Wyżej dostrzegli że ten ornament odstaje nieco od ramienia i trzyma się na jednym grubym zaczepem usytuowanym dokładnie pośrodku. Pod nim do pewnego momentu wyróżniał się czarny pancerz. W 10 metrów dalej ( 25 metrów promienia nadgarstka) rozlegał się już biały gładki pancerz. Gdyby chłopcy przyjrzeli się dokładniej to zauważyliby że pod ramieniem był jeszcze prążkowany pancerz dochodzący aż do nadgarstka. Za to ich uwadze nie umknął "kontakt" na kabel zasilający. Gdy doszli do dłoni zainteresował ich pancerz na jej górnej części. Był nieco grubszy niż u innych Ev a w okolicy palców była ciemna dziura. Na samych palcach było jedno zgrubienie charakterystyczne dla wszystkich modeli a mianowicie to przypominające sygnet. Pancerz na palcach nie był jednak jednolity jak u innych. Na czubkach był szpiczasty a na zgięciach nie był gładki a podzielony na mniejsze partycje a pomiędzy nimi był czarny pancerzyk podobny do tego który nosił na zgięciach członków. Ruszyli dalej. Nieco zdziwił ich widok nóg. Wyglądały na typowe nogi jakie miały wszystkie Evy z tą różnicą że były nieco masywniejsze. Kolor nie sprawił na nich żadnego wrażenia. Biały był dla nich odwrotnością czarnego. Dla nich biały oznaczał żałobę i śmierć a u twórców tego modelu najwyraźniej sugerował się dawny kolor tundry. Skończyli oglądanie i wyruszyli z powrotem. Ten spacer po sali wyczerpał ich więc postanowili wrócić do domów. Strażnik stanął z powrotem w swoim miejscu przed wejściem i dalej pilnował. Toji i Shinji przebrali się w swoje codzienne ciuchy i wyszli z kwatery. Wracali chwilę boczną ulicą. Była to głównie cywilna część miasta więc w pewnych miejscach przy chodniku stały drzewa odgrodzone tylko krawężnikiem od betonu. Po pewnym czasie ujrzeli dwie postacie stojące pod drzewem. Było popołudnie ale zarysy ciała były wyraźne. Jedna postać wydawała im się dorosła a druga najwyraźniej wskazywała na małe dziecko. Dziecko trzymało dłonie przy twarzy. Postać pochyliła się do niej i uklęknęła na jedno kolano. Dziecko odciągnęło nieco dłonie od twarzy i z ruchów ciała można było wywnioskować że coś mówi do starszej postaci. Postać ta po chwili wstała i odwróciła się w stronę drzewa. Shinji i Toji zbliżyli się już na tyle by dojrzeć rysy twarzy postaci. Miała bardzo ciemne oczy, wychudłe policzka i nieco surowy wyraz twarzy. Włosy były kruczo czarne z lekkim przebłyskiem. Był to Wasyl. W momencie gdy zbliżyli się na odległość dziesięciu metrów od niego ten nie zwracając na nich uwagi wdrapał się na drzewo. Miał z tym lekkie problemy gdyż roślina miała nieco gładką korę. Toji i Shinji podeszli bliżej aż pod samo drzewo i popatrzyli w górę za nim. Wasyl wspinał się na drzewo bez większego wysiłku. Drzewo nie było zbyt wysokie a Wasyl był w połowie. Udało mu się chwycić ręką pierwszej gałęzi i wspiął się na nią nogą.

– Co tam robisz?– Krzyknął Toji. Wasyl nie odpowiadał. Odwrócił się tak by go było widać i wskazał palcem na inną gałąź. Toji i Shinji popatrzyli w wyznaczonym kierunku. Na gałęzi siedział mały biało czarny kotek. Miauczał teraz nieco przerażony. Mała dziewczynka pociągnęła Toji'ego za rękaw.

– Ten pan chce pomóc mojej kici zejść na dół...

– A więc o to chodzi...– odezwał się Shinji półgłosem. Wasyl stanął na gałęzi która była jakieś pół metra pod tą na której siedział kot. Posuwał się szybko i pewnie jednak z niezbyt wielkim rozmachem by nie przerazić zwierzęcia. Jego lewa dłoń wsunęła się pod brzuch kota i on sam zawrócił, by wrócić do pnia. Trzymając się prawą ręką a przytrzymując kota pod lewą pachą zsunął się delikatnie po pniu na ziemie. Dziewczynka podbiegła do niego. Wasyl znów pochylił się i uklęknął na kolano. Dziecko ujęło kota w dłonie i przytuliło z uczuciem wdzięczności.

– Dziękuję panu.

– Nie ma za co.– Odpowiedział jej Wasyl. Na jego twarzy pojawił się serdeczny uśmiech. Wstał i ruszył w swoją stronę. Dziewczynka otarła łzy i ruszyła w swoją stronę. Shinji i Toji byli nieco zdziwieni tym uśmiechem. Wasyl zaśmiał się jak dotąd tylko raz gdy byli na pociągu i tylko wtedy Toji i Shinji mogli zobaczyć jego uśmiech. Podążyli za nim.

– Hej Wasyl... Co cię tak rozweseliło?– Spytał Toji gdy doszli do niego. Wasyl popatrzył na niego z swoim uśmiechem który jeszcze nie opuścił jego twarzy.

– Gdy zobaczyłem jak to dziecko się uśmiecha, przypomniała mi się moja siostra. Ostatni raz widziałem ją właśnie jak wyglądała tak samo jak ona. Młoda... uśmiechnięta, ze łzami w oczach. Ale to nie były łzy rozpaczy... nie. To były łzy i rozpaczy i szczęścia.

– To ty mas siostrę?

– Tak... Mam też dwóch braci.

– A dlaczego mówisz że ostatni raz ją taką widziałeś?– Spytał Shinji. Wasyl popatrzył na niego. Uśmiech momentalnie zniknął i jego twarz znów stała się surowa ale jednak neutralna. Nie wyrażała nic.

– To niezbyt miły temat. Moi rodzice się rozstali. Ja zostałem z ojcem a moja Matka odeszła z Maruszką, Wladimirem i Iwanem. Zostaliśmy sami ale nie z powodu matki a z mojego. Tylko ja chciałem zostać z ojcem. Mało kto go rozumiał. Tylko ja i mój dziadek. Znacie już mojego dziadka.

– A jaki jest twój ojciec?– Wasyl tym razem nie popatrzył na żadnego z kolegów. Jego głowa odchyliła się nieco do przodu a twarz przyjęła wyraz człowieka któremu świat wyrządził tylko krzywdę.

– Jaki był. Zmarł cztery lata temu. Dokładnie z wybiciem nowego roku.

– Przepraszam nie wiedziałem.– Shinji i Toji również spuścili głowy.

– Nie smuć się. Co się stało to się nie odstanie. Tata – Toji zauważył że Wasyl wymówił to słowo po raz pierwszy.– był prostym człowiekiem. Był wojskowym tak jak ja teraz. Od zawsze chciałem być taki jak on. Silny, wytrwały, mężny, wielkim żołnierzem. On sam był bohaterem. Odznaczono go orderem Wirtutti Militari. Był wielkim człowiekiem, a zginął podle. Zastrzelił go terrorysta. I to gdzie. Na grobie jego matki którą przyszedł ze mną odwiedzić dokładnie w ostatnią noc roku.– Gdy opowiadał tę część z grobem matki, jego głos stracił nieco z swojej równowagi.

– To smutne.

– Daj spokój. Był wielkim człowiekiem. Zginał za to że służył krajowi. Ja sam chce umrzeć jak on... W chwale i poświęceniu dla innych ludzi. Gdyby nie on... nigdy nie stałbym się tym kim jestem dzisiaj. Jednak jego śmierć nie wstrząsnęła mną aż tak jak to co się stało na pogrzebie. Chcecie pewnie wiedzieć co takiego?– Chłopcy niechętnie potaknęli głowami.

– Otóż na pogrzeb mojego ojca przyszedłem jedynie ja, dziadek i jego najbliżsi przyjaciele z rodzinami. Reszty mojej rodziny nie było i nie pojawiła się nigdy gdy tam byłem. Co kwartał przychodziłem na jego grób by położyć na nim kwiaty. Teraz to się niestety skończy bo mam służbę. Może wyda wam się to dziwne ale cieszę się że umarł.

– Dlaczego tak mówisz?– Spytał z gniewem Toji.

– Spokojnie... To nie tak jak myślisz. Tatę przytłaczało to co się działo na świecie. Nie potrafił sobie poradzić z obowiązkami żołnierza i jednocześnie ojca. Kilka razy próbował samobójstwa ale z dziadkiem za każdym razem go od tego odwodziliśmy. Ale dość już tego tematu. Smuci mnie a przy okazji i was.

– Dobrze. A widziałeś jeszcze swoje rodzeństwo?

– Nie. Tylko dzień przed odjazdem zadzwoniła do mnie Maruszka. Prosiła mnie bym nie jechał. Odpowiedziałem jej że nie mam wyboru. W rezultacie odpowiedziała mi żebym na siebie uważał i odłożyła słuchawkę. Wladimira i Iwana nie widziałem. Tylko na zdjęciu które podesłali mi w dzień moich urodzin rok temu. Mam je przy sobie.– To mówiąc wyjął z kieszonki w spodniach portfel a z niego zdjęcie. Shinji i Toji przypatrzyli się. Były tam trzy osoby. Dwóch chłopców o rysach twarzy podobnych do Wasyla i dziewczyna usytuowana pomiędzy nimi. Dziewczyna ta był dokładnym przeciwieństwem wyglądu chłopców na zdjęciu, Chłopcy mieli na sobie paramilitarne stroje podczas gdy ona miała na sobie stylową kurtkę przystosowaną do niskich temperatur i wełnianą białą koszatkę pasującą kolorem do kurtki. Rysy twarzy miała gładkie a na ustach widniał uśmiech zdradzający jej młodość. Był równie rozbrajający jak uśmiechy Rei. Tak przynajmniej wydało się Shinji'emu. Gdyby się lepiej przypatrzyć dostrzec by można było że jej włosy są takiego koloru jak włosy Wasyla. Chłopcy również mieli włosy tego koloru. W tle była widoczna wielka kopuła Kremla i czerwony zachód lub też wschód słońca.

– Ładna...– powiedział do siebie Toji.

– Tak. Sama w sobie jest piękna.– zamyślił się Wasyl. Toji rozszedł się z kolegami pod jednym z przystanków.

– Jedziemy pociągiem?– Spytał Shinji. Wasyl przypatrzył się rozkładom jazdy.

– Dobrze... Następny jest za pięć minut.– Usiedli na ławce. Shinji dalej był niepocieszony że poruszył ten niezręczny dla Wasyla temat. Wasyl jednak nie zdradzał już smutku. Jego twarz znów wyrażała neutralny ton. Patrzył się przed siebie i nieco w górę. Zachód już był w zaawansowanej formie. Shinji przypatrywał się mu nieco. Wydało mu się dziwne że chłopiec starszy od niego może tak się zachowywać i tak wyglądać. Wasyl z wyglądu wyglądał mu na dorosłego. Miał nieco wychudzone policzki co sprawiało dziwne wrażenie przy jego sylwetce dobrze umięśnionego sportowca. Przypatrzył się jego mundurkowi. On także był zupełnie inny niż jego. Miał wysoki kołnierz należący do lekkiego płaszcza a pod nim wydawało się że ma biały podkoszulek. W rzeczywistości był to podkoszulek ale bez rękawów. Spodnie z kroju przypominały nieco damskie gdyż były obcisłe ale kolorem pasowały do czarnego płaszcza. Na lewym nadgarstku znajdował się zegarek. Sam płaszcz miał specyficzną dla rosyjskich i niemieckich mundurów czyli klapę przypinaną od boku. Przez prawy bark zwisał ozdobny sznur podobny do takich jakie nosili żołnierze na paradach. Pas przechodził od barku pod prawą pachę. Shinji niedługo później prześledził jego ruch lewą ręką do kieszeni ukrytej pod wewnętrzną częścią klapy. Wasyl w tym celu musiał wcześniej odpięć pięć guzików. Jego dłoń zanurzyła się w odmętach płaszcza. Gdy dłoń zacisnęła się na czymś w kształcie prostokątnego małego sześcianu, Shinji usłyszał lekkie, przytłumione klapą płaszcza chrupnięcie. Wasyl wyjął spod klapy małą książeczkę i zapiął odpięte wcześniej guziki. Otworzył książeczkę i zaczął czytać. Na okładce były napisy pisane cyrylicą. Wasyl znowu pogrążył się w twórczości Sołżenicyna. Shinji'ego dziwił mocno ten język. Wasyl mówił dość dobrze po japońsku ale z specyficzną "melodią" w głosie. Od czasu do czasu wtrącał też słowa w jego języku ale z przyzwyczajenia. Tak przynajmniej wnioskował Shinji. Wasyl czytał dość szybko. Na jedną stronę wystarczało mu 25 sekund i po niecałej minucie przerzucał stronę na następną. Shinji'emu zaimponowało to tempo. Młody Rosjanin po pewnym czasie zamknął książkę i wpatrywał się w nieboskłon. Nie odrywając oczu schował książkę do kieszeni spodni ukrytej pod odstającymi klapami pod paskiem. Błyszcząca klamra również przykuła uwagę Ikari'ego.

– Ta czerwień jest piękna.

– Dlaczego? Mi ona kojarzy się tylko z bólem i krwią...

– Mi też. I dlatego mi się podoba. MY, jesteśmy urodzonymi wojownikami. Już to do siebie mamy że ten kolor nas pobudza.

– To dlatego tak przyglądałeś się Ayanami? To przez kolor jej oczu?

– Już ci mówiłem że ten kolor przypomina mi mój kraj. Dlatego się tak patrzyłem na nią.

– Nigdy was nie zrozumiem.– Wasyl popatrzył się na Shinji'ego i na jego twarzy pojawił się nieco wykrzywiony uśmieszek. Ten uśmiech upodabniał go nieco do Ayanami. Ona w podobny sposób się uśmiechała ale jednak wyglądało to inaczej. Shinji nieco się przestraszył jego wzroku. Wzrok Wasyla był spokojny i wydawał się przewiercać go na wylot. Nie był straszny ale przenikliwy i po układzie jego brwi można było wnioskować że serdeczny. Shinji przypatrzył się jego zielonym oczom. Jego źrenice niemal były szafirowe. Było to osobliwe i gdyby nie brązowe przebłyski można było by uznać jego oczy za całkowicie zielone.

– To nic. Ja nigdy nie zrozumiem was. Wy nie akceptujecie dotyku przy przywitaniu... Przynajmniej w tradycyjny sposób. My, jak sam zauważyłeś, całujemy się na przywitanie... bez względu na wiek i płeć. Dla was biały to kolor żałoby i śmierci... Dla nas to kolor niewinności i bliski nam nawet bardziej niż czerwony.

– Rzeczywiście macie inne zwyczaje.

– Tak... A byłbym zapomniał. Jak ci poszły dziś testy?– Wasyl stracił uśmiech ale jego oczy dalej wydawały być dla kolegi przyjazne. Wasyl odwrócił prawie natychmiast wzrok na niebo ale nie zmieniał ułożenia brwi i oczu. Shinji odpowiedział po krótkiej chwili:

– Skąd wiesz że miałem dziś testy?

– Pamiętasz co ci mówiłem o naszym wywiadzie? My potrafimy zbierać informacje. A tak naprawdę to widziałem ciebie i Ayanami jak zmierzaliście do wejścia do centrali.

– Aha... poszły mi nieźle.– Shinji także odwrócił wzrok jednak w przeciwieństwie do Wasyla, patrzył na chodnik. Rozmowa im się nie kleiła tak więc jej zaprzestali. Wasyl zdjął z głowy beret. Jego kruczoczarne włosy błyszczały nieco w blasku słońca. W zielonych oczach Rosjanina odbijała się czerwień zachodzącego słońca. W trzy minuty później nadjechał autobus. Był prawie pusty. Tylko jakaś młoda para złożona z chłopaka i dziewczyny stała po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Wasyl stał trzymając się rurki która biegła pod sufitem a Shinji zajął miejsce siedzące opodal kolegi. Wasyl patrzył ciągle na tą parę nie mogąc oderwać wzroku. Shinji'ego zastanowiło dlaczego ten chłopak tak się patrzył na tę parę skoro tak się upierał że nie interesują go jakiekolwiek romanse. Wasyl patrzył dalej lecz gdy para pocałowała się, odwrócił wzrok w drugą stronę. Shinji nieco się pomylił gdy już myślał że Wasyl też ma jakieś zainteresowania w tych tematach. Wasyl rzeczywiście lubił patrzyć na takie pary. Wiedział że kiedyś i na niego przyjdzie pora i będzie musiał się zabrać za romanse. Nie chciał podglądać pary podczas jej pocałunku i dlatego odwrócił wzrok. Shinji bardziej patrzył teraz w okno. Było już ciemno. Gdy zatrzymali się na swoim przystanku, obaj ruszyli w stronę swojego bloku. Całą drogę milczeli. Shinji zbierał się na powiedzenie chociaż jednego słowa do kolegi ale nic nie mogło mu przyjść do głowy. Wasyl wszedł do mieszkania zaraz za nim. Obaj się rozeszli. Była jeszcze godzina do kolacji tak więc każdy zajął się swoimi sprawami. Shinji zniknął w swoim pokoju i słuchał swojego SDAT player'a. Wasyl zaświecił w swoim pokoju światło i usiadł na łóżku. Zdjął z siebie swój płaszcz od mundurku i zawiesił go w szafie. Akurat teraz przypomniało mu się że nie rozpakował nic z swoich ciuchów poza czterema egzemplarzami swojego mundurku których wszystkie już wisiały. Zajął się tym. Wyjął zgrabny czarny garnitur i zawiesił go zaraz z brzegu. Następnie wyciągnął swoje ciuchy do użytku codziennego czyli te które mógłby nosić w soboty i niedziele. Także porozwieszał na wieszakach co można było a wszystko inne ułożył w nowo przybyłej szafce zaraz obok biurka. Po wypakowaniu ubrań postanowił że zajmie się wpakowaniem reszty. Najpierw wziął się za pudła na których widniał napis: Osobiste. Otworzył pudło i wyjął z niego kilka rzeczy. Mały regał–stojak i książki które powkładał na miejsca. Wszystkie poza trzema były po rosyjsku. Te trzy pozostałe były po angielsku. Wyjął podkładkę pod dokumenty i usytuował ją po środku. Był to dla niego przyrząd zupełnie nowy i niezbyt wiedział jak się z nim obchodzić. Wyjął przybory do pisania i kilka mniejszych książek. Ułożył je na biurku według ustalonej przez niego dokładności i wyjął kolejną rzecz. Było to zdjęcie oprawione w ramki z podpórką przedstawiające jego dziadka z tą różnicą że nie był on łysy na środku głowy, i jakiegoś mężczyznę o rysach nieco podobnych do rysów twarzy Wasyla z tą różnicą że były nieco bardziej widoczne kości policzkowe. Mężczyzna ten wydawał się wychudzony jednak sylwetka która na zdjęciu dosięgała jego pasa wskazywała że człowiek ten jest średnio zbudowany. Oboje razem z dziadkiem mieli przypięte do klap po dwa medale. Różniły się tylko tym że mężczyzna miał ordery bohatera Rosji i Wirtutti Militari. Dziadek również miał order bohatera Rosji ale zamiast tego drugiego miał medal nazywany kiedyś krzyżem walecznych. Oboje byli w mundurach. Na włosach dziadka już wtedy wydawały się nieco siwe po bokach głowy. Wasyl biorąc to zdjęcie do ręki dłużej na nie popatrzył. Odłożył je na honorowym miejscu nad podkładką do pisania i wyjął następny przedmiot. Było to pudełko przypominające małą wersję pudełka na naszyjnik. Otworzył je i odwrócił się w stronę łóżka. Patrzył się na to co znajdowało się wewnątrz. Był to medal. Medal Wirtutti Militari. Miał już nieco wyblakłe kolory na wstążce ale order sam w sobie błyszczał jakby został wybity dzień wcześniej. Wyjął go z pudełka i przyglądał mu się jeszcze dokładniej. W tym momencie usłyszał jakiś dziewczęcy głos. Oglądnął się na otwarte drzwi pokoju i zobaczył Asukę stojącą w progu. Rudowłosa mówiła do niego:

– Ładny... Twój?– Wasyl od razu wsadził go do pudełka i zamknął je.

– Nie dostałem rozkazu...– zaczął Wasyl.

– Ty tylko ciągle nie dostałeś rozkazu. Nie dostałeś rozkazu. Zadałam ci pytanie, wypadało by odpowiedzieć.

– To nie ważne. Nie dla ciebie.– Asuka podeszła do niego bliżej.

– To chociaż mi go pokaż.

– Wolałbym nie.– Asuka dalej napierała.

– No pokaż. Co ci szkodzi?

– Nie mam ochoty ci go pokazywać.

– No pokaż!– Tym razem rudowłosa dziewczyna się już uniosła. Postarała się mu wyrwać pudełko z jego dłoni ale ten bawił się z nią rzucając pudełkiem z dłoni do dłoni. Za każdym razem gdy chwytał pudełko lewą dłonią, co strzykało. Asuka to usłyszała i postanowiła spróbować czegoś nowego. Gdy ten złapał pudełko lewą dłonią ona rzuciła się na nią i ciężarem ciała starała się powstrzymać jego rękę. Zacisnęła palce na jego nadgarstku by obezwładnić mu dłoń. Wasyl nie mógł sobie poradzić z takim chwytem nie wyrządzając dziewczynie krzywdy więc zacisnął sobie palce wokół pudełka jak tylko mógł najmocniej. Asuka obezwładniła jednak jego palce i wyrwała pudełko. Odwróciła się do niego plecami i otworzyła pudełko. Wyjęła z niego medal i przypatrywała się mu. Wasyl powoli i cicho zbliżał się do niej od tyłu. Asuka odwróciła się za siebie i spytała:

– Czy mogę go sobie przypiąć?

– Nie... Nie chcę by ktokolwiek go dotykał. To pamiątka po moim ojcu.

– CO?

– Po moim ojcu. Proszę oddaj mi go. Wiele dla mnie znaczy.

– To twój ojciec nie żyje?

– Tak.– Asuka słuchając tego wyznania starała opanować się. Zaczynała powoli mu współczuć. Zdusiła to uczucie w zarodku. Interesowała ją jednak historia tego medalu którego właśnie tak bronił. Oddała mu go i przypatrzyła się jego pokojowi. Nie był on najmodniejszy. Chociaż było tu trochę luksusów to utrzymywał się tu klimat baraku.

Wasyl chwycił pudełko i położył je biurku zaraz obok zdjęcia jego dziadka i ojca. Nie zwracając już uwagi na Asukę zabrał się za rozpakowywanie swoich rzeczy osobistych, to jest bielizny. Poukładał wszystko w szufladach w szafeczce obok biurka i odwrócił się do dziewczyny. Ta dalej rozglądała się. Śmiała się do siebie w myślach na widok tego pokoju. Nie wyglądał na typowy pokój chłopca. Już nawet Shinji miał w jej kryteriach lepszy wystrój. Wasyl nie przejmował się zbytnio jej obecnością. Nie zwracał po prostu na nią uwagi i porządkował swoje rzeczy na biurku jeszcze raz. Asuka poczuła się zignorowana i z obrażoną miną poszła do swojego pokoju. Wasyl usiadł na łóżku i włożył dłonie do kieszeni. Poczuł swoją małą książkę i wyjął ją. Otworzył i zaczął czytać w miejscu w którym przerwał na przystanku. W jego myślach dźwięczały słowa z papieru które delektowały jego umysł tak jak piękna muzyka. Zawsze gdy czytał te wiersze czuł się doskonale i wyłączał się na tyle że nie przeszkadzały mu szmery. Gdy doczytał tę część zbioru, założył zakładkę i odłożył książkę. Zgasił światło i przymknął drzwi. Zdjął spodnie i powiesił je na krześle. W tym momencie przypomniało mu się że nie wyjął tylko jednej rzeczy z pudeł i że musi ją wyjąć niezwłocznie. Zaświecił światło i poszukał na ścianie gwoździa. Znalazł go nad łóżkiem. Podszedł do ostatniego rozłożonego pudła i wyjął z niego przedmiot bardzo dla niego ważny. Był to krzyż. Krzyż z ukrzyżowaną figurką Jezusa Chrystusa. Odwrócił się od pudła i popatrzył na twarz figurki. Przeżegnał się i podszedł do ściany nad łóżkiem. Zawiesił krzyż na gwoździu i zszedł z łóżka. Uklęknął i po uprzednim przeżegnaniu się, zmówił pacierz. Znów się przeżegnał i zgasił światło. Usiadł na łóżku i chwilę patrzył w okno. Następnie położył się i przykrył ciepłą pierzyną. Zasnął dopiero godzinę później. Zastanawiał się nad tym czy Evangelion w którym miał siedzieć, zgodzi się by nim kierował. Trapiła go ta myśl. Przypomniał sobie sen w którym jego ciało wniknęło w tę istotę. Może przeznaczeniem jest by on się zjednoczył z tą istotą? To pytanie nie dawało mu spokoju. Przypomniał sobie też dlaczego to akurat on został wybrany na pilota. Powiedziano mu że inni którzy mieli być pilotami odmówili pomocy. On sam się zgłosił i przeszedł testy psychologiczne w Rosji pomyślnie. Nie wiedział dlaczego właśnie jego wybrano. Powiedziano mu że tylko on się nadaje. I to mu wystarczało. Ale teraz zastanawiał się nad tym dlaczego on. Dlaczego on jest taki wyjątkowy? Gdy zasnął śnił mu się koszmar a raczej jego wspomnienie. Razem z Ojcem stał nad grobem babci. Nagle padł strzał i ojciec upadł na ziemię. Wasyl odwrócił wzrok w prawo i zobaczył mordercę ubranego w czarną kominiarkę, czarną koszulę bez rękawów i białe moro na spodniach. Wasyl widział te szczegóły, zwłaszcza dymiącą lufę wystającą z ręki zamachowca, mimo ciemności otaczającej ich. Terrorysta podszedł do niego i uderzył go w brzuch tak że Wasyl przewrócił się na ojcu. Lufa powędrowała pomiędzy oczy Wasyla i w momencie gdy zamachowiec nacisnął spust chłopak obudził się z strachem w oczach. Zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej i pozostał niewzruszony z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy przez jakieś dziesięć sekund. Następnie położył dłonie na oczach.

– "To wcale nie było tak! Wcale nie tak!"– Pomyślał i położył się z powrotem. Podniósł lewy nadgarstek do oczu i popatrzył na tarczę swojego zegarka. Nie mógł nic odczytać więc włączył podświetlenie. Jego oczom ukazała się pozłacana tarcza złotego rolexa. Była północ. Wasyl puścił przycisk podświetlenia i spróbował zasnąć. Udało mu się to po dziesięciu minutach. Tym razem śniła mu się reszta rodziny wyłączając dziadka. Widział swoje rodzeństwo i matkę. Sen ten był do pewnego stopnia kolejnym wspomnieniem ale nieco zmienionym. Wasyl, jego bracia i siostra wraz z matką siedzieli przy stole i świętowali urodziny Maruszki. Zmianą w jego wspomnieniu był fakt że gdy świętowali te urodziny on miał 5 lat a jego siostra 4, a w tym śnie byli w obecnym wieku. Jedynie jego matka się nie zmieniła. Ten sen nie był dla niego niczym strasznym ale aż do przebudzenia trwał tak samo. Rozmawiali i gawędzili o sprawach których Wasyl za nic nie mógł dosłyszeć w myślach. Były to szmery. W tym śnie znowu wystąpił w roli obserwatora i mógł przechadzać się po nim. Widział wszystko z dowolnej perspektywy ale niego samego nikt nie widział i nie słyszał. Ten sen był przytłaczający dla niego. Gdyby chociaż słyszał co mówi jego rodzina, już nie byłby taki przytłaczający. Było też w tym śnie coś zupełnie innego od reszty. Wiedział w nim że śni i prędzej czy później się obudzi. Obudził się o szóstej trzydzieści.

+

Misato wstała dziś wcześniej. W swojej piżamie weszła zaspana do holu. Shinji, Asuka i Wasyl siedzieli już przy stole. Było to pierwsze wspólne śniadanie z Wasylem. Chłopak jak dotąd przygotowywał sobie kanapki do szkoły i wychodził zaraz po tym. Shinji był już w swoim podstawowym ubraniu czyli czarnych spodniach i białej koszuli. Asuka była w swoim mundurku szkolnym a Wasyl był już prawie gotowy. Miał na sobie swoje czarne spodnie od Mundurku i koszulkę bez rękawów. Strój ten zdradzał dobrze rozwinięte mięśnie chłopca. Na pierwszy rzut oka można by go było wziąć za typowego osiłka. Shinji powoli zaczynał mieć kompleksy dotyczące jego mięśni ale starał sobie nie zawracać tym głowy. Katsuragi wkroczyła zaspana do spiżarni i wróciła z puszką piwa. Usiadła do stołu i rozpoczęła swój poranny "rytuał" picia złocistego płynu. Wasyl był nieco zaskoczony. Nie znał jej prawie w ogóle. Asuka i Shinji nie przejmowali się krzykami zachwytu Misato i spokojnie dopijali herbatę. Wasyl również dopił swój napój i razem z młodszymi współlokatorami dokończył przygotowania do wyjścia. Wasyl szynko zarzucił płaszcz i przymocował sznur który tradycyjnie nosił przez prawie ramie zupełnie jak wojskowi na paradzie. Zapiął pasek na płaszczu i poprawił klamrę. Chwycił w dłonie beret i teczkę i wyszedł razem z kolegami. Szli spokojnie i nie odzywali się do siebie. Asuka szła z pełną gracją by zaprezentować jaka jest wspaniała. Wasyl szedł równym chodem i starał się dostosować tempo swojego kroku do tempa kroku Shinji'ego. Shinji szedł po swojemu, nieco z tyłu i cichutko. Doszli pod bramę szkoły. Tu się rozstali. Shinji i Asuka poszli w swoją stronę a Wasyl w swoją.

+

Toji i Kensuke siedzieli na placu głównym nie wiedząc co z sobą zrobić przed lekcjami. Akurat nadszedł Shinji. Przywitali się z nim i pogadali trochę o sprawach szkolnych. Uwagę Aidy przykuł Wasyl idący przez plac w kierunku wejścia do szkoły. Z nim się też przywitał:

– Witaj!– Krzyknął w jego kierunku. Wasyl popatrzył w jego stronę. Na ustach pojawił się krzywy uśmieszek. Prawą rękę założył za plecy a lewą dłonią zaimprowizował salut. Następnie ruszył w swoją stronę. Shinji i Toji patrzyli na niego gdy odchodził. Aida odwrócił wzrok na swoich kolegów.

– Asuka coś mu zrobiła że tak z dystansu się wita?– Spytał Toji, domyślając się o co chodzi Aidzie.

– Chyba nie. Nie wiem czy się obrazili na siebie czy nie. Z tego co wiem to Wasyl unika jej żeby jej nie denerwować. – odpowiedział Shinji.

– On? Ją? Przecież to ona ma podły charakter!– Zakrzyknął Toji. Kensuke i Shinji zrobili przerażone miny.

– Co jest?– Spytał chłopak. Shinji i Aida bełkocząc wyciągnęli przed siebie palce i pokazali na chłopca.

– O nie...– Toji złapał się za usta.– ... nie mówcie że za mną stoi...– Koledzy potaknęli. Toji z przerażeniem odwrócił się za siebie. Miał rację. Za nim stała już rudowłosa dziewczyna. Jej mina wyrażała chęć mordu. Z zatrważającą szybkością chwyciła w dłonie uszy Toji'ego i zaczęła ciągnąć je w stronę przeciwną od głowy. Toji aż kwiczał z bólu. Asuka zaczęła wrzeszczeć:

– Ja ci dam tak mnie oczerniać za moimi plecami ty taki owaki! Tak ci przyłożę że już nie powiesz nic! No chyba że uznasz moją wyższość!– Toji'emu nawet się nie śniło poddać. Chwycił ręce Asuki w nadgarstkach i starał się uściskiem obezwładnić chwyt. Lecz to nie pomagało gdyż Asuka jeszcze bardziej zaciskała palce na uszach.

– Chłopaki pomóżcie! Nie mogę się jej poddać.– Shinji'ego wryło ale Kensuke ruszył do pomocy i starał się odciągnąć uwagę Asuki. Ta puściła swą ofiarę z jednej strony co pozwoliło Suzucharze oswobodzić drugie ucho. Zaraz zaczął uciekać. Asuka odrzuciła na ziemie Aidę i zaczęła gonić za Toji'm. Ten schował się w szkole i czekał na dzwonek na lekcję. Trochę się spóźnił ale przynajmniej nie dopadła go Asuka.

+

Wasyl siedział w klasie już półgodziny przed dzwonkiem. Zeszli się już prawie wszyscy jego koledzy i koleżanki. Dostrzegł nawet te trzy które poprzedniego dnia pytały go czy jest pilotem. Nie interesował się nimi jednak. Znowu wyjął książkę swojego ulubionego pisarza i zaczął czytać od momentu w którym skończył poprzednio. Podeszła do niego jakaś dziewczyna. To była ta sama blondynka która pytała go wcześniej na przerwie.

– Witaj.

– Strasfucie...– odpowiedział po momencie nie odrywając wzroku od książki.

– Pytałyśmy tego całego Ikari'ego. Powiedział że jesteś pilotem. Czemu nie odpowiadałeś nam?

– Bo nie chciałem być jakoś specjalnie traktowany z tego powodu. Nie potrzebuje takiego traktowania.– odpowiedział jej ponuro dalej nie odrywając wzroku od książki.

– Naprawdę? Każdy z naszych chłopców chciałby być traktowany o wiele lepiej a ty jesteś jedynym takim?

– Tak.– Odpowiedział i nadal nie odrywał wzroku od swojej książki. Dziewczyna poczuła się zignorowana i odeszła na swoje miejsce. Wasyl sam w sobie nie chciał być odpychający. Już taki był. Do niego podeszli jeszcze Takuya i Kazuya.

– Co czytasz staruszku?– Spytał Kazuya.

– Sołżenicyna.

– Nie znam...

– To rosyjski poeta.

– To pewnie dlatego go nie znam.

– Może.

– Z tobą naprawdę jest coś dziwnego. Gada z tobą najładniejsza dziewczyna w klasie a ty nawet na nią nie spojrzysz.– Stwierdził Takuya.

– Ciągle wam powtarzam. Nie interesują mnie kobiety... nie w ten sposób.

– A jednak cię interesują.

– Interesuje mnie ich sposób myślenia. Każda myśli inaczej od innej a zarazem inaczej niż mężczyźni.– Wasyl dalej nie odrywał wzroku od książki. Chłopcy postanowili już przestać go wypytywać ponieważ zbliżała się pora dzwonka. Wszyscy usiedli w klasie i czekali na dzwonek i na nauczyciela. Lekcje się rozpoczęły i Wasyl nie miał na nich żadnych innych ważnych zdarzeń.

+

W klasie u Shinji'ego było zupełnie inaczej. Także na wpół godziny przed lekcjami wszyscy byli już prawie w klasie. Toji'ego, Ikari'ego i Asukę obsiadły dziewczyny i wypytywały o nowego pilota Evangeliona. Asuka nie chciała im odpowiadać. Ale nie mogła się powstrzymać od oczernienia go przed innymi. Shinji i Toji byli innego zdania. Oni mówili o jego zaletach a nie o wymyślonych wadach. Dziewczyny łatwo chwytały te opisy i podobały im się. Od razu stał się ich nową maskotką. Jedyną dziewczyną w klasie która nie interesowała się tym pilotem była Class Rep. Gdy dziewczęta rozsiadły się ona stała przy pustej ławce pod oknem.

– Ciekawe co się dzieję z Ayanami? Znowu jej nie ma. Nie ma jej co drugi dzień.

– Ona zawsze często bywa nieobecna. Nie masz się czym martwić.– Odpowiedział jej Toji. Hikari usiadła na swoim miejscu i lekcje się zaczęły. Przy sprawdzaniu obecności nie uszedł nauczycielowi fakt że Rei znowu nie ma w szkole. Pod blatem jej ławki zbierały się już broszury. Nauczyciel przydzielił zadanie zaniesienia ich Ikari'emu. Shinji miał wątpliwości co do tego zadania ale zachował je dla siebie. Manie nie spodobała się ta opcja ale musiała się z nią pogodzić. Toji śmiał się w myślach na widok min tej pary. A były adekwatne. Nauczyciel zaczął dla odmiany uczyć historii starszej od czasów Second Impact'u. Opowiadał o historii Europy i Azji, o tym co się w niej liczyło przed drugim uderzeniem. Opowiedział o tym że Japonia jeszcze jako cesarstwo przystąpiło do wojny z resztą świata. W ciągu swojej lekcji zdążył opowiedzieć o historii Niemiec, Włoch, Japonii i Rosji. Nie pominął nawet prawie że nie istniejącej w 2015 roku Polski. Toji'ego, Shinji'ego i Kensuke zaciekawiła najbardziej historia Japonii i Rosji zwanej wtedy związkiem Radzieckim. Shinji zrozumiał dlaczego Wasyl jest takim patriotą gdy nauczyciel doszedł do mementu w którym z Rosji wypędzono ustrój socjalistyczny. Zastanowiła go również nazwa państwa które jako jedne z pierwszych uwolniło się od Socjalizmu. Polska. Nigdy wcześniej nikt z nich nie usłyszał tej nazwy. Była dla nich obca i jak dotąd nie używana. Nauczyciel opowiadał że był w ich wieku gdy związek Radziecki był w latach swojej świetności. Opowiedział że to właśnie ruch polityczny Polaków spowodował uwolnienie się wielu krajów spod jarzma komunistów i nawet upadek komunistycznych rządów Rosji. W swoich wypowiedziach starał się zachować bezstronność. W swojej wypowiedzi o Polakach, Niemcach, Rosjanach, Włochach i Japonii niczego nie przesłonił ani nie przesłodził. Opowiedział nagie fakty o Niemcach co oburzyło Asukę. O Rosjanach także opowiedział wszystko. O tym jak wyrżnęli polskich oficerów i o tym ile niewinnych ludzi zginęło, by inni w Rosji musieli cierpieć. Stwierdził że teraz po trzeciej wojnie światowej ludzkość musi się już tylko zjednoczyć. Na tym skończył wykład i dał czas na przerwę. Na następnej lekcji uczył już matematyki.

+

Po lekcjach Shinji starał się znaleźć sobie towarzystwo do odniesienia Ayanami broszur. Toji i Kensuke odmówili ale tylko dla żartu. Asuki nawet nie pytał. Bał się też spytać Many. Czekał pod bramą szkoły i zastanawiał się co zrobić. Z pomocą nieoczekiwanie zjawił mu się Wasyl który wyszedł ze szkoły godzinę po nim. Shinji sam spytał się go o towarzyszenie mu gdy tylko go zobaczył.

– Dobrze.– Odpowiedział mu krótko Wasyl i oboje ruszyli przed siebie. Shinji prowadził. Wasyl nie wiedział dalej gdzie mieszkają inni piloci. Uważał że nie otrzymał stosownego rozkazu i zajmował się sobą. Obaj szli obok siebie. Wasyl nawet nucił sobie Kalinkę. Shinji wsłuchiwał się w melodię jaka wydobywała się z jego kolegi. Doszli do bloku Ayanami.

– To ten blok.– odezwał się Shinji i ruszył w stronę klatki schodowej. Wasyl chwilkę przyjrzał się ścianom budynku i wszedł za Shinji'im.

+

– " Niezbyt tu ładnie"– pomyślał sobie. Zaraz za Shinji'im postawił nogę na schodach. Te również nie były najczystsze i w nie najlepszym stanie. Wspinali się po nich na piąte piętro.

Tutaj skręcili w prawo i stanęli przy czwartych z kolei drzwiach. Tutaj Shinji zadzwonił trzy razy dzwonkiem. Następnie otworzył drzwi.

– Wchodzisz?– Spytał zaraz po poprzedniej czynności. Weszli oboje. Oboje ściągnęli buty. Wasyl zdjął jeszcze swój beret. Zastanawiał się czy to w porządku wchodzić do czyjegoś mieszkania bez pozwolenia. Zwłaszcza do mieszkania nastolatki. No ale już weszli. Shinji podszedł do łóżka i położył na nim broszury. W pokoju panował względny porządek. Tym razem nie było tu porozrzucanych papierków, bandaży, listów. Shinji'ego naszła myśl że to nie ona a ktoś za nią posprzątał pokój. Wasyl rozejrzał się po pokoju. Ten widok przypominał mu nieco barak ale troszkę bardziej luksusowy. Zaciekawiło go jednak że ten pokój nie miał praktycznie wystroju. Myślał że dziewczyna będzie miała podobne gusta takie jak jego koleżanki z szkoły podstawowej. Tutaj nie było nic. Gdy chwilę później obydwaj zbierali się do wyjścia, klamka od drzwi zazgrzytała i w drzwiach stanęła dziewczyna. Rei popatrzyła przez sekundę na kolegów i weszła w głąb mieszkania. Gdy przechodziła obok nich, Wasyl zawiesił na niej wzrok. Gdy Rei przyglądnęła się papierom ułożonym na jej łóżku, odezwał się.

– To broszury które przyniósł ci Shinji ze szkoły. My już pójdziemy.– Obaj wyszli z mieszkania zostawiając dziewczynę samej sobie. Wasyl miał nieco zdziwioną minę.

– Dziwi cię jej pokój?– Spytał Shinji.

– Tak...– odpowiedział mu swym chłodnym głosem Rosjanin.

– Dzisiaj jest i tak jakoś tam dziwnie. Jak byłem tu poprzednim razem to nie wytrzymałem i zabrałem się za sprzątanie. Kto jej mógł tak wysprzątać?..– Zastanowił się.

– My mamy Misato. Może ona też ma opiekuna. Nie pomyślałeś o tym? Albo to on u niej posprzątał albo ją o to poprosił.

– Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym.

– To nic.– te słowa wypowiedział już przy wyjściu z klatki schodowej. Obaj wracali do domu w dobrych humorach. Wasyl zastanawiał się czy testy odbędą się jutro czy dopiero pojutrze. Czy może technicy odwalili fuszerkę i potrwa to jeszcze trochę? Doszli do swojego bloku i po wejściu do mieszkania jak zwykle zajęli się swoimi zajęciami. Na obiad się spóźnili ale ten fakt nawet ucieszył Shinji'ego gdyż nie miał ochoty na "zupki" Misato. Asuki nie uniknęło jednak to doznanie. Wasyl usiadł do swojego biurka i odrobił pracę domową. Nie było to trudne. Nauczyciel zadawał banały. Gdy skończył, spojrzał na medal leżący w otwartym pudełku.

– "Jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy tato. Może nie dziś ani nie jutro ale kiedyś, na pewno. Wszyscy się tam spotkamy."– Pomyślał i zajął się tym razem czytaniem książki. Pozostała mu jeszcze jedna trzecia zbioru poezji Sołżenicyna. Czytanie jednak mu nie odpowiadało. Nie miał tym razem na to ochoty. Po domu krzątała się Misato. Asuka siedziała przed telewizorem i wpatrywała się w obraz. Shinji siedział u siebie i najprawdopodobniej słuchał swojego odtwarzacza SDAT. Wasyl zwrócił się do Misato gdy ta przechodziła obok jego drzwi:

– Pani Katsuragi?

– Mówiłam że możesz sobie to podarować. Dla was jestem Misato. O co chodzi?– Spytała miłym tonem.

– Czy kolejne testy odbędą się jutro czy muszę jeszcze poczekać?

– Dobrze że przypomniałeś. Test odbędzie się jutro i masz być w Centrum punktualnie o 10.

– Na pewno się nie spóźnię.

– Czy coś jeszcze?– Wasyl pokiwał głową na "nie" i odwrócił wzrok. Misato podeszła do niego. Popatrzyła na niego. Jego twarz podobnie jak w czasie całej poprzedniej rozmowy nie wyrażała emocji. Pojawiły się znowu baki na jego policzkach gdyż chłopiec nie golił się już drugi dzień. Włosy błyszczały mu w słońcu wchodzącym przez okno. Wzrok Misato przykuły dwie rzeczy na biurku. Rzecz jasna medal i zdjęcie. Wasyl patrzył przez swoje okno gdy usłyszał znowu głos Misato:

– To twój medal?

– Nie. Należał do mojego ojca.

– A dlaczego dalej go nie nosi?

– Bo nie żyje. Dał mi go na moment przed śmiercią...– odpowiedział jej chłopiec. Jego twarz o dziwo nie zmieniła wyrazu. Misato poczuła że rozdrapała starą ranę i przepraszając wyszła z pokoju. Wasyl i tak cieszył się z tego że już jutro ponowi testy. Im szybciej wykona rozkaz tym lepiej. Już w myślach widział całą procedurę. Tym razem musi mu się powieść. Nie dopuszczał do siebie świadomości że Eva ponowi swój atak z poprzedniego razu. Chwycił w prawą dłoń ciężarek leżący pod biurkiem i zaczął ćwiczyć. Przyjrzał się ponownie medalowi ojca. Odłożył ciężarek i przyjrzał się dokładniej i z bliska. Na powierzchni znajdował się odcisk palca.

– Soryu...– powiedział cicho do siebie i wziął medal za wstążkę. Odsunął szufladę i wyjął z niej dwie rzeczy: Jakąś szmatkę i czarne pudełko. Otworzył pudełko i lekko zanurzył w nim ściereczkę. Tak przygotowanym przyrządem zaczął polerować Medal. Wstążka od tego medalu była nieco inna niż wszystkie. Nie miała agrafki którą można by przypiąć, a magnes z przyczepionym kawałkiem metalu który wsadzało się pod ubranie. Przyjrzał się swojej twarzy w błyszczących ramionach krzyża. Nie dostrzegł swojego młodego, jednak już dobrze zaznaczonego, zarostu. Włożył już wypolerowany medal w pudełko i wyjął znowu książkę z wierszami. Nadal nie podchodziło mu to. Położył się na łóżku. Odczuwał jakieś dziwne uczucie. Jak dotąd nie mógł wytrzymać pięciu minut nie robiąc czegokolwiek a teraz tylko leżał. Leżał i myślał. Przypomniał sobie sen który śnił mu się jako pierwszy w tym pokoju. Ten w którym jego ciało zostało wchłonięte w ciało Evy. Zastanawiał się dlaczego śnił mu się ten sen. Zastanawiał się też dlaczego to Ayanami zmieniła się w Evę. Zasnął z tą myślą. Obudziła go krzątanina w mieszkaniu. Nadeszła pora kolacji i Misato robiła wokół tego duży ruch. Wstał z łóżka i rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Shinji i Asuka już zasiedli za stołem i czekali na podanie posiłku. On sam podszedł do stołu i usiadł na krześle. Był nieco głodny ale nie okazywał tego po sobie.

– Masz milczeć dopóki nie spróbuje bo będziesz miał przerąbane...– szepnęła Asuka do Shinji'ego gdy Wasyl odwrócił wzrok. Shinji poczuł że jak się nie zgodzi to chyba na serio będzie miał przerąbane. Misato podała do stołu stosy pudełek z przygotowanym przez nią jedzeniem z "proszku". Wasyla nieco zdziwił ten widok ale wziął pierwszy lepszy pojemnik i zaczął jeść. Jak na człowieka który ma w dłoniach po raz drugi pałeczki szło mu z nimi całkiem nieźle. Asuka poczekała do pierwszego kęsa. Wasyl chwycił pałeczkami odrobinę makaronu i włożył go do ust. Gdy je zamknął na jego minie odmalowała się jakaś dziwna mina. Wykrzywiona jakby napił się octu. Udało mu się jednak ukryć ją przed wzrokiem Misato a sam połknął z niesmakiem kawałek makaronu. Shinji i Asuka byli już doświadczeni i tym razem nie okazywali żadnego zdziwienia. Wasyl zjadł resztę i zajął się za następną porcję. To już zbiło jego przyjaciół z tropu. Wasyl nie okazywał już żadnych emocji przy następnych kęsach. Po kolacji Misato zaczęła zbierać talerze po wcześniejszym wyrzuceniu pudełek. Wasyl wstał od stołu i pozbierał za nią resztę talerzy.

– Dzięki ale dzisiaj moja kolej.– podziękowała mu.

– Proszę pozwól mi... Mieszkam tu na twój koszt to przynajmniej tym się zajmę...

– Dobrze...– Misato oddała jedyny talerz który podniosła.

– "Lizus..."– pomyślała Asuka. Shinji usiadł na swoim łóżku. Położył się spać. Ta noc okazała się dla niego bezsenna. Obudził się o drugiej w nocy. Nie wiedział co robić. Postanowił że usiądzie sobie w salonie przy stole. Podszedł do stołu i usiadł. Skierował swoją twarz na okno. Na oknie widniała ciemna postać która dość wyraźnie wyróżniała się z tła. Poznał w niej Wasyla.

– Strasfucie Shinji.

– Też już nie śpisz?

– W ogóle nie spałem. Nie chciało mi się. Wyspałem się jeszcze przed kolacją.

– Przecież to tylko trzy godziny były.

– Wiem... Nie potrzebowałem dziś dużej ilości snu.

– Zazdroszczę ci. Mi się chce spać a nie mogę zasnąć.

– Zaraz ci się pewnie uda... Czuje to po twoim głosie...

– Może...– Shinji zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę.

– Noc jest piękna.

– Dlaczego tak twierdzisz?

– Jest taka cicha i spokojna. Jest jednocześnie źródłem lęku jak i źródłem odpoczynku. Mimo że jest taka cicha i spokojna, ludzie wykorzystują tę część doby by pracować i robić inne rzeczy.

– Tak jeszcze o nocy nie myślałem.

– Coś cię trapi?

– Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

– Wyczuwam niepewność w twoim głosie... O co chodzi?

– Chciałem cię spytać... Dlaczego pilotujesz Evę?

– Bo taki dostałem rozkaz.

– I tylko dlatego?

– Nie... Chciałbym by mój ojciec był ze mnie dumny. Poza tym... Zostałem wybrany jako wyjątkowy człowiek... Podobno jako jedyny mogę pilotować tego Evangeliona.

– Czyli po prostu chcesz być potrzebny i chcesz pokazać że jesteś równy ojcu w osiągnięciach?

– Tak... ty nie chciałbyś być równy swemu ojcu?– Shinji'ego zmroziło to pytanie.

– Nie. Mój ojciec mnie zdradził. Nie chciałbym zdradzić swojego dziecka.– Wasyl nie odpowiadał. Milczał przez dwadzieścia minut. Shinji wkrótce usnął. Wasyl gdy zobaczył że jego kolega śpi, ubrał się i wyszedł z domu. Ruszył w stronę centrum. Mrok rozjaśniały mu lampy uliczne. Pod niektórymi stały kobiety. Wasyla nie interesowały ich zajęcia i szedł dalej. Drzwi którymi wchodził zazwyczaj do centrum były zamknięte. Przesunął swoją kartą Id. po czytniku i poczekał aż się otworzą. Wszedł do środka i ruszył na ruchome schody. Schody były długie i zjeżdżał nimi bardzo długo. Zastanawiał się dlaczego nie zamontowano po prostu windy. Gdy zjechał na sam dół, poczuł się maleńki wobec ogromu tego pomieszczenia. Ruszył w stronę szatni. Wszedł do znajomej mu już przegrody i odnalazł swoją szafkę. Wyjął z niej swój Plug suit i rozebrał się. Założył najpierw dolną część a następnie ramiona kombinezonu. Wcisnął guzik na nadgarstku i poczekał aż strój się nadmucha. Wstał i złożył swój mundurek. Włożył spodnie i przyjrzał się swojemu płaszczu. Coś błyskało na jego klapie. Przyjrzał się temu i od razu to rozpoznał. To był medal jego ojca.

– Zapomniałem cię odpiąć...– Powiedział do siebie i odpiął medal. Zastanowił się nad swoim kostiumem. Na klatce piersiowej była dość twarda klapa. Zastukał w nią. Odbiła mu metalowym dźwiękiem. Przyjrzał się dokładniej tej klapie. Zastanowiły go trzy dysze znajdujące się na niej. Dwie dłuższe jakby oddzielały klatkę piersiową od ramion. Trzecia była mniejsza i znajdowała się w okolicy mostka. Pod lewą dłuższą klapę wchodziła wypukła kolorowa flaga Rosji. Postanowił przymierzyć medal po prawej stronie... tej samej co na płaszczu. Medal od razu przylgnął magnesem do metalowej powierzchni. Wasyl już go tak zostawił. Po spakowaniu ciuchów do swojej szafki wyszedł z szatni. Skierował się w stronę pomieszczenia testowego. Wszedł na mostek aktywacyjny. Drzwi otworzyły się z sykiem. Na krześle siedziała jakaś postać. Podszedł do niej.

– Już kończę doktor Akagi.– Odezwała się postać kobiecym, jednak trochę wysokim głosem.

– To chyba pomyłka...– odpowiedział jej. Fotel odwrócił się i oczom Wasyla ukazała się Maya. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem.

– Co tu robisz o tej porze?

– O to samo mogę panią zapytać...

– Przygotowuję system do aktywacji twojego Unitu. A co ty tu robisz? Jest trzecia nad ranem.

– Nie miałem co do roboty... Jeśli chodzi o niewyspanie to nie odczuwam go.

– Aha...– Odpowiedziała mu i odwróciła się do konsolety. Zaczęła wpisywać nieznane mu komendy na klawiaturze.

– Macie widzę odpowiedzialną pracę.

– Tak.– chwilową ciszę przerywał tylko szybki stukot klawiatury.

– Każdy wasz pracownik wykonuje o wiele więcej ode mnie. A jednak moje zajęcie ma być ważniejsze...

– Taka jest kolej rzeczy w tym biznesie.

– Możliwe.

– Na pewno robicie więcej ode mnie. Ja tylko siedzę w tej maszynie...

– Tej?– Przerwała mu Maya i kliknęła jakiś przełącznik. Za czarnym oknem zaświeciło się światło i pokój o białych ścianach stał się jasny jak w dzień. Przy ścianie stała Eva–05. Była ona przytwierdzona do ściany takimi samymi uchwytami co podczas pierwszej aktywacji.

– Tak w tej. Siedzę w niej i tylko myślę. Nic więcej.

– Wiem. Ale jesteś ważniejszy w tym projekcie. My nie moglibyśmy w niej siedzieć.

– Może.– Maya wstukiwała kolejną komendę gdy Wasyl usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Maya także odwróciła się na fotelu. Drzwi otworzyły się z sykiem i w nich stanęła doktor Akagi.

– O... nie wiedziałam że urządziliście sobie randkę...– Maya i Wasyl na to przywitanie spuścili nieco głowy i zarumienili się.

– T... to nie tak doktor Akagi...– tłumaczyła się dziewczyna.

– Hej tylko żartowałam. Chyba nie bierzecie tego tak do siebie?

– Nie.– Odpowiedział chłodno Wasyl. Maya także już ochłonęła i odwróciła się do konsolety.

– Jak ci idzie Maya?

– Dobrze pani doktor... Wpisałam już trzy czwarte nowego programu harmonicznego.

– Świetnie.– Po dwóch minutach znowu zapytała:

– Masz ochotę na kawę?

– Tak...– odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Wasyl i Maya. Znowu spuścili nieco głowy i się zarumienili.

– Dobrze przyniosę wam oboje. Wasyl... Ty już pijesz kawę?

– Lepsze to niż piwo na śniadanie w stylu Misato.

– Tak... ona tak zawsze zaczynała dzień.– Ritsuko wyszła z pomieszczenia i ruszyła w stronę automatów znajdujących się trzy korytarze dalej.

+

Wasyl podszedł jeszcze bliżej konsolety i dziewczyny. Maya poczuła jego wzrok na swoich dłoniach i popatrzyła się na niego.

– O co chodzi?– spytała.

– Mam do pani prośbę.

– Możesz się do mnie zwracać na per ty. Nie jestem aż takim autorytetem żebyś musiał mnie tak tytułować. Co to za prośba?

– Chciałbym cię prosić o jedną przysługę. Jeżeli Eva próbowałaby się wymknąć spod kontroli to pozwól jej na to dopóki nie zagrozi nikomu... Dobrze?

– Ależ to niebezpieczne.

– Ja chciałbym wypróbować plan awaryjny na taki właśnie wypadek.

– Ale to zlekceważenie rozkazów.

– Wiem. Dlatego proszę o to ciebie a nie sam próbuje się tym zająć. Ja nie potrafię nie wykonać rozkazu.

– Dobrze. Zrobię to dla ciebie. Ale nigdy więcej nie próbuj o coś takiego prosić. Jeszcze jedno... Jeżeli tylko znowu spróbuje sięgnąć do karku, od razu rozpocznę zalewanie jej bakelitem.

– Rozumiem. Dziękuję że chociaż tyle robisz.

– Tak... mogę za to podpaść ale postaram się to wykonać.– Do pomieszczenia weszła Ritsuko.

W dłoniach trzymała dwie puszki kawy a jeszcze jedną pod pachą.

– Już jestem. I co tam u was?

– Nic.– odpowiedziała Maya.

– Już to widzę... Skończyłaś z tym nowym programem?

– Tak.

– Może ja już pójdę żeby nie przeszkadzać?– spytał Wasyl i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

– Czekaj. Nie przeszkadzasz nam. A poza tym... zapomniałeś swojej puszki.

– Dziękuję.– Chłopak wziął puszkę do ręki i otworzył jednym zgrabnym ruchem. Usiadł w pustym fotelu i pociągnął łyk. Pili chwilę w ciszy i przyglądali się podłodze. Ritsuko męczyła ta cisza. Popatrzyła na Wasyla. Jej uwagę przyciągnął medal przypięty do klapy.

– Gdzie zdobyłeś ten medal?– spytała ciepłym głosem.

– Dostałem go od ojca. W tym tygodniu już wypytali mnie o niego chyba wszyscy.

– Czemu go teraz przypiąłeś? Nie ma żadnej uroczystości.

– Nie wiem. Coś mi mówi że powinienem go mieć na sobie gdy wejdę do Evangeliona.

– Może to intuicja.

– Wątpię.

– Denerwujesz się?

– Czym?

– Tym że musisz znowu wejść do Evy.

– Nie.

– A co utwierdza cię tak w pewności siebie?

– Nic. Jestem żołnierzem na tej wojnie a żołnierz nie może sobie pozwolić na nie wykonanie rozkazu.

– Przecież nie jesteś w wojsku.

– To nie zmienia faktu że dalej jestem żołnierzem.

– To smutne. Chłopak w twoim wieku powinien mieć jakąś swobodę...– odezwała się Maya.

– Ja się z tym dobrze czuję. Rozkazy są dla mnie jak najbardziej ważne. Kiedyś się ich nie słuchałem i miałem z tego powodu kłopoty. Odkąd zacząłem ich słuchać to nie mam już kłopotów.

– Powiedz mi... dlaczego wstąpiłeś do wojska? Miałbyś z tym i tak duży problem bo jesteś nieletni.

– Chciałem być jak mój ojciec. Poszedłem do wojska także dlatego że wszyscy mężczyźni w mojej rodzinie byli żołnierzami a ze względu na dziadka udało mi się to.

– A jak to jest kiedy ktoś z twojej rodziny wydaje ci rozkaz?

– W wojsku nie liczy się rodzina. Nie rodzina która także jest w wojsku. Nie wolno nam zawierać głębszych przyjaźni z innymi żołnierzami. Owszem możemy się kolegować ale nic więcej.

– Z jakiego powodu?

– Nasi dowódcy twierdzą że przyjaźń rodzi uczucia których nie wolno ujawniać na polu walki.

– Ale tutaj jednak znalazłeś już kilku przyjaciół.

– To znaczy?

– We mnie i Mayi masz przyjaciół. Rozmawiałam też z Shinji'im... on także cię polubił. Suzuhara mówi że cię podziwia. Co prawda Asuka nie przekonała się do ciebie i mówi że nie chce cię znać ale myślę że jest w stanie cię polubić.

– A koleżanka Ayanami?

– Rei? Komandor Ikari nie zezwala mi na takie rozmowy z nią. Nie wiem sama dlaczego.

– Może się tak o nią troszczy? Może wyznaje tę samą zasadę co nasi dowódcy tylko dogłębniej?

– Może. Nie mówmy już o komandorze. Nie spodobałoby mu się że rozmawiamy o nim za jego plecami.

– Dobrze.– na chwilę przerwał.– Czy ona zawszę jest taka cicha?

– Rei? Tak. Ale to miła dziewczyna.

– Mam wrażenie że nie chce dopuścić nikogo do siebie.

– Czemu tak myślisz?

– Zawsze mówi z takim dystansem. Mam wrażenie że nie potrafi wyrażać swoich uczuć.

– Możliwe. Nie wiem o niej nic dokładniej. Nie ma zapisków z jej przeszłości. Zresztą mam jutro papierkową robotę i będę sprawdzała także twoją teczkę.

–" To będzie przeżycie."– pomyślał.– A Shinji? Też wydaje się żyć z dystansem ale mniejszym i jest bardziej rozmowny.

– Nie wiem dokładnie. Ale mówił mi że nie znosi swego ojca. I to chyba przez to że wychowywał się z dala od ciepła rodzinnego jest taki nieufny.

– Biedak z niego.

– A ty?

– Ja? Miałem kochającą rodzinę. Moja matka i ojciec kochali mnie i moje rodzeństwo. Gdy miałem sześć lat, moja rodzina się rozeszła. Sąd pozwolił mi i mojemu rodzeństwu zdecydować z którym rodzicem chcemy zamieszkać. Ja wybrałem ojca a moi dwaj bracia i siostra poszli z matką. Nie narzekałem na brak ciepła chociaż mój ojciec był wojskowym. Rzadko się z nim widywałem przez co obaj cierpieliśmy. On był dal mnie wzorem. Nawet zachowywaliśmy się tak samo... Jedyną różnicą było to że nigdy nie mówiłem z innym tonem niż teraz. Próbowałem ale nie dawałem sobie z tym rady. Koledzy mi już powiedzieli że mówię zupełnie jak koleżanka Ayanami.

– Rzeczywiście mówisz podobnym tonem.

– Mój dziadek bal się że to zrazi do mnie ludzi ale chyba się mylił.

– Na pewno się mylił.

– A dlaczego dostałeś medal od ojca? Przecież medali nie oddaje się chyba że...– Maya ugryzła się w język.

– Zgadłaś. Nie żyje. Został zastrzelony cztery lata temu.

– Przepraszam. Powinnam trzymać język za zębami.

– Nie przepraszaj. Co się stanie to się nie odstanie.

– I tak powinnam lepiej ważyć słowa.– zapadła chwilowa cisza. Znowu popijali myśli kawą.

– Jest czwarta. Co będziemy robić do dziesiątej? Maya tak się pospieszyła i mamy aż tak duży zapas.

– Nie wiem.– odpowiedziała Maya.

– Szkoda... Nie lubię bezczynności. Ona mnie zabija.

– Na prawdę

– Tak.– Wasyl dopił puszkę. Rozejrzał się za koszem na śmieci. Wstał.

– Przepraszam– podszedł do kosza. Stanął niechcąco tak że obie kobiety widziały go z profilu. Wziął puszkę i położył jej denko na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni i położył drugą dłoń na górze puszki. Ku zdziwieniu jego towarzyszek, puszka została zmiażdżona z trzaskiem ale łatwo jakby była z tektury. Wasyl rozluźnił nieco minę na twarzy. Wrzucił puszkę do kosza i prostując lewą dłoń sprawił że znowu mu strzeliły stawy. Gdy ją zgiął, stawy strzeliły jeszcze bardziej.

– Przepraszam za tę rękę.

– Nie. Nic nie szkodzi.– odezwały się jednocześnie

– Nawet przez ten strój słychać te kości.

– A co ci się stało z tą dłonią?– tym razem spytała Maya.

– Raz w wojsku rzucono mi beczułkę przy załadunku ale nie złapałem jej odpowiednio i przyskrzyniła mi dłoń o podłogę.

– Musi cię to boleć.

– Już mnie nie boli. To tylko strzykanie w stawach.

– A nie przeszkadza ci to?

– Bardzo. Muszę coś z nimi zrobić.

– Nie wiem czy w tym mieście jest jakiś chirurg.– odezwała się Ritsuko.

– Nie będę z tym szedł aż do chirurga. Chcę to po prostu wyciszyć

– Poczekaj...– Maya wstała i podeszła do jednego z biurek. Zaczęła szukać czegoś pod blatem. Wyjęła obiekt poszukiwań i podała go Wasylowi. Były to czarne, męskie skórzane rękawiczki z wycięciem na górnej części dłoni..

– Należały do Shigeru ale powiedział że są już na niego za małe. Sprawdź je później. Jestem pewna że się nie pogniewa.

– Dziękuję.– Wasyl wziął rękawiczki do ręki i przyglądnął się swojemu stroju w poszukiwaniu jakichś kieszeni. Gdy nie znalazł żadnej wsunął je pod klapę na klatce piersiowej. Poklepał nieco metal by materiał się pod nim ułożył i usiadł na swoim poprzednim fotelu. Maya również usiadła w swoim. Ritsuko siedziała oparta o blat biurka. Obie dziewczyny dopiły już kawę i położyły puszki na blatach. Wasyl popatrzył jeszcze raz na evę–05 znajdującą się za wziernikiem. Przyglądnął się jej oczom. Wykonał znowu wyłączenie jak w czasie lekcji i zamyślił się. Tym razem nie dochodziło do niego nic z świata zewnętrznego. Dla niego były tylko szmery, on i Evangelion za szybą. Jednak mogło go zbudzić z tego stanu lekkie szturchnięcie. Obudził się z tego stanu jednak sam, bez niczyjej pomocy. W pomieszczeniu testowym i w pomieszczeniu z pulpitami było ciemno. Jedynym światłem było niebieskie oświetlenie za szybą oświetlające Wielką maszynę. Wasyl przyjrzał się obu jego towarzyszką. Maya i Ritsuko spały. Ritsuko oparta o blat biurka na którym ówcześnie siedziała a Maya odchyliła głowę na oparcie a jej dłonie spoczywały bezwładnie na podpórkach fotelu. Jej wargi były nieco rozchylone a jej brwi wyglądały jakby były niewrażliwe na nic. Wasylowi w tym momencie ta młoda kobieta wydała się piękna. Zawsze był wyczulony na piękno i taki obrazek nie mógł przejść obok jego wzroku obojętnie. Uroku dodawało jeszcze jaskrawo niebieskie światło zza szyby. Nie mógł się napatrzeć na ten obrazek. Walczył z swoimi odruchami instynktu. Coś go w tej postaci przyciągało. Maya w śnie obróciła się w fotelu tak że jej ramie ułożyło się na drugim jednak dłonią w okolice twarzy. Wasyl nie mógł powstrzymać się chociaż od postawienia swojej nogi w pobliżu jej fotela. Tym razem starał się odciągnąć choćby myśli. Patrzył na wziernik za którym stała Eva–05. Nagle poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ręce w okolicy przedramienia. Popatrzył i dostrzegł że Maya przez sen położyła swoją dłoń na jego bicepsie. Jego twarz się zarumieniła. Maya najwyraźniej nieco rozbudzona zsunęła dłoń na jego dłoń. Pół dobudzona z zamkniętymi oczami zacisnęła swoją dłoń na jego dłoni. Wasyl poczuł się nie komfortowo. Maya w chwilę później otwarła oczy. Popatrzyła pól przytomnym wzrokiem na chłopca. Nagle zdała sobie co się stało przez sen. Zerwała na fotelu i puściła jego dłoń. Wasylowi nieco ulżyło. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć by wyrwać dziewczynę z zakłopotania. Ona bała się na niego spojrzeć.

– P... przepraszam. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje. Wybacz...

– Nie musisz przepraszać. To było nawet miłe.

– Naprawdę nie złościsz się?

– Jak mógłbym się złościć na kobietę.

– Mówisz tak, dlatego że jestem kobietą czy dlatego że nie chcesz mnie dołować.

– Mówię tak, bo taka jest prawda.

– Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

– Już mówiłem, nie ma za co.– Maya popatrzyła na zegarek widniejący na konsoli.

– O Boże, już dziewiąta trzydzieści... Ale długo spałam.

– Czyli trzeba obudzić Doktor Akagi.

– Najwyraźniej.– Maya podeszła do pani doktor i dobudziła ją. Wasyl stał teraz blisko okna. Nagle oczy Evy zabłysły pod ciemnymi czerwonymi szkłami. Zaświeciły się tylko na sekundę ale widać było w nich cierpienie. Zaraz zgasły. Wasyl odwrócił się w stronę kobiet. Upewnił się ze żadna nie widziała tego zjawiska. Obie były odwrócone bokiem do wziernika tak więc nie mogły się popatrzeć na to co się działo za nim. Doktor dobudziła się już całkowicie. Uporządkowała nieco zmierzwioną fryzurę i wstała. Włączyła światło w pomieszczeniu i rozejrzała się. W chwilę później do pomieszczenia przybyła reszta personelu, w tym także komandorzy Ikari i Fuyutsuki którzy przy pierwszym teście nie byli obecni. Wasyl został wprowadzony do pomieszczenia gdzie uprzednio dostał się na swój fotel z Entry Plug'u.

Założył opaskę A–10 i usiadł wygodnie. Jego Entry Plug został zainicjowany w Evangelionie.

– Jak status "Harmonics"?– spytała Ritsuko.

– Doskonały stan. Pilot jest odprężony.– Odpowiedziała Maya.

– Rozpoczniemy teraz drugi test Aktywacji Unitu piątego... Czy jesteś gotów?– Spytał Komandor Ikari.

– Tak.– Odpowiedział mu chłodny głos Wasyla. Komandorowi nie spodobał się ten ton ale zachował to dla siebie.

– Rozpocząć test.

– Połączenie A–10 aktywne. Rozpoczynamy aktywację połączeń nerwowych pierwszego stopnia. Górne partie ciała poza korpusem i czaszką są dostępne dla pilota.

– Odczekać 20 sekund i rozpocząć aktywację połączeń drugiego stopnia.

– Zrozumiano.– Shigeru odliczył na komputerze dwadzieścia sekund i rozpoczął aktywację drugiego stopnia.

– Dolne partie ciała dostępne dla pilota. Aktywacja drugiego stopnia połączeń pomyślna.

– Rozpocząć aktywację trzeciego stopnia połączeń.– Odpowiedział niemal natychmiast Ikari.

– Aktywacja rozpoczęta.– odkrzyknął Shigeru.

– Połączenia nerwowe dobiegają do "absolutne border line". 6 komórek. 4 komórki. 2 komórki.– krzyknęła Maya. Gdy zielone komórki na konsolecie miały przekroczyć ustaloną linię, wszystkie dotychczasowe komórki trzeciego stopnia połączeń po kolei zaczęły zmieniać się na czerwone.– Linia nie przekroczona. Synchronizacja odwraca się! Komórki trzeciego połączenia nie odpowiadają. Zanikają komórki drugiego stopnia. Są nie aktywne! Pozostały komórki połączenia pierwszego stopnia. Te też powoli zanikają.– Evangelion próbował wyrwać się z uchwytów mocujących. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na nich po wcześniejszym wyrwaniu ramion z niższych uchwytów. Oba górne ograniczniki zostały zmiażdżone. Evangelion ruszył na sam środek pomieszczenia i zaczął wyć niemiłosiernie. Jego oczy świeciły się wściekło na biało. Rzucała się w miejscu trzymając się za głowę. Połączenie z pilotem na mostku nie zostało zerwane i Wasyl słyszał wszystko co się tam działo. Było tam zamieszanie. Trzęsło nim na wszystkie strony ale nie na tyle by go uszkodzić. Od tych wstrząsów miał jednak zawroty głowy. Wdało mu się że od jego medalu przedarł się jakiś dziwny promień który zniknął w niewidzialnej dla niego ścianie Entry Plug'u. Usłyszał nagle słowa komandora:

– Odłączyć kabel zasilający! Przerwać eksperyment!– Wasyl pomyślał wtedy jedno słowo "Nie!" Chwycił uchwyty. Skoncentrował się na tym by pomóc Evangelionowi. Ręce maszyny z ogromną szybkością sięgnęły pleców i chwyciły wypadający kabel za wtyczkę.

– Co!– Krzyknął komandor Fuyutsuki gdy kabel powrócił na miejsce.

– Połączenie nerwowe pierwszego stopnia stabilne. To niemożliwe! On odzyskuje kontrolę nad połączeniami drugiego stopnia!– Wykrzyknęła ze zdziwieniem i strachem w głosie Maya. Oczy Evangeliona zmieniły wyraz na smutny lub raczej zdziwiony. Wasyl puścił drążki znajdujące się na jego fotelu. Skoncentrował się na myślach:

– "I po co to zrobiłeś? To ci nie pomoże. Jeżeli pozwolisz mi się z sobą zsynchronizować to uchroni cię od przyszłego bólu. Proszę..."– Evangelion wydał z siebie jeszcze jeden głuchy jęk i oparł się z powrotem o ścianę.

– Połączenia Drugiego stopnia odzyskane! Połączenia trzeciego stopnia wciąż wzrastają. Dochodzą do linii krytycznej!– Oczy Evangeliona przestały świecić a jego dłonie puściły wtyczkę. Oparł się o ścianę tak że jego ramiona niemal wpasowały się w pozostałości po górnych uchwytach. Uspokoił się. Wasyl także się uspokoił i spuścił głowę. Starał się uspokoić.

– Połączenia trzeciego stopnia przekroczyły linię krytyczną. Synchronizacja Stabilna. Niemal wszystkie połączenia Nerwowe zostały udostępnione pilotowi. Jeżeli można tak powiedzieć... Eksperyment powiódł się.– stwierdziła już spokojna Maya.

– Jak to możliwe. On powstrzymał tryb Berserk?– Ritsuko i reszta personelu nie kryła zdziwienia. Nawet komandorzy byli zdziwieni. Gendo Ikari poprawił swoje okulary jak to miał w swym zwyczaju. Nie powiedział nic.

– Czy wszystko w porządku chłopcze?– spytał za niego Fuyutsuki.

– Nie do końca. Mi nic nie jest poza tym że jestem nieco przestraszony. Za to pomieszczenie zostało poważnie uszkodzone.

– Nie martw się pomieszczeniem. Wątpię byśmy go jeszcze używali. Ważne że test się udał i tobie udało się zsynchronizować. Rozkaz wypełniony. Możesz na razie spocząć– Wasyl zasalutował do kamery.

– Tak jest komandorze!– Ikari i Fuyutsuki wyszli z pomieszczenia. Fotel Wasyla został wyjęty z Entry Plug'a. Gdy tylko poczuł powietrze, od razu zaczął wyzbywać się resztki LCL'u który zalegał w jego gardle. Nie było to najmilsze uczucie ale tym razem poszło mu o wiele lepiej niż za pierwszym gdy wyjmowano go z pomieszczenia synchronizacyjnego. Wyszedł z Plug'u i przeszedł tym razem przez prysznice. Spłukano z niego resztki LCL'u które przylgnęły do jego stroju, włosów i twarzy. Następnie przeszedł przez pomieszczenie które osuszyło go do reszty. Teraz zdjął z siebie opaskę A–10. Wszedł do pomieszczenia w którym stała cała ekipa personelu. Wszyscy mężczyźni, plus Maya, bili mu brawo. Doktor Ritsuko uśmiechała się do niego, dając do zrozumienia że spisał się świetnie. Wasyl dostrzegł w pomieszczeniu jeszcze kogoś kogo nie widział przed wejściem do pomieszczenia z Entry Plug'iem. Była to Misato, Także biła mu brawo.

– Pani Misato... nie wiedziałem że była pani tu podczas testu.– Odezwał się. Oklaski wcale nie wprawiały go w dumę. To co go w nią wprawiło to gratulacje wice komandora.

– Weszłam tu zaraz po tym jak ty wyszedłeś do pomieszczenia z Evą.

– Mam nadzieję że nie sprawiłem pani jakiś problemów tym testem.

– Trochę byłam przestraszona gdy Eva wpięła z powrotem kabel zasilający.

– To JA go wpiąłem.

– Co?– Wszyscy zwrócili na niego wzrok.

– Tak. Postawiłem się na jej miejscu i zrozumiałem że chodzi jej o niezależność. Jednak NIKT nie jest niezależny. I to jej wytłumaczyłem tylko nie wiem jak. W każdym razie to nie moja zasługa. Tutaj działał chyba Bóg, bo ja nie byłbym w stanie zapanować nad taką bestią jak ta istota.

– Jak poetycko...– Uśmiechnęła się Misato.– O tym kablu to jeszcze sobie pogadamy ale na razie musimy jakoś uczcić ten sukces. Zapraszam cię na obiad na mieście.

– To miło. Czy mogę się najpierw przebrać?

– Ależ jasne.– I Misato, i Wasyl wyszli razem z pomieszczenia. Maya jeszcze chwilę patrzyła na drzwi.

– Gratuluję... Wasyl...– szepnęła do siebie tak by nikt jej nie usłyszał.

+

– "A więc to już? Tak zostałem szóstym dzieckiem? Szóstym wybrańcem? Nawet się nie starałem a wszystko co zrobiłem uznano za jakiś cud. Dziękuje ci Boże żeś mnie wspomógł. Czuję też że także ty tato mi pomogłeś. Nie wiem jak ale bardzo mi pomogłeś. Dzięki Bogu i tobie udało mi się spełnić pierwsze z moich zadań. Teraz muszę czekać aż zadadzą mi nowe. Na razie idę z Panią Katsuragi i moimi współlokatorami do jakiejś restauracji. Idzie z nami także koleżanka Ayanami. Chciałbym wiedzieć dlaczego tak naprawdę jej oczy tak na mnie działają. Przez ten tydzień poznałem tylu ludzi. Shinji'ego Ikari'ego... wielkiego moim zdaniem romantyka i filozofa. Asukę Langley Soryu... dziewczynę której czerwony kolor włosów pasuje do charakteru... Rei Ayanami... dziewczynę która ma tyle tajemnic co ja... Misato Katsuragi... Kobietę o lekkim duchu a jednak bardzo troskliwą i uczuciową. Doktor Ritsuko Akagi... Kobietę, naukowca... Mayę Ibuki... kobietę która urzekła mnie swoim pięknem... Kensuke Aidę i Toji'ego Suzuharę... dwóch podrywaczy o miłym usposobieniu. Manę Kirishimę... dziewczynę Shinji'ego, bardzo miłą... Moją klasę... Takuyę i Kazuyę... nieco ekscentrycznych dla mnie ludzi o marzeniach związanych tylko z dziewczętami. Komandorów Ikari'ego i Fuyutsuki... dwóch tajemniczych i silnych mężczyzn których nigdy nie będę w stanie zrozumieć, ludzi którzy będą mi wydawać najważniejsze rozkazy. Tyle miejsc poznałem... Tokio–3... Apartament Major Katsuragi… Apartament Rei Ayanami. Szkołę… jej podwórko… centrum dowodzenia… Nerv. Drzewo na którym zdjąłem kotka dla tej małej dziewczynki. Przypomniało mi się tyle wspomnień. O tobie tato. O mojej matce i rodzeństwu. O wojsku. Tyle nowych uczuć... Tyle nowych odczuć i wspomnień. Tęsknota za ojczyzną... To miasto dało mi dużo dobrego... może nawet więcej niż życie... i chociaż dalej tęsknię za domem i rodziną, myślę że jeszcze wiele dobrego mnie tu spotka... Właśnie dotarliśmy do restauracji. Każdy zamówił dla siebie danie. Poznałem także gusta moich kolegów. Koleżanka Ayanami jest wegetarianką, co by nawet pasowało do jej zachowania. Koleżanka Soryu lubi pikantne potrawy, co także do niej pasuje. A Shinji? On jest neutralny. Może zjeść praktycznie wszystko co mu się poda do zjedzenia. Nie był wybredny i szybko wybrał sobie danie z karty. Pani Katsuragi także nie jest wybredna jeżeli tylko dostanie do dania puszkę piwa. Myślę że nie może się opanować od tego nałogu w postaci picia. Życie tutaj może być naprawdę piękne. Poczekam i zobaczę jak się tu rozwinie me życie..."– to były najważniejsze przemyślenia Wasyla Kuźniecowa tego wieczoru. Bóg i świat otworzyli mu nowe możliwości z których będzie mógł skorzystać. Przed nim rozpoczyna się nowa przygoda w tym zwariowanym świecie. Czy uda mu się w nim przeżyć? Czy uda mu się wpłynąć na jego przebieg? To zależy już tylko od niego...

**Samir Duran**

_ Od autora:_

Rozpoczęto: Nie wiadomo dokładnie... >:)  
Ukończono: 19.01.04 godzina 23:54

Nota: Jako Autor tego fika powinienem umieścić tu kilka informacji ode mnie. Wygląd postaci Wasyla Kuźniecowa i niektóre jego wspomnienia w wojsku są oparte na moich przeżyciach. Jego wygląd jest niemal dokładną kopią mnie z jego wieku. Jedyną różnicą jest lepsza budowa twarzy, moja nie była wychudzona, i jego strój. Mam nadzieję, że pisząc tę pracę nie wykorzystałem jakiegoś pomysłu, który ktoś już sam wykorzystał. 


	2. A new Child Chapter II

** Neon Genesis Evangelion:  
"A new Child"**

Chapter II

Wasyl Kuźniecow siedział z resztą pilotów i Misato w małej restauracji. Restauracja ta była już znana dla Ikari'ego, Ayanami i Asuki. Toji i Wasyl byli tu po raz pierwszy. Rosjanin zamówił dla siebie Sushi. Toji zamówił podstawowe danie czyli miskę gotowanego makaronu. Wasyl jadł z zamyśloną miną. Rozmyślał właśnie nad tym co wydarzyło w jego życiu przez ostatni tydzień. Toji przyglądnął się mu. Przez chwilę jego wzrok spoczął na skórzanych rękawiczkach które miał na dłoniach. Obok talerza leżał czerwony beret zdjęty wcześniej przez rosyjskiego chłopca. Wasyla też coś zainteresowało gdy siadali na ławce. Mianowicie w momencie gdy usiadł Toji, coś niemile zachrobotało, coś jakby metal uderzał o metal. Pozostawił to jednak dla siebie. On sam był zadowolony z prezentu od Mayi Ibuki. Rękawiczki doskonale wchłaniały jego chrobotania kości. Shinji Ikari miał do zjedzenia to samo co Toji. W jego myślach ciągle został test który dziś się odbył. Widział go w oknie obserwacyjnym. Widział wszystko. To jak Evangelion najpierw miotał się po pomieszczeniu i wpiął upadający kabel. Widział także powrót Evy na swoje miejsce z którego się wyrwała. Czuł głęboko w sobie podziw dla tego pilota. Dobrze pamiętał swoje przeżycia z trybem Berserk na Evie–00 i Evie–01. Gdy Eva–00 wpadła w szał o mało co nie zdemolowała całego pomieszczenia. Gdy Eva–01 wpadła ostatnio w szał, pożarła ona Anioła z którym walczył Shinji. Asuka też była pod pewnym wrażeniem tego czynu. Była też zdegustowana tym że ktoś zupełnie nowy zdołał opanować tryb berserk. Ona sama jak dotąd nie miała problemów z tym trybem. Misato miała jednak nieco inne myśli... Zastanawiała się co się dzieje w Nerv'ie. Zaprzestano ostatnio wielu projektów. Jedyną osobą przy stole która nie myślała o innych była Ayanami. Rei jadła ze spokojem i nie zawracając sobie głowy zbędnymi myślami. Myślała jedynie o tym jaki rozkaz dostanie następnym razem. Przypomniała sobie cały jutrzejszy rozkład zajęć by o nim nie zapomnieć. Po posiłku wszyscy wstali od stołu. Misato zapłaciła za posiłek i cała szóstka poszła na parking. Było już ciemno i Misato uparła się że odwiezie wszystkich do domu.

– Nie musi pani mnie odwozić.– odpowiedziała jej Rei.

– Sama trafisz? Jest już ciemno a zawiozłam was tu samochodem.

– Proszę się nie martwić.– Na te słowa z wozu wysiadł Wasyl.

– O co chodzi?

– Koleżanka Ayanami nie powinna wracać sama po zmroku. Ja trafie do domu bez problemu i skorzystam z autobusu.

– Jak chcesz.– odpowiedziała mu Misato. Oczywiście na tę kwestię Toji podzielił się z Shinji'im swoimi żartami. Shinji'ego jednak nie śmieszyły te żarty. Asuka ucieszyła się z powodu odejścia Wasyla. Mogła sobie teraz usiąść na przednim siedzeniu, Nie musiała siedzieć obok żadnego z chłopców i nie musiała też wracać z Wasylem do mieszkania. Misato poprawiła lusterko. Ruszyła do domu z dużą ostrożnością. Zbyt wielką nawet jak na nią w czasie jazdy. Jej wóz dopiero co wrócił z remontu i musiała się z nim dobrze obchodzić przynajmniej do tygodnia od odbioru. Toji nie był zbytnio pocieszony tym ze nie wyszedł mu żart. Wyjął zza klapy dresu jakiś zeszyt. Napis na okładce brzmiał z angielskiego: "Nauka tańców Rosyjskich". Była to ta książka którą dostał od Wasyla. Shinji przyjrzał się tytułowi.

– Chcesz się nauczyć któregoś z tych tańców?

– Chcę spróbować.– odpowiedział mu Toji.– Tylko będę miał mały problem w związku z tym.– i w tym momencie chłopiec zastukał palcem w swoją lewą nogę. Stukaniu odpowiedział nieco pusty metalowy dźwięk.

– Co to?

– Nie pamiętasz? Przecież straciłem nogę...– powiedział nieco smutno Toji. Dla człowieka o jego kondycji utrata tej kończyny była wielką stratą. CO prawda dostał protezę ale ona nigdy nie zastąpi mu prawdziwej nogi. Shinji poczuł się winny. To przez jego Evangeliona stracił nogę. Toji jednak nie tracił dobrego humoru. Pocieszył kolegę i zajął się dalszym czytaniem.

Na to pocieszenie znalazły się sprzeczne myśli Misato i Asuki. Misato pomyślała ze to miło ze strony Toji'ego a Asuka pomyślała że Toji'emu już kompletnie odbiło skoro żartuje z powodu utraty kończyny. Po pewnym czasie Misato zdążyła odwieźć Toji'ego do domu i pojechała do swojego razem z Shinji'im i Asuką. Ciągle jednak miała wyrzuty sumienia że puściła dwoje pilotów samych.

+

Wasyl i Rei wcale nie mieli problemów w związku z wracaniem samemu. Szli dość mało ruchliwą ulicą. Rei zastanowił fakt dlaczego jej kolega–pilot nie chciał jej pozwolić na wracanie samej. Wasyl nie był zbytnio przejęty faktem że Misato mogła się o niego martwić. Bardziej zastanawiał się, czy swoim postanowieniem nie uraził jego koleżanki. Ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju.

– Czy przeszkadza ci że idę z tobą?– spytał ją.

– A dlaczego ze mną idziesz?– odpowiedziała mu.

– Uważam że dziewczęta nie powinny wracać same po zmroku.

– Dlaczego?

– Jakby to powiedzieć... Jesteście bardziej narażone niż my. Nie pytaj na co... Krępowała by mnie odpowiedź.– Rei odpowiedziała mu milczeniem. Przerwała ją po krótkiej chwili.

– Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać.

– Nie dałbym sobie spokoju gdybym ci pozwolił samej wracać po zmroku. Mam zbyt czułe sumienie.– Przechodzili właśnie przez lepiej oświetloną ulicę. To miejsce przypomniało się Wasylowi. To właśnie tutaj pomógł tej młodej dziewczynce z kotkiem. Znowu przypomniała mu się Maruszka. Razem z nią przypomnieli mu się bracia. Jednak postanowił zostawić te wspomnienia na później. Teraz musiał się zająć Ayanami. Postanowił sobie że odprowadzi ją aż do samych drzwi. Czuł że to jego obowiązek. Rei nie przeszkadzało to że szedł obok niej. Nie zwracała na to większej uwagi. Dotarli do bloku.

– Możesz już iść. Dojdę do mieszkania.

– Przykro mi ale odprowadzę cię aż do drzwi.– Wasyl postawił na swoim. Odprowadził ją i wrócił swoją drogą. Gdy zobaczył resztę bloków przypomniał mu się kadr z filmu który kiedyś widział i scenę z książki na podstawie której powstał film.

– "Czyżby Władysław Szpilman w swojej książce opisał te bloki?"– Pomyślał gdy przypomniał sobie tytuł filmu i książki. "Pianista". Odwrócił się w stronę skrzyżowania i ruszył w stronę przystanku autobusowego. Wsiadł do pierwszego właściwego autobusu. Chwycił się uchwytu i przyjrzał się trzem postacią stojącym po drugiej stronie Autobusu i rozmawiających. Byli to Kensuke, Hikari i jeszcze ktoś z klasy Shinji'ego. Wasyl podszedł do nich. Z całej trójki znał tylko Aidę.

– Dobry wieczór– przywitał się.

– O cześć.– przywitał się z nim Aida.

– Czy ty go znasz Kensuke?

– To Wasyl Kuźniecow. Jest nowym pilotem. Szczęściarz z niego. Wasyl. To jest Hikari Horaki. Nasza przewodnicząca.

– Miło mi poznać.– Wasyl wyciągnął dłoń do dziewczyny. Ta uścisnęła ją.

– Mi także.– Kensuke przedstawił także swojego kolegę.

– Co tu robicie tak późno?

– Horaki i ja musieliśmy go zabierać z dyskoteki.– wytłumaczył się Aida. Teraz dopiero Wasyl zauważył że kolega którego właśnie poznał był pół przytomny i sprawiał wrażenie podchmielonego. Nawet czuć było od niego trochę alkoholem.

– Czy on ogłupiał? W takim wieku pić?– oburzyła się Hikari.

– Nie miej mu tego za złe... głupi, to pije. Ale myślę że po dzisiejszym razie już raczej nie spróbuje.

– Czy nic mu nie będzie?– spytała dziewczyna uznając Wasyla za eksperta.

– Hm...– Wasyl podniósł powiekę kolegi. Sprawdził reakcje wzroku na ruch.– Będzie miał po prostu potężnego kaca.

– Czy to groźne?

– Jak nie będzie więcej pił to nic mu się nie stanie.

– A skąd ty się na tym tak znasz?– spytała jednak nieco niedowierzająca przewodnicząca.

– Jestem Rosjaninem. Muszę znać się na tych rzeczach.

– Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć że jest z Rosji.

– Aha.– dziewczyna już się uspokoiła.

– A ty co tu robisz? Nie mów że musiałeś kogoś odebrać z dyskoteki?

– Nie. Odprowadzałem Towarzyszkę Ayanami.

– I jak blisko byłeś?

– Aida!

– Nie wiem o co ci chodzi Kensuke. Odprowadzałem ją bo dziewczęta nie powinny wracać po zmroku same.

– Widzisz Aida? On przynajmniej nie ma takich dziwnych pomysłów jak ty i Suzuhara.

– Chyba mnie przegłosowaliście.

– Tak... Stary... nie powinny...– odezwał się urywanym zdaniem kolega który siedział na krześle.

– I ty przeciwko mnie?– Aida nie krył zdziwienia.

– Wiesz co Kensuke? Myślę że powinieneś odprowadzić tawarzyszkę Horaki do domu.

– A czemu nie ty?

– Aida!– Horaki już po raz drugi starała się uspokoić Aidę.

– Spokojnie. Nie mówiłem o sobie bo tawarzyszka Horaki mnie nie zna i mogła by się czuć nie komfortowo. A poza tym... Czy to takie złe odprowadzić koleżankę do domu?

– Chyba nie...– Kensuke wymamrotał pod nosem. Autobus zatrzymał się na jednym z przystanków. Ten akurat był Wasyla.

– Trzymajcie się... A, Aida... Jakby coś się działo to bij w splot słoneczny i otwartą dłonią... To taka mała rada ode mnie.– powiedział Rosjanin wychodząc z autobusu. Aida i Horaki popatrzyli się dziwnie na niego. Wasyl spokojnie doszedł do bloku. Wszedł do mieszkania.

– Wróciłeś? Już zaczęłam się martwić.

– Przepraszam za kłopot.

– Przyszły do ciebie dwie paczki... Są u ciebie w pokoju.– poinformował go Shinji.

– Dzięki. Tylko od kogo...– Zastanowił się Wasyl i wkroczył do swojego pokoju. Paczki leżały na jego łóżku tak jak powiedział mu Shinji. Wasyl wziął pierwszą z wierzchu i odpakował. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieco na widok zawartości. Był to jego instrument na którym grał od małego. Bardzo stara bałałajka. Należała kiedyś do jego dziadka. Była jednak bez strun. Struny były w osobnym foliowym woreczku przypiętym do koperty. Chłopak otworzył kopertę i wyjął z niej list.

– "Drogi wnuku. Przesyłam ci twoją bałałajkę. Najwidoczniej zapomniałeś jej zabrać. Życzę ci powodzenia w twoim nowym przydziale. Dzień po tym jak odjechałeś, odwiedziło mnie twoje rodzeństwo. Bardzo się o ciebie wypytywali. Przyszła z nimi także twoja matka. Także się o ciebie martwiła. Wladimir i Ivan bardzo wydorośleli przez te lata. Bardzo przypominali mi ciebie. Maruszka także wydoroślała. Bardzo przypominała mi moją żonę w mniej więcej jej wieku. Twoi bracia mówili mi że też chcą iść do wojska jednak dopiero jak dorosną. Macie ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Maruszka postanowiła że przyśle ci też twoje skrzypce. Bardzo się o ciebie troszczy. Więc, jeszcze raz życzę powodzenia i pozdrawiam. Dziadek."– Wasyl odczytał w myślach treść listu. Od razu wziął się nakładanie strun na swój instrument. Sprawdził brzmienie przeciągając palcem po strunach i odłożył instrument po wcześniejszym nastrojeniu go. Otwarł drugą paczkę. Tak jak napisał w liście dziadek, były to jego skrzypce. Te miały już założone struny a za nimi założony był smyczek. W tej paczce także znalazł list w kopercie. Otworzył go. Tak jak list dziadka, ten także był pisany zgrabną cyrylicą jednak już innym charakterem pisma.

– "Drogi Braciszku. Piszę do ciebie by pokazać ci ze chociaż prawie się nie znamy, kocham cię. Bardzo żałuję że nie mogliśmy się poznać wcześniej. Wiem że nigdy nie spotkaliśmy się odkąd nasi rodzice się rozstali. Wladimir i Iwan ciągle pamiętają nasze wspólne zabawy. Tak samo ja. Nigdy o tobie nie zapomnieliśmy i chcieliśmy się wiele razy z tobą spotkać, jednak nie mogliśmy. Może jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy. Przysyłam ci twoje skrzypce. Dziadek opowiadał nam jak bardzo lubiłeś na nich grać. Chciałabym kiedyś posłuchać twojej gry. Wladimir i Iwan prosili bym cię pozdrowiła od nich w tym liście. Oni także bardzo za tobą tęsknią. Życzę ci powodzenia w pilotażu. Maruszka."– Na ten list w oczach Wasyla zakręciły się łzy szczęścia. Odłożył jednak skrzypce. Bardzo chciało mu się spać. Same skrzypce były schowane w futerale więc nie musiał się bać jeżeli by się obiły. Uklęknął i zmówił pacierz. Zaraz po tym przebrał się w swoją piżamę i położył się spać. Śnił mu się tym razem jego ojciec. To jak razem spędzali kilka chwil. To jak razem łowili ryby, jak grali na bałałajkach, jak razem chodzili na grób babci. I właśnie ta część snu obróciła się przeciwko niemu. Przypomniał sobie we śnie jak z ojcem stali nad grobem. Usłyszał nagle potężny huk. Jego ojciec złapał się za piersi i upadając na kolana osunął się na grób. Wasyl sam popatrzył na ojca. Spojrzał jednak zaraz w prawo. Z zarośli wystawała postać napastnika którego zobaczył już we wcześniejszym śnie. Z jego ust rozległ się wrzask w momencie w którym napastnik podniósł lufę w jego stronę.

– NIE!– w tym momencie jego sen się skończył. On sam zaś obudził się zlany potem. Położył dłonie na oczach.

– "Czemu wciąż śnię ten sam koszmar?"– zastanawiał się w myślach. Popatrzył na zegarek. Po podświetleniu tarcza wskazywała mu godzinę piątą rano. Wstał z łóżka. Był już wyspany chociaż jego sen przerwał koszmar. Ubrał się i zmówił poranny pacierz. Była niedziela. Już czas by się przygotować do swojego pierwszego wyjścia do kościoła w tym kraju i w tym mieście. Z szafy wyjął swój garnitur. Powiesił go na wieszaku i przyjrzał mu się. Z szafeczki która stała przy biurku wyjął szczotkę i użył jej do otrzepania Garnituru z lekkiego kurzu. Kurz ten był bardzo widoczny na czarnym garniturze. Za oknem słońce powoli wschodziło na niebie. Po otrzepaniu garnituru, Wasyl ubrał się w niego. Zacisnął krawat na szyi i poprawił mankiety. W mieszkaniu zaczęli już się krzątać lokatorzy. Wasyl otworzył drzwi i wszedł do salonu. Usiadł przy stole razem z Misato i Asuką. Asuka piła powoli herbatę a Misato delektowała się puszką piwa. Z kuchni dobiegał odgłos przygotowywanego śniadania. Dziś była kolej Shinji'ego na gotowanie. Na Misato zrobił wrażenie garnitur Wasyla. Asuka też zastanowiła się nad tym strojem. Shinji podał śniadanie. Była to jajecznica i gotowany ryż. Przywitał się z Wasylem. Wszyscy zjedli w spokoju. Wasyl wstał i odniósł talerz. Następnie zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia. Razem z nim wyszli jego współlokatorzy. Szli ulicą jak jedna rodzina. Z wyglądu jednak wnioskować by można było że Wasyl jest głową rodziny a Misato wyższą od niego żoną. Shinji'ego i Asukę intrygował bardzo dorosły jak na jego wiek wygląd. Wasyl od niedawna przestał się golić. Na jego policzkach widać było już dobrze zaznaczone baki. W garniturze wyglądał jak dorosły. Shinji także miał na sobie garnitur ale jego strój nie sprawiał takiego wrażenia jak Wasyla. Asuka była w swojej odświętnej sukience podobnie jak Misato w swojej. Doszli do kościoła. W nim można było dostrzec jeszcze kilku znajomych. Wasyl nie zawracał jednak sobie myśli znajomymi w tym miejscu i czasie. Shinji dostrzegł kilku dobrych znajomych. Toji'ego, Kensuke, Horaki, swojego ojca. Dostrzegł też kilku ludzi z obsługi systemu Magi, a głównie Mayę Ibuki i Hyugę Makoto. Żaden z nich poza jego ojcem nie był w swoim zwykłym stroju. Jedynie starszy Ikari był w swoim mundurze komandora. Po mszy wszyscy wyszli. Rozeszli się z Misato. Wasyl siedział na ławce przed wejściem na teren kościoła po drugiej stronie ulicy. Obok niego usiedli też Shinji i Asuka.

– Na kogo czekasz?– spytała rudowłosa.

– Na nikogo. Tak sobie patrzę.

– Czasami naprawdę jesteś dziwny.

– Może...– odpowiedział w zamyśleniu. Patrzył na wyjście z terenu. Kolejno wychodzili tą drogą ludzie. W pewnym momencie wyszli Hyuga i Maya. Makoto był podobnie jak Wasyl w garniturze. Maya miała na sobie odświętne ubranie czyli czarną spódniczkę długą do kostek i czarną, żeńską marynarkę. Wasyl przyjrzał się obojgu. Oboje rozeszli się na boki. Wzrok Wasyla podążał za Mayą. Asuka zauważyła to i nie przepuściła okazji do zrobienia komuś na złość.

– Marzysz o pani Ibuki?– Powiedziała słodkim głosikiem.

– A dlaczego tak sądzisz?– odpowiedział jej spokojnie i spuścił wzrok z znikającej za rogiem Mayi.

– Patrzysz na nią jakbyś miał ochotę na nią...– odpowiedziała tryumfalnym głosem.

– Asuka... To nie jest odpowiedni moment.– powiedział do siebie Shinji. Asuka wychyliła się zza Rosjanina.

– A ty czego się czepiasz?

– Eee...– Shinji się zająknął.

– O... Idą Toji i Kensuke...– Przerwał im Wasyl. Dwaj chłopcy właśnie ich zauważyli i zbliżali się do nich.

– Cześć.– przywitali się.

– Cześć.

– Co porabiacie?– spytał się Kensuke.

– Nic. Siedzimy.– odpowiedziała z zażenowaniem Asuka.

– Jak się wczoraj wracało Aida? Nie było kłopotów?– spytał Wasyl.

– Dzięki za troskę... Nie było kłopotów.

– Oki. Zastanawiałem się.– w kilka sekund później odezwał się telefon komórkowy Shinji'ego. Chłopiec zdziwił się że go nie wyłączył przed wyjściem z domu. Odebrał...

– Słucham?

– Cześć Shinji! Tu Misato...– odezwał się kobiecy głos należący do imienniczki– Jestem w kwaterze głównej. Czy jest jeszcze z tobą Wasyl?

– Jest... Już go podaje.– Rosjanin odebrał od Shinji'ego telefon i odezwał się.

– Tak jest, już tam idę.– Odpowiedział spokojnie i przerwał połączenie.

– O co chodzi?

– O nic. Mam dziś kolejne testy. Musze już lecieć.– Rosjanin odsalutował i ruszył śpiesznym krokiem w stronę centrum. Koledzy patrzyli jak się oddala.

– Wielki mi z niego bohater... Pilot jak każdy...– wymruczała Asuka.

– A co masz do niego? Nie widziałem żeby zrobił ci coś złego.– Odchrząknął Toji.

– Na pewno jest lepszy od ciebie!

– Jest nowy i trochę potrwa zanim będzie równy choćby mnie.

– Miał 40 zsynchronizowania z programem za pierwszym razem...– odburknął Aida.

– A skąd to wiesz?

– Poszperałem trochę w aktach ojca...

– Aha... co? Aż czterdzieści Procent?– Zakrzyknęła Asuka.

– Tak było napisane w aktach.

– To musiał być jakiś błąd programu!

– Sprawdzono testy. Nie był to błąd programu.

– To niemożliwe...

– Co? Zażenowana?– Uśmiechnął się Suzuhara.

– Odwal się czwarty!– Odkrzyknęła i odbiegła od nich.

– Asuka...– wyrzekł za nią Shinji.

– Daj jej spokój Shinji... Chyba chce to przekrzyczeć sama.

– Ale...

– Daj spokój. Jak Aida mówi coś na poważnie to jest to na poważnie.– odpowiedział mu tym razem już Toji.

– A my nie mamy dziś w planach żadnych testów?

– Nie. Chyba nie... W każdym razie... Jakbyśmy mieli to pewnie Pani Misato by powiadomiła cię przez komórkę.

– Tak pewnie tak.

– Ja to wam jednak zazdroszczę.

– Nie masz czego!– odpowiedzieli mu jednocześnie Toji i Shinji.

– E tam... Musicie mieć fajnie... Jesteście na froncie, walczycie dla ludzi, widzicie wojsko w wielu sytuacjach...

– Popatrz mi na wargi. NIE, MASZ, CZEGO.– odpowiedział mu Toji.

– Mów swoje.

– Z tobą się nie da!

– Taki jestem...– Shinji popatrzył na wyjście z kościoła. Po chwili zza rogu wyszła Mana ubrana w swój odświętny strój. Gdy zauważyła Shinji'ego od razu do niego podeszła.

– Cześć Shinji!– przywitała się z nim ściskając go. Ten gest nieco go zawstydził przy kolegach.

– Chodź Toji. Nie przeszkadzajmy.– Odezwał się Aida gdy zauważył minę Shinji'ego.

– Ooo... Coś ty Aida.

– Mówię ci, chodźmy!

– Ale...

– Żadnych ale!– Powiedział Aida i ruszył przed siebie. Toji chwilę się wahał po czym ruszył w kierunku w którym podążał Aida. Shinji i Mana poszli w drugą stronę. Szli razem pod ramię.

+

Tymczasem w biurze Gendo Ikari'ego prowadzony był dialog.

– Czy nowy pilot stosuje się do rozkazów?– Zapytał rosyjski reprezentant SEELE.

– Nie sprawia nam większych kłopotów od dotychczasowych. Można powiedzieć że Sprawia nam kłopoty ale mniejsze niż cała dotychczasowa czwórka razem wzięta.– odpowiedział Ikari.

– Czyli spisuje się dobrze.

– Tak.

– Potrzebujemy kilkoro ludzi z jego obrębu. Ikari. Postaraj się o to.– Odezwał się Keel.

– W rzeczy samej... "Tylko po co wam tacy?"– powiedział i pomyślał Gendo.

– Ciągle mamy problemy finansowe. Szukamy sponsorów wśród krajów nie związanych z SEELE. Masz jakieś propozycje?

– Nie mam. Jednak nie ma już czego szukać na kontynencie Amerykańskim. W Afryce jest teraz gorzej niż przed drugim uderzeniem. Zostają nam Australia i Eurazja.

– W rzeczy samej. Problem w tym ze Azja to w głównej mierze kraje komunistyczne a Rosja i Chiny jak wiesz już wyczerpują swoje zasoby pieniężne jakie mogły poświęcić.

– Nie możemy pozwolić by z powodów naszych problemów finansowych nasi rodacy cierpieli głód i inne problemy gospodarcze, Ikari.– odezwał się znowu rosyjski reprezentant.

– Czyli pozostaje wam Europa gdyby Australia odmówiła pomocy?

– Dokładnie. Niestety Europa także ucierpiała podczas Second Impact.

– Nie będzie zbyt łatwo... Musimy powstrzymać wszelkie wypływy gotówki z naszych skarbców. I tak mamy dużo szczęścia że rząd rosyjski zgodził się finansować naprawy Evangeliona numer pięć.

– To już jakieś wsparcie.– Przerwał Ikari.

– To za mało.

– Do czego SEELE tyle pieniędzy?

– Nie ty tu zadajesz pytania Ikari!– Zwrócił się gniewnym tonem Keel.

– Wszystkie nowe projekty które rozpoczął Nerv mają zostać wstrzymane aż do odwołania. Gdy rozwiążemy problem z pieniędzmi wszystkie operacje w Nerv'ie zostaną przywrócone do czynności. Obawiamy się jednak jednego. Że mogą pojawić się nowe Anioły. Takie o których nie wspominają Papirusy znad Morza Martwego.– Odezwał się delegat z Chin.

– Jak to możliwe?

– Nie ty tu zadajesz pytania IKARI!– powiedział już bardziej gniewnym głosem Keel. Gendo i Fuyutsuki poczuli że coś jest nie tak. Jak dotąd zapiski znalezione nad morzem martwym były ich źródłem informacji i nigdy ich informacje się nie myliły.

– Zamykam posiedzenie Ikari! Rozejść się!– W biurze Gendo znikły hologramy przedstawiające członków SEELE. Jednak, w biurze Lorenza Keel'a Wcale nie znikły.

– Ikari zadaje za dużo pytań.– odezwał się delegat z Rosji.

– Owszem ale warto jeszcze trochę potrzymać go na "liście płac".

– Jesteś pewien?– Odezwał się Amerykanin który nie zabierał głosu podczas posiedzenia.

– Tak. To konieczne. Niestety ale to nasza wina i musimy sobie z nią poradzić.

– A jaki jest prawdopodobny czas przebudzenia?

– Nie wiadomo. Nasi naukowcy nie potrafią oszacować. Podejrzewają jednak ze nie w najbliższym czasie.

– A więc mamy nowego wroga na karku?– Odezwał się znowu Chińczyk.

– Poprawka... Nerv ma... Niestety jeszcze trochę będzie nam potrzebny... Problem w tym że opóźnia to NASZE badania. Mamy problem z przygotowaniem Evangelionów Seryjnych przez ten incydent. Już samo oddanie jednego Unitu naukowcom z rosyjskiego oddziału Nerv było ryzykowne. Problem w tym że osłabiono rdzeń S2 w Unicie 05. To zmniejszy jego mobilność bojową. Mam tylko nadzieję że nie zawiedzie nas gdy przyjdzie pora.– wytłumaczył Keel.

– Tak... Uważam, Keel, że to już prawdziwy koniec tego posiedzenia, nieprawdaż?– odezwał się Amerykanin.

– Tak. Rozejść się.– Hologramy tym razem znikły już na dobre.

+

Wasyl gdy doszedł do siedziby Nerv'u od razu po przejściu bramki i przebyciu ruchomych schodów udał się do windy. Zjechał na drugi poziom i na odpowiednie piętro. Doszedł do przebieralni dla mężczyzn. Wszedł do środka i odnalazł przegrodę dla pilotów. Z swojej szafki wyjął Plug Suit i zaczął się w niego przebierać. Siedział tuż obok plandeki oddzielającej męską część przebieralni od żeńskiej. Rozebrał się do naga i niemal natychmiast założył dolną część Stroju stanowiącą spodnie. Następnie założył górną część stanowiącą kombinezon na klatkę piersiową i brzuch. Kostium jak zwykle przed wciśnięciem guzika na nadgarstku był luźny. Metalowe części jego kostiumu jednak zwisały na nim i nie wyglądały jakby były inną częścią zakładaną osobno. Chwilę przypatrywał się swoim dłoniom. Zaciekawiło go to że chociaż wyglądają tak samo to bardzo się od siebie różnią. W tym momencie obok w żeńskiej sali coś zaskrzypiało. Wasyl dopiero teraz zauważył cień rzucany przez jakąś dziewczynę po drugiej stronie. Z fryzury jaką można było wywnioskować z cienia od razu dostrzegł Rei. Odwrócił wzrok na szafkę. Dokończył ubieranie stroju. Wstał i nacisnął guzik na nadgarstku. Jego strój nadmuchał się i usztywnił swoją pokrywę. Trzy dysze które znajdowały się na nim wypuściły z siebie nadmiar powietrza.

– "Więc to do tego służą..."– stwierdził w myślach. Schował swój garnitur do szafki i zatrzasnął drzwi. Na ten trzask niebiesko włosa dziewczyna zwróciła swoją uwagę gdyż był dla niej nieoczekiwany. Powoli wyprostowała się. Miała już na sobie cały swój Plug Suit jednak nie nadmuchany.

– Też masz testy z swoim Evangelionem?– spytał Wasyl.

– Nie. To po prostu rutynowa synchronizacja z programem.

– A dlaczego nie synchronizujesz się z swoja jednostką?

– Wyznaczono jej status: "Uszkodzona do stopnia nieużytku".

– Tak... rzeczywiście... Muszą ją przebudować. Nie wiedziałem że sterujesz Unitem –00.– Rei nie odpowiedziała i wyszła z swojego pomieszczenia po uprzednim nadmuchaniu Stroju i schowaniu swego codziennego stroju do szafki.

– "Czemu ona jest taka zamknięta?"– pomyślał chłopiec. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia i wszedł do windy. Ayanami też wsiadła do tej windy. Chłopiec wcisnął guzik wyznaczający piętro na które został pokierowany przez Misato. Ayanami nacisnęła piętro dwa przyciski wyżej od niego. Jechali powolną windą. Wasyl stał za Ayanami, pod ścianą. Zastanawiał się dlaczego ona jest zawsze taka cicha i zamknięta. Coś go w niej intrygowało.

– Czy wiesz jaki jest stan twojej jednostki?– spytał ją nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

– Prace nad odbudową są na ukończeniu, pilocie Kuźniecow.

– Dlaczego tak mówisz?

– Słucham?

– Nazywasz mnie Pilotem Kuźniecow. Jestem twoim kolegą po fachu. Nie musisz mnie tytułować. Mów do mnie normalnie.– Rei nie odpowiadała. Zastanowiła się.

– "Nie mam powodu by nie mówić do niego w nieformalny sposób."– pomyślała w końcu.

– Czy mówienie do ciebie po nazwisku jest odpowiednie?

– Lepsze to niż Pilot Kuźniecow. Nie musisz mnie po prostu tytułować.

– Dobrze, – tu zrobiła dłuższą przerwę.– Kuźniecow.

– Już o wiele lepiej.– Chłopiec wysilił się na uśmiech chociaż dziewczyna nie mogła go dostrzec stojąc do niego plecami. Ostatnie minuty wspólnej jazdy przesiedzieli w milczeniu. Rei wysiadła u kresu swej podróży windą. Wasyl pojechał jeszcze dwa pietra niżej i ruszył w stronę pomieszczenia testowego. W pomieszczeniu siedziała cała załoga obsługująca pomieszczenie. To pomieszczenie miało jednak służyć za pole do testów harmonicznych. Jedynymi ludźmi którzy byli potrzebni do obsługi tego pomieszczenia byli Maya i Ritsuko.

– O witaj. Zapewne chciałbyś już skończyć więc wejdź do pomieszczenia z fotelem i pozwól nam na testy. Dobrze?– zaczęła Ritsuko. Była nieco zniecierpliwiona gdyż Wasyl nieświadomie się spóźnił. Wasyl natychmiast się zgodził i wszedł do wyznaczonego pomieszczenia. Gdy drzwi się zatrzasnęły Maya zwróciła się do Doktor Ritsuko:

– Czy nie była pani dla niego za ostra, szefowo?

– Czemu tak sądzisz?

– Ostry ton głosu nie wpływa dobrze na motywację.

– Może rzeczywiście byłam dla niego zbyt ostra...

– Czy on nas słyszy?

– Nie. Nie włączyłam jeszcze łącz audiowizualnych.

– Dobrze. Zacznij już testy. Miejmy to za sobą.– Maya wpisała jakieś komendy na konsoli. Pojawiły się wyświetlone słupki przedstawiające związki harmoniczne pilota. Nie zostały jeszcze zmierzone i wszystkie pokazywały zero. Ritsuko włączyła komunikator i przemówiła do Wasyla:

– Dobrze... odpręż się... nie musisz się wysilać. Poczekaj tam aż skończymy testy i cię powiadomimy.

– Tak jest.– Wasyl odpowiedział spokojnie. Popatrzył na ekran który wyświetlił się przed nim. Widać było w nim Ritsuko i Mayę. Pani doktor miała znudzoną minę i przypatrywała się odczytom. Maya miała neutralną minę. Wystukiwała co chwilę jakieś komendy na konsoli. Wasyl spojrzał na czasomierz który miał wbudowany w fotel pilota. Na wypadek akcji zgrania.

– Przepraszam za spóźnienie doktor Akagi.

– Nie przepraszaj tylko się odpręż.– odpowiedziała mu doktor i wyłączyła połączenie audio. Wasyl został sam ze swoimi myślami. Postanowił że dla pełnego odprężenia się prześpi. Pani doktor i Maya zauważyły to i pozwoliły mu spać. Gdy ktoś spał, łatwiej było zmierzyć parametry. Wasylowi śnił się dziwny sen. Nie był on o jego rodzinie. Właściwie był to jakby proroczy sen. Widział jakieś świetliste postacie. Krążyły wokół innej postaci. Wokół kobiety. Nagle pojawiła się inna świetlista postać z cienkim mieczem w rękach. Gdy zamachnęła się na pierwszą postać z otaczających kobietę, sen się zmienił. Widział jakiś sześcian. Był pomarańczowy i wydawało mu się że pływa w nim jakiś zielony płyn. Wokół przewijały się mroczne postacie których oczy świeciły się na czerwono w mroku. Do sześcianu podeszła jakaś czarna postać w białym stroju. Postać usiadła przy sześcianie i zaczęła wpisywać coś w powietrzu. Czerwone oczy postaci utkwiły w niej. Słychać było jakieś szmery, zniekształcone i niezrozumiałe. Brzmiały jak głosy z otchłani. Nagle obudził się. Tak mu się zdawało ale nie znalazł się w Entry Plug'u. Było to przebudzenie we śnie. Widział Tokio–3. Całe miasto było czarne i widział je jak przez mgłę. Przez ulicę przedzierała się wielka postać o nienaturalnie wydłużonej głowie i ciele które mimo iż całe czarne, wyglądało jakby było kanciaste. Na głowie jarzyły się czerwone oczy. Nagle wyrosły cztery postacie. Każda z nich była biała jednak jedna wyglądała jak kobieta. Trzej mężczyźni wyglądali nieco dziwnie. Wszyscy dobrze zbudowani jednak z oczu każdego biła jaskrawa czerwień. U kobiety jednak nie było czerwonych oczu a czarne. Dwaj mężczyźni pobiegli w stronę czarnej postaci i chcieli uderzyć. W tym momencie ponowne przebudzenie. Ukazana jakaś postać ze skrzydłami. Była tych samych kształtów i rozmiarów co te które na początku snu krążyły wokół białej kobiety. Postać zamachnęła się w kierunku wzroku Wasyla. Zamiast swoimi dłońmi, Wasyl zasłonił się jakimiś białymi. Pomiędzy dłońmi znajdowało się teraz grube ostrze. Nagle nadleciała druga postać i zamachnęła się w ten sam sposób. Teraz Wasyl już się obudził. Zerwał się w fotelu. Wydawało mu się że jest zlany potem jednak LCL skutecznie neutralizował tę ciecz. Popatrzył w ekran. Patrzyły na niego ze zdziwieniem Maya i Akagi. Wasyl wiedział już że obudził się na dobre.

– Przepraszam. Śniło mi się coś dziwnego.– wytłumaczył się przez interkom.

– Nic nie szkodzi. Testy już zakończone. Możesz wyjść.– odpowiedziała mu doktor. Wasyl wysiadł z uczuciem ulgi z Entry Plug'u. Przeszedł przez pomieszczenie oczyszczające i znalazł się już suchy w pomieszczeniu testowym.

– Czy dobrze się spisałem?

– Poszło ci bardzo dobrze.– odpowiedziała mu pani doktor.– Przepraszam za swój ostry ton.

– Spokojnie... przyzwyczaiłem się w wojsku. Zresztą przełożony może unosić głos na podwładnych kiedy tylko chce.

– Aż taką dyscyplinę w wojsku mieliście?– spytała Maya.

– Jeszcze większą... bez obrazy ale tutaj to jest w porównaniu z wojskiem jak na placu zabaw...– Ritsuko wyszła pierwsza. Następnie Wasyl i Maya. Wasyl miał jeszcze przejść jedną lekcję nauki pilotażu Evy. Jechali na ruchomym chodniku. Po kilku minutach Maya pochyliła się nieco i szepnęła do Wasyla:

– Nie martw się... ja też się spóźniłam.

– Wiem.

– Skąd?

– Po prostu widziałem jak wracałaś z kościoła.

– Rozumiem. Jak tam twoje samopoczucie przed testem?– powiedziała już głośniej. Martwiła się by nie urazić szefowej ciągłym szeptaniem.

– Nie ma problemów.

– A co tam w szkole?

– Też bez problemów.

– To dobrze.– Rozmowa urwała się gdyż zajechali do następnego pomieszczenia. W pomieszczeniu byli już wszyscy ludzie z obsługi poza Mayą. Dziewczyna usiadła przy jedynej wolnej konsolecie. Wasyl znów musiał się zanurzyć w LCL'u. Tym razem jednak nie musiał się przyzwyczajać. Jeszcze całkowicie nie ochłonął po poprzednich próbach. Teraz siedział w kapsule która została umieszczona w Evie 05. Eva zmieniła się nieco od tego co się stało podczas tej próby w której wpadła w berserk. Napisy znajdujące się na jego "futerale" na nóż progresywny i na karku były teraz czerwone zamiast czarnych. Klapa na Entry Plug zmieniła barwę na złotą. Na samym hełmie pojawiły się czerwone numery seryjne jednostki. Plecak ograniczający ją który dźwigała na plecach też zmienił barwę. Był teraz w barwach czerwony biały niebieski i znów czerwony. Trochę jak tarcza strzelnicza. Maszyna została aktywowana. Głowa podniosła się patrząc przed siebie. Za czerwonymi szkłami hełmu zabłysły na biało oczy. Eva 05 nie była już wbita w ścianę zaczepami. Teraz stała i zanim ją aktywowano była tylko podtrzymywana przez zapasowe ograniczniki w pozycji wyprostowanej. Wasyl poczuł że tym razem w czasie aktywacji nie będzie problemów. I jego przewidywania sprawdziły się. Linie połączeń nerwowych przeszły przez "Absolute Border Line" tak jakby jej nie było. Ręce Evy drgnęły nieznacznie. Do pomieszczenia z komputerami wszedł komandor Fuyutsuki.

– Komandorze. Nie wiedziałam że będzie pan przy rutynowych ćwiczeniach.– wyrzekła Ritsuko.

– To jego pierwsza lekcja. Chcę zobaczyć jak sobie poradzi.

– Tak jest komandorze.– Ritsuko włączyła interkom.– Wasyl. Teraz musimy nauczyć cię jak wprawić Evangeliona w ruch. Zaczniemy od prostej czynności. Spróbuj podnieść prawą dłoń.

Wasyl skoncentrował się. Przypomniał sobie wskazówki jakie przekazała mu Rei. Jego ręka w kapsule podniosła się do klatki piersiowej. Eva powoli powtórzyła ten ruch. Można było zaobserwować za oknem i na ekranie pokazującym pilota że ruch został skopiowany dokładnie.

– Dobrze... Teraz zaciśnij pięść i powtórz to samo z lewą ręką.– Wasyl wykonał rozkaz. Szło mu to bardzo łatwo.

– Jak myślisz? Będziesz w stanie nią chodzić?– spytał przez interkom Fuyutsuki.

– Ależ komandorze... Jeszcze za wcześnie na ten stopień nauki.

– Wiem... Ale ten chłopiec szybko się uczy. Jak myślisz Wasyl? Dasz radę?– spytał Wasyla.

– Dam radę... tak mi się wydaje.– odpowiedział mu chłopak.

– Tylko ostrożnie Wasyl. Stawianie kroków jest trudniejsze niż zwykłe ruchy ręką...

– Tak jest.

– Przygotować wysięgniki na wypadek gdyby Eva się wywróciła.

– Przygotowane.

– Dobrze, Wasyl. Skoncentruj się.

– Tak jest.– Eva powoli uniosła Prawą nogę. Z hukiem postawiła ją na podłodze.

– Cóż... Nieźle mu idzie.

– Tak. Ale to dopiero pierwszy krok. Shinji po pierwszym się przewrócił.

– Zobaczymy.– Eva podniosła już szybciej lewą nogę i jeszcze szybciej ją postawiła.

– Jednak potrafi się sprężyć. Podejrzewam że wkrótce będziemy mogli zacząć go uczyć posługiwać się bronią Evangelionów.

– Ależ komandorze. Nawet jak na niego to za wcześnie...– jej głos zagłuszył duży huk który nie ustawał po pierwszym uderzeniu. Ritsuko która stała odwrócona tyłem do okna za którym znajdowała się Eva, powoli odwróciła głowę. Wszyscy ludzie z obsługi patrzyli się na wziernik z miną taką jakby ktoś miał ich za chwilę uderzyć w twarz jednak powstrzymał się moment przed tym. Wszyscy wywalali oczy w zdziwieniu. Ritsuko zauważyła że w pomieszczeniu z Evą odbywał się duży ruch. Eva–05 biegała po pomieszczeniu z jakimiś dziwnymi uczuciami w ruchach. Coś jakby beztrosko. Gdy robot dobiegł do ściany, powoli odwracał się i biegł w drugą stronę. Po jej ruchach można by ją przyrównywać do jakiegoś dziecka które zmierza w kierunku jakiegoś upragnionego obrazu.

– Jak on to zrobił?– Z ust Ritsuko wydobyło się to pytanie zaraz po drugiej rundce.

– Poprawka... jak on to robi.– odpowiedział jej Fuyutsuki z zadowoleniem w głosie.– Żaden z naszych dotychczasowych pilotów nie zrobił tak dużych postępów w tak krótkim czasie. Wychodzi na to że ten chłopiec jest dla nas wspaniałym nabytkiem...– W interkomie odezwał się zmęczony głos chłopca:

– Komandorze... czy mogę skończyć już demonstrację? Zmęczyłem się.– w słowach chłopca czuć było zmęczenie i jednocześnie zadowolenie z wykonanej pracy. Nie zdobył by się na to pytanie gdyby nie uważał że praca jest naprawdę dobrze wykonana.

– Pani doktor... Sądzę że zasłużył sobie na chwilę odpoczynku.

– Tak jest panie komandorze. Wasyl. Wróć do punktu w którym zacząłeś. Poczekaj na zabezpieczenia i będziesz mógł się odprężyć.

– Tak jest.– Wasyl odpowiedział już bez uczuć w głosie.

– Nie przeszkadzajmy mu i wyłączmy interkom.– odezwał się komandor gdy ludzie z obsługi zakończyli już procesy blokujące Evangeliona. Interkom został odłączony.

– Czy sprawdziła pani już jego teczkę?

– Tak.

– Czemu ma pani nie przekonaną minę?

– Teczka jest pusta. Jedyne co w niej jest to dwie kartki. Kartka z jego danymi osobowymi czyli jego wiek nazwisko imię i rodzina, i kartka z napisem który w naszym języku oznacza: "Dane ściśle tajne z ramienia KGB."

– KGB? Ten rosyjski wywiad? Co oni mogą mieć z nim wspólnego?

– Nie wiem. Sprawdziłam też teczki jego rodziny żeby tam znaleźć jakieś informację.

– I jakie uzyskała pani rezultaty?

– Żadne. Co prawda jego rodzeństwo nie ma zastrzeżonych teczek tak samo jak jego Matka.

Z nich dowiedziałam się tylko tyle że jego rodzice się rozwiedli a jemu pozwolono wybrać z którym zostanie. Wiem też tylko tyle że jego rodzina żyje w innym kraju. O nim nie ma za wiele w tych teczkach.

– A teczka jego ojca?

– Tak samo jak w jego wypadku z tą różnica że stan jest oznaczony dużymi literami i oznacza stan spoczynku. Są tam opisane jego doświadczenia wojskowe i zasługi na wojnie. Głównie historia kraju. Na końcu teczki znalazłam taką samą czarną kartkę z czerwonym napisem o tym wywiadzie.

– Czyli nic o nim nie wiadomo?

– W zasadzie nic. Trochę mi opowiedział ale nie powiedział mi nic co by nam pomogło.

– Czyli gramy z nim w ciemno?

– Można tak powiedzieć.

– Wie pani już o tym że dzięki jego pierwszemu udanemu testowi, kazano nam sprowadzić ludzi z informacją genetyczną najbliżej z nim spokrewnioną?

– Tak. Ale podobnie jak koledzy pilota Ikari'ego i Suzuhary, czy też Soryu i Ayanami, będą oni jedynie kandydatami.

– Ilu znaleziono?

– Dokładnie trójkę. On sam zna te osoby. Podejrzewam że będzie to motywacją dla niego by ich tu sprowadzić.

– Tak. Komandor Ikari szczerze wątpi w jego przydatność w obronie Geofrontu. I bierze pod uwagę jedynie fakt że chłopak jest w pełni krwi Rosjaninem i nie ma z nami nic wspólnego.

– Ma jednak już motywację. Z moich rozmów z nim wywnioskowałam że jest dla nas oddany i rozkazy komandora Ikari'ego i pańskie będzie wykonywał z wielką odpowiedzialnością. Zauważył pan chyba jak bardzo przed momentem wziął sobie do serca pańską prośbę o demonstrację. Podejrzewam że gdyby nie wziął tego za rozkaz to nie wykonałby tego tak dobrze.

– Rzeczywiście. Jednak nie zawsze można przyporządkować życie do regulaminu. Ktoś z ludzi tu pracujących mógłby go obrazić i wtedy mógłby odmówić współpracy, bez względu na to czy zrobiłby to pilot, cywil, Pani, ktoś z obsługi lub zapewne Ja i komandor Ikari.

– Nie sądzę. Mówił nam że zrobi wszystko co pomoże jego krajowi. Poza tym... z jego wypowiedzi wnioskuję że bardzo polubił pilotów. Zwłaszcza Ikari'ego i Ayanami. Oboje są dla niego bardzo ważni.

– Cóż... niezbadane są losy ludzkie. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy.– Ich rozmowa się urwała. Wasyl wskazywał pukaniem w kontaktory A–10 by włączono interkom. Maya po wcześniejszym zezwoleniu przywróciła interkom do służby.

– Rozpoczynamy kolejne próby? Już wypocząłem.

– Nie wiem. Jak tam poziom harmoniczny?– spytała doktor Akagi.

– Nie potwierdzam gotowości. Jego poziom harmoniczny jest jeszcze przeciążony.

– Czemu skłamałeś?

– Nie kłamię. Ja już jestem gotowy.

– Ale nie czujesz się dobrze.

– Ciało może nie.– ta wypowiedź wprawiła wszystkich na sali w zakłopotanie. Wszystkich poza wice komandorem. Doktor Akagi zastanawiał się czy on na pewno jest w pełni świadom tego co mówi. Maya, tak jak reszta obsługi, starała się ukryć podziw dla tego chłopca.

– Nie Wasyl. Wiem ze chciałbyś dać z siebie wszystko ale nie możesz się przeciążać. Kończę testy na dzisiaj. Nie wzięliśmy pod uwagę twojego poziomu i uczylibyśmy cię czegoś co ci już nie trzeba tłumaczyć. Przygotuj się na wyciągnięcie Entry Plug'u.– Wasyl bez słowa wykonał rozkaz. Ściany w jego kapsule rozbłysły wszystkimi kolorami tęczy po czym stały się czarne a wewnątrz pomarańczowy odcień światła zmienił się na niebieski. Wasyl położył głowę na oparciu.

– "Przesadziłem z tymi popisami przed komandorem. Powinienem się spokojniej zachowywać. Komandor mógł pomyśleć że się mu podlizuje i że chce mieć jakieś względy.

Czemu ci ludzie tak się dziwili gdy zacząłem biegać? Czyżby to było coś nadzwyczajnego? Japończycy mnie wciąż zadziwiają."– myślał po zamknięciu oczu.

– Kiedy mają przyjechać ci nowi kandydaci?– spytała pani doktor komandora zbierającego się do wyjścia.

– Powinni przyjechać za dwa dni. Nie ma potrzeby mówienia mu o tym. Sam się dowie. Na razie jednak jeżeliby dowiedział się że ma mieć zastępstwo... mógłby pomyśleć że mu nie ufamy.

– Tak jest. Zrozumiałam co miał pan na myśli.

– Tak trzymać. Do widzenia.– Komandor wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Wasyla oddelegowano od razu do domu. Nie był już potrzebny w pomieszczeniu testowego. Po wcześniejszej przejażdżce windą na odpowiednie piętro, znalazł się w przebieralni. Przebrał się tu z powrotem w swój garnitur. Na dłonie założył rękawiczki i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Pojechał na najwyższe piętro i wyszedł z placówki. Ruszył od razu w stronę mieszkania które zajmował. Czuł że dzisiaj będzie coś nowego.

+

W biurze Lorenza Keel'a panował mrok przerywany jedynie blaskami Hologramów przedstawiających członków jego organizacji a raczej delegatów z jego organizacji. Szóste miejsce które zazwyczaj zajmował hologram Ikari'ego było puste.

– Sprawdziliśmy teczkę tego nowego pilota. Nie mamy dostępu do jego danych personalnych. Wszystkie zostały zastrzeżone przez KGB.– Odezwał się przewodniczący.

– I co w związku z tym?– odezwał się delegat z Rosji.

– Musimy wiedzieć wszystko o tym który będzie nam podlegał.

– Akta KGB nie są dostępne nawet prezydentowi Rosji. Nam tym bardziej ich nie udostępnią.

– A więc musimy się dowiedzieć o naszym pilocie od niego samego.

– On nie chce współpracować. Nie chciał wyjawić swojej historii podczas badań w rosyjskim oddziale Nerv'u.

– A więc musimy się odwołać do naszego czołowego naukowca w dziedzinie pamięci. Wcześniej jednak musimy sprowadzić tego chłopca do naszej placówki i poddać sondzie.

– Czy to nie wpłynie na jego psychikę?

– Przez dwa do trzech dni może być nieprzytomny umysłowo... Jak roślina... Po tym czasie na pewno wyzdrowieje i nie będzie żadnych zaburzeń poza lekkimi bólami głowy. Nie będzie pamiętał niczego z przesłuchania. Nasz naukowiec z Ameryki... Doktor... Aleksander Hask... przeprowadził już takie badania i za każdym razem odbyło się tak samo jak wymieniłem.

– Czyli mamy go porwać i po przesłuchaniu oddać go opiekunom z Nerv'u?

– Dokładnie tak.

– Czy to jest jedyny powód tego spotkania?– spytał Brytyjczyk.

– Nie. Ciągle nie rozwiązaliśmy problemu z sponsorem.

– Czy masz już jakiś kandydatów?

– Wszyscy z Europy. Najbogatsze kraje: Hiszpania, Francja, Austria, Polska, Białoruś i Ukraina. Z tych potencjalnych sponsorów najbardziej obiecującymi są Hiszpania, Polska i Białoruś. Dość duży skarbiec ma również Austria.

– Jeszcze coś? Tą sprawą możemy się zająć jako ostatnią.

– Nasi naukowcy oszacowali że czas przebudzenia nadjedzie się za miesiąc.– zarzekł Keel.

– Więc nasz maleńki problem przestaje być naszym?– odezwał się Amerykanin.

– I staje się dużym problemem dla Nerv'u.– odezwał się Chińczyk.

– Mają teraz naszą Evę więc aż tak dużym problemem nie będzie.– Odezwał się Rosjanin.

– Dobrze. Teraz spotkanie jest już zakończone.– odezwał się na nowo Keel.

Wszystkie hologramy pogasły.

+

Wasyl wracał z kwatery głównej. Był już wieczór. Przechodził pustą aleją. Każdy jego krok tą ulicą monitorował agent Nerv'u. Siedział na dachu i obserwował go przez lunetę przyczepioną do karabinu snajperskiego. Karabin ten jednak miał służyć do ochrony tego chłopaka a nie do zgładzenia go. Nagle zegarek agenta zaczął pikać.

– Hej! J!– Kolejny agent wstał z ziemi i przyjrzał się wołającemu koledze.

– Co? K?

– Zmiana. Moja kolej się skończyła.

– Dobra.– Zastępca agenta K powolnym krokiem zmierzał do lunety. Ta powolność kosztowała go późnej pracę.

+

Wasyl przechodził obok ciemnego zaułka gdy nagle z ciemności wyłoniły się dłonie. Jedna miała w wewnętrznej stronie chusteczkę. Była to prawa dłoń. Ta właśnie dłoń zapadła na ustach i nosie chłopca. Druga ręka nie obwinęła się tak jak powinna wokół szyi. Lewa dłoń zacisnęła się na lewym barku chłopca. Jednak Wasyl nie poddawał się. Poczuł jakiś dziwny zapach od tej chusteczki. Wziął głęboki wdech i przerzucił napastnika przez ramię. Wasylowi kręciło się w głowie. Popatrzył na powalonego i zauważył że jego wzrok miga jak w szoku. Zaczął tracić zmysły. Zemdlał. Postać była w ciemnym prochowcu i miała na głowie kominiarkę i kapelusz pasujący do prochowca z lat pięćdziesiątych. Zanim Wasyl omdlał całkowicie zauważył dwa trójkąty na klapie. Były zakrzywione od strony zewnętrznej. I pomiędzy sobą miały dość mały odstęp. Postać podniosła bezwładne ciało Wasyla obezwładnione chloroformem.

– Przesyłka doręczona!– powiedziała do nadajnika. Zza rogu wyjechał samochód. Czarna limuzyna osobowa. Postać otworzyła drzwi i wrzuciła tam Rosjanina. Sama też wsiadła za nim. Samochód ruszył przed siebie. Agenci którzy siedzieli na dachu nie dowiedzieli się za co ich wylano.

+

Wasyl wciąż nieprzytomny, był wiązany w samochodzie. Jego ręce zostały skrępowane za jego plecami. Ciało poza nogami obwinięte został linami. Dla pewności że nie dowie się gdzie zmierza, zawiązano mu oczy chustką. Jego usta zostały zakneblowane. Chłopak nie obudził się jednak przed kresem podróży. Obudził się nawet długo po końcu podróży. Strasznie bolała go głowa. Wciąż miał zamknięte oczy i zdawało mu się że pływa. Jego ręce i nogi były unieruchomione jednak nie wiedział jak. Czuł też że ciągle coś dmucha mu w nos i usta. Otworzył powoli oczy i spojrzał z przerażeniem. Znajdował się w jakiejś kapsule. Cały był zanurzony w zielonym płynie. Płyn był gęsty i wydawało mu się że szczypie go skóra która była w dotyku z cieczą. On sam spostrzegł że jest prawie nagi. Jedynie męskie slipy jakie miał na sobie były ubraniem. Jego kostki i nadgarstki były umocowane do czegoś. Rozejrzał się. Najpierw po kapsule w której się znajdował. Był przywiązany do jakiejś płyty. Raczej przykuty dybami lub czymś w tym stylu tyle że leżał. Następnie popatrzył na szklane ściany swojego więzienia. Za nimi krążyły jakieś sześciany o prostokątnych kształtach. Na każdym świeciły się numery od 01 do 12. Na każdym był też napis "Sound only". Coś mu zaświtało w głowie. Już tu przecież chyba był. Nagle z mroku wyłoniła się w białym laboratoryjnym kitlu i usiadła obok, przy jakiejś konsoli i zaczęła wpisywać. Z jakby zewsząd rozległ się zniekształcony głos.

– Panie doktorze. Proszę zaczynać.– głos był bezpłciowy i wydawał się jakby stworzony przez modulator głosu.

– Spróbujmy jednak nawiązać kontakt zanim zaczniemy wykorzystywać minerały które są i tak trudne do zdobycia.– Odezwał się człowiek w waciaku.

– A więc już zaczynam! Słuchaj no, chłopcze. Masz nam wyjawić swą historię. Całe swoje życie.

– A dlaczego mam to niby zrobić?

– Nie ty tu zadajesz pytania!

– Nie opowiem wam o moim życiu. To zabronione!

– Doktorze. Proszę zaczynać. Nie ma powodu się z nim patyczkować.

– Przykro mi chłopcze. Lepiej by było gdybyś zaczął mówić.– Doktor nacisnął jakiś guzik. Wasyl poczuł jak część jego świadomości, która więziła go w przekonaniach, powoli odpływa... jednak nie całkiem. Doktor był dla niego jeszcze trochę łagodny.

– Czy teraz nam odpowiesz?– odpowiedział inny głos który także pochodził z monolitu. Był tak samo zniekształcony jednak brzmiał inaczej.

– Nie odpowiem wam!– Wasyl starał się powstrzymać od mówienia. Nie wiedział dlaczego tak naprawdę go ty sprowadzono.

– Doktorze. Proszę zwiększyć ilość skopolaminy w miksturze.

– To mu zaszkodzi!

– Jednorazowa dawka nie spowoduje spustoszenia w jego organizmie, a od skopolaminy nie da się uzależnić.

– Dobrze.– Doktor nie był pocieszony. Nacisnął inny guzik. Wasyl poczuł jak kolejna część świadomości go opuszcza.

– A teraz? Odpowiesz na nasze pytanie?

– NIE!

– Doktorze. Proszę zwiększyć stężenie pana mikstury w cieczy.

– Chce pan żeby później przez dwa dni był jak roślina?

– Proszę wykonać rozkaz. To my tu zadajemy pytania.

– Tak jest.– Wasyl poczuł że kolejny przycisk guzika może go wyłączyć. Walczył jednak do końca.

Naukowiec i Monolity męczyły się nad Wasylem jeszcze godzinę zwiększając dawki radykalnie. Wasyl dalej nie chciał się poddać.

– 01!– odezwał się jeden z monolitów.– Dajmy sobie na dzisiaj spokój. Już godzinę próbujemy go zmusić do mówienia a on dalej odmawia.

– Doktorze. Ostatnia rundka wokół niego.

– Jest wykończony. Jeszcze raz i straci świadomość tego co mówi!– Odkrzyknął doktor.

– Zrób to, doktorze. Przecież ta metoda nie jest groźna dla zdrowia chyba ze zwiększymy poziom skopolaminy!

– Dobrze.

– I jak teraz? Chłopcze? Opowiesz nam swoją historię?

– Tak... Opowiem ją...– Wasyl stracił już całą kontrolę nad sobą. Praktycznie nie wiedział co się wokół niego dzieje.

– Więc opowiadaj.

– Urodziłem się w 2000 roku. Dokładnie 29 Maja. W półtorej roku po mnie urodzili się Maruszka, Wladimir i Iwan, moje rodzeństwo. Żyliśmy spokojnie do 2007 roku. Ojciec powrócił z Polski. W tym kraju podczas wojny zdobył odznaczenie Virtutti Militari. Moja matka pokłóciła się z Ojcem. Była sprawa w sądzie. Sąd pozwolił mi i mojemu rodzeństwu zdecydować z którym z rodziców chcemy zostać. Moi bracia i siostra wybrali matkę. Ja zamieszkałem z Ojcem i z dziadkiem. Obaj wychowywali mnie jak żołnierza. Byłem szczęśliwy chociaż nie widziałem często ojca. Ojciec dalej był zawodowym żołnierzem. Wstąpił do KGB i tym samym zapewnił ochronę z urzędu mnie i mojemu rodzeństwu. Chodziłem do normalnej rosyjskiej szkoły. Byłem lubiany za swój cichy styl bycia. Gdy zacząłem chodzić do gimnazjum, umarła moja babcia. Zawsze byłem uzdolnionym uczniem. Przeniesiono mnie do gimnazjum rok wcześniej niż powinienem do niej chodzić. W rok później. Dokładnie w północ nowego, 2011 roku. Zginął mój ojciec. Staliśmy wtedy nad grobem mojej babci a jego matki. Usłyszałem strzał a mój ojciec upadł na grób z rękami na piersiach. Odwróciłem wzrok w kierunku z którego padł strzał. Zobaczyłem tam człowieka należącego do organizacji terrorystycznej zwanej wtedy jeszcze "Arctic Avengers". Miał na sobie biały strój i czarną kominiarkę. W ręce miał jeszcze dymiący pistolet. Przeładował klamkę w pistolecie i wymierzył we mnie. Z rykiem rzuciłem się na niego. Strzał chybił. Przewróciłem się z tym człowiekiem na trawę. W furii zacząłem okładać go po twarzy. Biłem w szczękę. Człowiek bełkotał za każdym ciosem. Byłem dość wysportowany a szał bojowy w który wpadłem spowodował że adrenalina wzmocniła mnie. Człowiek wypuścił z dłoni pistolet. Podniosłem go i przeładowałem. Wymierzyłem w jego korpus. Człowiek błagał mnie o litość.

– Co wtedy zrobiłeś?– Przerwał mu głos który wyłonił się z monolitu numer dwanaście.

– Strzeliłem po raz pierwszy. Prosto w splot słoneczny by człowiek cierpiał. Przeładowałem broń i oddałem kolejny strzał w korpus. Człowiek łkał. Oddałem w niego około piętnastu strzałów. Żaden nie spudłował i dopiero za piętnastym razem człowiek przestał krzyczeć. Skończyła się amunicja w broni. Gdyby było jej więcej, strzelałbym jeszcze. W ostatnim odruchu szału, uderzyłem kolbą pistoletu o jego czaszkę. Z jego ust wylewała się krew co świadczyło ze strzały przebiły jego płuca. Gdy ochłonąłem, podbiegłem do Ojca. Ten nic nie odpowiedział. Gwizdał sobie pod nosem jakąś melodię. Był to nasz stary zwyczaj, by umierać przy muzyce. Z klapy munduru odpiął swój medal który dostał w Polsce i oddał go mnie. Podeszło do nas kilku agentów KGB którzy mieli się nami opiekować. Miałem do nich wyrzuty sumienia. Zdałem sobie sprawę że w życiu nie wolno ufać nawet sobie samemu. Agenci zajęli się moją sprawą ze względu na ojca. Wszystko było potraktowane jako zabójstwo w obronie i nawet nie było rozprawy sądowej. Wszystkie moje akta zostały zastrzeżone by nie przeszkodziło mi to w karierze. Na pogrzeb ojca przyszedłem z dziadkiem. Moja rodzina została poinformowana o tym że ojciec zmarł. Nikt się nie pojawił na pogrzebie poza przyjaciółmi ojca, mną i dziadkiem. Rok po śmierci ojca mojemu dziadkowi udało się przemycić mnie do Armii. Zostałem wyszkolony jak każdy dorosły żołnierz. Nauczono mnie w Wojsku jak zabijać ludzi. Byłem tam na własne życzenie i dziadek nie chciał mnie w wojsku. Trzy lata byłem rozrywany przez życie żołnierza i ucznia. Udało mi się zdać do trzeciej klasy gimnazjum. Wtedy zostałem wybrany spośród młodzieży na szóstego pilota. Przyjechałem do Japonii. Zostałem cofnięty ze względu na wiek do klasy drugiej. Tutaj to raczej jeszcze jest ósma klasa. Poznałem Tu wielu ludzi. Doznałem nowych uczuć. Szkoliłem się. Dziś zostałem porwany. Odpowiadam teraz przed wami na wasze życzenie. Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje.– Naukowiec zaczął cicho płakać. Był przerażony tym co zrobił temu chłopcu. Co innego jakby miał sondować wroga który by zagrażał mu. Teraz musiał torturować dziecko. Wypowiedź chłopca także sprawiła mu ból w sercu.

– Doktorze...– po dłuższej chwili odezwał się monolit nr 1.– Proszę go odłączyć od aparatury i przygotować jego odesłanie. Jest już późno. Niech przenocuje w jednej z naszych cel. Jutro oddajcie go opiekunom pod same drzwi.

– Tak jest. Proszę mi obiecać że już nigdy nie będę tego musiał powtarzać.

– Ma pan nasze słowo. Przynajmniej do następnego razu. Musimy rozważyć jego przydatność. Proszę dopilnować by nie pamiętał tego porwania. Jeżeli Nerv zacząłby coś podejrzewać, moglibyśmy mieć z nimi duże kłopoty. Proszę też wysłać jednego agenta który wyjaśni jego zniknięcie jego opiekunowi.– Zielony prostokąt został opróżniony z płynu a Wasyl został wyjęty z niego. Doktor Podniósł go i wyniósł z Sali.

+

Monolity zaczęły krążyć wokół jakiegoś czarnego punktu. Prowadziły ze sobą rozmowę. Dziewięcioro z nich zniknęło. Zostały te z numerami od 1 do 5.

– I co o nim sądzicie?– odezwał się pierwszy monolit głosem Lorenza Keel'a.

– Nie uważam by był dobrym podwładnym. Zamordował człowieka z zimną krwią i pastwił się jeszcze nad nim.– odezwał się delegat z Chin.

– Jakby tego było mało, nie został ukarany.– odezwał się Amerykanin.

– Jest nieobliczalny!– odezwał się z pasją delegat z Anglii.

– Naprawdę? Właśnie podaliście cechy żołnierza doskonałego. A poza tym... Kto kiedykolwiek był przewidywalny? Wszyscy są nieobliczalni. Poza tym. Ten chłopiec ma silną wolę... Nie poddał się do samego końca. To doskonały sprzymierzeniec!

– Cóż, Keel. Ty jesteś przewodniczącym. Twoje argumenty są nie do podważenia... Więc można się już rozejść?

– Tak.– Monolity rozpłynęły się w ciemnościach.

+

Misato Katsuragi martwiła się o Wasyla. Tak samo Shinji. Chłopiec nie pojawił się w szkole ani w domu. Asuka nie zwracała uwagi na jego nieobecność. Shinji i Misato siedzieli spokojnie w salonie. Oboje byli zamartwieni. Nagle w domu rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Shinji i Misato urządzili istny wyścig do drzwi. Oboje sądzili że to Wasyl się tam znajdzie. Shinji jako że był mniejszy i łatwiej mu było wpasować się we framugę, był pierwszy. Misato stanęła obok niego gdy ten otwierał drzwi. W drzwiach stał jakiś człowiek w prochowcu stylizowanym na lata pięćdziesiąte. Pod ramieniem miał Wasyla. Głowa chłopca była spuszczona, usta otwarte a z nich wydobywała się ślina która jednak pozostawała na wargach.

– Dzień dobry. Jestem doktor Hask.– Przedstawił się doktor w języku angielskim.

– Gdzie pan go znalazł?– Spytała Misato gdy doktor poprowadził do niej Wasyla.

– Spokojnie. Proszę się nie martwić. Zaraz pani wszystko wytłumaczę.– doktor przytrzymywał nieprzytomnego umysłowo Wasyla.

– Proszę wejść.

– Dziękuje.– Doktor wszedł do Salonu razem z chłopcem pod pachą. Dalej go prowadził.

– Gdzie jest jego sypialnia? Trzeba go położyć.

– Doktorze. Co mu się stało? Jest taki nieprzytomny a ma otwarte oczy.– spytał Shinji. Doktor akurat kładł go na łóżku.

– Nie przeszkadzajmy mu... Opowiem wam wszystko w salonie. Dobrze?

– Tak doktorze.– odpowiedziała mu Misato. Doktor usiadł za podaną mu herbatą.

– Dziękuję. Znalazłem tego chłopca wczoraj. Potrącił go samochód. Zabrałem go do swojej kliniki w Gotenba.

– Dlaczego tak dziwnie teraz patrzy?– Spytał Shinji patrząc na otwarte drzwi pokoju Rosjanina.

– To z powodu tego wypadku. Uderzył głową o krawężnik. Było by z nim bardzo źle gdyby nie to ze odbił się kilka razy zanim uderzył o ten krawężnik. Niestety wystąpiło u niego czasowe rozłączenie. Jest na razie jak roślina. Oszacowaliśmy z lekarzami że dojdzie do siebie za dwa góra trzy dni.

– Jak roślina? Czyli jest w stanie katalepsji?

– Dokładnie. Jednak wydaje mi się że słyszy wszystko co się do niego mówi. Zalecałbym częste rozmowy z nim. Może przez kogoś kto jest mu wyjątkowo bliski.– Doktor mówił to, by chłopcowi którego potraktował w ten sposób dostało się coś od życia.

– Ma pan na myśli jakąś dziewczynę? Taką którą lubi?– spytał nieśmiało Shinji.

– Takie towarzystwo było by dla niego najlepsze. Niestety nie reagują jego oczy i prawdopodobnie nie będzie mógł takiej osoby zobaczyć. Robi się już późno. Może powinienem już pójść. Jeżeli chodzi o niego... proszę się nie martwić. Jego mózg i rdzeń kręgowy zostały nie naruszone. Na pewno dojdzie do siebie.

– Dziękuje doktorze.– Odezwała się Misato po Angielsku. Ten człowiek, którego poznała, sprawił na niej wrażenie dobrego i czułego lekarza. Doktor Hask w rzeczywistości był takim człowiekiem. Wyszedł po wypiciu herbaty. Czuł że spełnił swój obowiązek wobec swej młodej ofiary. Gdy doktor wyszedł, Shinji wszedł do pokoju Wasyla. Usiadł obok niego. Patrzył na niego. Był odkryty a jego ciało było bezwładne. Twarz leżała na lewym policzku tak że Shinji mógł widzieć jego nieprzytomny wzrok. Z ust Wasyla zaczęła się toczyć powoli ślina. Shinji wyjął z kieszeni chusteczkę i podłożył mu ją pod policzek po wcześniejszym wytarciu jego ust. Założył kołdrę na jego ciało. Misato widziała całą tę scenę. Shinji traktował Wasyla tak, jakby był jego bratem. Ten obrazek wzruszył ją. Shinji usiadł na kanapie którą Misato wstawiła pod nieobecność lokatora. Miała to być niespodzianka dla chłopca. Shinji rozsadowił się w miękkiej kanapie i wyciągnął swój odtwarzacz SDAT. Uruchomił znowu Requiem Lacrimosa Mozarta. Jednak pomyślał że nie powinien słuchać tej melodii przy człowieku w takim stanie. Zmienił utwór na ode do radości Beethovena. Ten utwór o wiele bardziej pasował do sytuacji. Tak przynajmniej wnioskował Shinji. Słuchawki były nieszczelne. Wasyl rzeczywiście miał słuch wyostrzony, podczas kiedy reszta jego zmysłów nie działała. Nie pamiętał co stało się poprzedniego dnia. Nie wiedział dlaczego nie może się ruszać. Po części słyszał rozmowę doktora z Misato i Shinji'im. Młody Ikari zarobił u niego dużego plusa tym wspomnieniem o osobie towarzyszącej. Teraz Wasyl zdawał sobie sprawę że Shinji siedzi z nim w pokoju gdyż słyszał muzykę. A muzyka była dla niego ukojeniem. Jego świadomość zasnęła niedługo potem gdyż ciało miał już uśpione. Przed snem jeszcze zastanawiał się którą koleżankę przyprowadzi Shinji. Czuł że chłopiec nie na darmo mówił te słowa. Wasyl zdał sobie sprawę z tego że już jednak pociągają go dziewczęta. Postanowił że gdy odzyska władzę w nogach i reszcie ciała, zmieni się. Co prawda nie chciał zmienić jedynie stylu w jakim mówił i tego że wykonuje rozkazy. Chciał w końcu zająć się kontaktami z ludźmi.

Shinji wciąż patrzył na nieprzytomną twarz Wasyla. Przyjrzał się instrumentowi który stał przy kanapie. Gitara o trójkątnym pudle rezonansowym zdziwiła go. Tak samo podwójne struny na niej. Jednak nie mógł się przemóc by podnieść instrument. Chciał się zająć głównie opieką nad Wasylem. Co prawda nie wiedział co robić jednak czuł że jest potrzebny. Przypomniał sobie dzień dzisiejszy. Rano wstał i zdał sobie sprawę że Wasyl nie wrócił do domu. Ubrał się i razem z Asuką wyruszył do szkoły. Asuka jednak zostawiła go w połowie drogi i przyśpieszyła tak że chłopiec nie nadążył za nią. W szkole w zasadzie nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawego. Jednak było coś miłego i nowego. Dowiedzieli się że wkrótce przybędą nowi trzej studenci z wymiany i ich klasa będzie nieco większa. Cała jego klasa starała się dowiedzieć kim będą nowi koledzy. Nawet Aida jednak nie mógł znaleźć nic na temat tych ludzi. Nie powiedziano im w jakim czasie mają się zjawić nowi koledzy ale zapowiedziano że jeszcze w tym tygodniu. Asuka także była nieco ucieszona tą wiadomością jako że pomyślała, że może będzie tam jakaś ciekawa osoba. Najlepiej dziewczyna. To było jedyne ciekawe co wydarzyło się w szkole. Po szkole odprowadził Manę do jej mieszkania na brzegu rzeki. W drodze rozmawiał z nią o swoim nowym koledze. Mana sama rozpoczęła rozmowę o Wasylu. Shinji opowiedział że jego nowy kolega nie zjawił się na noc w domu. Mana była tym nieco zaniepokojona. Tak samo jak Shinji, polubiła tego młodego Rosjanina. Shinji wracał do domu zamyślony. Teraz gdy tu siedział, wiedział już co stało się Wasylowi... Wiedział to co powiedział mu lekarz. Misato także dowiedziała się o tym tylko od tego lekarza i nawet nie miała podejrzeń co do tego wypadku. Shinji w chwilę później usnął. Wasyl poczuł na skórze wiaterek dobiegający zza uchylonego okna. Misato weszła do pokoju i zamknęła to okno. Sam Wasyl zastanawiał się dlaczego nie może się poruszać i widzieć skoro czuje swoje ciało na nerwach. Czół każdy dotyk. Misato przykryła młodego Ikari'ego i popatrzyła na Wasyla. Ucałowała młodego Rosjanina w czoło. Zrobiła to z sympatii jaką zarówno ona jak i kilkoro innych osób, do niego zapałało. Wasyl poczuł to muśnięcie ustami. Zrobiło mu się tak miło jak kiedyś gdy jeszcze miał pięć lat. Pamiętał najważniejsze rzeczy takie jak dotyk rodziców, wspólne zabawy z rodzeństwem i wreszcie... pocałunek matki na dobranoc. I to właśnie to wspomnienie towarzyszyło mu podczas tego muśnięcia. Zasnął spokojnie. Przynajmniej jego świadomość.

+

Shinji Ikari wstał o siódmej rano i przygotował się do wyjścia do szkoły. O dziwo poza nim i Wasylem nie było w domu nikogo. Misato i Asuka wyszły bardzo wcześnie. Shinji zjadł śniadanie i wziął w dłoń teczkę. Wasyl słuchał krzątaniny którą potrafił wzniecić Jego opiekun. Coś się w jego stanie poprawiło. Widział już cienie przed oczami ale nie mógł nimi dalej ruszać. Tak samo jak resztą ciała. Dalej było bezwładne. Podejrzewał ze jak już odzyska pełnie władz nad sobą, to od razu całą. Budował się w tej myśli. Po pewnej chwili usłyszał głos Ikari'ego oznajmiający:

– Hej, Wasyl, już znikam. Wrócę za kilka godzin. Trzymaj się!– i po tym nastąpił delikatny trzask drzwi i zamykany kluczem zgrzyt zamka. Shinji wziął sobie do serca to co powiedział doktor. Wasyl został sam w domu. Nie czuł jednak samotności. Zamiast się poddać osłupieniu, wspominał wszystko co pamiętał. Wspominał głównie ojca jako że była to osoba którą kochał nad życie. Niestety zawsze gdy przypominał sobie ojca, prędzej czy później przypominał sobie scenę w której zamordował zabójcę. Nienawidził się za to. Z całego serca nie chciał by to się powtórzyło. To zdarzenie było dla niego poważnym problemem. Przez to wszystko był niedostępny dla ludzi. Bał się że znów mógłby wpaść w furię i wtedy znów mógłby kogoś zamordować. Dlatego nigdy się nie złości lub nie kłóci. Jednak przesadzał. Zwykła kłótnia nie wyprowadziłaby go z równowagi na tyle by go wprowadzić w furię. On sam i tak na ogół był spokojny i bez samo powstrzymywania się. Niestety. Cały jego świat kręcił się wokół jego ojca i najbliższych mu osób. Gdy zmarł jego ojciec, zmarła najdroższa mu część życia. Ciągle jednak jeszcze wspominał swoje rodzeństwo. Nie wiedział dlaczego ale ta część rodziny ciągle się mu przypominała. Zasnął... jego świadomość zasnęła. Śnił mu się sen. Widział w nim śnieg. Całe Tokio–3 pokryte śniegiem. On i jego nowi koledzy jeździli na łyżwach. Nawet Ayanami jeździła z nimi. Ale były tam też trzy inne postacie które nie miały dla niego twarzy lecz czuł że są mu dobrze znani. Obudził się później. Po ciszy jaka panowała w domu wywnioskował ze nikt jeszcze nie wrócił. Jego sen musiał trwać nieco krócej. Jednak pomogło mu to odrobinę. Chociaż nie mógł się dalej ruszać, widział już coraz wyraźniej. Niestety nic mu nie było po wzroku póki nie mógł ruszać gałkami ocznymi. I tak jednak nie widział dużo. Ciągle wszystko było białe a meble były czarnymi cieniami. Po pewnym czasie usłyszał znowu zgrzytanie w zamku. Drzwi otworzyły się a zaraz potem zamknęły. Wasyl usłyszał kroki. Chciałby coś powiedzieć, odwrócić wzrok, chociaż ruszyć się z miejsca ale niestety nie mógł. Musiał nauczyć się cierpliwości. Niestety jego natura nie pozwalała mu usiedzieć spokojnie na miejscu przez pięć minut. Kroki się zbliżały. Usłyszał szelest ubrania. Ktoś musiał usiąść na kanapie. Usłyszał dziewczęcy głos.

– Słyszałam, że miałeś wypadek.– Głos należał do Asuki. Wasyl był tego pewien. Dziewczyna nie dostała odpowiedzi.

– Musiałeś być nieźle zamyślony że dałeś się potrącić. Pewnie znowu miałeś jakieś brudne myśli związane z panią Ibuki.– Wasyl nie poczuł się najlepiej gdyż nigdy nie miał takich myśli związanych z jakąkolwiek kobietą.

– "Czy to ją Shinji poprosił żeby ze mną rozmawiała? Nie... nie jest aż tak okrutny..."– pomyślał do siebie.

– Już się przyzwyczaiłam do tego że faceci mają brudne myśli. Cóż... wszystko będzie dobrze dopóki nie będziesz miał takich związanych ze mną...

– "Nie mam zamiaru o tym myśleć a już zwłaszcza o tobie."– Wasyl znów powiedział do siebie i słuchał dalej.

– Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć. I tak mnie pewnie nie słyszysz więc mogę ci to powiedzieć bez problemu...

– "O nie... jak mi powiesz że mnie kochasz to wolę się nie obudzić z tego stanu!"

– Polubiłam cię. Nie podobałeś mi się jak cię poznałam i nie podobasz mi się teraz ale i tak cię lubię.

– "To jeszcze przeżyje..."

– Wiem że to do ciebie nie dotrze ale spróbuje ci opowiedzieć co się dzisiaj działo w mojej klasie. Rano nie było nic ciekawego. Jedyne czego się dowiedzieliśmy to, to że jutro mają do miasta przyjechać nowi uczniowie z wymiany. Zaczną chodzić do naszej szkoły i też do mojej klasy za trzy dni. Jak zwykle Suzuhara i Kensuke rozrabiali. Nie wiem czemu twierdzą że ci nowi to powinny być same dziewczyny. Nie wiem czemu są aż tak zboczeni. Lepiej by było jakby to byli dwaj chłopcy, najlepiej bardzo mili, i jedna dziewczyna. Takie zresztą dostaliśmy informację od nauczyciela. Głównie znowu ględzono nam o tym jak to meteoryt uderzył w biegun. Jak już będziesz mógł rozmawiać, chcę żebyś mi opowiedział historię o twoim kraju. Nauczyciel opowiadał nam kiedyś historię świata i wspomniał tam o twoim kraju. Chcę o nim wiedzieć więcej. Wiesz co jeszcze było ciekawego? Ta zdzira Ayanami pytała o ciebie! Ona pytała... to jest już coś nowego. Oczywiście nie spytała się mnie tylko tego idiotę, Shinji'ego. Ale to że ona spyta o coś to już coś zupełnie powalonego. Coś ty jej zrobił że o ciebie pyta? Przeleciałeś ją?– Wasyl na ostatnie zdania był bardzo zdziwiony. Czemu ona o niego pytała? Czyżby jednak go polubiła? Nie spodobało się mu to ,że Asuka nazywa ją zdzirą i że stwierdziła że musiał odbyć z nią stosunek żeby się o niego spytała. Słuchał jednak dalej. Zainteresował się tymi nowymi ludźmi którzy mieli się z nią uczyć.

– Nie odpowiesz mi pewnie na to pytanie o tą zdzirę...

– "Jeszcze raz użyje tego słowa to nie wytrzymam!"– Wasyl już powoli tracił równowagę umysłową jednak nie wściekał się. Po prostu się złościł.

– No więc... Nie tylko ona o ciebie pytała. Dziewczyna Shinji'ego też go o ciebie pytała.

Ilu dziewczynom już zawróciłeś w głowie?

– "Nie zawróciłem w głowie towarzyszce Kirishimie."

– Aida i Suzuhara też próbowali wyciągnąć odpowiedź od Shinji'ego. Czemu nikt mnie nie spyta?

– "A posłuchaj się czasami sama!"– Wasyl był naprawdę zażenowany tym sposobem bycia rudej dziewczyny. Jednak nie nudziło mu się teraz i nie miał problemu z zajęciem się czymś.

– I po co ja gadam z rośliną? Bo tym teraz jesteś.

– "Teraz już przesadzasz... Rośliny nie umieją słuchać."

– Jak przyjdzie Shinji to pewnie chętnie z tobą pogada... On lubi gadać z ludźmi którzy go nie uciszą chociaż mają dość.

– "To słuchania ciebie mam już dość."

– Dobra... to, co ci mówiłam ze cię lubię to zostaje między nami.

– "Dobra..."– Wasyl skończył słuchać. Usłyszał kroki Asuki które pozwalały mu twierdzić że wyszła. To była dla niego ulga. Strasznie nie lubił słuchać jej głosu. Wydawało się że nawet w japońskim języku ma ona swój niemiecki akcent którego Wasyl nie znosił. Po pół godzinie przyszedł do domu Shinji. Najpierw odrobił zadanie domowe a później znów usiadł u Wasyla w pokoju.

– No cześć. Już jestem. Wybacz że nie wcześniej ale odprowadzałem Manę.

– "Nie złoszczę się. Nawet się cieszę że ci się podoba."– Wasylowi zaczęło już doskwierać to że nie może odpowiadać jego rozmówcom.

– Wiesz? Ayanami dziś się o ciebie pytała. Pytała dlaczego nie zjawiłeś się na testach. Nie wiem co zrobiłeś ale wreszcie zaczęła się interesować ludźmi. Mam wrażenie ze masz na nią dobry wpływ.

– "Dzięki... Szkoda że nie mogę jeszcze się odzywać."

– To było coś bardzo nowego jak dla niej. Nigdy dotąd nie pytała mnie o to jak się czują inni których znam. Odpowiedziałem jej że miałeś wypadek. Chyba się tym zmartwiła. Tak mi się wydawało. Powiedziałem jej że na pewno byś się ucieszył jeśli by cię odwiedziła ale najwyraźniej nie chciała przyjść.

– "Szkoda... Jak dotąd odwiedzała mnie w szpitalu... czyżby tu nie chciała?"

– Mana też o ciebie pytała. Powiedziała mi że martwi się o ciebie. Naprawdę cię polubiła.

– "Mam nadzieję że jednak ciebie bardziej lubi niż mnie."

– Mają do nas przyjechać trzej nowi uczniowie, dwaj chłopcy i jedna dziewczyna. Oczywiście jak Toji się o tym dowiedział to zaraz się rozradował. Przyjeżdżają jutro wieczorem do Tokio–3. Znowu nauczyciel opowiadał nam o drugim uderzeniu. Podobno już jutro masz dojść do siebie... Tak przewidywał ten doktor który cię tu przyprowadził. Mam nadzieje że szybko dojdziesz do siebie. Jeżeli spotkam jutro tych nowych uczniów to opowiem ci o nich jakbyś nie doszedł jeszcze do siebie. Twoje koleżanki z klasy i jeszcze dwóch chłopaków... Takuya i Kazuya... tak się nazywali, nie pamiętam imion tych koleżanek, pytali o ciebie też. Wszystkie dziewczyny z twojej klasy mnie o ciebie pytały. Nie wiem skąd mnie znali ale dotarli do mnie. Masz całkiem duże powodzenie u dziewcząt.

– "Tak tylko mi zależy na jednej tylko..."

– Zauważyłem że masz jakiś instrument. Może jak wyzdrowiejesz to wtedy coś mi zagrasz?

– "Tobie chyba chodzi o bałałajkę... Pewnie że ci zagram jakąś piosenkę. Tylko którą?"

– Szczerze mówiąc to wydaje mi się dziwna ta gitara. Ma podwójne struny zamiast zwykłych i zupełnie inne pudło rezonansowe niż reszta.

– "Wielkie dzięki za tę GITARĘ... I tak jest zrobiona... nic ci na to nie poradzę."

– Ale co ja się tam znam. Wy macie inne instrumenty niż my.

– "Brawo, i tak trzymać chłopie."

– Założę się że potrafisz naprawdę pięknie na niej grać.

– "Dobra, tylko to nie jest gitara."

– Nie wiem czy nie nudzę cię teraz tymi tematami. Z tego co pamiętam to lubisz mówić o bardziej filozoficznych tematach. No ale do tego trzeba by mieć rozmówcę a ty, na razie nie dasz rady mówić.

– "Wiem... Pozwij mnie."– Wasyl zażartował w myślach.

– No cóż. Jak dojdziesz do siebie to wtedy pogadamy na poważnie. Hm... byłem też dzisiaj w kwaterze głównej. Jeszcze jeden powód dlaczego się nieco spóźniłem. Jesteś już jeden test wstecz. Doktor Akagi chciała dziś przeprowadzić z tobą test ale cię nie było. Miotała się strasznie o to. Nie pytała co z tobą. Widać była czymś zaaferowana, podobno zamknęli jakiś dodatkowy projekt za który się od niedawna wzięła. Za to pani Ibuki pytała o ciebie. Widać u niej też masz plusa.

– "Maya Ibuki... Jedna z najpiękniejszych kobiet jakie spotkałem... Nie wiem czemu tak się o mnie troszczy. Asuka zaraz stwierdziłaby że coś jest między mną a nią. Nie wiem czy można tak to ująć. Bardzo ją lubię ale nie aż tak."– Wasyl zastanowił się o wiele poważniej nad tą znajomością. Niezbyt jednak spodobało się mu to, że Shinji opowiadał wszystkim o tym wypadku. Wychodził w tym na inwalidę, którym nie był. Jednak Shinji nie miał tego na myśli gdy tłumaczył kolegom o Wasylu.

– Pani Ibuki też była zaniepokojona twoim stanem. Nie powiedziałem jej co prawda jaki teraz jesteś ale i tak zmartwiło ją że cię potrącił samochód. Poprosiła mnie żebym cię pozdrowił od niej.

– "To miło z jej strony. Hm... może nie powinienem tej znajomości tak pochopnie zostawiać? Nie sądzę żebym był drogi sercu tej kobiety ale mógłbym z nią porozmawiać jak z przyjaciółką..."

– No ale Toji i Kensuke też o ciebie pytali. Kensuke nie może się doczekać aż opowiesz mu o wojsku. Toji chciał cię jeszcze spytać o te tańce. Chyba mu się spodobały. Asuka była dzisiaj spokojniejsza niż zwykle. Nawet dała Toji'emu dzisiaj spokój i nie upominała go.

– "To rzeczywiście coś zupełnie nowego."

– No ale znalazła się inna osoba do upominania Toji'ego. Oczywiście Horaki.

– "Przewodnicząca? Co ona ma wspólnego z Toji'm?"

– No chyba cię nudzę.. Ale widzę że lepiej z tobą. Już się tak nie ślinisz. Chyba już sam połykasz ślinę.– Wasyl zdał sobie sprawę że to bardzo możliwe. Sam nie czuł ale może to były odruchy.

– Już późno... Lepiej pójść spać. Dobranoc.– Shinji Pożegnał się z Wasylem. Wasyl, był wdzięczny Shinji'emu za to że do niego mówił. Czuł że w tym chłopcu będzie miał prawdziwego przyjaciela. Shinji rzeczywiście chciał być mu przyjacielem.

+

Była noc. Na lotnisku w Gotenba wylądował samolot pasażerski. Wysiadało z niego wielu ludzi. Każdy człowiek wychodził sam. Była jednak trójka ludzi którzy wyróżniali się gdyż szli przed siebie w rzędzie. Postacie tych osób różniły się od siebie. Dwie były bardzo dobrze zbudowane i oczywiście byli to młodzieńcy. Postać która stała pomiędzy nimi była drobniejsza od nich jednak szła tryumfalnie przed siebie i wydawała się równie wielka co jej towarzysze. Cała trójka wsiadła do podstawionej pod lotnisko Taksówki. Taksiarz zapytał się trójki dokąd jechać. Odezwał się w języku japońskim. Dziewczyna która usiadła obok niego na przednim siedzeniu odezwała się po Angielsku:

– Drive us to Tokio–3.– Taksiarz jako że rozumiał ten język jechał przed siebie w wyznaczonym kierunku. Był już nieco starszym człowiekiem i doskwierała mu nuda za kierownicą. Starał się nawiązać rozmowę jednak dwóch towarzyszy siedzących za nim nie miało ochotę na rozmowy. Ich przyjaciółka jednak była chętna do rozmów. Z chęcią rozmawiała z Taksówkarzem. Oczywiście nie rozumiała ani w ząb japońskiego więc rozmawiała z nim po angielsku. Rozmawiali o tym jak się im podoba Japonia. Dziewczyna nie miała zbyt pozytywnych odpowiedzi gdyż ona i jej towarzysze byli w Japonii dopiero od godziny. Zajechali pod bramę wejściową do miasta. Jedną z wielu.

– Thank you! How much is it?– spytał jeden z chłopców gdy wyciągał bagaże.

– 400 yen.– Chłopiec wyjął kilka banknotów i podał je kierowcy.

– What is this?– Kierowca wyraźnie był oburzony. Zaświecił światło wewnątrz samochodu i pokazał chłopcu banknoty. Chłopiec przyjrzał się im. Pomylił kieszenie. Zamiast jenów dał kierowcy ruble. Poprawił błąd i ze słowami "Sorry" podał kierowcy odpowiednią ilość jenów. Kierowca nie był obrażony. Zrozumiał że każdy obcokrajowiec może się pomylić. Taksówka odjechała a Cała trójka ruszyła w stronę wejścia do miasta. Przy wejściu zostali zatrzymani przez jakiegoś człowieka w czarnym garniturze i czarnych okularach przeciwsłonecznych.

– Wasze przepustki.

– I don't understand Japanease.– odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna.

– Excuse me. Please show me your passes.– Człowiek poprawił się.

– Here. – Drugi chłopiec podał człowiekowi trzy legitki. Mężczyzna w garniturze przyjrzał się zdjęciom na tych legitkach. Z uczuciem nie dowierzenia w wzroku skrytym za okularami skierował światło latarki na twarze. Zobaczył twarze trojga nastolatków należących do osób na zdjęciach.

– Welcome to Tokio–3. I'am sure you will like this town.

– For sure? I want to see only my old friend from past… But thank you. Come boys… W have to go to our apartment.– Dziewczyna odpowiedziała tajemniczo do swoich towarzyszy. Odebrano swoje legitki i wszyscy ruszyli w głąb miasta.

+

Chłopcy byli obarczeni bagażem i w każdej ręce nieśli po jednej dużej walizce a dodatkowo w jednej mieli średnią. Mimo że byli przeładowani to jednak nie narzekali. Dziewczyna prowadziła ich chociaż nie znała tego miasta w ogóle. Dość często pytała przechodniów o nazwę ulicy gdyż nie rozumiała Japońskiego. Jednak zauważyła że nazwa ulicy nad którą mieli się stawić była zapisana po angielsku. Tak więc niektóre ulice które mijali miały angielskie nazwy. Po godzinie błądzenia chłopcy przekonali koleżankę by zamówiła jakąś taryfę. Dziewczyna zamówiła przez komórkę odpowiednio tanią taryfę. Podała nazwę ulicy na jakiej byli i poprosiła żeby się pospieszyła. Oczywiście wszystko po angielsku. Taksówka zajechała pod odpowiednie wyznaczone miejsce i zabrała do środka swoich pasażerów. Dziewczyna wyznaczyła kierowcy kierunek. Zajechali pod przedmieście. Cała trojka nie zdawała sobie sprawy że ich mieszkanie może być aż tak odległe od centrum. Podjechali pod domek jednorodzinny. Przed nim stał jakiś wysoki mężczyzna w mundurze. Mundur o tej porze był mało co dostrzegalny jednak z jego klap odbłyskiwały w światłach taksówki medale i czerwona gwiazdka która znajdowała się na czapce o bardzo szerokiej rotundzie. Taksiarz miał nieco podejrzliwą minę gdy ujrzał tego człowieka stojącego przy domu. Jeden z chłopców kazał się zatrzymać kierowcy i zapłacił mu odpowiednią ilość pieniędzy. Wyjęto bagaże i mężczyzna w mundurze pomógł wnosić je do domu. Taksówka odjechała pospiesznie. Cała czwórka pozostałych weszła do domu. Byli nieco zmęczeni. Jedynie mężczyzna w mundurze nie był wyczerpany. Pozanosił bagaże do pokojów i zszedł do trójki.

– Dobry wieczer.– odezwał się po raz pierwszy. Mówił po rosyjsku.– Witam was w Tokio–3. Jesteśmy zadowoleni że do nas dołączyliście. Zostałem wam przydzielony do ochrony i jako wasz opiekun jako że przyjechaliście tu bez rodziny. Mieszkam w tym domku po lewej stronie waszego. Jeżeli byście czegoś potrzebowali to wystarczy mnie wezwać.

– A jak się pan nazywa?– Spytała dziewczyna.

– Jestem Major Wladimir Fedorov.– Wojskowy zdjął czapkę i ukłonił się całej trójce. Dzięki temu że zdjął czapkę, z cienia wyłoniły się jego oczy. Raczej jedno oko. Na lewym oku miał przepaskę podobną do takiej jaką nosili kiedyś piraci. Zauważyli również że przez lewy policzek przechodzi długa blizna kończąca się prawie że pół centymetra nad wargą. Ale było coś co nie wyróżniało go od większości jego krajan. Miał po boku twarzy bokobrody. Zadbane i przystrzyżone, jednak nieco kosmate.

– Dziękuje.– cała trójka odezwała się chórem.

– A wy jak się nazywacie? Powinienem znać wasze imiona. Znam tylko nazwiska...

– Maruszka– przedstawiła się dziewczyna.

– Ivan.– powiedział chłopiec z okularami przeciw słonecznymi na nosie.

– Wladimir.– Ostatni chłopiec uściskał dłoń żołnierza. Ivan zdjął z oczu okulary i odłożył je na stolik. Sam też uścisnął dłoń starszego mężczyzny. Dziewczyna w przeciwieństwie do chłopców przytuliła żołnierza. Coś go przy tym trochę zdziwiło. Dziewczyna puściła go po chwili i stanęła w rzędzie z swoimi braćmi. Cała trojka zdjęła czerwone berety jakie miała na głowie. W bladym świetle lampki ich włosy, czarne jak noc, połyskiwały ładnym białym odblaskiem. Uwagę żołnierza przyciągnął kolor oczu dzieci. Cała trojka miała je w kolorze zielonym. Był co prawda ledwo dostrzegalny jednak na tyle wyraźny by stwierdzić że to zielony.

– Proponuję byście się przespali. Po takiej długiej podróży musicie być wyczerpani. Ja już pójdę... życzę miłych snów.– Rosjanin wyszedł za drzwi zawieszając klucze na wieszaku. Cała trójka została sama. Przeszli do salonu i rozsiedli się po pokoju. Maruszka usiadła w głębokim fotelu a dwaj chłopcy na kanapie.

– Wlad. Mógłbyś rozpalić w kominku? Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałam jak się w takim czymś pali.– dziewczyna poprosiła brata głosem słodkim jak miód.

– Dobrze.– Młodzik wstał i podszedł do wnęki we ścianie. Polał polano rozpałką i wrzucił zapaloną zapałkę między drewna. Całość buchnęła ogniem i po chwili pomieszczenie napełniło się blaskiem ognia.

– Dzięki. Pięknie to wygląda.– podziękowała równie miodnym głosem co poprzednio.

– Rzeczywiście. Jak myślisz siostrzyczko... spotkamy go?

– O tego "old friend" ci chodzi?

– Tak.

– No rzeczywiście niezbyt miło się o nim wyraziłam. Myślę że jak się popytamy w szkole to go spotkamy.

– Tak... to pojutrze zaczynamy tam chodzić?– Spytał tym razem Ivan.

– Tak. Trzeba będzie poprosić jutro Majora o odpowiednie książki.– Maruszka wciąż miała ten słodki ton głosu.

– Prześpimy się tutaj? Nie mam ochoty na rozpakowywanie się dzisiaj.– Maruszka odezwała się ponownie po krótkiej chwili.

– Trudno ci się oprzeć siostrzyczko. Ciągle masz ten miodek w głosie.

– Lubię go. Pozwala mi na wiele więcej niż gdybym mówiła normalnie.

– Tak ale czasem może być nie na miejscu.

– No... Jak myślisz? Mama się o nas martwi?

– Pewnie tak.

– Hej a mnie o pytanie nie spytacie?– odezwał się Wladimir.

– Spokojnie Wlad. Myślałam że już śpisz.

– Nie śpię. A w ogóle idziemy spać? Bo powieki mam już tak cholernie ciężkie że chyba mister uniwersum by ich nie podniósł.

– Już dobrze.– Maruszka wstała z fotela i usiadła pomiędzy braćmi.

– Hej... co jest? Nie przytulicie się? Zawsze się przytulaliście.– Maruszka jak zwykle nie pozbywała się swojego głosu.

– Zimno ci?

– Tak... nie grzeje tak mocno ten kominek.– Obaj chłopcy przytulili się do siostry. Tak samo jak robili to od wielu lat. Byli z siostrą bardzo zżyci. Ich dłonie skrzyżowały się na jej brzuchu. Maruszka położyła swoje ręce na ich ramionach. Powierciła się odrobinę by bardziej wtulić się w braci i gdy poczuła że jest jej ciepło i wygodnie, usnęła. Jej bracia także usnęli.

+

Shinji wstał wcześnie rano. Był wyspany po trudach wczorajszego dnia Wszyscy w domu jeszcze spali. Z ciekawości zajrzał do Wasyla. Chłopiec leżał dalej w takiej samej pozycji co wtedy gdy położył go lekarz. Jego oczy nadal były otwarte i źrenice nadal schowane były pod powiekami. Wyglądał nieco jak zombie. No ale już nie było znać po nim śliny. Jego usta były suche. Co jakiś czas jego jabłko Adama podrygiwało. Łykał ślinę bez zamykania ust. Shinji nie wiedział czy Wasyl aktualnie śpi czy nie. Ale tym razem Wasyl spał. Shinji zostawił go w spokoju i wyszedł. Szedł spokojnie do szkoły. Na dworze było jeszcze ciemnawo. Szedł przez centrum. Mijał dużo ciekawych miejsc. Sklepy, wieżowce, supermarkety, restauracje. Przeszedł za róg ulicy gdy nagle coś uderzyło go. To raczej coś wpadło w niego. Shinji niewiele widział co go uderzyło. Było to miękkie i dość duże. Stracił równowagę i przewrócił się. Obok niego też coś się przewróciło. Usłyszał szybkie kroki. Otworzył oczy. Obok niego leżała na płycie chodnika jakaś dziewczyna. Była ubrana w białą kurtkę z puchem na końcach rękawów i kołnierzu. Miała też krótką spódniczkę która również kończyła się białym puchem. Na nogach białe rajstopy a na dłoniach też białe rękawiczki. Wysokie do kolan białe buty. Szybkie kroki były rezultatem biegu dwóch chłopców w mundurach łudząco podobnych do tego Wasyla. Jedyna różnicą były tarcze z czerwonymi gwiazdkami na lewych rękawach. Oboje w czerwonych beretach z specyficznymi ozdobami po prawej stronie. Jeden był w okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Oboje zebrali się do podnoszenia dziewczyny z ziemi przy jednoczesnym strzepywaniu z niej kurzu. Shinji przyjrzał się temu chłopcu bez okularów.

– "Wasyl?"– w jego myślach zaświtało to imię. Chłopiec rzeczywiście wyglądał jak Wasyl jednak ogolony i nieco bardziej ukształtowany na twarzy. Ten właśnie chłopiec przemówił do dziewczyny:

– Did he push you?

– No. Please help him. I feel he won't get up quickly.– Chłopcy szybko podbiegli do Shinji'ego I podnieśli go. Otrzepali kurz z jego koszuli i poklepali przyjacielsko po plecach. Chłopiec bez okularów podniósł jego teczkę i podał mu ją.

– Sorry! Hm… we need to go…– przeprosił go po angielsku. Był rzeczywiście troszkę zakłopotany. Obydwaj chłopcy oddalili się w tempie natychmiastowym. Dziewczyna została jeszcze chwilę.

– Sorry… it was my foult. Take care, handsome.– Dziewczyna powiedziała do niego głosem słodkim jak miód. Na pożegnanie jeszcze poklepała go po plecach. Shinji nie rozumiał prawie nic co do niego mówiła i nic z tego co mówili jej "ochroniarze". Nie wiedział kogo spotkał. Ruszył dalej do szkoły. W szkole był o wiele za wcześnie. Mógł jednak poczekać już w klasie. Wszedł do odpowiedniego pomieszczenia. Siedzieli tu już o dziwo Kensuke i Toji. Suzuhara, w przeciwieństwie do Kensuke, nie wyglądał na zmęczonego. W momencie w którym Shinji wszedł do klasy, Aida ziewał tak jakby miał połknąć pociąg. W klasie nie było nikogo więcej.

– Cześć chłopaki!

– Cześć Shinji.– Odpowiedział mu z entuzjazmem Toji.

– Uaaaa... Cześć Shinji...– Aida dalej nie krył zaspania.

– Co tu robicie tak wcześnie?

– Toji nie mógł spać więc wywlekł mnie z mieszkania i poszliśmy do szkoły...– Aida dalej miał zaspany głos.

– Hej... sam prosiłeś żebym po ciebie przyszedł bardzo wcześnie.

– Tak... ale nie musiałeś zrywać mnie o piątej rano...

– Twoja wina że nie powiedziałeś jak bardzo wcześnie.

– Kłócić się z tobą to jak walczyć z wiatrakami... Bez sensu.

– Ech... Aida jak zaczynasz się wymądrzać to brzmisz naprawdę dziwnie. Jakie wiatraki?

– Powiedzenie wzięło się od dzieła pewnego pisarza. Napisał on książkę o rycerzu w czasach w których już ich nie było. Ten "błędny rycerz", don Kichot, walczył z wiatrakami bo brał je za czteroramienne potwory. Stąd wziął się ten bezsens...

– Rozumiesz cos z tego Shinji? Bo ja nic...

– Ja rozumiem.– Shinji odpowiedział znużonym głosem.

– Słuchaj... i co tam u Wasyla... Kiedy wraca do szkoły?– Aida najwyraźniej się rozbudził.

– Wasyl? U niego jest nieźle... może jutro zacznie chodzić do szkoły... ale jednak wątpię. Powinien odpoczywać.

– Cóż... Może by go odwiedzić? Dziś po szkole?– Toji śmiało zaproponował.

– Nie wiem czy będzie chciał rozmawiać. Ostatnio jest cichy.

– E tam... pewnie będzie chciał...– Toji nie krył chęci odwiedzenia kolegi. Shinji był zakłopotany tym postanowieniem kolegów. Nie chciał mówić że Wasyl jest chwilowo jak roślina. Po jakichś pięciu minutach w klasie pokazała się nowa osoba. To była Horaki.

– O... Suzuhara, Aida, Shinji... Nie mówcie że chcecie zostać wzorowymi uczniami?

– Nie Horaki–san. Po prostu nie chciało mi się spać to przyprowadziłem Aidę... A Shinji ostatnio jest rannym ptaszkiem.

– Rozumiem.– Hikari usiadła w swojej ławce i wyciągnęła zeszyty. Zaczęła sobie powtarzać regułki na dzień dzisiejszy. Shinji i Toji razem z Kensuke rozmawiali o przyziemnych sprawach... a to oglądałeś mecz... a co się działo wczoraj po szkole. Gadali tak aż do początku lekcji. Lekcje jak zwykle zajęły tematy o Second Impact. Shinji'ego nudziły już te ciągłe lekcje historii. Nauczyciel chyba miał zamiar założyć nowy przedmiot szkolny o tej tematyce.

Oczywiście klasa nie uważała na lekcji. W czasie przerwy przed godziną Gastronomiczną, Asuka postanowiła zagadać do Shinji'ego.

– Hej Shinji!

– Hej Asuka.– Shinji nie miał ochoty rozmawiać z rudzielcem.

– Słuchaj... jak to jest że ciebie wszyscy pytają o Kuźniecowa a mnie nikt nie spyta?

– Em... Asuka... nie wiem co ci odpowiedzieć...– Całą scenę widziała Mana. Widziała zakłopotanie na twarzy Shinji'ego więc postanowiła go odciągnąć od rudzielca.

– Wybacz Asuka... Ale muszę pilnie pogadać z Shinji'im. Później ci go oddam.

– A weź go sobie!– Asuka nie wytrzymała. Nie dość że Mana jej przeszkadza to jeszcze rządzi się Shinji'im jakby należał tylko do niej. Odeszła z zezłoszczoną miną i przy okazji nawrzeszczała na Bogu ducha winnego Aidę.

– Dzięki Mana. Z nią się nie da gadać.– Shinji był przyrumieniony. Mana była rozradowana tym że Shinji jest jej wdzięczny. Potrafiła się cieszyć każdym jego pozytywnym doznaniem.

– Nie ma za co. Shinji, powiedz co u Wasyla? Już mu lepiej?

– Tak. Szybko dochodzi do siebie.– Shinji nie wiedział co robi. Mana pytała go o stan jego kolegi a on jej skłamał gdyż nie znał jego stanu. Na lekcji Gastronomii Shinji i reszta mieli istną wojnę patelni. Shinji, Toji, Kensuke i Mana przeciw Asuce, Horaki i jeszcze dwóm koleżankom. Obie grupy starały się przygotować lepszą potrawę, jako że lekcja miała za temat dowolną potrawę. Jednak tym razem grupa Asuki wygrała. Problem był w tym że Asuka jako kapitanka drużyny nie chciała robić nic, w przeciwieństwie do Shinji'ego który robił ze swojej grupy jak najwięcej. Asuka spijała całą śmietankę jaką otrzymała jej drużyna. Lekcja wychowania fizycznego była następna. Trener zapowiedział że odtąd będą grać mecze piłki nożnej z wszystkimi klasami, również starszymi. Trener chciał w ten sposób poprawić kondycję jego klasy. U chłopców najlepiej zbudowanym był Toji ale niestety chłopiec miał wpisane w kartę zdrowia inwalidztwo. Toji był z tego powodu niepocieszony. Jednak czuł głęboko w sobie że nie chciałby latać z Metalową nogą po boisku. Owszem, noga była niemniej sprawna niż jej organiczna poprzedniczka jednak miała to do siebie że była cała metalowa. Tak więc Toji mógł tylko zagrzewać zawodników. Najbardziej dopingował Shinji'ego który w piłkę nożną zaczął grać dopiero niedawno na tych lekcjach. Dziewczęta miały tego dnia ćwiczenia na basenie. Toji mimowolnie oglądał się za nimi. Tak samo zawodnicy. Uwagę Shinji'ego przyciągały dwie dziewczyny. Często oglądał się na Manę i Rei. Na Rei oglądał się z przyzwyczajenia. Trener miał dużo problemów z utrzymaniem w ryzach swojego małego wojska piłkarzy. Ogólnie jednak mecz przebiegał spokojnie i prawidłowo. O dziwo nie zdarzyło się żadne wykroczenie w stylu faulu. Gdzieś w połowie meczu, Shinji musiał zejść na ławkę rezerwowych z powodu zmęczenia. Obejrzał się wtedy na siatkę za którą znajdowała się już ulica. Przy siatce stały cztery osoby. Trzy z nich były mniej więcej takiego samego wzrostu jednak ta czwarta była o wiele wyższa. Sylwetki postaci wydawały się całe czarne gdyż takie światło rzucało słońce. Zastanowiła go ta czwórka. Ciekawiło go dlaczego się tak na nich patrzą. Pięć minut później, postacie odeszły. Shinji niedługo potem wszedł z powrotem na boisko. Ta lekcja była praktycznie ostatnią. Później jeszcze musieli tylko wziąć prysznic i się przebrać. Toji i Aida nie zapomnieli o tym że po szkole chcieli odwiedzić Wasyla. Shinji nie był tym pocieszony jednak nie powiedział im że Wasyl jest w stanie katalepsji. Stwierdził że najlepiej będzie jak się sami o tym dowiedzą. Cała trójka zgodnie ruszyła do domu Shinji'ego. Po drodze dołączyła do nich Asuka. Mimo incydentu z Maną nie miała złego humoru. Wręcz przeciwnie... cieszyła się z powodu wygranej na lekcji gastronomii. Szła dumnym krokiem przed resztą. Zastanowiło ją jednak że głosy całej trójki nie ustawały. Wszyscy trzej chłopcy gawędzili nad sprawami jakie się wydarzyły w szkole czyli wyniku meczu piłki i tym jak długo jeszcze nauczyciel będzie ich zanudzał Second Impact'em. Wszyscy troje stwierdzili że nauczyciel powinien częściej wygłaszać lekcje takie jak te o historii świata a nie tylko second impact i Japonii. Asuka czuła że Toji i Kensuke koniecznie chcą odwiedzić Wasyla. Pomyślała że to będzie dla nich ogromne rozczarowanie więc postanowiła nie informować ich o jego stanie. Cała czwórka doszła do domu pilotów jednocześnie. Asuka pozostawiła "zaszczyt" otwarcia drzwi. Shinji przekręcił klucz w zamku w drzwiach i otworzył je. Nagle w ich uszy uderzyła łagodna muzyka grana na jakimś instrumencie. Shinji od razu rozpoznał w nich skrzypce. Muzyka była łagodna, smutna a jednak pełna siły i wyrazu. Cała czwórka weszła zaciekawiona.

+

Wasyl spał gdy z domu wybyli jego mieszkańcy. Na dźwięk uderzenia drzwiami obudził się. Jego świadomość się obudziła. On sam śnił na jawie. Wszystko co śnił było takie samo jak we śnie jednak bardziej szczegółowe i trwało tyle co w prawdziwym świecie. Śniły mu się same piękne rzeczy. Jego rodzina, chwile spędzone z ojcem i dziadkiem, zabawy z rodzeństwem gdy byli jeszcze mali. Wreszcie przyśniły mu się przeżycia z podróży do, i w Tokio–3. W tym mieście poza tymi dwoma wypadkami przytrafiły mu się same dobre rzeczy. Przypomniał sobie pierwsze spotkanie z pilotami. To jakimi poznał Shinji'ego i Toji'ego, Asukę i Rei. Przypomniał sobie to uczucie jakiego doznawał gdy patrzył w oczy Ayanami. Ciągle nie mógł zrozumieć co to było za uczucie. Zastanawiał się czy to może być miłość lecz szybko odrzucił tę myśl. On nigdy nie kochał nikogo kto był nie z jego rodziny. Najczęściej po prostu żywił sympatię do innych osób. Teraz czuł tę sympatię do tej dziewczyny. Była dla niego wielką zagadką. Intrygowała go i starał się o niej dowiedzieć jak najwięcej. Jednak nagle popadł w depresję. Śniły mu się jego słabości. Jego wszystkie błędy stały mu przed oczami. Nagle wszystko zgasło. Znajdował się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Czuł tu jednak obecność jeszcze kogoś. Nie widział nikogo więc próbował się rozglądać. Wszędzie było ciemno. Usłyszał nagle swój głos. Był jednak nieco zmieniony. Był nieco grubszy i zachrypnięty, ale jednak należał do niego. Mówił on do niego:

– Witaj. To obecnie jest wyciszona wersja twojego umysłu. Wyciszyłeś go sam popadając w depresję.

– Kim jesteś? Mówisz moim głosem.

– Jestem tobą. Jednym z wielu którzy są tobą.

– Jak to jeden z wielu?

– Jest jeszcze wiele Wasylów Kuźniecow. Wasyl Kuźniecow który zapisał się w pamięci ludzi którzy na ciebie liczą, Misato Katsuragi, Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Soryu, Toji Suzuhara, Aida Kensuke, Gendo Ikari, Maya Ibuki, Kozo Fuyutsuki, Doktor Akagi Ritsuko. I wielu innych takich jak twój ojciec, Nikolaj Kuźniecow, i twój dziadek Józef Kuźniecow.

– Jak to możliwe?

– Nawet ja tego nie wiem. Wiem tylko że każdy człowiek zaczyna istnieć w umyśle innego którego poznał. Niektóre postacie w ich umysłach umierają gdyż oni o nich zapominają.

– Jestem ciekaw jak mnie widzą inni.

– Proszę bardzo.– Przed jego oczami pojawił się w snopie światła on sam jako sześciolatek. Uśmiechnięty i rumiany.

– Tę postać miał w głowie twój ojciec a mają obecnie twój dziadek, matka i rodzeństwo. Jeżeli poznasz swe rodzeństwo twój wizerunek zmieni się w ich umysłach. Jednak dla twych wychowawców zawsze pozostaniesz dzieckiem.

– A co z mną w umysłach innych?– Po chwili Wasyl – dziecko odjechało nieco w tył razem ze światłem. Zaświeciła się jakby inna lampa. Pod nią pojawił się On w obecnym wieku. Był jednak wygolony.

– To postać która zagnieździła się w umyśle Shinji'ego Ikari'ego, Misato Katsuragi, Toji Suzuhara, Aida Kensuke i Ayanami Rei. Oni widzą cię jako człowieka którym jesteś.– Postać odjechała do tyłu i zatrzymała się zaraz obok młodego Wasyla. Wasyl który widział to wszystko patrzył na te dwie postacie. Okazało się że w miarę jak mówi do niego zachrypnięty głos, one ruszają również ustami. Pojawiła się kolejna postać. To była postać jego ale pokryta metalem. Tak jakby cała jego skóra była metalem. Oczy jednak pozostały nietknięte podobnie jak włosy. Był w blaszanym stroju przypominającym jego Plug Suit.

– To jest ucieleśnienie postaci która zagnieździła się w głowie Ritsuko Akagi.– Wasyl nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Jednak te obrazy mówiły więcej niż tysiąc słów.

– Czyli jestem w jej oczach maszyną?

– To twoja interpretacje tego za kogo cię bierze.– Postać odsunęła się i stanęła w rzędzie z pozostałymi dwoma. Znów zaświeciło się światło. Pod nim pojawił się Wasyl w mundurze w jakim zobaczyli go po raz pierwszy inni piloci.

– Tak sobie ciebie wyobrażają Komandorzy Ikari i Fuyutsuki. Jesteś dla nich doskonałym żołnierzem.– Postać również stanęła w rzędzie z resztą. Znów pokazała się kolejna postać. Była jednak o wiele dziwniejsza niż poprzednie. Ta była dorosła. Dobrze zbudowana, ubrana w Plug Suit i uczesana w dokładnie takim samym stylu jak Wasyl. Miała też zarost taki sam jak ten Wasyla. Oczywiście od razu rozpoznał w nim siebie.

– To jest indywidualna postać którą stworzyłeś w umyśle Mayi Ibuki. Dla niej jesteś wyidealizowany. W jej pamięci zapadłeś jako człowiek o miłym usposobieniu i bardzo intrygujący.– Postać, tak jak wszystkie inne, została ustawiona w rzędzie. Znów pojawiła się kolejna. Ta była chuda, z postury wyglądała dokładnie tak jak Shinji. Była jednak z twarzy i wzrostu dokładni e taka jak w oryginale.

– Tę postać wykreowałeś w umyśle Asuki Soryu. W jej umyśle toczy się konflikt pomiędzy tym jakim jesteś a tym jakim chce cię widzieć. To jest rezultat.

– Nie najgorzej... Już doktor Akagi miała gorsze wyobrażenie.

– Czy masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?

– Tak. Jak wygląda ucieleśnienie mojej obecnej postaci w moim umyśle.– Głos nagle urwał się. Po chwili odezwał się znowu.

– Jesteś pewien? Muszę cię ostrzec że postać która zostanie wykreowana, będzie odzwierciedleniem twoich obecnych uczuć i odczuć.

– Jestem gotów. Pokaż mi się. Bo jak znam życie ty jesteś tą postacią.– Nagle nad Wasylem, zaświecił się snop światła. Pojawiło się lustro które powoli zaczęło obracać się w jego stronę. Wasyl był przerażony tym co zobaczył. Jego postać była szkieletem zrobionym z metalu ubranym w mundur rosyjskiej piechoty. Na głowie miała hełm przypominający te które nosili żołnierze wermachtu. Oczodoły nie były widoczne. Zakrywały je dwa czarne polaryzujące szkła. Na klapie munduru widniał jakiś medal. Na początku wyglądał mu jak medal jego ojca jednak po chwili spostrzegł że jest on inny. Owszem był to krzyż. Ale na nim znajdowała się czaszka. Całe kolory wstążki były wyblakłe i ona sama była poszarpana. Na metalu była widoczna rdza zżerająca już materiał. Wasyl przyjrzał się swoim dłoniom. Te jednak wyglądały nieco inaczej niż powinny u szkieletu. Owszem miały metalowe palce ale do miejsca w którym powinny być kostki były pokryte czarnym materiałem. Wasyl długo się wstrzymywał. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymał i wrzasnął z przerażeniem. Gdy jego ręka uderzyła w lustro on sam się obudził. Wstał na łóżku. Był oszołomiony tym co zobaczył jednak to co się teraz stało było dla niego niezrozumiałe. Siedział na łóżku i widział cały świat. A dokładniej jego pokój. Widział już wyraźnie i mógł się poruszać. Nawet odczuwał szczypanie słońca na skórze znajdującej się na karku. Przełknął ślinę. Był rozradowany że może się już ruszać. Sprawdził też czy może mówić. Jego głos był nieco zachrypnięty, jak ten z jego snu, jednak nie miał problemów z mową. Jedyne co było teraz dla niego problemem to, to że przez te dwa dni stracił formę. Wstał z łóżka. Czuł się niepewnie na nogach. Przebrał się w spodnie od swojego mundurku i koszulę którą nosił pod marynarką. Rękawy zawinął wysoko do góry. Stwierdził że ktoś musiał go przebrać w piżamę jednak nie zdejmując z niego bielizny. Wasyl wstał i zabrał ze sobą ponownie taki sam zestaw ubrań jaki miał na sobie i wyszedł do łazienki. Rozebrał się do rosołu i napuścił wody do wanny. Gdy woda została nalana do odpowiedniego poziomu, Wasyl zakręcił kurek i wszedł do wanny. Ułożył się wygodnie, tak że nad wodą były tylko jego ramiona i głowa od brody wzwyż. Odprężył się a jego ciało rozluźniło mięśnie które przy wchodzeniu do cieplejszej od powietrza wody, napięły się.

– Tego mi było trzeba. Hmm... jaki dziś dzień? Nie wiem... w każdym razie któryś w tygodniu szkolnym bo Shinji i Asuka wyszli do szkoły. Ciekawe jaka będzie reakcja Shinji'ego na to że już mogę chodzić i mówić.– Wasyl mówił do siebie spokojnym głosem pełnym odprężenia. Moczył się jeszcze piętnaście minut, a następnie zaczął się myć. Najbardziej doskwierał mu zapach jego głowy. Przez ten czas kiedy leżał, strasznie się pocił. Głowę mył najdłużej ze wszystkich części swego ciała. Gdy się już oczyścił z wszelkich brudów, wyszedł i wytarł się swoim ręcznikiem. Stanął naprzeciw lustra. Nie patrzył w nie. Bał się że zobaczy to co widział w swoim śnie. Jednak ciekawość przemogła jego opory i spojrzał w nie. Jego oczom ukazała się najzwyklejsza twarz jaką miał. Baki na jego policzkach stawały się kosmate i nie zadbane. Wziął do ręki brzytwę i chwilkę poostrzył ją o pasek spodni. Następnie po nałożeniu w odpowiednich miejscach Wasyl przystrzygł swój zarost. Nie pozbył się go jednak. Spodobał mu się i po prostu przystrzygł go tak by wyglądał na zadbany i nie kosmaty. Następnie oczyścił brzytwę i odłożył ją na jej miejsce. Poklepał się po skórze. Teraz czuł się już na nogach doskonale. Ubrał się w swoje ciuchy i wszedł do swojego pokoju. Usiadł na łóżku i przyciągnął do siebie futerał z skrzypcami.

– Czemu by nie zagrać? Jak się opuszczę to nie będą mi już potrzebne.– Wyjął skrzypce i smyczek. Położył je na ramieniu i po chwili strojenia, zaczął grać. Grał jedną z jego ulubionych, klasycznych już, utworów. Był to "Marsz Imperium" John'a Williams'a. Grał tak długo, ciągle tę samą melodię. Nie usłyszał nawet zgrzytu w zamku i otwieranych drzwi.

+

Ikari, Aida i Suzuhara weszli powoli zaciekawieni muzyką. Asuka weszła za nimi. Zdjęli buty i weszli do salonu. Nie mogli się połapać skąd muzyka dochodziła. W końcu Shinji zajrzał do pokoju Wasyla. Wasyl grał na skrzypcach. Miał zamknięte oczy i wydawało się jakby wcale nie zauważył ich nadejścia. Shinji położył palec na ustach i pokazał przyjaciołom by weszli. Cała czwórka usiadła powoli na kanapie i wsłuchiwała się w melodię Marszu Imperialnego. Muzyka bardzo im się spodobała. Shinji tym bardziej był zadowolony z tego faktu że Wasyl już się może ruszać. Wasyl grał jeszcze trzy minuty. Po tych trzech minutach zatrzymał smyczek i powiedział:

– John Williams, "Marsz Imperium".– Całą czwórkę zmroziło. Myśleli że weszli tak cicho że ich nie zauważył. Wasyl otworzył oczy i przyjrzał się całej czwórce. Odłożył skrzypce do futerału i z boku łóżka wyjął bałałajkę.

– Słyszałem Shinji, że chciałeś usłyszeć jak się gra na tym "drewnie"...– Wasyl położył palce na strunach i przeciągnął lekko po strunach.

– Eee... słyszałeś mnie?

– Tak... i czułem wszystko co mnie dotykało. Słyszałem wszystko. Hmm... co by ci zagrać... już wiem... Katiusza! Wy też posłuchajcie, może wam się spodoba...– Wasyl zaczął grać na swoim instrumencie. Po pewnym krótkim czasie również zaczął śpiewać:

_ Raswitały jabłoni i gruszo, raswitały pęki białych róż._

Wychadiła na berig Katiusza, na wysoki nad zakrętem brzeg.  
Wychadiła na brzeg Katiusza, na wysoki nad zakrętem brzeg.

Wychadiła, pieśni zawadiła, raswigną was si sa harła.  
Ratałą kanfora ja lubiła, ratałą szli wis mas wir qua.  
Ratałą kanfora ja lubiła, ratałą szli wis mas wir qua.  
Łoj te piesni, piesni zawadiła, i jak zabwła da mrusien.  
I waj guu wa gar niszi, ah ta guu wa gar nii.  
I waj guu wa gar niszi, ah ta guu wa gar nii.  
Już tam shod gdier mi prastuje, us gerswisz gar ha ho jo.  
Już ją skier lubili szod ratuju, a ju bo, ma dusza ma skirbo.

Raswitały jabłonie i grusze, raswitały pęki białych róż.

Wychadiła na berig Katiusza, na wysoki nad zakrętem brzeg.  
Wychadiła na brzeg Katiusza, na wysoki nad zakrętem brzeg.

W pieśń tę wkładał mnóstwo energii by zaśpiewać ją prawidłowo i bez akompaniamentu chóru. Zakończył i odłożył instrument. Shinji'emu i Aidzie się spodobało. Toji'emu nie za bardzo przypadła do gustu ta pieśń, jednak była na tyle dobra by nie okaleczać mu słuchu. Asuka jednak była bardzo niepocieszona tym że musiała wysłuchać tej piosenki. Podczas gdy chłopcy klaskali razem z Toji'm, ona siedziała z oburzoną miną. Wasyl widział ich miny. Nie przejął się Asuką.

– Cieszę się że już z tobą lepiej.

– Dzięki Shinji. Miło się słuchało.

– Nie ma za co. Ale jeszcze zostań jutro w domu. Dobrze?

– Okej, okej. Zostanę... Ale tylko jutro... Mam już dość siedzenia w domu.

– To znaczy że przez ostatnie dni tylko leżałeś?– Toji spytał ze zdziwieniem.

– Hmm... Tak. Ładnie mnie potrąciło.

– AAA... wiesz martwiliśmy się o ciebie.– Aida dokończył wypowiedź Suzuhary.

– Nie trzeba było.– Wasyl nie krył zdziwienia. Aida i Toji wyszli niedługo potem z mieszkania. Shinji odprowadził ich a Wasyl i Asuka zostali sami w jego pokoju. Wasyl popatrzył na Asukę. Miała dość ciekawą pozę. Opierająca lewy łokieć o oparcie na rękę, a na lewej dłoni wsparta głowa.

– A więc... Dalej mnie lubisz?– Wasyl spytał wyzywająco.

– Co? O co ci chodzi.

– Nie udawaj... słyszałem co do mnie mówiłaś jak tu leżałem.– Wasyl specjalnie do tej wypowiedzi zmienił ton głosu na miły.

– Musiało ci się przyśnić.

– Nie... nie spałem wtedy... słyszałem wszystko, także to o tym że Shinji lubi rozmawiać z roślinami, to że nazywasz Rei zdzirą... To akurat mi się nie podoba...

– Och ty!

– Nie unoś się. Nikomu nic nie powiem.

– A spróbowałbyś!– Asuka wstała i krzyknęła na Wasyla. Wasyl wskazał spokojnie palcem za nią. Asuka zmieniła minę na zdziwioną. Odwróciła wzrok na drzwi i zobaczyła Shinji'ego z zaciekawionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Czego by miał nie spróbować?– Shinji wydał z siebie pytanie i wszedł do pokoju.

– Nic takiego...– Wasyl wyręczył Asukę. Rudowłosa wyszła z pokoju. Shinji usiadł na jej miejscu, na wersalce.

– O co wam poszło?

– Tajemnica...– Wasyl zażartował i pokazał na swych ustach zamek błyskawiczny.

– Cieszę się że już ci lepiej.

– Dzięki że do mnie mówiłeś. Może nie słyszałem wszystkiego, ale wiele. Jak ci studenci? Przyszli już?

– Nie. Jutro mają już być. Ale dziś jeszcze ich nie było w szkole.

– Słyszałem od ciebie że Rei się o mnie pytała... Powiedz mi... jakie pytanie zadała?

– Eee... Rei? Zdaje się że tak: "Co się dzieje z Kuźniecowem?".

– Hmm... Serio twierdzisz że mam na nią dobry wpływ? Ja jej prawie nie znam. Poznałem was niedawno. Z tobą, Misato i Asuką zdążyłem się oswoić bo jesteście moimi współlokatorami. W zasadzie to ja jestem waszym współlokatorem. Rei jest dla mnie wielką zagadką. Jest zawsze taka cicha. Czasami potrafi nawiązać rozmowę ale zawsze prowadzi ją z dystansem. Zupełnie jakby nie wiedziała czym jest życie.

– Hmm... o ten fakt to ty się nie martw. Rei... cóż... Rei to bardzo dziwna dziewczyna... Nie rozmawia z nikim, nie ma przyjaciół, zawsze mówi z tym jak to nazwałeś, dystansem. Wydaje mi się że ona po prostu chce odstraszać ludzi od siebie.

– No cóż... miałem rację... jesteś wielkim romantykiem.

– Słucham? Ja?

– Tak. Mówisz o niej nie jak chłopak czy osoba a jak jakiś pisarz który pisze prozą.

– Dzięki... biorę to za komplement.

– Więc mówisz że nie ma żadnych przyjaciół? Nawet kolegów?

– Nie widać po niej jakby miała.

– Hmm... cóż... Rei ma coś w sobie... Z tego jak ją widziałem to nie dba o swój wygląd. A jednak ma to coś w sobie co intryguje. I to sprawia że człowiek chce ją poznać.

– Wiesz... ja nigdy tak o niej nie myślałem.

– Nie? No cóż... widzę że dręczy cię jej temat. Masz może jakieś pytania? Bo widzę że jesteś wielce zainteresowany tym jak się czuję.

– Hmm... wiesz... ta piosenka którą zaśpiewałeś... O czym ona jest? Nie rozumiem twojego języka. Ja nawet z Angielskim mam problem.

– Hmm... Cóż... już tytuł trzeba dobrze zinterpretować. Otóż Katiusza to rosyjska wyrzutnia rakiet która strzela seriami. A Katiusza w piosence to imię dziewczyny. Słowa znaczą to że Katiusza wychodzi na brzeg i śpiewa. I ten śpiew uspakaja serca chłopców.

– Ładnie grałeś na tej gitarze.

– Eee... to się nazywa bałałajka.

– Przepraszam.

– Tę piosenkę znam odkąd miałem sześć lat. Śpiewałem ją z rodzeństwem zanim matka odeszła z nimi.

– Czyli to dla ciebie sentyment?

– Tak.

– Jak myślisz? Czy spotkasz jeszcze rodzeństwo?

– Myślę że tak. Nie wiem co mi to mówi ale czuję że są gdzieś w pobliżu.

– A powiedz mi... czy śniły ci się sny, gdy tak leżałeś?

– Hmm... to były dziwne sny. Jakieś koszmary. Wiesz takie z pamięci. Śniło mi się jak tato umierał. Ale śnił mi się też inny koszmar. Byłem w jakiejś zielonej mazi. Ale oddychać mogłem. Ludzie krążyli wokół mnie i za każdym razem jak się zbliżali, coraz bardziej się bałem.

– To jakieś twoje wspomnienie?

– Nie... źle się wyraziłem. To był koszmar. Najzwyklejszy koszmar. Ale dajmy sobie spokój.

– Dobrze.

– Powiedz mi ty, Shinji... Czy bardzo źle wyglądałem?

– Nie aż tak bardzo... Po prostu ciągle miałeś otwarte oczy i usta a źrenice miałeś pod powiekami.

– Hmm... to nie musiało najlepiej wyglądać.

– Nie aż tak źle... Wydawałeś mi się bardzo spokojny... Jak dotąd patrzyłem na ciebie to wyglądałeś bardzo niespokojnie. Ciągle spięty i pełny energii. A teraz. Jesteś spokojny.

– Ludzie którzy przeżywają takie coś jak ja, zmieniają się.

– Hmm... będę się musiał przyzwyczaić.

– Zaraz... czekaj... jaki dziś dzień?

– Czwartek.

– Czyli jeszcze trzy dni nie pójdę do szkoły. Szkoda.

– Tak ci się tam podoba?

– Lubię chodzić do szkoły... Zresztą... i tak zostałem cofnięty ze względu na wiek. W Rosji chodziłem do trzeciej klasy Gimnazjum. Ale tam mamy inny system szkolnictwa. Tu macie już szkołę średnią. Ja musiałbym jeszcze troszkę poczekać.

– Nigdy nie zrozumiem waszego kraju.

– Hmm... dobrze że nie widziałeś innych krajów słowiańskich.

– Słowiańskich?

– Tak. Rosja, Białoruś, Litwa, Słowacja, Ukraina, Polska i Czechy powstały z wielkiego ludu Słowian. Przywędrował on z Azji.

– Hmm... O Polsce słyszałem już raz na lekcji. Nauczyciel mówił nam że to dzięki nim pozbyliście się komunizmu.

– Cóż... Polska zawsze miała z nami zatargi... Sam nie wiem czemu zawsze coś między nami było. Zresztą... Gdy jeszcze istniał Związek Radziecki... Wiesz na pewno co to było... Kraje słowiańskie zostały niemal całkowicie do niego wcielone i były razem. Nie było to dobre choć miało też na pewno dobre strony.

– Hmm... Nauczyciel opowiadał nam że związek radziecki to było samo zło.

– To nie związek sam w sobie tylko ludzie którzy stali na jego czele.

– Hmm... jutro przychodzą ci nowi... Nie mogę się doczekać żeby ich poznać.

– Cieszę się z tobą.– Shinji posiedział jeszcze z Wasylem kilka minut. Gadali o muzyce po czym Shinji stwierdził że musi jeszcze odrobić pracę domową. Wasyl został sam.

– "Miło z jego strony że się mną zajmował... Zaraz! Czwartek! Dziś ja mam gotować! Asuka ususzy mi chyba głowę jak się spóźnię z kolacją."– Pomyślał sobie. Zaraz pobiegł do kuchni i zajął się przygotowywaniem kolacji. Długo zastanawiał się co ugotować. Sprawdził co jest w lodówce. Poza ogromną ilością piwa Yebisu, znalazł tam kilka litrów śmietany, i troszkę kiełbasy. Znalazł też trochę przyborów które przydają się przy robieniu śniadania, czyli trochę sera i trochę innych mniej znaczących dodatków do chleba. Zastanowił się jeszcze chwilę i zajął się robieniem kolacji. Miał jeszcze godzinę. Akurat żeby ugotował dla swojej "rodzinki" cały kocioł żurku. Ta potrawa była odpowiednia jako że nie miał za bardzo do wyboru. Zajął się gotowaniem i po chwili cały dom wypełnił się zapachem żurku. Shinji i Asuka oderwali się od swoich spraw i oboje weszli do kuchni pociągając woń.

– Co pichcisz?– spytała go Asuka wystawiając głowę zza framugi drzwi. Wasyl, nie przestając mieszać, odpowiedział jej:

– Żurek.

– Nigdy nie słyszałam o nim.

– Hmm... dziwne... Mieszkałaś w Niemczech... Nie próbowałaś polskiej kuchni?

– Nie.

– To teraz będziecie mogli spróbować jakie oni przysmaki gotują. No chyba że nie przypadnie wam do gustu.

– Jesteś pewny siebie.– Shinji wyręczył Asukę.

– Hmm... jak dotąd gotowałem dobrze... Chyba nie wyszedłem z wprawy.

– Zobaczymy!– Asuka z pasją próbowała się wyżyć za ostatnie dni w których to zamiast Wasyla gotowała Misato. Wasyl nie zwracał już na nią uwagi. Pięć minut po podaniu do stołu, do domu wróciła Misato.

– Wasyl? Już ci nic nie jest?

– Tak. Proszę siadać. Kolacja już gotowa.– Misato usiadła na swoim krześle i zabrała się za jedzenie. Z jakiegoś powodu Asuka i Shinji nie jedli jeszcze. Wasyl zgadywał do siebie że czekali na Misato. Teraz cała trójka łyknęła pierwszą łyżkę jednocześnie. Wasyl łyknął po nich.

– MMM... Pikantne... Niedużo, ale wystarczająco. Brawo!– Misato delektowała się smakiem żurku. Shinji i Asuka nie byli aż tak entuzjastyczni jednak po ich minach widać było że danie smakuje im tak samo. Wasyl był z tego powodu ucieszony. On sam zjadł swoją porcję najszybciej z całej trójki. Każda z osób w mieszkaniu, łącznie z Pen–Penem zjadła po dwie porcję. Z całego kociołka zupy nie zostało prawie nic. Wasyl po zmyciu naczyń zwrócił się do Misato:

– Chciałbym się dowiedzieć czy mam wiele zaległych testów na liście?

– Znaczy się tych co Ritsuko miała z tobą przeprowadzić?

– Dokładnie te.

– Jest ich trochę. Ritsuko wie już o wypadku. Nie przejęła się tym i powiedziała że jak tylko będziesz w stanie wrócić do pracy, to odrobi z tobą je wszystkie jednego dnia.

– To świetnie. Leżałem kilka dni to musze podbudować formę.

– Aż tak ci się nudziło? Słyszałam co mówili o tobie twoi koledzy żołnierze. Podobno nie potrafisz usiedzieć pięciu minut w jednym miejscu.

– Naprawdę tak mówili?

– A to nie prawda?

– Nie... wystarczą dwie minuty i już jestem zdenerwowany z powodu bezczynności.

– To jak ty w szkole wytrzymujesz?

– Mam taki sposób. Patrzę się jeden punkt i przestaje w ogóle myśleć. Zupełnie jak ci mędrcy.

– Hmm... co ja bym dała za tę umiejętność. Ostatnio mam tyle papierkowej roboty że jak pije kawę to mi się odbijają literki na kartce w tafli.

– Tak... To ciężka praca.

– Drwisz?

– Nie.– Wasyl zaczął polerować stół przy którym jedli. Misato przyjrzała się jego pracy.

– Jak na człowieka który przez kilka dni się nie ruszał, masz bardzo sprawne ruchy.

– Dzięki...– Wasyl skończył rozmowę. Cieszył się wszystkimi ruchami jakie wykonywał.

Po pewnym czasie od umycia naczyń, wrócił do pokoju. Rozsiadł się w fotelu przy biurku. Wziął do ręki swój telefon komórkowy i popatrzył na wyświetlacz. Przeczytał sobie napis na nim "Otobrane izwiestie". Odczytał wiadomość w myślach:

– "Spotka cię coś nie oczekiwanego." Hmm... Adresat nieznany. Nie mam go w książce telefonicznej. A co mi tam. Pewnie pomyłka.– Rosjanin odłożył stary model Nokii 3210 na blat biurka. Poczuł za sobą czyjąś obecność. A raczej miał przeczucie że ktoś go obserwuje. Spojrzał dyskretnie na szkło za którym znajdowało się zdjęcie jego ojca i dziadka.

– Nie lubię jak ktoś się za mną skrada, Asuka.– Odezwał się do dziewczyny.

– Nie skradałam się. Co ty sobie myślisz?– Asuka była oburzona.

– Nic takiego...– Wasyl obrócił się w krześle w kierunku dziewczyny.– Po prostu nie ostrzegłaś mnie że wchodzisz więc pomyślałem że się skradasz.– Asuka usiadła na wersalce.

– O co chodzi? Czyżbym cię obraził?

– Nie. Nie o to chodzi.

– Hmm... A więc o co?

– Zastanawiałam się co robisz. Nie mam nic do roboty i...

– I interesujesz się co robi taki nędzny durak jak ja?

– Durak?

– Głupek, dureń... Rosyjski zwrot.

– Hmm... tak... pasuje to do ciebie. Co to jest?– Asuka wskazała na komórkę.

– Mój telefon.

– To jest telefon? Wygląda jak jakiś grat!

– Nie potrzebuje wygód. Tę komórkę mam i tak profilaktycznie.

– Hmm... rzeczywiście. Jesteś głupi. Jakość komórki świadczy o pozycji właściciela.

– To trochę dziecinny punkt widzenia. Proszę nie patrz tak na mnie. Jesteś ładna ale jak się złościsz to tracisz na uroku.– Wasyl pozwolił sobie na lekki komplement.

– Hmm... Ja już pójdę. – Asuka zatrzymała się we framudze. – aha. Żurek był smaczny.

– "Hmm... chyba odwdzięczyła się za ten komplemencik. Okej. Co by teraz zrobić? Hmm... ciekawe co z Shinji'im."– Poszedł do pokoju Shinji'ego. Po drodze spotkał się z Pen–Penem.

– KREEE!– Pingwin był mocno spragniony głaskania. Chłopiec pogładził kilkakrotnie jego łepek i ruszył dalej. Zapukał.

– Proszę.– Głos Ikari'ego był nieco zmęczony. Na dźwięk otwierania drzwi oboje spotkali się w pokoju.

– Cześć Shinji. Nie trzeba ci pomóc?– Wasyl wyraźnie widział zakłopotanie i zmęczenie w oczach trzeciego dziecka.

– Em... nie wiem. Mi nie trzeba pomóc. Tylko że odrabiam lekcje Asuki.

– Jej? Rozumiem że to dziewczyna ale nie możesz sobie pozwalać żeby wchodziła ci na głowę.

– Hmm... co ja poradzę. Nie umie pisać w naszym języku. Żal mi by było jej na lekcjach.

– Widzę że jesteś zmęczony. Odpocznij. Ja pisze biegle po japońsku. Dokończę to za ciebie.

– Nie kłopotaj się.

– A ty się nie wygłupiaj. Kto jak kto ale ty na pewno musisz odpocząć. Daj mi to dokończyć.

– Dobrze.– Wasyl zasiadł na krześle i zajął się zadaniem. Gdy skończył, Shinji już spał. Zresztą, i tak było już za oknem ciemno. Przykrył Shinji'ego kocem i cicho wyszedł. Cały dom już spał. Cały, poza Pen–Penem i Wasylem. Wasyl usiadł w swoim pokoju. Pen–pen pobiegł za nim i wskoczył mu na kolana.

– Hmm... ale z ciebie pieszczoch.– Pen–pen miło zaskrzeczał gdy Wasyl pogładził go po głowie.

– No... jutro zostanę tu z tobą cały dzień. Będziesz miał okazje do głaskania.

– KREEE!– Pingwin był w siódmym niebie gdy ręka Wasyla dotknęła jego brwi. To miejsce było jego ulubionym do głaskania. Wasyl wyczuł to i teraz głaskał go już tylko tam. Jednak po pewnym czasie oboje się zmęczyli. Wasyl zmówił pacierz i ułożył się do snu.

+

Tymczasem w tajnym syberyjskim oddziale SEELE odbywała się dziwna inspekcja.

W jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu stało pięć osób przedstawiających radę SEELE. Za rosyjskim delegatem podążał Lorenz Keel a za nim trzech pozostałych członków rady.

– Myślę, tawarzysze, że rezultaty działań naszego oddziału będą spełniały wymogi.

– Nie ocenie czegoś, czego rezultatów jeszcze nie widziałem.– Keel odezwał się swoim tubalnym głosem który przyćmił nieco Rosjanina.

– Zapraszam do następnego pomieszczenia.– Cała piątka wkroczyła do następnego pomieszczenia. Był nim długi oszklony korytarz oświetlony czerwonymi żarówkami. Gdy wszyscy członkowie rady spojrzeli przez szkło, ujrzeli kilka pięter niżej pokaźną grupę ludzi. Wszyscy strzelali z ogromnych karabinów do tarcz. To były kobiety i mężczyźni. Wszyscy mieli na klatkach piersiowych potężne, czarne pancerze. Gdy Keel wykorzystał pewne specjalne opcje swoich implantów ocznych, ujrzał twarze tych ludzi. Niektóre zniekształcone, niektóre dość normalne, czasami nawet piękne rysy. Jednak wszystkich cechowała jedna rzecz. Ich wzrok był bez wyrazu, tak jakby był obojętny i martwy, nieprzytomny.

– To jeszcze nie robi wrażenia.

– To jest dopiero faza wstępna projektu... To, rekrutacja. Proszę do następnego pomieszczenia.– Znowu zmiana pomieszczenia. To wyglądało tak samo. Jednak pod spodem na białej podświetlonej podłodze, do ćwiczeń przygotowywali się inni ludzie. Ci mieli zbroje prawie na całym ciele. Nie opancerzone części ciała to były głowa, uda i przedramiona. Na głowach jednak dostrzec można było połyskujące opaski. Na ramionach jednej grupy były czerwone opaski z emblematem SEELE a na drugiej grupy były emblematy z niebieskimi opaskami.

– Co oni będą robić?– spytał delegat z USA.

– Oni? Zaraz pan zobaczy. Proponuje zjechać nieco w dół. Jeszcze pięć minut im zajmą przygotowywania.– Cała piątka zjechała małą windą znajdującą się przy drzwiach do następnego pomieszczenia. Po wyznaczonych pięciu minutach grupy ludzi rozdzieliły się i stanęły na nakreślonych kwadratach należących kolorem do ich grupy. Z podłogi wysunęły się płaskie ściany które stworzyły cos na wzór mysiego labiryntu z tą różnicą że były wyjścia i to dwa. Rozległa się syrena i grupy natychmiast wbiegły do korytarzy... korytarze były rozległe i długie.

– Czy celem tego biegu ma być sprawdzenie sprawności w pomieszczeniach?– Delegat z Chin nie ukrywał fascynacji.

– Nie. Tu chodzi o wybicie słabych. Dostali prawdziwą amunicją, drogi Kitajcu... Najsilniejsi będą ci którzy przedostaną się żywi na drugą stronę i oni tylko wykorzystani będą do projektu. Poza tym...– przerwał gdyż do uszu całej rady dotarł krzyk jednego z żołnierzy.

– Co on robi?– z zdumieniem pytał Brytyjczyk.

– Chyba mamy dowódcę grupy. Jeżeli przeżyje.– Jeden z żołnierzy, tępy osiłek, tak przynajmniej wyglądał, zaczął biec w ścianę. Ściana nie ustąpiła. Osiłek wyciągnął prawą dłoń przed siebie i zacisnął jaw pięść. Z dyszy na nadgarstku buchnął ogień. Ściana stopiła się a osiłek nie przestając ziać z miotacza, biegł przed siebie i przebijał się przez kolejne pomieszczenia. Los chciał że upiekł po drodze kilku ludzi z przeciwnej drużyny. W końcu wybiegł przez ostatnią ścianę a za nim kilku z jego drużyny. Kilkoro z drużyny czerwonej przeżyło ale niewielu... drużyna niebieskich wygrała. Ściany powoli opuściły się znów do podłogi ukazując ciała martwych, jeszcze bardziej zdeformowane lub spływające krwią.

– Hmm... prosta eliminacja wzorowane na naturalnym prawie selekcji gatunkowej. Proste rozwiązanie a jednak skuteczne i efektowne.– Keel uronił nutkę podziwu.

– To tylko pierwsze stadia projektu szkoleniowego.

– Jedno mnie zastanawia. Co zrobiliście tym ludziom że nie przejmują się walką?– Brytyjczyk ciągle nie mógł opanować zdziwienia.

– Zapraszam do następnego pomieszczenia, tam jest dział zbrojeniowy.– Jak zapowiedział tak zrobili. Tym razem winda zjechała aż do poziomu podłogi. Cała piątka wyszła z windy. Rosjanin poprowadził ich do stołu przy którym operował nad wynalazkami jakiś naukowiec w białym kitlu.

– Jak postępy doktorze?

– Ciągle dają wyniki pozytywne. Jestem dumny z nowych opasek sterujących.

– Czy są to ulepszone wersje?

– Tak. Wszyscy żołnierze zostali już w nie wyposażeni.

– Do czego mają służyć te opaski?– Wtrącił Keel.

– Już wyjaśniam. Te opaski mają wbudowany system rozpoznawania nerwów, system neurologiczny i zawierają substancje zwaną neurostim.

– A do czego służą?

– Służą do kontroli naszych żołnierzy. Ci żołnierze którzy są w nie wyposażeni, muszą wykonywać rozkazy. Są im przez to oddani.

– A co jeżeli któryś z nich nie zechce wykonać rozkazu?

– Wtedy uruchamia się specjalny tryb. Cały Neurostim zostaje naładowany ładunkiem elektrycznym zdolnym w zależności od natężenia, uspokoić, obezwładnić lub zabić żołnierza.

– Ale przecież nie da się tego wykorzystać w prosty sposób. Komputery są zbyt wolne.

– Otóż to. Te opaski są podłączane do mózgu. W ciele żołnierza znajduje się Neurostim który służy jako przewodnik. Mózgi są pod ciągłym działaniem Neurostimu. Zresztą, Neurostim działa bardzo silnie na wolę. Jest lepszym i przydatniejszym odpowiednikiem skopolaminy.

– A co jeżeli dowódca oddziału rozkaże zabić kompanów... lub kogoś z nas?– Keel natarczywie pytał o szczegóły.

– TK–402!– Na krzyk naukowca, podbiegł do nich żołnierz z pistoletem.

– Rozkaz SIR!

– Wyceluj w Lorenza Keel'a.– żołnierz posłusznie wycelował.

– O co ci chodzi doktorku?– Keel poczuł się zirytowany.

– Ognia!– żołnierz miał strzelić, ale nie zrobił tego. Cała jego zbroja pokryła się wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. Upadł na kolana. Ręka w której trzymał pistolet zaczęła celować sobie samemu pomiędzy oczy.

– Rozkaz cofnięty. Wracaj do jednostki.– Wyładowania ustały. Żołnierz powoli wstał i wrócił do towarzyszy broni. – Jak panowie widzą program obrony działa znakomicie.

– A co jeżeli żołnierz zdejmie obręcz?

– Nie zdoła. Wyładowania albo go powstrzymają albo zabiją.

– A więc to wszystko co potrafią?

– Nie. Proszę iść zgodnie z "Wycieczką" a zobaczą panowie ich dalsze możliwości.

– Zgoda.– Cała piątka ruszyła w stronę windy.

+

Wasyl zasnął. A sen śnił mu się dziwny. Najpierw ciemny pokój i on oświetlony lampą. Takie sny śniły mu się dość często ostatnimi czasy. Lecz nagle pojawiła coś błysnęła mu przed oczami. Zobaczył parę karmazynowych oczy. Twarz była tak blisko że aż się przeraził. Zobaczył przed sobą Ayanami. Ubrana była w swój mundurek. Podeszła do niego blisko z tajemniczym uśmiechem na ustach.

– Um... Ayanami. O co chodzi?– Dziewczyna przestała się zbliżać ale nie przestała się uśmiechać. Stała od niego może w półtora metrowym odstępie. Nagle jej ubranie rozbłysło i zatraciło kontury. Zaczęło się zmieniać. Na jej ustach pojawiła się półprzeźroczysta fioletowa zasłonka. Całe ubranie przestało świecić Przybrało kształt ubrania tancerki brzucha rodem z Arabii.

– Um... o co chodzi? Rei?– Rei rozpoczęła egzotyczny taniec.

– Czemu śnią mi się takie rzeczy?

– To bardzo proste mój drogi.– Odpowiedział mu głos. Stary, zmęczony, zachrypnięty głos jaki już kiedyś słyszał. Głos należał wtedy do jego alter ego.

– Skąd się tu wziąłeś... Pokaż się!– Z ciemności, tuż za Rei, dobiegł go stukot podkutych butów. Wkrótce z cienia wyłonił się znajomy szkielet w mundurze i hełmie.

– Jestem.

– Jak to możliwe że jeszcze istniejesz? Przecież już nie mam depresji. Mówiłeś że mój wygląd się zmieni.

– Ależ zmienił się. Tylko ja zostałem.

– Ale jak?

– Obraz który widzisz tak mocno cię przeraził że utrwalił siew podświadomości. Stał się też jego ucieleśnieniem.

– To znaczy że ty to nie ja tylko moja podświadomość?

– I tak i nie. Jestem tobą a jednak odrębnym bytem który jest twoją częścią.

– Skomplikowane... Zaraz. Skoro ty jesteś podświadomością... To ty kreujesz sny?

– Tak.

– Więc czemu podesłałeś mi ten sen z Ayanami?

– Mów do niej po imieniu. Tego chcesz. A dlaczego przytoczyłem ci ją w tej postaci? Chciałeś tego a ja chciałem sprawić ci przyjemność.

– To przestań z tym snem.

– Nie chcesz tego. Pamiętaj... jestem częścią ciebie. Częścią która wie więcej niż nawet sobie wyobrażasz. Podświadomie chcesz to oglądać.

– Nie!

– Tak.

– Nie!

– Hmm... dobra dość kłótni. Oglądaj show. Możesz zrobić w nim wszystko... to twój sen.

– Co?– Szkielet podszedł do Rei gdy ta opuściła ręce tak by przylegały do ciała. Pstryknął palcami. Pod Wasylem wyrosła z ziemi kanapa na której został osadzony. Następnie szkielet położył dłoń na biodrze Rei.

– Nie za dużo sobie pozwalasz?

– Przecież to tylko sen.

– To jest chore. Szkielet mówi mi co mogę a co nie mogę.

– Zostawiam was samych.

– CO?– Szkielet zniknął. Ayanami podeszła do Wasyla i usiadła mu na kolanach.

– "Byle nie to... Nie chce tego. To przyjemne ale nie chce tego! Dość! Ty szkielecie, nie daruje ci tego."– Rei położyła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Nic więcej się nie wydarzyło w tym śnie.

+

Shinji wstał wcześnie. Zrobił śniadanie dla siebie i Asuki i wyszedł zanim ta wstała. Była siódma rano i ulice ciągle świeciły pustkami. Szedł sobie niemrawo i pogrążony w myślach. Myślał to o Wasylu to o nowych studentach. Powłóczył się troszkę aż w końcu doszedł do szkoły. W klasie zastał już Toji'ego, Kensuke, Ayanami i Horaki.

– Cześć!

– Cześć.– Odpowiedzieli mu wszyscy poza Rei.

– To dzisiaj mają przyjść ci nowi?

– Tak... Już się cieszę!– Toji był w siódmym niebie.

– A ty co taki rozradowany?

– Hympf!– Horaki chrząknęła.– To dlatego że jedną osobą z tej trójki ma być dziewczyną.

– Powinnaś się cieszyć. To o jedną osobę twojej płci więcej.– Kensuke starał się rozluźnić atmosferę. Chłopcy sobie pogadali o swoich sprawach typu ostatni mecz. Wkrótce lekcje się zaczęły. Na pierwszej lekcji, lekcji historii, przyszli "nowi". Nauczyciel wstał i na chwilę wyszedł z klasy. Wszedł razem z trójką osób. Shinji'ego nie za bardzo jednak interesowało czy nauczyciel jest w klasie czy wyszedł. Ciągle rozmawiał z Maną. Jednak gdy nauczyciel zaczął uciszać klasę, Mana upomniała go by uważał. Gdy Shinji popatrzył na nowo przybyłych szczęka mu opadła. Cała trójka ubrana była w takie mundurki szkolne jakie nosił Wasyl z tą różnicą że chłopcy mieli do piersi przyczepioną tarczę z czerwoną gwiazdą, podczas gdy dziewczyna miała ją przyczepioną do ramienia. Cała trójka w butach z klamrami na zgięciu i w czerwonych beretach. Całą trójka miała też rękawiczki, chłopcy czarne a dziewczyna białe.

– Czy możecie się przedstawić?– Spytał ich po angielsku nauczyciel.

– Ivan.– Przedstawił się chłopiec z okularami słonecznymi zaczepionymi na kołnierzyku.

– Wladimir.– Tym razem zgłosił się ponurym głosem chłopiec, o kamiennej twarzy.

– Maruszka.– Przedstawiła się dziewczyna. Tym razem powstrzymała się od "miodnego" głosu.

– "Skądś znam te imiona."– Zastanowił się Toji, który ciągle patrzył za Maruszką.

– A jakie jest wasze nazwisko?– Nauczyciel spytał ponownie.

– Kuźniecow!– Odpowiedziało rodzeństwo zgodnie. Na dźwięk tego nazwiska w klasie zapanowały dziwne reakcje. Asuka nie wiedziała co myśleć. Toji aż oniemiał z wrażenia. Rei aż podniosła głowę znad zeszytu a Shinji i Kensuke wywalili szczęki o ławki.

– Hm... Państwo Kuźniecow przyjechali tu do nas z Rosji. Nie znają za dobrze naszego języka więc mam nadzieję że ktoś kto zna angielski lub Rosyjski im pomoże w naszej klasie. Przywitajcie ich w klasie.– Nauczyciel powtórzył wszystko po angielsku rodzeństwu, dodając że mogą zająć wolne miejsca.

– Tu jest wolne!– Toji wypowiedział się głośniej do nowej koleżanki wskazując miejsce obok niego. Klasa naraz się roześmiała z Maruszką na czele. Jedynie Wladimir patrzył na Toji'ego z morową miną. Maruszka zasiadła na oferowanym miejscu. Siedziała teraz pomiędzy ławkami Toji'ego i Kensuke. Wladimir usiadł na szarym końcu tuż obok Ivana. Akurat tak im się złożyło że zewsząd otaczały ich dziewczyny. No poza jedną stroną gdyż Wladimir siedział pod oknem i od tej strony nikt nie siedział. Siedział za Rei. Dziewczyny odwróciły się do nich i zaczęły z nimi gadać, tak jak chłopcy z Maruszką. Ivan zachowywał się jakby był w swoim żywiole. Wladimir siedział z kamienną twarzą i zastanawiał się czy na zadawane pytania odpowiadać czy lepiej nikogo nie zrażać i siedzieć cicho. Wybrał tę drugą opcję. Maruszka nie mogła opędzić się od towarzystwa. Jednak Zastanowiło ją jedno. To że Kensuke siedzi cichy jak trusia i nawet się nie odezwie tylko patrzy zamyślony w blat. Zainteresował ją. Starała się dyskretnie dowiedzieć czegoś o nim. Niestety nauczyciel zaczął uciszać klasę. Lekcja trwała jeszcze piętnaście minut. Na przerwie każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Maruszka zdołała się jakoś opędzić od chłopców. Teraz to raczej dziewczyny z nią gadały. Pytały ją o modę w Rosji, o pogodę, o chłopców i kosmetyki. Maruszka chętnie odpowiadała.

– Słuchaj... Co tak ciągnie do ciebie chłopców?

– Nie wiem. Może moje kształty?– Maruszka zaśmiała się podskakując energicznie by ukazać o jakie kształty jej chodzi. Asuka przyjrzała się z daleka jej figurze. Poczuła że jej zazdrości. Zazdrość ta nie była jednak słuszna gdyż Maruszka nie była rozwinięta lepiej od niej. Były prawie że równe sobie.

– Oni widza w nas tylko ciała.

– To chłopcy. Niektórzy dorastają szybciej, inni wolniej. Ci z waszej klasy są mniej więcej w połowie rozwoju.

– Powiedz... wszędzie miałaś powodzenie?

– Nie tak wszędzie. Jak byłam na wycieczce w klasztorze to nawet nie próbowałam go mieć.– Zachichotała radośnie.

– A co z...

– Dziewczyny?

– Tak?

– Zmęczona troszkę jestem. Pozwólcie mi się rozpoznać po szkole. Dobrze?

– Dobrze. Nie chcemy cię zamęczyć.– Maruszka znikła im z oczu. Następnie rozejrzała się za Shinji'im którego zobaczyła na początku swej wizyty. Pamiętała go jeszcze z tego zderzenia na ulicy miasta dzień wcześniej. Podeszła do niego gdy nie rozmawiał z kolegami.

– Cześć przystojniaku!– Jej słodki głos podziałał na niego w dziwny sposób. Cały zakłopotany odpowiedział:

– Cz... cześć...

– Jesteś pilotem Evangeliona?

– T... Tak.

– A więc znasz mojego brata? Wasyla?

– To mój współlokator.

– To świetnie. Czy ja i moi bracia moglibyśmy go dziś odwiedzić? Po szkole?

– O... odwiedzić?– Nogi się pod nim uginały.

– Tak... Proooszę.

– No... no dobrze.

– Dzięki!– Maruszka wymierzyła mu całusa w policzek. O dziwo tylko jedna osoba to zauważyła. Była to Mana. Podeszła cała nabuzowana do dziewczyny. W tym czasie Shinji usiadł pod ciężarem własnego ciała.

– Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Przychodzisz do szkoły i już w pierwszy dzień całujesz czyjegoś chłopaka!– Mana krzyczała na Maruszkę, jednak jej krzyki nie były słyszalne dla osób postronnych gdyż zagłuszane były gwarem. Maruszka miała nieco zdziwioną minę. Musiała odczekać chwilkę aż przetłumaczyła sobie łamanym językiem japońską mowę Many.

– Wybacz. Nie wiedziałam że już jest zajęty. Chciałam mu tylko podziękować że umożliwia mi spotkanie z bratem.

– Bratem? Wasyl?– Mana przerzuciła się na angielski gdy zauważyła że zdanie Maruszki było strasznie łamane.

– Tak.

– Przepraszam. Uniosłam się jak głupia.

– Nie przepraszaj. To ja nie przewidziałam że taki przystojniak ma już dziewczynę. Umówmy się tak. Ja nie będę próbować ci odbić chłopca a ty się na mnie nie obrazisz?

– Dobrze. A na imię ma Shinji. Ja jestem Mana.

– Moje imię już znasz... Maruszka. Dla przyjaciół Maru.

– Maru. Ładny skrót. Brzmi troszkę po japońsku...– Odezwał się Shinji który wreszcie wstał z podłogi.

– Shinji. Czemu tak się zachowujesz?– Mana była jeszcze troszkę zdenerwowana jego reakcją.

– Wybacz Mana. To było takie nagłe że nie wiedziałem co zrobić.

– Lecę już bo widzę że Shinji'emu plącze się język przy mnie. Pa. Poczekam z braćmi po szkole przy głównym wejściu.– Maruszka ruszyła przed siebie i weszła do klasy. W ławce siedziała Asuka.

– Hello!– Przywitała się z Niemką.

– Guten Morgen...– Asuka wymamrotała do niej.

– Czemu siedzisz tu sama? Myślałam że lubisz wychodzić na przerwy. Wyglądałaś na bardzo lubianą i przebojową dziewczynę.

– Nie jestem tu sama. Chociaż było by lepiej gdyby jej nie było...– to mówiąc wskazała na siedzącą w swojej ławce Rei.

– A dlaczego tu siedzisz?

– Bo nie mam po co wychodzić. I tak wszyscy będą mówić o tobie i o twoich braciach.

– Mam wrażenie że ci się nie spodobaliśmy.

– Nie to że mi się nie podobacie. Po prostu... jaki brat takie rodzeństwo. A prawda jest taka że nie znoszę twojego brata.

– Czy Wladimir lub Ivan coś ci powiedzieli?

– Nie. To nie o nich chodzi.

– O Wasyla? Znasz go?

– Tak. Taka zdziwiona? Przecież ja z nim mieszkam... niestety. Nie wiem dlaczego ale jest pilotem.

– A wiec ty jesteś pilotem numer dwa, Soryu Langley Asuka?

– I co z tego że numer dwa? To że mam taki numer chronologiczny nie znaczy że jestem druga. Ja jestem najlepsza. A ta za to jest najgorsza.– Wskazała znowu na Rei.

– Pilot numer jeden? Ayanami Rei? Słyszałam o niej. Zresztą. O wszystkich pilotach słyszałam. Jesteście sławni.

– A skąd wiesz o nas?– Maruszka zachichotała.

– Jestem kandydatką pierwszego stopnia do stanowiska pilota.– Asuka aż wstała. Rei odwróciła głowę w ich kierunku.

– To niemożliwe! Czy wszyscy z tej rodziny muszą być moimi kolegami po fachu!– Asuka wybiegła z klasy.

– Czy ja coś powiedziałam?– Spytała z żalem w głosie.

– Pilotka Soryu jest przewrażliwiona na własnym punkcie i nie znosi ludzi.– Rei zadziwiła swoim tonem głosu Maruszkę.

– Trudna z niej sztuka. A ty? Powiedz mi... czy pilotowanie jest trudne?– Rei popatrzyła jej w oczy dając do zrozumienia że bardzo trudne.

– Hmm... znasz pewnie mojego brata?

– Tak.

– Powiedz. Dobry jest w pilotowaniu?

– Tak.

– Lubisz go?– Rei nie odpowiadała. To pytanie ją zbiło tropu. Maruszka najzwyczajniej zabawiła się z Rei ale nie udało jej się jej złapać na ciągłe odpowiedzi "tak".

– Hmm... nie dałaś się nabrać.– Rei nie odpowiadała. Ciągle patrzyła na Maruszkę.

– O co chodzi? Tak dziwnie się patrzysz. Mam nie dopiętą klapę? Krzywo założony beret?

– Twój mundurek...

– ?

– Taki sam nosi Kuźniecow.

– Wasyl? A... już rozumiem. Podoba ci się mundurek?

– Nie.

– Więc o co chodzi.

– Bardziej pasuje do wojska niż do szkoły.

– Cóż... może to dlatego że ten mundurek jest z szkoły z kierunkiem wojskowym.– Rei przestała odpowiadać. Patrzyła teraz w okno. Maruszka przestała pytać. Usiadła w swojej ławce i zaczęła sobie czytać egzemplarz "japońskich rozmówek".

+

Po szkole, na Shinji'ego czekało już, jak obiecało, rodzeństwo Kuźniecowów. Ivan siedział na murku, Maruszka na ławce pod murkiem a Wladimir stał obok z założonymi rękami. Shinji'ego odstraszał ten chłopiec. Ciągle miał minę taką jakby grał umarłego który za życia był okrutnikiem. Ivan uśmiechał się a okulary na jego nosie odbijały rażąco promienie słońca.

– Hej Shin–chan! Gotowy żeby nas zaprowadzić?

– Eee... jasne.

– No to chodźmy.– Wladimir odezwał się morowym głosem który nieco zgasił Shinji'ego.

– Właśnie!– Ivan zeskoczył z murku.

– No to chodźmy.– Cała czwórka ruszyła razem zgodnie.

+

Tymczasem w domu trójki pilotów i Misato, Wasyl i właścicielka mieszkania rozmawiali przy obiedzie. Gotowała Misato. Jedzenie nie było zbyt dobre jednak Wasyl jadł je bez problemów. Tak samo Misato.

– A więc Shinji nie wypuścił cię dziś z domu?

– Tak. Nie mogę go winić. Dba o moje zdrowie.

– Właśnie. On dba o ciebie jak o brata.

– Wiem. I podoba mi się to.

– Ritsuko chce żebyś jutro przyszedł i wykonał kilka testów.

– Jak zwykle.

– Powiedz... czy ona cię nie przemęcza?

– Nie. Lubię wyzwania.

– Ale to nie są wyzwania. Ona robi te testy każdemu pilotowi. To najzwyklejsze sprawdzenie umiejętności.

– Dla mnie Takie sprawdzenia to wyzwania. Ale raczej bardziej to obowiązek.

– No chyba że tak...– Do Wasyla podbiegł Pen–Pen. Zaskrzeczał by wziąć go na ręce. Wasyl odgadł to od razu i podniósł go z ziemi.

– SKREEE!

– Ech ty pieszczochu. Już ja ci nie wystarczam to jeszcze Wasyla prosisz?

– SKREEE!– Pingwin najwyraźniej nie irytował się uwagą właścicielki i dalej prosił o głaskanie. Bardzo mu się podobał sposób w jaki głaskał go Wasyl, z tyłu łebka.

– Niech prosi. To nawet odprężające. No chyba że chce go pani sama głaskać.

– Nie... możesz go głaskać. I powtarzam ci po raz kolejny że dla ciebie jestem po prostu Misato.

– Nie mogę się przyzwyczaić. Pani Ibuki też kazała do siebie mówić po imieniu a ja i tak ją tytułuje.

– Maya? Hmm... Lubisz ją, co?– Misato wzięła głębszy łyk piwa.

– To bardzo miła osoba. Czemu miałbym jej nie lubić?

– Wiesz... mi chodziło o coś innego.

– To znaczy?

– Czy ci się podoba?– Misato zrobiła serdecznie uśmiechniętą minę.

– Pani Ibuki? Co by tu powiedzieć...– Chłopiec starał się ukryć zafrasowanie.– Cóż. Jest bardzo miłą, inteligentna, no i jeszcze ładna i...

– ...Powabna?– Dokończyła za niego gdy ten tkwił w zakłopotaniu.

– Tak.

– Może ją kiedyś odwiedzisz? Mam tu jej adres. Mogę ci dać jak chcesz.

– Proszę mnie nie zawstydzać.

– Ale ja tak uwielbiam zawstydzać swoich wychowanków.

– SKREEE!

– I ty przeciw mnie?– Wasyl nie krył zdziwienia.

– Proszę. Jakbyś kiedyś potrzebował do niej iść to tu masz adres.– Misato podała mu złożoną karteczkę.

– Dzięki...– Wasyl popatrzył na tę karteczkę ze zdziwioną miną. Nie wiedział czy ją zachować czy wyrzucić gdy Misato nie będzie w pobliżu. Postanowił jednak zachować i schował ją do kieszeni.

– Masz tam jeszcze telefon...– Misato najwyraźniej chciała go zawstydzić na maksa. I udało jej się.

– Pani Misato. Mi w głowie takie rzeczy naprawdę nie siedzą.

– Dla ciebie po prostu Misato! Kiedy ty się wreszcie nauczysz?– Misato momentalnie zmieniła ton. Wstała i położyła dłoń na głowie Wasyla, czochrając jego włosy i przerażając jednocześnie Pen–Pena.

– Przepraszam Panią...– Misato chwyciła go za włosy.

– CO powiedziałeś?

– Przepraszam... Puść mnie, Misato... To boli.

– No tak już lepiej.– Kobieta zasiadła ze stoickim spokojem na swoim krześle.

– Czasami mnie pani przeraża.

– Co powiedziałeś?

– Nic, nic...– Wasyl ze skruszoną miną wrócił do głaskania Pen–Pena.

– I tak ma być.– Jeszcze troszkę posiedzieli. Wasyl oddał Misato pingwina i zajął się zmywaniem. W momencie gdy skończył i wytarł ręce, do domu wszedł Shinji.

– Jestem w domu!– Shinji wszedł do pokoju gdzie zebrali się już Misato i Wasyl.

– Cześć. Wasyl?

– Tak?

– Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.– Shinji skinął ręką w kierunku drzwi. Do pokoju weszła Maruszka.

– Strasfucie Wasyl.– Powiedziała swoim miodnym głosikiem. To co się stało w tym momencie było zupełnie nie do przewidzenia. Wasyl podbiegł do Maruszki i podniósł ją na ręce śmiejąc się serdecznie. Shinji i Misato mieli przestraszone miny.

– Hej! Spokojnie. Ja też się cieszę że cię widzę ale możesz mnie postawić.– Maruszka chichotała w miarę jak Wasyl łagodnie podrzucał ją na rękach.

– Przepraszam. Tak się cieszę że cię widzę.– Odstawił ją na ziemię.

– To przywitaj jeszcze Wlada i Ivana. Też tu przyszli.– Na te słowa zza ściany wyłonili się bracia. Wasyl podszedł do nich i objął ich obu rękami. Ivan zaśmiewał się ze szczęścia a Wlad spokojnie patrzył na to co robi jego dawno nie widziany brat. Miny prawie nie zmienił. Tylko uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Który jest który?– Wasyl zaśmiał się do braci.

– Ja to Ivan. On jest Wlad.

– Trudno was rozpoznać. Jesteście do siebie tak podobni.

– Hej czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć co tu się dzieję?– Misato najwyraźniej chciała zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

– To jest moje rodzeństwo. Maruszka, Ivan i Wladimir.

– Hmm... Witajcie. Niestety trochę się spóźniliście bo obiad już zjedzony.

– Nie trzeba. Przyszliśmy się tylko przywitać. No i zobaczyć się z Wasylem... Ile to już lat?

– Dziewięć?

– No, coś koło tego.

– No to wejdźcie do pokoju. Albo My wyjdziemy to sobie pogadacie.– Zaproponował Shinji.

– No dobrze ale tylko na chwilkę. Coś mi się zdaje że jak Koleżanka Soryu się tu zjawi to mnie rozszarpie.

– Już ci zalazła za skórę?– Spytał Shinji.

– Raczej ja jej. I nie wiem czym.– Maruszka zrobiła uśmiechniętą acz zakłopotaną minę.

– Pani Misato...– Shinji chciał się odezwać ale Misato mu przerwała.

– Co do mnie powiedziałeś?

– Misato.

– Tak dobrze.

– Chodźmy już. Niech pogadają.– Oboje rozeszli się do swoich pokoi. Wasyl i jego rodzeństwo zostało same w dużym pokoju.

– My naprawdę jesteśmy dziś na chwilę.– Zarzekł Ivan już po rosyjsku.

– Tak się cieszę że was widzę.

– Już to mówiłeś.– Wladimir nie krył lekkiego znudzenia.

– Zawsze jesteś taki ponury? A tak w ogóle. Czemu wołają na ciebie Wlad?

– To dlatego że gdy jeszcze chodziliśmy do szkoły w Polsce, zagrałem w przedstawieniu Wlada Palownika. A tak w ogóle. Zawsze taki jestem. I dobrze mi z tym.

– Hmm... Cóż. Poznaje was od nowa. Jesteście wciąż osobami które znam z dzieciństwa a jednak inni.

– Powiedz... Czemu nie było cię w szkole? Tak to byśmy się wcześniej spotkali.– Maruszka usiadła na kanapie zaraz obok niego.

– Miałem niedawno wypadek. Jestem już zdrowy ale Shinji nie chciał mnie wypuścić.

– Widzę że już masz tutaj dużo przyjaciół... A podobno jesteś tu od niedawna.

– No... Troszkę.

– Powiedz... Czy w NERV jest dyscyplina wojskowa? Widziałam że twoja współlokatorka ma stopień Majora.

– Nie za bardzo. W porównaniu z wojskiem, tu jest przedszkole.

– Hmm... A jak ci się tu mieszka?

– Dobrze. Aha. Szczerze mówiąc... dobrze nie przyszliście na obiad. Misato potrafi gotować tylko sztuczyznę.

– Aż tak źle?

– Cóż. Mi jedzenie w wojsku zrobiło żołądek ze stali nierdzewnej. Wy nie jedliście nic takiego jak my w wojsku. Można powiedzieć... jestem uodporniony.

– No cóż. Wiesz. My już pójdziemy. Musimy jeszcze załatwić kilka rzeczy z naszym opiekunem.

– No dobrze. Dajcie mi adres to wstąpię do was.– Maruszka zapisała mu adres i telefon na karteczce. Cała czwórka wymieniła się też numerami telefonów komórkowych. Co najdziwniejsze, cała czwórka miała taki sam model telefonu: Nokia 3210. Rodzeństwo zbierało się do wyjścia gdy z pokojów wyszli Misato i Shinji.

– Wpadnijcie jeszcze kiedyś.– Misato starała się o i tak bardziej serdeczny ton.

– Tak... Wpadnijcie.– Shinji zachowywał dystans.

– Może jeszcze kiedyś wpadniemy. Na razie musimy iść. Pa!– Ivan pożegnał się za rodzeństwo. Cała trójka wyszła i zostawiła Misato i pilotów samych.

– Fajnie było ich poznać. UAAAAA!– Misato ziewnęła.– Idę spać. Pa!

– "Przecież jest trzecia. Tak wcześnie spać?"– Shinji głowił się nad tą wypowiedzią.

– Hej Shinji. Dzięki za tę niespodziankę.

– Um... Nie trzeba. I tak byście się spotkali.

– Ale i tak zrobiłeś mi miłą niespodziankę.

– No może.

– Tak... Jak podoba ci się moje rodzeństwo?

– To tak samo jak z tobą. Nie mogę ich do końca zrozumieć a i tak ich lubię. Chociaż... Myślę że mają troszkę za dużo pewnych cech. Ivan jest troszkę zbyt przebojowy. Wladimir jest strasznie ponury i pesymistyczny.

– A co myślisz o Maruszce?

– Um... wiesz. Za to że powiedziałem że ją tu przyprowadzę dostałem od niej całusa w policzek.

– Hmm... To pewnie chłopcy są o ciebie zazdrośni.

– Nie chłopcy. Mana się wściekła na Maruszkę i o mało co się nie pobiły.

– Maruszka aż tak wybuchowa jest?

– Nie. Ona akurat załatwiła wszystko pokojowo.

– Hmm... Cóż... Jutro nie zabronisz mi już iść na testy. Prawda?

– Masz jutro testy?

– Tak. I tym razem nie możesz mi zabronić. Wybacz mi ale musze chodzić na te testy.

– Cóż. To po prostu mi się nie podoba że tak szybko się przemęczasz.

– Aha. Słuchaj Shinji. Mam pytanie...– Wasylowi przerwał trzask drzwi. To Asuka wpadła do domu jak bomba i po wcześniejszym zdjęciu butów, weszła do swojego pokoju nie witając się z nikim.

– Znowu jest wściekła.– Zauważył Shinji.

– Hmm... to pogadajmy u mnie... co?

– Dobra.– Obydwaj weszli do Pokoju. Shinji rozejrzał się po całym pomieszczeniu. Wasyl zmienił nieco wystrój. Głównie ułożenie rzeczy na biurku. Teraz obok zdjęcia ojca i dziadka stały książki. Większość miała tytuły na grzbietach wypisane cyrylicą ale niektóre napisane były po angielsku. Te angielskie Shinji jakoś jeszcze by odczytał ale za te po rosyjsku nawet w myślach nie chciał się brać. Zauważył jeszcze dwie książki których tytuły były zapisane w alfabecie łudząco podobnym do łacińskiego. Przypatrywał się próbując odczytać jeden z tytułów. Poddał się gdyż nawet tak odczytany nie miał dla niego sensu. Spróbował drugi tytuł. Książka była gruba i miała ładnie ozdobioną okładkę. Napis wydał mu się prosty do odczytania.

– "Quo Vadis."– Przeczytał go w myślach. Jednak nie mógł odczytać autora.

– Hmm... interesują cię moje książki?

– Te dwie. Tytuł tej grubszej mogę odczytać ale autorów i tytułu drugiej odczytać nie mogę.

– "Quo Vadis". Autor: Henryk Sienkiewicz.

– Sie.. Sien...

– Sienkiewicz. Wiem trudne do wymowy. Druga książka to "Pianista" Władysława Szpilmana.

– O czym są?

– Pierwsza jest o historii Chrześcijan. O ich początkach w Rzymie.

– A to drugie... "Pianista"? Tak to się mówi?

– Tak. "Pianista" jest o drugiej wojnie światowej.

– E... o czym?

– Nie mów że nie wiesz co to jest wojna światowa. Przecież niedawno była trzecia.

– Wybacz. Nie dosłyszałem. Po prostu nie wiem jak ktoś może pisać o tak zamierzchłej przeszłości.

– On nie pisał o przeszłości. On pisał o tym co siedziało kiedy żył. Widzisz. Pianista to historia jego życia. Był Żydem w czasie wojny. W Polsce dokładniej a jeszcze dokładniej w jej stolicy, Warszawie. Gdy do Stolicy wkroczyły wojska niemieckie, wszyscy żydzi zostali internowani w getcie. To była taka dzielnica gdzie żyli tylko oni, odseparowani od innych. Za błahe przewinienie, lub nawet bez winy byli rozstrzeliwani.

– Jak to możliwe?

– To wojna. Ale Niemcy byli mistrzami wojny i nadal są. Oni nie liczą się z konwencją praw człowieka. Chociaż... W czasie trzeciej wojny nie było tak źle jak za drugiej. Niemcy nawet nie próbowali atakować. Zabraniała na to unia europejska i sprzymierzeńcy z NATO. No ale co do książki... Ukazuje ona całe życie za wojny w tej stolicy. Okropne życie. A propos. Powstał film na podstawie książki. Teraz jest już stary ale jest tam scena gdy Szpilman patrzy na zniszczoną Stolicę. Wszystko jest poniszczone lub zrównane z ziemią. I z tym obrazem kojarzy mi się okolica bloku Ayanami.

– Ayanami? Aż tak to wyglądało?

– Gorzej. Ale dobrze... Zanudzam cię historią która nie powinna cię interesować. Nie jesteś Słowianinem i nie masz nic do tego żeby interesować się naszymi pismami. Nie zrozum mnie źle ale ta kultura by cię przerosła. To ile się wycierpieliśmy też by cię przerosło. No ale powiem ci jedno. To co nas nie zabije to nas wzmocni. I tak. Rosja jest dalej największym mocarstwem świata. Polska jest jednym z bardziej liczących się krajów pod względem militarnym i finansowym. Głównie dzięki wojnie. Inne kraje Słowiańskie dalej są potężne. Problem w tym że nie wszystkie były w czasie wojny za "tymi dobrymi".

– Tak. Już wiem dużo. Aha. Chciałeś spytać mnie o coś, a ja zająłem cię rozmową o książkach i kraju.

– A tak. Słuchaj, miałem dziś taki sen. Była w nim Ayanami.

– Śniła ci się?

– Pozwól mi skończyć. Owszem śniła mi się ale w dziwnym stroju. Była w stroju tancerki brzucha.

– W czym?– Shinji bezskutecznie starał się ukryć uśmiech.

– Nie śmiej się. Mi też wydaje się to niedorzeczne. Chciałem cię spytać czy ona zawsze zachowuje się z takim dystansem? Chce sobie wytyczyć prawdopodobieństwo tego snu.

– Zawsze tak się zachowywała. No ale czasami się uśmiechała. Znaczy się ja widziałem jak się uśmiechała tylko kilka razy ale wiem że to umie.

– Aha. Ale nic poza tym? Nie jest wcale żwawa?

– Nie za bardzo...

– Aha... Czyli ten sen nie miał prawdopodobieństwa w prawdziwym świecie.

– A co ona robiła w twoim śnie? Tańczyła czy coś jeszcze?

– Eee... Nie pytaj. Do niczego nie doszło. I dobrze.

– Widzę że ciebie wcale jednak nie interesują dziewczyny.

– To dlatego że jeszcze żadnej nie znalazłem. Tobie prosto mówić bo masz Manę.

– No dobrze, dam ci już spokój.

– Dzięki.– Shinji jeszcze chwilę poopowiadał mu co się działo w szkole po czym poszedł do siebie.

+

Maruszka i jej dwaj bracia ruszyli do swojego domu. Maruszka otworzyła furtkę i powoli ruszyła przed siebie. Za nią szli jej bracia. Kącikiem wzroku dostrzegła w oknie sąsiedniego domu jakąś osobę. Od razu poznała w niej Fedorova. Otworzyła drzwi do domu i cała trójka weszła do środka. Gdy tylko Maruszka przekroczyła próg, usłyszała trzepot skrzydeł. Popatrzyła w kierunku schodów. Z pięterka zleciał jakiś czarny ptak. Był dość duży.

Maruszka Wyciągnęła zgiętą wpół rękę. Ptak usiadł jej na ramieniu i zaskrzeczał okropnym, zachrypniętym, aczkolwiek ucieszonym głosem.

– Co, Edgar? Stęskniłeś się za mną?– Ptak znowu zaskrzeczał i otarł się o podsuniętą lewą dłoń.

– Już myślałem że zapomniałaś wziąć tego kruka. Tak spokojnie wczoraj było.– Wladimir znów cieszył rodzeństwo swoimi pesymistycznymi poglądami.

– Nie mów tak. Nigdy bym nie zapomniała go wziąć.– Maruszka znów mówiła głosem słodkim jak miód. Kruk zaskrzeczał i podleciał wyżej na połączenie przedramienia z obojczykiem.

– Głodny? Zaraz zrobię ci cos do jedzenia.

– Jedno w tym kruku mi się podoba...

– Wiem, wiem Wlad. To że je grzanki maczane w krwi. Zawsze miałeś makabryczne gusta. Sama nie wiem czemu sam nie pijesz krwi.

– Bo nie mam z kogo jej wysysać. Każdy jest w stanie się wybronić. Nie jestem nawet w połowie takim mięśniakiem jak Wasyl czy Ivan.– Wladimir oczywiście żartował ale dość poważnie to mówił.

– Przesadzasz z tym mięśniakiem. Gościu przypakował w woju i tyle.– Ivan spróbował włączyć się do rozmowy.

– Dobra chłopcy dajcie już spokój bo nasz opiekun zabierze nas stąd a ja nie zrobię Edgarowi nic do jedzenia.– Maruszka im przerwała i wyszła do kuchni. Zaczęła coś majstrować ale nic krwistego z czego by można wziąć krew do grzanki nie znalazła. Postanowiła że da mu po prostu trochę mięsa. Kruk Siedział na ramieniu gdy Maru podawała mu kawałki mięsa. Specjalnie do tej czynności zdjęła rękawiczki. Gdy skończyła, założyła z powrotem rękawiczki i z krukiem na ramieniu weszła do Salonu gdzie siedzieli już Wlad i Ivan. Usiadła na fotelu i zaczęła się w nim wiercić by się rozsiąść. Kruk zeskoczył z jej ramienia i pofrunął na ramie Wladimira.

– Naprawdę nie wiem co on w tobie widzi. Ciągle mu dokuczasz a on i tak się do ciebie łasi.– Maruszka nie kryła podziwu.

– Ponuracy powinni trzymać się razem co?– Ivan niebezpiecznie grał na strunach.

– Jeszcze słowo a przyszpilę cię do ściany.– Wladimir nie lubił tego typu żartów.

– Dobra daj już spokój z tą pozą ponuraka.

– To nie poza. Taki jestem.

– Akurat. A co z Jolą? Jak z nią rozmawiasz to jesteś rozpromieniony.

– Odwal się ode mnie i mojej dziewczyny.

– Dobra, dobra. Bo zaraz naprawdę mnie przyszpilisz.– W tym momencie drzwi wejściowe zaskrzypiały i do domu wszedł Fedorov. Edgar od razu poleciał w to miejsce i zaczął skrzeczeć na obcego. Rodzeństwo usłyszało jęki Fedorova i skrzeki ptaka.

– Uj żas trafił mnie!– Fedorov zakrzyknął gdy Edgar uderzył dziobem w opaskę na lewym oku.

– Edgar! Spokój!– Maruszka przywołała kruka do siebie. Kruk ponownie usiadł na jej ramieniu. Jej oczom ukazał się Fedorov ubrany w galowy mundur, w galową czapkę, rękawiczki, buty oficerskie i swoją opaskę na oko. Do klapy miał jeszcze przypiętą metalową płytkę w barwach flagi Rosji i znaczek oddziału w jakim służy. Ten emblemat wyglądał jak planeta bez kontynentów która na środku wyglądała jakby zrobiona ze szkła została rozbita uderzeniem.

– Szczwana bestia z niego. Zobaczył że mam gorszą gardę z lewej to mnie dziobnął.

– Strasfucie tawariści Fedorov.– Maruszka przywitała go.

– Strasfucie. Gotowi żeby iść na testy?

– Więc o to chodziło?

– Tak. Macie dziś testy czy nadajecie się na pilotów.

– Czyli że mają sprawdzić czy możemy być kolegami po fachu Wasyla?

– Mniej więcej. Wy jesteście jako zastępstwo w razie jego niezdolności do pracy lub jego niesubordynacji. W to drugie raczej nie wierzę bo go znam.

– Zna go pan? Osobiście?

– Tak jest. Służył pode mną w oddziale. Miałem zaszczyt być głównym Majorem jego dziadka, Józefa Kuźniecowa.

– To zna pan każdego z naszej rodziny?

– Nie. Nie znam waszej matki i nie znałem waszego ojca.

– Pewnie by się panu spodobał.

– Tak... chodźmy już. Zawiozę was. Aha. Kruk niech lepiej zostanie.

– Ja go tu zostawię ale on sam potrafi mnie wyśledzić.– Maruszka pokazała krukowi palcem na jego stojak stojący w przedpokoju. Kruk poleciał posłusznie i usiadł na drążku.

– Na więcej nie dam rady go zmusić. Możemy już iść?

– Myślę że tak.– Rosjanie wyszli z domu i wsiedli do wozu Fedorova. Był to wojskowy Jeep, taki jakich używano do podróży po bazach wojskowych. Maruszka usiadła na przednim siedzeniu pasażera a jej bracia z tyłu.

– Czy nie ma pan może jakichś poduszek?– Spytał Ivan który najwyraźniej nie mógł się usadowić.

– Już daj spokój. Fajnie jest na twardych siedzeniach.

– Cicho Wlad! Ty zawsze lubiłeś surowe warunki.– Na słowa Ivana Fedorov popatrzył w lusterko tak by ich widzieć.

– Jak chcecie iść do wojaczki to będziecie musieli się dostosować tawarzyszu Ivan.– Młody Rosjanin uspokoił się i cała czwórka zapięła pasy. Wóz ruszył z piskiem opon i skierował się do centrum miasta. Już w kwaterze głównej stali na zautomatyzowanym chodniku i starali się całą czwórką odszyfrować mapę kompleksu.

– Panie Fedorov? Czy się zgubiliśmy?– Maruszka nie kryła znudzenia.

– Nie... skądże... po prostu nie wiemy gdzie jesteśmy.– Wladimir odpowiedział za majora.

– Dokładnie tawarzyszu Wladimir. Dokładnie.

– Można na chwilkę?– Spytał Ivan dopatrując się kilku dziewcząt z personelu.

– O co chodzi?

– Zaraz będę wiedział jak iść... Tylko gdzie mamy się dostać?

– Blokhouse C, pokój 206.

– Dobra. Poczekajcie tu.– Ivan założył swoje okulary i podszedł do dwóch serwisantek.

– Co on zrobi?

– Proszę się nie martwić. On potrafi zagadać.– Maruszka upewniała majora o zdolnościach brata. Ivan był w swoim żywiole. Podszedł do dziewcząt i zagadał:

– Witam miłe panie. Jestem tu nowy. Czy tak piękne panie wskażą mi drogę do Blokhouse'u C, pokoju 206?

– Nie za młody jesteś do nas?– Jedna z serwisantek zachichotała.

– Jestem księciem zaklętym w nastolatka. Pocałujcie mnie to dorosnę.

– Patrz jaki zabawny.– Druga serwisantka również zaczęła chichotać.

– A wiec powiedzą mi panie jak dojść do tego miejsca?

– Dobrze. Idź prosto przed siebie dwadzieścia skrzyżowań korytarzy a potem wsiądź do windy i pojedź na dwudzieste piąte piętro pod ziemią. Tam znajdziesz pokój 206.

– Dzięki. A jak z tym całusem?– pozwolił sobie na troszkę bezczelności.

– Nie zasłużyłeś sobie jeszcze.– Jedna zachichotała znowu.

– A ja ci dam!– Inna się roześmiała i dała mu całusa w policzek.

– Dziękuję. Sayonara.– Pożegnał się z nimi i podszedł do swojej rodzinki. Major patrzył na niego z podziwem.

– Ty to masz do dziouszek talent. Powinni cię nazywać Rasputin a nie Ivan.

– Serio? Ja myślałem że Ivan lepiej pasuje. Chodźmy już.

+

Ritsuko Akagi była nieco znudzona czekaniem. Nie miała dziś wiele zajęć a to miało być jej ostatnim dzisiaj. Bawiła się starymi. Wykutymi na pamięć komendami wpisywanymi na klawiaturze. Jedynym jej towarzystwem podczas tego testu miała być Maya. Ta z kolei bawiła się w układanie pasjansa na osobnym laptopie. W końcu, ta wyczekiwana chwila nadeszła. Do pokoju weszli Rosjanie.

– Witajcie. Nie śpieszyliście się.– Ritsuko przywitała ich dość chłodno.

– Proszę mi wybaczyć tawarzyszko doktor. Zgubiliśmy drogę.– Fedorov tłumaczył się bez jakichkolwiek uczuć w głosie.

– Skoro tak. Proszę pójdźcie do przebieralni. Macie tu klucze.– doktor podała trójce nastolatków klucze od szafek z przybocznej szatni.– W tych szafkach znajdziecie swoje stroje. Ubiera je się na nagie ciało. Dla ułatwienia macie tam zasłonki. Jak się już przebierzecie to wróćcie tu.– Cała trójka weszła do przebieralni. Major popatrzył na panią doktor i podszedł do niej.

– Strasfucie!– Ujął jej dłoń i ucałował. Ritsuko nieco się zdziwiła. Maya również. Fedorov nie omieszkał ucałować również jej dłoni.

– Jestem major Wladimir Fedorov.

– Ristuko Akagi.

– Maya Ibuki. Miło mi poznać.– Maya zarumieniła się już podczas całowania jej dłoni.

– Więc pan jest opiekunem tej trójki?

– Tak.

– Czy są bardzo krnąbrni?

– Nie sądzę, Co prawda są tu dopiero trzeci dzień ale nie mają problemów z zachowaniem.

– Czyli że w razie zastępstwa nie powinno być z nimi problemów?

– Sądzę że nie powinno.

– Czy... Czy oni są z tej samej rodziny co Wasyl?– Maya postanowiła zabrać głos.

– Tak.

– Więc tym bardziej będą się starali.– stwierdziła Ritsuko.

– Może wydam się niemiły ale w razie jakiegokolwiek incydentu władze wojskowe Rosji mają wyższość priorytetową rozkazów. Zawsze możemy wydać im dowolny rozkaz. I nie tylko my. SEELE również.

– Tak. Chyba nie będzie takich incydentów.

– Chciałbym spytać o wyposażenie Evangelionów. Czy NERV otrzymał już suplement który przygotowało USA?

– Jaki suplement?– Ritsuko nie kryła zdziwienia.

– Nie wie pani o nim? To ogólnie pająkowaty pojazd wszczepiany na plecy Evangelionów, wzmacniający ich odporność i siłę bojową. Ale to prototyp i Amerykanie mają go wysłać już wkrótce. Rosjanie budują inny suplement dla Evangelionów. Ale w tym przypadku dane projektu są utajnione. USA i Rosja ścigają się w rozwoju technicznym tak jak za dawnych czasów.

– Nie wiedziałam o tym suplemencie. Czy wie pan coś więcej o nim?

– Niewiele. Wiem tyle że on osobno może służyć jako samobieżne i samodzielne działo o potężnej sile.

– Zautomatyzowane?

– Nie. Steruje nim człowiek. Ale ponieważ suplement nie jest oparty na technologii rozruchowej Evangelionów, może być sterowany przez każdego przeszkolonego człowieka.

– Czyli nie ma tu ograniczeń wiekowych?

– Nie. Nawet osiemdziesięciolatek mógłby go sterować gdyby miał odpowiednia wiedzę.

– Ciekawe. Dziwne że nie dostałam o nim informacji. Jestem głównym szefem projektu dotyczącego Ev a nie wiem o czymś takim.

– Może to dlatego że to ściśle tajne przez poufne?

– To dlaczego pan nam to mówi?– Maya aż się zdziwiła.

– Ponieważ sabotaż jest wprost niemożliwy gdyż każda część jest wymieniana codziennie. A poza tym. Ja nigdy nie lubiłem Amerykanów...– Major uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Maya i Ritsuko nie wiedziały czy też się uśmiechnąć czy zrobić coś innego. Z przebieralni wyszli już młodzi Rosjanie. Maruszka ubrana była w żeński Plug suit koloru seledynowego, podczas gdy jej bracia mieli Plug suit dokładnie taki sam jak Wasyl. Wszystkie trzy stroje oznaczone były numerem 05. Również strój Maruszki był rosyjskiej roboty. Podkreślały to dysze na połączeniach ramion z tułowiem i karbowane wgłębienia na naramiennikach, a już zwłaszcza rosyjska flaga ułożona na lewej piersi.

– Będę robił za tłumacza. Oni mówią kiepsko w waszym języku. Ja znam ich aż za dużo.– Fedorov ofiarował swe usługi w zrozumieniu Słowian.

– Jak się w nich czujecie?– Doktor musiała ich wypytać o samopoczucie.

– Hmm... niezłe te stroje... Ale nie ma czerwonego lub czarnego?

– Wlad! Zawsze narzekasz! Są wygodne i tyle. Tylko ta metalowa klapa mnie gniecie.

– Mi się tam podoba... ładnie uwydatnia kształty i w ogóle.– Maruszka była pełna entuzjazmu.

– Zapraszam was do następnego pomieszczenia. Zostaniecie umieszczeni w kapsule Entry Plug i zalani LCL'em. Pozwólcie by wlał się w was. Gdy już wypełni wasze płuca, wasza krew będzie stale zaopatrywana w tlen.

– Czyli mamy się utopić? Dla mnie bomba!– Wladimir znów dzielił się swoim chorym żartem. Ritsuko zrobiła zirytowaną minę.

– Możecie już wejść?– Cała trójka posłusznie weszła do pomieszczenia. Ich fotele zostały umieszczone w Entry plug'ach. Same kapsuły zostały napełnione LCL'em. Cała trójka miała problem z nabraniem go w płuca. Światła na ścianach kapsuł rozbłysły i włączenie programu synchronizacyjnego dotarło do końca. Łącza audio wizualne zostały włączone.

– Odprężcie się i zostawcie nam wszystkie pomiary.

– Dobrze.– Cała trójka odpowiedziała jednocześnie jak na zawołanie. Ritsuko wyłączyła połączenia audio.

– Patrz Maya. Oni są tacy podobni. Tylko niech zapuszczą baki i będziesz miała trzech Wasylów.

– Co pani mówi?

– Wiesz o co mi chodzi.

– Proszę mi nie dokuczać.

– Widzę że Wasyl ma tu już grono wielbicielek. Kłócą się panie o niego...– Fedorov zaśmiał się. Po tym dźwięku widać było że nie umie się normalnie śmiać. Maya i Ritsuko natomiast zarumieniły się.

– To wcale nie o to chodzi!– Obydwie krzyknęły na niego jednocześnie. Fedorov zmrużył jedynie oczy co dawało ciekawy kontrast. Panie wróciły do robienia pomiarów a Fedorov zajął się polerowaniem znaku swojego oddziału. Wyniki były dość ciekawe. Wladimir miał najlepszy stopień synchronizacji a Ivan najmniejszy. Fedorov tłumaczył to sobie tym że chłopak pewnie wlepiał wzrok i uwagę na panie przy konsoletach. Cała trójka rozmawiała urywanymi zdaniami przez interkom.

– Hej. Wladimir. Jak się czujesz?– Maruszka spytała swoim słodkim głosem.

– Krew!

– Co?

– Czuję krew. Pachnie i smakuje jak krew.

– No i w końcu masz już krew do picia. Syntetyczna a jednak jest.– Ivan włączył się do rozmowy.

– A mnie przeszkadza ten płyn. Nie czuję nawet śliny. Ciągle ten gorzki smak.– Maruszka nie była taka zadowolona.

– A mi tam wszystko jedno. Ważne że mam fajne widoczki. Ta blondynka jest ekstra. No ale brunetka też jest niczego sobie.

– Tobie tylko dziewczyny w głowie!– Wladimir czuł się oburzony.

– A tobie tylko makabreska! Jesteśmy kwita.– Ivan ciągle naśmiewał się z brata. Cała trójka miała wyświetloną twarz pozostałej dwójki na kokpicie. Maruszka po dłuższej chwili popatrzyła na twarze braci.

– Hej, Wlad. Co masz taką rozmarzoną minę?

– Ja? Po prostu myślałem o Joli.

– Myśl o niej więcej. Ładnie wyglądasz z uśmiechem.

– Dobra ale i tak rzadko się uśmiecham.– Po dłuższym czasie testy minęły. Cała trójka została wyjęta z Entry Plug'ów. Rodzeństwo miało problem z wyzbyciem się LCL'u z ciała. Maruszka wprost wymiotowała tym płynem. W pomieszczeniu próbowali jej pomóc bracia którzy szybciej wyzbyli się płynu. Maruszka ciągle kaszlała.

– Dzięki chłopaki. Już dam sobie rade.– Kłamała im dalej kaszląc. Jednak żadne kłamstewka nie działały na dwóch braci. Klepali ja mocno po plecach aż jej się odechciało kaszleć.

– Spokojnie! Już wszystko dobrze!– Maruszka nie mogła się opędzić od opieki swoich braci gdy wchodzili do pomieszczenia w którym stali Maya, Ritsuko i Fedorov. Ci puścili ją dopiero gdy upewnili się czy na pewno nic nie jest. Wszyscy obecni bez słowa ruszyli do innego pomieszczenia testowego. W tym pomieszczeniu znajdowali się już Makoto i Shigeru oraz jeszcze dwóch innych techników których imion nie znała nawet Ritsuko.

– Jesteście zastępstwem do pilotażu jednostki numer pięć. Tak więc teraz spróbujecie się zsynchronizować z nią samą. Nie będziemy próbować testów na innych jednostkach.– Ritsuko wytłumaczyła im dlaczego za oknem stała tylko jedna ciemna sylwetka z świecącymi na biało oczami. Hyuga nacisnął jakiś guzik na swojej konsolecie i za oknem zabłysły światła. Wszystkim w pomieszczeniu ukazała się masywna sylwetka olbrzyma okutego w białą zbroję. Głowa Evy–05 była spuszczona jednak jej twarz była doskonale widoczna. Była już aktywowana jednak unieruchomiona i pozbawiona łącznika czyli Plug'u. Za czerwonymi szkłami hełmu jarzyły się białe oczy. Cały pancerz był wypolerowany i błyszczał w świetle reflektorów.

– Ale wypacykowany.– powiedział po Polsku pod nosem Ivan.

– Co to znaczy?– Ritsuko zwróciła się do Fedorova. Powtórzył jej w ich języku.

– Może chociaż po angielsku by mówili?

– Wtedy stracę pracę. Ale spytam.– Jak powiedział tak zrobił. Rodzeństwo zgodziło się i odtąd mówiło po angielsku.

– Czy... czy znowu będę musiała się "utopić" w tym płynie?– Maruszka była niepewna swego losu. Ciągle patrzyła z trwogą w oczach na białego olbrzyma za oknem.– "Ja mam tym sterować? Przecież może mnie zmiażdżyć pomiędzy palcami i nawet tego nie poczuć. Zresztą... co ma poczuć. To maszyna."

– Jeżeli nie chcesz to nie musisz. Bez tego płynu nie da się przeprowadzić synchronizacji.

– Pójdę... Ale w takim razie chce być pierwsza. Będę to miała za sobą.– Maruszka odzyskała nieco entuzjazmu. Kątem oka dostrzegła że Shigeru ukradkiem zerka na nią co chwilę. Speszyło ją to. Shigeru rzeczywiście zerkał ale nie z powodu tego ze Maruszka mu się podobała. Interesował go kolor stroju. Maruszka została wprowadzona do pomieszczenia z fotelem i usadzona na nim. Fotel zamknięto w kapsule a ją w Evangelionie. Głowa Evy–05 nieco się podniosła stawiając molocha w pozycji wyprostowanej. Do Entry Plug'u został napuszczony LCL. Maruszka w momencie gdy pozwoliła wypełnić płuca, podskoczyła na fotelu w spazmatycznym ruchu. Jednak całość odbyła się lepiej niż poprzednio. Już po chwili mogła swobodnie oddychać. Ściany tak jak poprzednio zabłysły i zaczęły przybierać różne obrazy. Tym razem jednak Maruszka nie była zamknięta w pomarańczowym okrągłym więzieniu. Obrazy na ścianach wyglądały tak jakby z kamer umieszczonych dookoła ciała Evangeliona. Mogła bez problemu spojrzeć pod siebie jak i nad siebie bez poruszania głową Evy.

– I jak się czujesz?– Ritsuko odezwała się do niej przez interkom.

– Dobrze.– Maruszka odpowiedziała po Polsku. Nagle wyświetlacze w Plug'u pokryły się czerwonymi napisami oznaczającymi błąd.

– Błąd w oprogramowaniu. Interfejs językowy nie może odczytać fal mózgowych.– Odczytała Maya.

– Proszę przestawić na potoczny Polski... to wyeliminuje błąd.– Zabrał głos Fedorov.

– Na jaki?

– Proszę mi pokazać listę to wskażę język.– Maya wyświetliła na konsoli listę językową. Fedorov przewijał listę zapisaną łacińskim alfabetem. Po kilku chwilach znalazł odpowiedni i wskazał go palcem. Język został załączony ręcznie gdyż Maruszka nie była w stanie wymówić po japońsku komendy. O chwili już wszystko grało. Aktywacja została powtórzona. Tym razem nie było problemów. Fedorov ponownie wcielił się w rolę tłumacza.

– Jak samopoczucie po drugiej aktywacji?

– Ciekawe uczucie. Jest ciepło, wygodnie, spokojnie, po prostu fajnie. Ale ten smak i płyn mi przeszkadzają. Ale mogę się dostosować.

– Czy coś jeszcze?

– To troszkę dziwne. Czuję coś znajomego. Coś co już znam ale nie mogę pojąc co to było.

– Inni piloci w jednostkach których nie pilotowali czuli obecność innych pilotów. Może czujesz Wasyla?

– Nie. To coś innego. Coś jak... Nie wiem co to.

– Cóż. Rozpocznijmy połączenie.– Powtórzyła się procedura którą zwykle stosowano. Połączenia nie były trudne. Jednak nie obeszło bez incydentów.

– Pani doktor. Powinna pani to zobaczyć.– Maya była mocno zaniepokojona.

– O co chodzi. Połączenia urwały się przy Absolute Border Line.

– Jak to "urwały"?

– To znaczy przestały się aktywować. Normalnie w takiej sytuacji albo się cofają albo przekraczają a tu wahają się na...– Przerwało jej. Za Szybą Evangelion zarzucił głową i wydał z siebie głuchy jęk potęgowany przez metalową maskę hełmu. Głowa wróciła na miejsce a jęk rozległ się w pomieszczeniu testowym i w pomieszczeniu kontrolnym.

– Pani doktor. Połączenia nerwowe ustabilizowane.

– Jak to?

– Program się odblokował.

– To dziwne. Zanotować to w notatkach. Nigdy dotąd nie zdarzyła się taka anomalia.

– Czy ja jestem nienormalna?– Maruszka odezwała się przez interkom.– Co to był za hałas?

– Nic. To tylko maszyneria Evy.– skłamała Ritsuko – Jak teraz się czujesz?

– Tak jak poprzednio. Tylko teraz mam wyczulone wszystkie zmysły. To przez tą maszynę?

– Tak. Normalna reakcja.

– A to co czułam... to coś dziwnego... Czuję to lepiej. Dalej nie wiem co to jest ale to chyba...– głos jej się urwał.

– Chyba co?– spytała Ritsuko. Maruszka nie odpowiadała. Jej oczy były rozszerzone jakby była przerażona, usta otwarte a twarz wyglądała właśnie na przerażoną. Maruszce przed oczami mijały szybko jakieś obrazy a w głowie słyszała jakiś głos jak z otchłani. Mówił do niej:

– Maruuuuuuuszka! Maruuuuuuuszka Kużniecowaaaaa!– Głos przeciągał sylaby. Przed oczami mijały jej obrazy prawie tak jak na filmie. Widziała siebie jako dziecko. Przytulała się do jakiegoś mężczyzny. Ten człowiek ją także przytulał. Wkrótce pojawiły się obrazy z jej dzieciństwa: zabawy z braćmi, wzloty, upadki, płacz, śmiech.

– Czemu mi to pokazujecie!– Maruszka krzyknęła patrząc przed siebie obwiniając obsługowców. Ludzie na sali nie wiedzieli co się dzieje. Trójka Rosjan patrzyła z trwogą jak Maruszka rzuca się we wszystkie strony trzymając się za głowę. Głos nie ustawał ale obrazy ustały. Wraz z odejściem obrazów, Maruszka uspokoiła się. W jej umyśle wygenerowała się biała postać która wniknęła do Entry Plug'u przez ścianę. Postać ta była naga, bezpłciowa ale jednak przypominająca męską. Rysy twarzy były prawie nie widoczne a oczu postać nie miała. Rysy twarzy były twarde, ostre, należące do wojownika. Postać zbliżyła się do Maruszki bardzo blisko. Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu kontrolnym patrzyli jak Maruszka odsuwa się w fotelu od czegoś czego nie było widać. Wszyscy byli zamurowani tymi wydarzeniami. Maruszka przestała się bać gdy biała postać wysunęła do niej dłonie. Wsunęła swoje w jego.

– Kim jesteś?– Spytała. Postać nie odpowiedziała jej. Natomiast pojawiły jej się oczy. Wypłynęły spod skóry na swoje miejsce i od razu wytworzyły sobie powieki. Powoli otworzyła oczy. Źrenice były koloru zielonego i patrzyły na Maruszkę wzrokiem pełnym uczucia. Postać odsunęła się od niej i zaczęła z powrotem zanurzać się ścianie kapsuły. Maruszka wyciągnęła za nim rękę.

– Nie odchodź!– Ludzie na sali patrzyli jak Maruszka wyciąga dłoń przed siebie i woła do ściany.

– Maruszka! Opanuj się! Tam nikogo oprócz ciebie nie ma!– Fedorov starał się do niej przemówić. Ta położyła się z powrotem na fotelu i ułożyła głowę na ramieniu.

– Był tu... Ale odszedł.

– Kto?– Spytała tym razem Ritsuko.

– Nie wiem. Ale czułam że go znam.

– Przecież nic tam nie było.

– Ja wiem że był tu. Był taki znajomy. W życiu nie widziałam kogoś takiego... A on... on wyciągnął do mnie ręce.

– O czym ty mówisz. Powtarzam ci że nie było tam nikogo.

– Czy to normalne?– Maruszka podniosła głowę a jej głos przestał sprawiać wrażenie zmęczonego.

– Co?

– Takie halucynacje.

– Nie. Jeszcze nam się to nie zdarzyło.

– Na początku było okropnie. Ale później stało się piękne.

– Przygotuj się na wyjście. Test skończony. Poszło ci bardzo dobrze.– Oczy Evangeliona zgasły a głowa opadła znów w dół. Ritsuko popatrzyła na braci Maruszki.

– Nie zdziwię się jeżeli nie będziecie chcieli wsiąść.– Chłopcy zrobili urażoną minę.

– Co pani powiedziała? Proszę mnie nie obrażać. Mam się bać halucynacji? Nie boję się niczego! Nawet śmierci! Nie obchodzi mnie czy mnie coś takiego się przytrafi czy nie. Wiem że od tego testu zależy czy tu zostanę i dlatego tu jestem! Już się nie cofnę!– Wladimir uniósł się nagle złością. Ten komentarz pani doktor bardzo uraził jego dumę. Ritsuko, podobnie jak reszta personelu razem z Fedorovem, patrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Nie mogli nadziwić się ile złości potrafi wykrzesać ten chłopiec który zawsze ma kamienną twarz. Do pomieszczenia weszła Maruszka. Była bardzo zmęczona i wyglądała jakby miała upaść. Wladimir momentalnie zmienił wyraz twarzy i razem z Ivanem pomogli Maruszce iść. Usiedli na ławce wbudowanej w ścianę. Po chwili, gdy upewnili się że Maruszka już się dobrze czuje, Ivan wstał i podszedł do pani doktor.

– To ja idę teraz.– Na te słowa wstał Wladimir.

– Ja idę pierwszy. Co ja? Tchórz jestem że się chcesz przede mnie wpieprzać?– Ivan był strasznie przestraszony tym tonem brata.

– Spokojnie! Nie unoś się tak.

– Jeszcze nie widziałeś mnie uniesionego. Ja idę. Moja duma tego potrzebuje! Jak masz jakieś wątpliwości to rozstrzygnijmy to na pięści!– Ritsuko już miała ich uspokajać ale widząc gniew Wlada wolała nie ryzykować. Poza tym. Złość wzmaga koncentrację. Maruszka za każdym razem jak Wladimir krzyknął ściskała powieki. Po ostatnim z jego krzyków wstała i weszła między nich. Wladimir i Ivan zgodnie uspokoili się i popatrzyli na nią. Maruszka dalej zmęczona i ze spuszczoną głową odezwała się do nich kładąc dłonie na ich klatkach piersiowych na znak uspokajania ich:

– Spokój. Głowa mi pęka. Wladimir. Idź pierwszy. To dla ciebie sprawa honoru. Ivan. Ty nie jesteś taki honorowy jak Wlad. Posiedź chwilę ze mną.– Maruszka oparła się o Ivana i wróciła z nim na ławkę. Wladimir wszedł do pomieszczenia przygotowawczego i usiadł na fotelu.

– "Co ta doktorka sobie myśli? Ja mam się bać czegoś takiego? Z tego powodu mam uciekać od ledwo co odzyskanego brata? To nienormalne. Nie po to jechaliśmy tu przez Rosję żeby teraz wracać z kwitkiem i obejść się smakiem."– Myślał już na fotelu gdy przenoszono go. W pomieszczeniu kontrolnym panowała morowa cisza. W końcu Maruszka odezwała się do Ritsuko cichym głosem i po angielsku:

– Proszę się na niego nie gniewać. On zazwyczaj jest spokojny, ale jeżeli urazi się jego dumę to potrafi stać się bardzo niemiły.

– Nie miałam zamiaru go urazić. Ale to nawet dobrze że się złości. To wzmaga koncentrację.

– Jak to?

– Gdy jest się rozwścieczonym koncentruje się na jednym celu. A jeżeli ten cel jest nieosiągalny, wtedy obiera się ten który jest najbliżej. W tym wypadku będzie to zsynchronizowanie z Evangelionem.

– Już rozumiem.– Maruszka była naprawdę bardzo zmęczona. Ivan zaniepokoił się tym.

– Czy to normalne? Takie zmęczenie?

– Zazwyczaj piloci tak się nie męczą. Synchronizacja wyczerpuje na pewien czas układ nerwowy ale nie aż tak bardzo. To pewnie przez te halucynacje jest taka zmęczona. Zalecam jej trochę snu.– Na te słowa Maruszka położyła głowę na ramieniu Ivana. Po chwili już spała. Ivan czuł okropny zapach LCL który dosłownie wwiercał się w jego nozdrza. Maruszka była ciągle mokra od pomarańczowej cieczy. Włosy kleiły się do ciała jej brata. Test Wladimira przebiegł bez takich wydarzeń jak test jego siostry. On nie miał żadnych ataków. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia testowego pokryty nową warstwą LCL'u. Popatrzył na Ritsuko z miną wyrażającą zadowolenie i wygraną nad nią.

– I co? Takie straszne! O mój Boże. Miałem uciekać. Widzi pani? Nic się nie stało.– Wladimir dalej był arogancki jednak widząc budzącą się Maruszkę i znaczące spojrzenie Ivana natychmiast się uspokoił.

– "W zasadzie... po co się tak wnerwiam? Może jej nie o to chodziło? Może jej chodziło o coś innego? Trudno... później ją przeproszę..."

– Teraz ty... Ivan... Możesz wejść.– Ivan poprawił Maruszkę tak by mogła sama siedzieć i spać, po czym ruszył w stronę pomieszczenia. Wladimir podszedł do Ritsuko i z już normalną swoją miną zwrócił się do niej:

– Chciałbym przeprosić. Źle panią zrozumiałem. Czy mi pani wybaczy?

– Cóż. Ostry jesteś i nie mogę cię za to winić. Tym razem ci jeszcze odpuszcze. Ritsuko wysiliła się na uśmiech. Bez wzajemności. Ivan był następny. U niego testy przeszły podobnie jak w przypadku Wlada: bezproblemowo.

– Czy to już wszystko? Bo widzę że Maruszka już nie pociągnie długo na takich testach.– Spytał.

– Tak. Na dziś już wszystko. Jeżeli chcecie możecie iść do domu. Stroje przeniesiono do szafek w przebieralni na podpiętrze drugim. Macie tu klucze.– podała im klucze.– I spróbujcie jej nie budzić. Najwyżej obudźcie ją żeby się przebrała.

– Dobrze.– Wladimir postanowił być miłym. Podniósł Maruszkę i chwycił ją na ręce. Tak ułożona mogła zostać bez problemu przeniesiona. Fedorov chciał zastąpić Wladimira jednakże został spławiony przez lodowaty wzrok Wlada. Wlad najpewniej zrobiłby burę w imię swojej dumy gdyby nie to że na jego rękach spała jego siostra. Mina Maruszki była po prostu rozkoszna. Uśmiechnięta przez sen wtulała się w brata. Fedorov i jego podopieczni wkrótce zjawili się pod szatniami na poziomie drugim. Ivan przypatrywał się Wladowi i Maruszce. Wyglądali razem bardzo ładnie. Wlad usiadł na chwilę na ławce. Maruszka akurat zaczęła się budzić. Przeciągnęła się i rozejrzała zmrużonymi oczami po okolicy. Gdy pojęła że siedzi u Wlada na kolanach, popatrzyła na niego.

– Aż tak mi się spać chciało że musieliście mnie przenosić?

– Żaden problem. Idź. Masz klucz. Weź prysznic i przebierz się.– Ivan podał jej klucz do jej szafki. Maruszka wzięła go i poczłapała powolnym krokiem do drzwi. Chłopcy rozmówili się z Fedorovem. Miał na nich czekać w samochodzie. Obaj ruszyli w stronę przebieralni dla chłopców. Pod prysznicem obaj zmywali z siebie LCL. Podłoga była aż pomarańczowa. Po załatwieniu sprawy z higieną osobistą, odnaleźli swoje szafki i wymienili zawartość na Plug Suity. Przebrali się w swoje mundurki i założyli berety. Wladimir założył Pas jak przystało a Ivan założył go tak by zwisał mu z lewej strony paska. Wyszli z przebieralni. Na pobliskiej ławce, przy automatach z napojami, siedziała Maruszka już przebrana i odświeżona a jednak śnięta.

– Wladimir?– Spytała go swoim słodkim głosem.

– Tak?

– Czy mogę jechać z tobą z tyłu?

– Eee... jasne... ale czemu ze mną? Ivan też może z tobą jechać.

– Bo tak mi się chcę. Chodźmy już... Spać mi się chcę.

– Dobrze.– Wladimir tym razem po prostu zarzucił jej ramię na plecy i prowadził ją przed siebie do windy. Maruszka była ucieszona że jej kamienno twarzy brat tak się nią opiekuje. Do wozu wsiedli inaczej niż poprzednio. Maruszka usiadła z tyłu, razem z Wladem a Ivan z przodu. Fedorov obserwował Maruszkę. Był zaniepokojony tym zmęczeniem. No ale Maruszka uśmiechała się. Położyła głowę na ramieniu brata i pozwoliła Fedorovowi ruszyć. Fedorov zwrócił się do nich w czasie jazdy:

– Gratuluje! Witamy w NERV. Zdaliście te dwa testy i jesteście w stanie zsynchronizować się z Evangelionem. Jesteście teraz oficjalnymi pilotami zastępczymi. To wasze przepustki.– To mówiąc wyciągnął prawą dłoń z przepustkami. Przepustki już miały zdjęcia ale te wyglądały tak jakby robione były z nagrań kamery w Entry Plug'u. Maruszka przyjrzała się swojemu.

– Nie uczesałam się do zdjęcia.– zażartowała i schowała przepustkę do kieszeni po czym obsunęła głowę na kolana brata i usnęła. Znów miło się uśmiechała.

– Ładnie wygląda jak śpi. Prawda Wlad?– Spytał Ivan.

– Masz rację bracie. Bardzo się wyczerpała.

– Tak... słuchajcie. Wasyl nie wie jeszcze że jesteście jego zastępstwem. Nie mówcie mu o tym.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo może poczuć że mu nie ufają i to może obniżyć jego sprawność bojową. A tego nikt z nas by nie chciał.

– No, to ma sens. Powtórzę to Maru.– Ivan odpowiedział kierowcy i dalszą drogę przesiedzieli cicho. Po powrocie Fedorov pozwolił rodzeństwu już samemu wrócić do domu. Wlad poprowadził Maruszkę a w domu ułożył ją na kanapie i przykrył kocem. Obaj bracia popatrzyli na nią ze współczuciem. Oni nie byli w ogóle zmęczeni. Na zewnątrz zaczęło się już ściemniać. Gdy było już całkiem ciemno Wladimir zaczął się ubierać. Ubrał się w Ciemny sweter i czarne spodnie. Na to wszystko zarzucił czarny płaszcz z czerwonym podszyciem w stylu wampira.

– Gdzie się wybierasz?

– Idę na żer.

– Znowu będziesz straszył ludzi?

– Nie. Dziś tylko ich pogryzę... Przecież widzisz że idę zwiedzać. Myślisz że ja zawsze zachowuję się jak wampir?

– Nie kłóć się ze mną kiedy Maru śpi. Idź już idź. Tylko pamiętaj żeby wziąć gaz pieprzowy bo wolę nie przeczytać twojego nekrologu.

– Ale się o mnie martwisz. Po prostu pozazdrościć. Zresztą. Nie masz się co martwić.– To mówiąc Wlad rozchylił poły płaszcza i pokazał bratu przyczepione do paska czarną tonfę i spray z gazem pieprzowym.

– No cóż. Zawsze byłeś zaradny.– Nagle odezwała się komórka Wlada odgrywając melodię marszu żałobnego D–mol Chopina. Wladimir popatrzył na nazwę rozmówcy i z uśmiechem odebrał.

– Cześć Jola.– Ivan z uśmiechem wrócił do salonu i rozpalił w kominku. Wladimir wyszedł ciągle rozmawiając przez telefon.

– Miło że zadzwoniłaś. Jak się czuję? Teraz już fajnie. Co robię? Idę na żer. Nie, nie martw się. Dziś tylko zwiedzam. A co u rodzinki? No nic takiego... mieliśmy dziś te testy z Evą. Wiesz z jednym z tych robotów co trzymają u siebie Japończycy. Było nawet fajnie, żeby pilotować trzeba się "utopić" w takim płynie który pachnie i smakuje jak krew. Wiem trochę makabryczne ale da się przyzwyczaić.– Rozmawiał z dziewczyną.

– Mówisz że idziesz na żer? To u was już noc?

– U nas nie wiem. W Japonii już jest. A u was? Bo podobno w Moskwie i w Kijowie zaczął padać śnieg. A u was?

– Nie. Jeszcze za wcześnie. Ale już niedługo. Jesień jest na wyczerpaniu. Nudno tu bez ciebie.

– I pewnie znalazłaś już sobie zastępstwo?

– Nie! Jest kilku ale ciągle im powtarzam że będę czekać na ciebie. Wiesz. W przyszłym roku będziemy mieli wycieczkę do Tokio–3. Może zafundujesz mi wtedy indywidualną wycieczkę?

– To jeszcze chyba trochę potrwa. Niech zgadnę... Zielona szkoła?

– Tak. Pojedziemy na dziesięć dni. Gdzieś tak w lutym.

– Hmm... to jeszcze trzy miesiące nie licząc tego. Będziesz chciała czekać do tego czasu? Przecież jest wielu o wiele lepszych ode mnie.

– Nie żartuj tak nawet. Obiecuję ci że do tego czasu nikogo sobie nie znajdę. Nigdy nie znajdę sobie nikogo innego.

– Dobrze, dobrze. Tylko się z tobą droczyłem. Wierzę że nikogo sobie nie znajdziesz.

– Na pewno. No nie przeszkadzam ci już w tych swoich żerach. Kocham cię.

– Ja ciebie też. Pa.

– Pa.– W słuchawce usłyszał kwiknięcie na znak zakończenia połączenia. Był dopiero przy furtce. Ta oświetlana była przez lampę. Wladimir założył na oczy czerwone okulary o nie przeźroczystej powierzchni szkła i o kwadratowych kształtach. Popatrzył na dom Fedorova. Zza okna wyglądał do niego jego opiekun. Wladimir uśmiechnął się krzywo. Jednak ten uśmiech nie był widoczny dla jego imiennika. Za to Fedorov zobaczył odbłysk światła w okularach. Przeszły go ciarki po plecach. Wladimir ruszył do miasta i wrócił koło godziny trzeciej nad ranem. Wszedł do salonu. W kominku paliło się polano. Usłyszał czyjeś lekkie chrapanie. Podszedł do głębokiego fotela i popatrzył kto w nim siedzi. To była Maruszka.

– "Ile można spać? Zresztą... ja też muszę już iść spać. Nawet wampiry czasami śpią."– Wladimir wyszedł na pięterko i położył się spać.

+

Kensuke i Toji po skończeniu lekcji wyszli na plac szkolny. Trochę im to zajęło dojście do bramy. Przy niej, siedziało rodzeństwo Wasyla. Ivan na Murku, Maru na ławce a Wlad z założonymi rękami pod murkiem. Toji ucieszył się na widok Maruszki.

– Czy nie trzeba by cię odprowadzić?– Spytał. Ivan uśmiechnął się skromnie do Kensukego. Wladimir natomiast popatrzył na Toji'ego tak jakby miał się na niego rzucić. Oczywiście Toji tego nie dostrzegł. Był zapatrzony w Maruszkę.

– Nie, nie trzeba. Czekamy na kolegę.

– Ooo... to szkoda. No nic. Pa!– Toji postanowił dać sobie spokój. Razem z Kensuke ruszył do swojego mieszkania. Kensuke miał od niego odebrać grę wojenną na konsolę X–box. Po drodze usłyszał jak ktoś krzyczy do niego po imieniu. Podeszło do niego dwóch chłopców z klasy.

– Cześć Kensuke. Pamiętasz jak robiłeś zdjęcia Asuki? Teraz chcemy żebyś zrobił kilka tej Rosjanki.

– Znowu? Co do szkoły przyjdzie ładniejsza dziewczyna to wy mi każecie kupować nowe rolki filmu i kreślić kolejną kreskę na obudowie. Dobra. Jakie mają być? Znając was to pewnie byście chcieli w negliżu.

– Jak ty nas dobrze znasz. Mogą być jakie chcesz. Byle by były ładne i czytelne a jak uda ci się zrobić jej zdjęcie w negliżu lub w chociaż bieliźnie to zapłacimy ci podwójnie jak za jedno.

– Dobra. Ale mi na forsie nie zależy. Ja to robię dla sztuki.

– Umowa stoi. Jak będziesz miał zdjęcia to się do nas zgłoś. Chętnie kilka wybierzemy.

– Kensuke? Czemu ty zawsze zgadzasz się fotografować te ładne? Zostawiłbyś coś dla mnie.

– Dla ciebie? A od kiedy to umiesz robić zdjęcia? Trzeba mieć lata praktyki.

– No dobra ale załatw mi darmowe odbitki... okej?

– Jasne. A teraz chodźmy po tę grę bo już dawno chciałem w nią zagrać.

+

Następnego dnia, Wasyl musiał wcześnie wstać i iść do sztabu NERV. Ritsuko chciała przeprowadzić testy od razu by mieć to już głowy. Gdy już był gotowy, przebrany w Plug Suit i z założonymi kontaktorami A–10, wsiadł do Entry Plug'u. Synchronizacja i Aktywacja poszła bez problemu. Wasyl postanowił nieco uatrakcyjnić aktywację. Zaraz gdy włączyły się połączenia Audio i Video, przemówił do Ritsuko i techników:

– A Biały metalowy golem stał tam i czekał aż otrzyma swe upragnione serce. Gdy je otrzymał jego życie zaczęło się na nowo.

– Co to miało znaczyć?– Ritsuko nie kryła zdziwienia.

– A tak mi do głowy przyszło... Czyżby się pani nie spodobało?

– Nie bardzo.

– "Mi się tam podoba."– Maya od razu odpowiedziała jej w myślach.

– Teraz przejdziesz kilka testów z użyciem broni przeznaczonej dla Evangelionów. Zaczniemy od podstawowego pistoletu Eva 800 mm "Hand Gun".– Obok zwolnionego z uchwytów rąk i nóg Evangeliona, z ściany "wyskoczyła" platforma z pistoletem. Pistolet przypominał mu najnormalniejszy pistolet jakich używano do bliskich starć w wojsku. Chwycił go Evą i przeładował pokaźną klamkę.

– Teraz wyceluj w tarczę.– Z sufitu wyskoczyła tarcza z oznaczeniem jak ze strzelnicy. Wasyl popatrzył na nią z pogardą. Do końca pomieszczenia zostało jeszcze bardzo długa droga a tarcza była w odległości jakichś 500 metrów od Evy co w skali człowieka dawało by po prostu pięć metrów.

– Mam pytanie.

– Jakie?

– Jaki ta broń ma odrzut? W skali duży, średni, mały?

– No cóż... Dla Evy ma mały odrzut.

– A jakim typem amunicji strzela?

– Rozrywającą.

– Rozumiem. W takim razie. Czy można odsunąć tarczę dalej?

– Jak to?

– Proszę mi dać spróbować. Ta odległość jest dal mnie po prostu śmieszna.

– Powiedz jak daleko.

– Koniec pomieszczenia.– Na te słowa Maya zwróciła się Szeptem do Ritsuko:

– Senpai. Czy on zwariował? Nie trafi z takiej odległości.

– Wiem. Niech uczy się na błędach.– Odpowiedziała jej równie cichym szeptem. Tarcza została przeniesiona na sam koniec pomieszczenia, na ścianę. Wasyl popatrzył na pistolet w ręku Evy. Połączenia Audio zostały wyłączone.

– Założę się o 400 jenów że bez komputerowego celownika nie trafi nawet w tarczę.– Odezwał się Makoto.

– Podbijam! Myślę że mu się uda.– Maya odkrzyknęła do niego. Ritsuko ukradkiem popatrzyła na nią.

– "Straciłaś pieniądze. Czy aż tak zawrócił ci w głowie że stawiasz na niego takie pieniądze?"– Myślała śmiejąc się do siebie. Evangelionowi Pozwolono na swobodę ruchu jednak nie zwolniono go z cum. Evangelion zrobił krok przed siebie, stanął tak by klatką piersiową stał do sterowni. Głowę miał zwróconą do tarczy. Po chwili ręka która jak dotąd trzymana była wzdłuż ciała i chwytała za broń, Uniosła się z niebywałą prędkością i nacisnęła spust jeszcze w ruchu. Broń spowodowała odrzut który zgiął rękę Evangeliona. Tarczą zarzuciło.

– Trafił?– Makoto jak i reszta personelu poza Mayą i Ritsuko wywalali gały na wierzch.

– Sprawdźcie Strefę trafienia.– Ritsuko najwyraźniej zainteresował strzał z takiej odległości.

– Nie może być. Trafił w samą cześć środkową. Trafił "w dziesiątkę"– Makoto był niepocieszony.

– Jak tyś to zrobił?– Spytała Ritsuko gdy włączono połączenia Audio.

– Raz. Jestem Wyborowym strzelcem. Dwa. Nie chciałem żeby Pani Ibuki przegrała zakład.

– Co? Skąd wiedziałeś o zakładzie? Przecież łącza Audio były wyłączone. Jesteś telepatą?

– Nie. W wojsku byłem wywiadowcą. Umiem czytać z ruchu warg.

– O rany! Przez niego traciłem 400 jenów! Trudno... założę się o następne 400 że drugi raz nie trafi w środek.– Na te słowa wypowiedziane przez Makoto, Wasyl rozkazał Evie znów namierzyć a on sam ustawił rękę Evy tak by przejęła odrzut na ciało bez zgięcia ręki. Strzelił. Wystrzelał magazynek. Za każdym razem trafiał w środek lub w pole zaraz obok niego. Ale pierwszy z tych strzałów trafił w środek. Makoto złapał się za głowę. Cieszył się że nikt nie podjął drugiego zakładu. Wasylowi pozwolono skorzystać z broni innego kalibru. Teraz ćwiczył na ruchomych celach. Starał się nie używać celownika przy broni maszynowej jednak czasami trudności w sterowaniu Evą zmuszały go do użycia. Jednak żaden z jego strzałów nie chybił. W celach znajdowały się nawet całe wystrzelone magazynki. Wkrótce zabrakło celów strzelniczych. Wasylowi kazano odłożyć broń i wprowadzono zautomatyzowane makiety aniołów.

– Teraz sprawdzimy waszą sprawność bojową.

– Naszą?

– Tak. Twoją i Evangeliona. Jak dotąd nie widzieliśmy jak walczy. Te makiety nie są w stanie skrzywdzić Evangeliona i zarazem ciebie wewnątrz niego. Według danych technicznych powinieneś aktywować broń osobistą Evangeliona bez problemów. Może zacznij od treningu nożami progresywnymi.

– Tak jest.– Po chwili klapa lewej ręki Evy odchyliła pojemnik na nóż i opróżniła swą zawartość do dłoni Evy. To samo powtórzył z lewą dłonią i prawą komorą na nóż.

– Po co wyjmujesz dwa noże?– Wasyl nic nie powiedział tylko połączył dwa noże końcami. Z jednego wysunęło się teleskopowe ostrze a z drugiego małe ostrze długości tego normalnego jakie mają Evy na wyposażeniu. Eva chwyciła za rączki jak za miecz dwuręczny. Długim ostrzem w kierunku ataku.

– Skąd wiedziałeś że to tak działa?

– Też czytałem dane techniczne. Są dostępne dla pilotów a ja lubię wiedzieć na czym stoję.

– Aha. Proszę żebyś teraz zaatakował te makiety i zniszczył je. Nie mogą uszkodzić Evangeliona ale będą w stanie powstrzymać go na chwilę.

– Rozkaz!– Wasyl rzucił się z mieczem w kierunku dwóch aniołów. Anioły te wyglądały jak pierwszy z którym bił się Shinji. Eva podbiegła do pierwszego. Ten chciał najwyraźniej uderzyć w głowę ale Wasyl wyminął ten ruch. Przyklęknął i pociągnął mieczem progresywnym pod ramieniem. Makieta została przecięta w pół i zniszczona w ten sposób. Druga makieta skończyła w bardziej finezyjny sposób. Zaraz po pierwszym ciosie Wasyl podskoczył lekko Evą i wziął zamach mieczem aż zza pleców. Makieta skończyła swe funkcjonowanie rozcięciem w poprzek. Gdy szczątki obu makiet opadły na ziemię, Natychmiast kazano Wasylowi się odsunąć i pozwolić na zebranie szczątków specjalnymi wysięgnikami. Do pomieszczenia wprowadzono następnie jeszcze cztery makiety. Wasyl rozłączył noże progresywne i zaatakował dwoma już w normalnych rozmiarach. Wskoczył pomiędzy makiety i zrobił młynek wbijając jeden z noży w głowę jednego z Aniołów. Makieta chwyciła Evę za nadgarstek i nie chciała puścić. Evangelion wydał z siebie głuchy pomruk i uderzył w dłoń anioła drugim nożem. Noże zostały ponownie połączone ale tym razem z obu stron rozwinęły się teleskopowe ostrza. W ten sposób uzyskał lancę progresywną. Dzięki temu narzędziu wystarczyło mu zrobić dwa obroty wokół siebie i patrzeć jak szczątki padają na ziemię.

– Testy z nożem zakończone. Teraz walka wręcz. Ostrzegam że teraz walka będzie trudniejsza. Ta makieta którą teraz wprowadzimy jest na tyle silna by podnieś Evę i nią rzucić. I zniesie więcej uderzeń niż poprzednie.

– Jestem gotów.– Uprzątnięto szczątki makiet i wprowadzono tą nową. Wasyl złożył noże do pierwotnej postaci i wbił je w ścianę.

– Mógłbyś je schować na swoje miejsce a nie niszczyć nam ściany.

– Przepraszam. Czy mogę przystąpić do wykonywania rozkazu?

– Tak. Niech zgadnę... Użyjesz teraz ostrzy wewnętrznych?

– Tak. Widzę że nie tylko ja lubię wiedzieć na czym stoję.– Wasyl przygotował Evę. Kciuki nacisnęły guziki umieszczone na sygnetach Evy. Z otworów na dłoniach wyskoczyły dwa długie i szpiczaste ostrza. Evangelion rozpoczął morderczy bieg na cel. Trzymał ręce wzdłuż ciała co pozwalało mu osiągnąć szybsze tempo. Makieta wyciągnęła ręce w kierunku Evy tak jakby przewidziała że ta się do niej zbliży. Evangelion skoczył na makietę i w locie przygniótł ją kolanami do ziemi. Technicy i Ritsuko patrzyli jak Evangelion uderzał ostrzami o makietę. Całe mechaniczne ciało podskakiwało od uderzeń Evy. Było rozrywane przez ostrza bez najmniejszej litości. Po chwili Evangelion wstał i wyrwał z korpusu maskę która wyglądała jak twarz Sachiela. Eva wróciła powoli na swoje miejsce po drodze wypuszczając z rąk "trofeum".

– Wystarczyło by zniszczyć rdzeń.

– Nienawidzę walki jeden na jednego jeżeli chodzi o mnie. Wolę żeby walczyło ze mną kilku bo w tedy mu pomogą i mnie odciągną... A tak, od razu robię to co mam zrobić. Mam zabić? Zabiję. Ale w okrutny dla was sposób.

– "Makabra."– Maya patrzyła z przerażeniem na głowę makiety leżącą w pomieszczeniu. Wasyl mówił to z taką beztroską w głosie jakby robił to codziennie. Evangelionowi postawiono trudniejsze zadanie. Zniszczenie czterech makiet bez użycia broni było ostatnim i najtrudniejszym z zadań jak dotąd postawionych przed pilotem. Próba rozpoczęła się. Evangelion pobiegł znów przed siebie ale nie skoczył tym razem jak poprzednio, tylko uderzył głową w pierwszego posyłając go na drugiego. Ostatnie stojące makiety rozbił w drobny mak za pomocą kopnięcia i uderzenia typu "dźwignia". Dwie leżące zostały zdeptane.

– Wasyl. Dobrze się spisałeś. Odstaw Evangeliona na miejsce i możesz już iść.

– Nie ma nic więcej?

– To i tak testy za sześć dni.

– Hmm... Nie mam więcej pytań.– Evangeliona wprowadzono na swoje miejsce i odłączono go od Entry Plug'u.

+

Maruszka obudziła się późnym porankiem. Bracia siedzieli w kuchni i jedli już śniadanie. Z zaspaną miną i ziewając weszła do kuchni. Chłopcy zaprosili ją do stołu.

– Która jest?

– Dziesiąta. Spałaś dość długo. Aż tak cię wyczerpały te przywidzenia?– Ivan najwyraźniej był zaniepokojony stanem siostry.

– To nie były przywidzenia. Naprawdę widziałam tego faceta.

– Faceta? Może to jakiś ze snu? Wymarzony?

– Nie bardzo. On bardziej przypominał mi kogoś z dzieciństwa. Tak mi się wydawało.

– A jak wyglądał?

– No był cały biały. Nie miał ust. Na początku nie miał nawet oczu. Ale te pojawiły się później. Były zielone jak szmaragdy.

– Jak szmaragdy? Przesadzasz chyba.

– Mówię jak najbardziej serio.

– Cały biały? Miał skórę z gumy?

– Nie wiem z czego. Ale wydał mi się taki miły. Taki dziwnie znajomy. Ale było jeszcze coś. W głowie miałam jeszcze taki dziwny głos. Mroczny i tajemniczy. Ciągle powtarzał moje imię.

– Czy ty się nie podkochujesz w wytworze własnej wyobraźni?

– Przecież mówię że mi się nic nie przyśniło. I nie podkochuję się w nim. To raczej takie uczucie jakie czuję do was.

– Widzę że męczy cię ten temat. Już przestańmy o nim gadać.

– Dobrze.

– Aha. Dzwonił Wasyl. Wpadnie tu wkrótce.

– To fajnie. Chcę go o tyle spytać.

– Dzisiaj jest twoja kolej na pytania. Później opowiesz nam wszystko.

– Dobrze. Hmm... Co przygotowaliście na śniadanie?

– Jajecznice na boczku. Ale jeżeli chcesz cos innego to chętnie przygotuję.

– Nie. Mogę zjeść i to. A Edgarowi daliście już jeść?– Bracia zrobili zmieszane miny.– Edgar!– Kruk jak na zawołanie wleciał do kuchni i usiadł Maru na ramieniu. Ta wstała od stołu i wyciągnęła z lodówki kawałek mięsa. Poszatkowała go i położyła na talerzyku. Z talerzykiem zasiadła z powrotem do stołu. Edgar sfrunął na stół i popatrzył ze zdziwieniem na mięso. Wladimir aż się zastanowił. Nagle ptak podskoczył do jego talerza i wyrwał duży kawałek boczku.

– Hej! Ty durne ptaszysko! To moje!– Edgar odleciał na ramię Maru i po chwili z grymasem wyrzucił z dzioba kawałek boczku.

– Ach ty! Ja tu tracę dla ciebie jedzenie, a ty je wypluwasz?

– Już daj spokój. Nie smakuje mu to trudno.

– Ech!– Wladimir wstał i wyrzucił odrzucony kawałek do kosza. Wrócił do stołu i nie jadł. Patrzył jak kruk zajada swój posiłek. Maru z niepokojem patrzyła to na kruka to na brata. Wlad w końcu wrócił do jedzenia. W godzinę po śniadaniu, zjawił się Wasyl. Zadzwonił dzwonkiem od furtki i rozejrzał się wokoło. W domu obok z szelestem zasunęły się firanki.

– Biedne to moje rodzeństwo. Mieszkać obok takiego podglądacza...– powiedział do siebie. Drzwi od domu otworzyły się, a stanęła w nich Maru. Wasyl otworzył furtkę i wszedł spokojnie do mieszkania.

– Rozgość się braciszku. Troszkę tu jeszcze nie posprzątane bo jesteśmy tu od niedawna.

– Ekhem. Nie tłumacz się. Przyzwyczajony jestem do poligonów... a tutaj to jest raj nie poligon. Ładnie się tu urządziłaś.

– Dzięki. Ale Wlad i Ivan mi pomagali. Wiesz... ja nie jestem super silna i musieli mi pomóc.

– A propos. Gdzie się podziali? Coś ich nie widzę.

– Poszli do naszego opiekuna. Mieszka tu obok.

– Co? Ten podglądacz?

– Jaki podglądacz? Owszem... patrzy na dom ale czy nikt się nie kręci. Wiesz... To taki troszkę starszy major z wojska. Ogólnie to on jest bardzo miły. Lubię go.

– Mówisz major? Hmm... Znałem kilku. Jeden nawet mnie odznaczał.

– Mówisz o majorze Fedorov?

– Tak. Skąd wiedziałaś?

– To on jest naszym opiekunem.

– On? Przecież on nie potrafi się zajmować młodzieżą. W wojsku owszem lubił mnie ale nie potrafił zrozumieć jak taki smarkacz jak ja może być w wojsku.

– Czyli mówisz że nie potrafi się nami zajmować? Cóż... z jakiegoś powodu go nam przydzielono.

– Może nie znałem go od tej strony. Nie zapoznawałem się za bardzo z moimi dowódcami.

– Można to zrozumieć. Może usiądziesz?– Wprowadziła go do salonu. Oboje usiedli w fotelach. Uwagę Wasyla zwróciło trzepotanie skrzydeł. Z przedpokoju wleciał Edgar. Krakał chwilę po czym usiadł u Maruszki na ramieniu i przyglądał się badawczo Wasylowi.

– Twój?

– Tak. Znalazłam go cztery lata temu. Od tamtej pory ze mną jest.

– Bardzo ładny. I kolor oczu ma ładny. Ciemno czerwony.

– Tak. To jest wyjątek. Tak mi powiedział weterynarz. Rzadko kiedy kruk ma czerwone oczy. Normalnie mają czarne.

– Moja koleżanka po fachu też ma czerwone oczy.

– Masz na myśli Ayanami?

– Tak. Też jest wyjątkowa pod względem koloru oczu. No i włosów. Widziałaś kiedyś jakąś kobietę która ma niebieskie włosy?

– Może je farbuje.

– Przyjrzyj jej się jeszcze kiedyś. Nawet po dokładnym farbowaniu zostają niedociągnięcia lub farba schodzi. A ona ma nawet brwi nieco niebieskawe.

– No cóż. Przyjrzę się jej jeszcze.

– Powiedz mi... Co robiliście przez te... osiem lat?

– Cóż... Mama zabrała nas do Polski. Tam mieszkaliśmy w bloku. Chodziliśmy do normalnej szkoły w Krakowie. Wiesz gdzie to mniej więcej jest prawda?

– Tak. Wiem dokładnie gdzie to jest. Mów dalej.

– Mieliśmy tam stosunkowo miłe życie. Po wojnie Polska zrobiła się bogatsza. Poprawił się system szkolnictwa. Zwykłe szkoły były bardzo dobrze wyposażone. W szkołach zaczęły obowiązywać mundurki i tarcze oznaczające szkołę. Mieliśmy tam bardzo fajnie. No ale oczywiście zdarzało nam się też coś złego. Wiesz kto to są dresiarze?

– Nie do końca.

– To tacy pseudokibice którzy zawsze chodzą wygoleni na łyso, w dresach Addidasa i z pałkami. Kilku się próbowało do mnie dobrać. Wtedy pomógł mi nasz sąsiad.

– Co próbowali?

– Wiesz. Próbowali zaciągnąć mnie w krzaki. Ale nie doszło do niczego. Pomógł mi ten nasz sąsiad który akurat przejeżdżał służbowo.

– Policjant?

– Tak. On wziął swoją tonfę i porozbijał im głowy. Nikt wtedy nie planował żeby zrobić mi coś takiego jak chcieli ci dresiarze. Sąsiada bardzo dobrze znałam. Miły człowiek. Prawy, uczciwy, dobroduszny, oddany służbie. Był jednym z niewielu takich policjantów w Polsce.

– Pewnie byłaś mu wdzięczna. Nie mogę uwierzyć że coś takiego chcieli ci zrobić. Bandyci.

– Cóż... dostali wyrok. Dwa lata w zawieszeniu. Długo to zawieszenie nie potrwało. Ale skończyło się źle dla mojego wybawcy.

– Co się stało?

– Wiedzieli gdzie mieszka. Przyszli i zabili go. A on...za życia często przesiadywał u nas. Bardzo lubił mnie i Ivana z Wladem.

– Przykro mi.

– Wierz mi że jego rodzina była wyrozumialsza od ciebie. Nie było im przykro aż tak jak powinno. Owszem. Płakali bo stracili kogoś z rodziny. Kogoś kogo kochali. Ale byli zadowoleni że zmarł jak prawdziwy Polak, za swoje przekonania. Wtedy odkryłam coś co mnie zmieniło zupełnie.

– Co takiego?

– Gdy ujrzałam jak płaczą na pogrzebie razem ze mną, jego rodzina i przyjaciele... Zobaczyłam że nie ma różnicy pomiędzy Polakami i Rosjanami. Tak samo pomiędzy Litwinami, Ukrainami, Białorusinami, i innymi. To wszystko ci sami ludzie. Nie różniący się od siebie niczym poza językiem i kulturą. Inni a jednocześnie dokładnie tacy sami.

– A więc odkryłaś prawdę którą ja poznałem zaraz na początku kariery Wojskowej. Miałem podobnie.

– Tak... Wasyl?

– Słucham?

– Wiem że to okropny temat, ale...

– Ale co?

– Opowiedz mi o tym jak umarł tata.

– Tata? Naprawdę chcesz to wiedzieć? Nie dowiedziałaś się wcześniej?

– Dostaliśmy tylko zawiadomienie. Nie było nic o tym jak umarł i dlaczego.

– Maruszka... Moja droga Maruszka. Tak kochałaś ojca a nawet nie byłaś na jego pogrzebie. Nie mogłaś być. Dobrze opowiem ci... Ale to smutne i okropne.

– Wytrzymam to jakoś.

– A więc tak. Zginał dokładnie w sylwestra cztery lata temu. Byliśmy na cmentarzu. Chcieliśmy odwiedzić babcię by pokazać że o niej nie zapomnieliśmy. Staliśmy nad grobem. Nagle usłyszałem strzał i ojciec padł na grób. Po chwili zobaczyłem kto strzelał. To był terrorysta. Arctic Avenger. Jeden z najliczniejszych. Nawet jego pistolet jeszcze dymił. Ojciec zginął bo został zamordowany.

– To naprawdę smutne. Ale powiedz mi proszę... Jaki wyrok dano mordercy?

– Wyrok? Wyrok?– Wasyl miał dziwną minę.– Nie było nawet procesu. Maru... Maru...– Wasyl łkał. Maruszka patrzyła na niego z trwogą. Jak dotąd widziała brata na spokojnie. Teraz był skulony, z oczu toczyły się łzy a plecy podskakiwały w spazmach spowodowanych płaczem.

– Wasyl.– Położyła rękę na jego głowie. Podniósł wzrok na nią.

– Maruszka... Ja zamordowałem tego człowieka.

– Co?

– Za... zamordowałem go z zimną krwią. Pastwiłem się nad nim. Wystrzelałem cały magazynek jego broni w jego ciało i nie miałem dość.

– Wasyl...– Przytuliła go– Nie możesz się tym załamywać. Broniłeś siebie i ojca.

– Tak mi powiedzieli ludzie z KGB. Durnie! Mieli chronić ojca i nas. A nawet nie udało im się zastrzelić jednego terrorysty. Co to za biuro śledcze. Nie potrafili obronić nawet jednego człowieka...– Wasyl dalej łkał ale już mniej. Maruszka nie wiedziała co robić. Wasyl po chwili się uspokoił. Przestał płakać i oparł się o fotel.

– Wybacz. To przez te testy z Evangelionem. Jestem zmęczony i nie panuję nad sobą. Nie chciałem żebyś usłyszała że brat którego szukałaś tyle lat jest zwykłym mordercą.

– Co ty mówisz? Nigdy nie byłeś mordercą. Sam sobie to pewnie wmówiłeś. Nie martw się. Ja i tak cię kocham. Miłość rodzeństwa jest o wiele silniejsza od zwykłej. Ja nigdy bym się od ciebie nie odwróciła! Nawet gdybyś był rozszalałą bestią, i tak bym cię kochała braciszku.

– Dzięki Maru. Tego mi było trzeba. Wybacz mi. Uniosłem się.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać. Gdybyś mnie widział rano, wtedy byś się dopiero zdziwił jaka potrafię być okropna.– Maru wysiliła się na żart. Ten niewinny żarcik przełamał lody.

– Tak. Pewnie Wlad i Ivan planują już twoją eksmisję. Wiesz. W razie czego możesz zamieszkać w moim pokoju.

– I widzisz? Już żartujemy i jest fajnie. Aha. Chciałam cię jeszcze spytać o jedno.

– O co?

– Jaki miałeś stopień?

– Dalej go mam. Kapitan.

– Jak w tej piosence armii czerwonej?

– Tak. Koledzy w wojsku mi ją odśpiewali gdy dostałem ten stopień. Zaraz, zaraz. Skąd ty znasz Radzieckie piosenki? Myślałem że w Polsce raczej ich nie śpiewają.

– A... To inna historia. Miałam przyjaciela w Polsce. Bardzo miły chłopak. Miał jednak dziwne upodobania. Rodzina z pochodzenia była z Litwy, on czuł się Polakiem w pełnej krasie a wywyższał Rosjan nad wszystko. Miał dużo arkuszy z piosenkami jeszcze po pradziadku i nagrania z chóru Alexandrova. On mnie nauczył kilku piosenek. Byłam dla niego jakby oczkiem w głowie. Ciągle mi usługiwał i pytał codziennie jak się czuję. Po prostu dbał o mnie. Nie wiem czy to dlatego że jestem Rosjanką, czy przez to że byłam dziewczyną, czy przez to że miał ochotę na coś więcej. Wiem tyle że był miły i nigdy mnie nie zawiódł.

– Było pomiędzy wami coś więcej?

– Masz na myśli to czy był moim chłopakiem? Nie. Nie było nic więcej. Po prostu bardzo go lubiłam i on mnie.

– Aha. Wiesz... Może pokażesz mi swój pokój? Jestem ciekaw jaki masz gust.

– Jasne że ci pokaże. Chodź na górę.– Zaprowadziła go na pięterko. W korytarzu były cztery drzwi. Pierwsze były z szklanym okienkiem. Po zapachu poznać było że to łazienka. Następne drzwi były już jak reszta: dębowe, twarde i solidne. Na pierwszych przyklejone były naklejki: jedna z czaszką i skrzyżowanymi piszczelami i druga z kostuchą bez habitu i rosyjskim napisem: "Uderzysz – Zginiesz".

– Wladimira?

– Tak. Następny jest Ivana. Mój jest ostatni. Ale nie najgorszy. Chłopcy oddali mi najlepszy.

– Cóż... Zawsze ci pewnie ustępują... Trudno im się dziwić.

– Czy to moja wina że mam taki głos? Większość chłopców mi ulega i robią co tylko chcę gdy tylko umilam swój głos.

– Prawda...– Wprowadziła go do swojego pokoju. Rozejrzał się po nim. Był bardzo duży. Łóżko stało pod ścianą. Wasylowi spodobał się kolor wystroju. Większość była w czerwieni. Poduszki i pościel w odcieniu czerwieni, zasłonki w tymże kolorze, nawet dywanik i obicie mebli było czerwone. Ujrzał jeszcze jedne drzwi.

– To szafa?

– Nie, no coś ty... To łazienka. Mam tu własną bo Ivan i Wladimir nie dopatrzyć się swoich przyrządów pośród moich kosmetyków.

– Cóż... Pięknisia z ciebie?

– Możesz i tak mówić. Po prostu lubię dobrze wyglądać gdy chłopcy są w pobliżu. Nie patrz tak dziwnie. Nie chodzi mi o braci tylko o tych prawdziwych.

– Cóż. Chyba nie jesteś "faceciarą"?

– Skąd taka myśl? Po prostu lubię męskie towarzystwo. Podoba mi się jak padają mi do stóp. To bardzo zabawne gdy jakiś facet który niby ma być lepszy od kobiety się do mnie tak przylepia. To po prostu mnie bawi.

– Dobrze... nie zrozum mnie źle.

– Ależ wcale źle cię nie zrozumiałam. Wiem o co ci chodziło. Może nie wyglądam ale nie jestem "słodką idiotką". Nie martw się.

– Ekhem... Dobrze. Ale tego też nie miałem na myśli. Ekhem... zmieńmy temat.

– Dobrze. Jak twoje testy?

– Testy?

– Tak podobno byłeś na nich rano.

– Cóż... Poza tym że przeraziłem obsługę moim sposobem walki z pojedynczym przeciwnikiem i zniszczyłem ścianę za pomocą Evangeliona, to było spoko.

– Aż taki z ciebie rozrabiaka?

– Nie...Po prostu jak mi rozkazali zniszczyć makietę to ją powaliłem i urwałem jej głowę. Chyba to była głowa. Zdaje się że miała przypominać Anioła. A ja zupełnie nie wiem gdzie to coś ma głowę. I jeżeli tak wygląda w ich pojęciu Anioł to wolę nie widzieć "diabełka".

– Hmm... Więc potrafisz aż za bardzo wykonywać rozkazy? Skoro tych co ci je wydali przeraziłeś wykonaniem. No ale pewnie tego wymagali od ciebie w wojsku.

– No cóż... Tak.– Wasyl rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po pokoju. Na stoliku przy łóżku leżała jakaś książka.

– Stanisław Grzesiuk, "Pięć lat kacetu"?

– Tak... Lubię tę książkę.

– "Kacet"? Czy to przypadkiem nie inna nazwa obozu koncentracyjnego?

– Tak. Czytam to sobie do snu...

– Do snu? Do snu czytasz opowieść o człowieku który wojnę spędził w obozie i każdego dnia bał się o życie?

– Tak. Tę książkę mam od tego kolegi co Rosjan uwielbia. Wiesz. On uwielbia Rosjan a za to nienawidzi Niemców. Zresztą. Ja też ich nie znoszę. Za dużo ich poznałam.

– No tak... CI to mają wojsko.

– A co w wojsku lubiłeś najbardziej? Siadaj, co będziesz siedział.– Zaprosiła go na łóżko. Usiedli i kontynuowali rozmowę:

– Najbardziej lubiłem... Hmm... Co ja lubiłem w wojaczce? Wiesz? To dobre pytanie. Zdaje mi się że ćwiczenia z bronią i poranne musztry.

– Dobrze strzelasz?

– Do ludzi czy tarcz?– Maruszkę nieco zdziwiło to pytanie.

– To do ludzi też strzelałeś?

– Tylko ten jeden raz. I na grach wojennych ale ślepą amunicją. Ale jestem zdolny do strzelenia. Teraz jednak wiem że jeżeli będę strzelał to tylko do kogoś kto mi bezpośrednio zagraża.

– Aha... A do tarcz?

– Z odległości 200 metrów potrafię trafić w dziesiątkę z podstawowego RKM'u.

– Z maszynowego?

– Tak. Tylko jednostrzałową serią.

– Musiałeś długo ćwiczyć.

– Tak. Dwa lata trenowałem by osiągnąć moje umiejętności.

– Musiało być ci w wojsku ciężko...

– Nie aż tak bardzo jak na to teraz popatrzę. Ale na samym starcie było ze mną kiepsko.

– A czego w wojsku nie lubiłeś?

– Cóż... Zaraz ci wymienię. Raz. Jak dziadek okazywał mi przy żołnierzach jakieś uczucia, wiem że to niemiło tak mówić ale wtedy mogłem mieć przechlapane u wszystkich. Dwa. Żołnierzy którzy chodzili na przepustkach do domów publicznych. Trzy. Naszego blokowego.

– Do domu publicznego? I tych nie lubiłeś?

– Tak.

– A sam nigdy nie myślałeś żeby do takiego iść? W końcu też jesteś mężczyzną.

– Jeszcze nie. Nie interesowały mnie nigdy sprawy miłości do ciała.

– No proszę... Doskonały materiał na męża. Ta która sobie ciebie zaklepie będzie wyjątkową szczęściarą.

– Przesadzasz. Nie nadaje się na męża.

– Ależ nadajesz się jak najbardziej. Rzadko który mężczyzna nie ma w głowie "brudnych" myśli.

– Ale tu o co innego się rozchodzi.

– Rozumiem, rozumiem. Ja tylko wyrażałam swoja opinię.

– Aha. Cóż. Słyszałem też coś tobie.

– A co?

– Troszkę. To że rozdajesz chłopcom buziaki za przysługi. Tak przynajmniej było w przypadku Shinji'ego.

– Odgrywasz się za ten materiał na męża?

– Jakby...

– Dobrze... Cóż. Dałam Shinji'emu buziaka za to że przyprowadził mnie do ciebie. Na początku mi się wydawało że może coś z tego będzie. Fajny był z niego przystojniaczek. No ale po tym jak mu buziaka dałam to wtrąciła się Mana i wszystko prysło. No ale cóż. Jak nie mogę mieć Shinji'ego, to muszę znaleźć sobie kogoś innego.

– Czyli zmieniasz jednak facetów jak rękawiczki?

– Nie. Może nie uwierzysz ale ja jeszcze nie miałam chłopaka.

– Nie? Rzeczywiście trudno mi w to uwierzyć.

– Nie martw się. Ja sama czasami nie wierze...

– Aha... Ekhem. Chyba cię męczę.

– Nie męczysz.

– No ale coś się rozmowa nam nie klei. Wiesz co Maru? Ja już pójdę i przyjdę jeszcze jutro i pojutrze... Okej?

– Przecież nie będę cię zatrzymywać. Musisz mieć swoją swobodę. Będę czekać jutro.

– Więc ustalone.– Maru odprowadziła brata do furtki i wyszła razem z nim. Ten popatrzył na nią z zdziwieniem w oczach.

– Idę do pana majora.

– Aha. Cóż. Pozdrów go i braci ode mnie

– Jasne. Pa!

– Pa!– Wasyl ruszył w stronę domu.

+

Następnego dnia, w kwaterze głównej NERV odbywała się rozmowa pomiędzy technikami i doktor Akagi.

– USA wysłało do nas moduł wspomagający dziś rano. Moduł ten dotrze do nas najpewniej jutro wieczorem.

– Jak go przewożą?– Spytał Makoto.

– Nikt go nie przewozi. Sam do nas idzie.

– Idzie? Jak to? Przecież od Ameryki do Japonii jest kilkaset tysięcy kilometrów.

– Idzie. Po dnie. Ten pojazd jest nadzwyczajnie szybki. Jego napęd jest na tyle dobry że powinien w bardzo krótkim czasie przekroczyć przez ocean. Będziemy musieli przygotować miasto na to że odbierzemy go z głównej zatoki.

– Jak to odebrać?– Spytał tym razem Shigeru.

– Wejdzie przez zatokę a my musimy zagonić cywilów do bunkrów.

– Aha.

– A co z eskortą? Nie mamy za dużo miejsca żeby pomieścić całą flotyllę w porcie.– Maya również włączyła się do debaty.

– Nie ma eskorty.

– CO!– Trójka techników miała doskonałe zgranie.

– Tak to. USA twierdzi że ten moduł jest w stanie obronić się przed całą armią i dlatego nie przydzielają mu żadnej ochrony. Miejmy nadzieję że niczego nie wykombinują.

– No tak.

– Jak tam testy pilotów?

– Cóż. Przyszła dzisiaj cała piątka. Rei dalej ma problem z swoją Evą ale widać coraz większe postępy. Synch Ratio jest równe 33 procentom. Shinji ma Synch Ratio 45. Suzuhara dalej ma tylko 31 Synch Ratio. Z ta różnicą że u niego Synch Ratio z programem wynosi tyle procent a z Evangelionem 39. Teraz podawać będę tylko te z Evangelionami. Asuka ciągle waha się pomiędzy 29 a 30 procent. Jest wymagane by nie podawać pilotom wyników. Wasyl. Jeden z lepszych wyników. 48 Synch Ratio zaraz po podłączeniu układów i włączeniu zasilania.

– Więc cała piątka robi postępy?

– Tak.

– A jak nasi nowi trzej "piloci zastępczy"?

– Więc tak Cała trójka ma podobny wynik do tego jaki za pierwszym razem uzyskał Wasyl. Wahają się od 36 do 43 procent. Myślę że będą z nich dobrzy piloci.

– Co obecnie robią piloci?

– Przechodzą szkolenie w zakresie używania nowej broni maszynowej.

– Czy w swoich jednostkach?

– Nie. Nawet nie w ciałach symulacyjnych. Są na wykładzie prowadzonym przez Major Katsuragi. A poza tym... Przecież Nie ma wystarczającej ilości działających jednostek.

– No tak.– Doktor uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w czoło.– Jak postępują prace naprawcze?

– Jednostka 00 jest już prawie całkowicie odrestaurowana. Pozostał jeszcze tylko główny rdzeń i części pancerza głowy i rak. Jednostka 02 jest ciągle w pierwotnych fazach regeneracji tkanek. Nie potrwa to aż tak długo Jak przypuszczaliśmy na początku. Będzie gotowa w jakiś tydzień po jednostce 00. Jednostka 00 ma pozostać w naprawie jeszcze dwa tygodnie.

– Wiec prace idą pełną parą?

– Tak. Odkąd zdobyliśmy nowe zasoby budżetowe jesteśmy w stanie utrzymać wszystkie pięć jednostek.

– To doskonale.– Doktor Akagi wyszła z mostka i ruszyła w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

+

W nieznanym nikomu zakątku ziemi, w budynku który praktycznie nikt nie wie gdzie się znajduje, odbywała się rozmowa holograficzna. W ciemnym pomieszczeniu stało sześć hologramów ukazujących członków rady SEELE i jeden obrazujący Gendo Ikari'ego.

– Czy moduł dotarł już na miejsce? Ikari?– Spytał Keel.

– Jeszcze nie. Amerykanie wysłali go dziś rano. Nie można się spodziewać go aż tak szybko.

– Rosjanie przygotowują już kolejny. Tym razem to będzie karabin.

– Nie jestem pewien czy te moduły na pewno nie zaszkodzą naszemu nowemu i wspaniałemu budżetowi.

– Nie gadaj tyle Ikari. Sprawa naszego budżetu jest naszą sprawą. Ty tylko wykonujesz rozkazy i nadzorujesz.

– Tak jest.

– Nasi naukowcy przewidują że pierwszy z naszych wrogów już się obudził. Nie byliśmy w stanie go powstrzymać więc musisz się nim zająć Ikari. Czekaj w swojej bazie aż się zjawi.

– Nasz wróg? Kolejny anioł tak? Ten o którym nie ma zapisków?

– Tak. Naukowcy mówią że one wzięły się z innych pierwiastków które rozsiał po świecie Adam podczas Second Impact.

– Cóż. Pokonaliśmy poprzednie, pokonamy i te. Czy coś jeszcze?

– Nie Ikari. Obrady zakończone.– Na te słowa wszystkie hologramy w pomieszczeniu zgasły.

+

Był poniedziałkowy ranek. Shinji został obudzony przez jakieś krzyki w domu. Wasyl również się obudził z tego powodu. Wskazówki na Rolexie wskazywały na piątą rano. Misato nie było całą noc. Została w NERV by wypełnić papierkową robotę. I Wasyl i Shinji wyszli z swoich pokojów niemalże jednocześnie. W chwilę potem drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się i z hukiem wyleciał przez nie Pen–Pen. Pingwin uderzył o ścianę i z tępym wyrazem dzioba osunął się na podłogę.

– Asuka...– powiedzieli do siebie chłopcy.

– Ten zboczony ptak próbował władować mi się pod prysznic. Powinno się go uśpić!– Krzyknęła Asuka gdy jej mokra głowa wyłoniła się z otwartych drzwi. Gdy ujrzała chłopców, z rumieńcem schowała głowę i zamknęła drzwi.

– Czy tobie, ptaszysko głupie, rozum odebrało?– Spytał pingwina Shinji podnosząc go na ręce.

– Asuka o mało go nie zabiła a ty mu mówisz o rozumie. Nigdy nie zrozumiem Japończyków.– Wasyl poszedł do swojego pokoju i po chwili wyszedł już w swoim mundurku. Pod pachą trzymał swój beret. Następnie zajął się przygotowywaniem śniadania dla trójki pilotów. Następnie przygotował drugie śniadania. Po zjedzeniu swojej porcji, wyruszył do szkoły. Było już dość jasno gdy znalazł się pod szkołą. Rozejrzał się po placu. Było już kilka osób ale jego uwagę przykuła jedna. Pewna niebiesko–włosa dziewczyna siedząca na ławce nieopodal. Rei czytała książkę. Podszedł bliżej niej. Przyjrzał się książce. Na okładce nie było tytułu.

– Witaj.

– Kuźniecow?– Rei miała najwyraźniej zdziwioną minę.

– Co się tak dziwisz? Przecież widzisz mnie nie pierwszy raz.– Wasyl wysilił się na serdeczny uśmiech.

– Długo cię nie było.– Rei odwróciła wzrok z powrotem do książki.

– Czy to miejsce jest wolne?– Spytał. Ayanami popatrzyła znad książki.

– Tak.– Wasyl usiadł obok. Rei wróciła do czytania. Zastanawiał się co powiedzieć by podtrzymać jakoś rozmowę. Nic nie mógł znaleźć. Popatrzył do książki. Oprócz japońskiej czcionki było tam kilka rysunków pomocniczych. Po wczytaniu się w tekst odgadł że to książka do matematyki.

– "Porządna z niej dziewczyna. Powtarza zęby nie mieć wątpliwości."– Pomyślał do siebie. Czytał teraz już razem z nią. Ciekawiło go, czego uczą młodsze klasy w Japonii. Rei była nadzwyczaj spokojna gdy Wasyl nieco pochylił głowę nad jej ramieniem, by móc więcej odczytać. Czytali tak aż do dzwonka na pierwszą przerwę przed lekcyjną. Wtedy się rozeszli.

+

Wasyl wzbudził w klasie niemałą sensację. Nie było go bardzo długo i koledzy i koleżanki zdążyli się od niego odzwyczaić. Najserdeczniej przywitali go Kazuya i Takuya.

– Gdzie żeś się podziewał? Nie mów że wagarowałeś.

– Nie. Po prostu miałem wypadek.

– Wypadek?– Spytała zza jego pleców jedyna blondynka w klasie.

– Eee... tak. Potrącił mnie samochód.

– Biedaku ty.

– Ekhem. Wolałbym nie być tak nazywanym.

– Spokojnie. Ja tylko się o ciebie troszczę.– W tym momencie klasa zawrzała od jednego gromkiego:

– OOOOOOO!– Wasyl popatrzył na koleżankę najzwyklejszym wzrokiem jaki mógł. Koleżanka zarumieniła się od tej reakcji klasy.

– Na Wasyl. Widzę że Urumi ma na ciebie oko.

– Cicho bądź Takuya! Mały napaleńcu!– Krzyknęła Urumi. Klasa z kolei zaczęła się śmiać z Takuyi.

– Już dajcie spokój. Ledwo przyszedłem do szkoły a wy już wyśmiewacie się z mojego powodu. Dajcie sobie spokój.– Klasa jak na zawołanie, uspokoiła się. Lekcje się zaczęły i musiał zająć się nauką. Miał kolejno lekcje: Matematykę, Historię i Japoński. Po Japońskim Pojawiła się przy jego klasie Rei. Szukała go najwyraźniej.

– Hej Wasyl. Ta twoja koleżanka chyba cię szuka.

– Co? Urumi?

– Nie. Ta niebiesko–włosa z która rano siedziałeś. Co tak patrzysz? Myślisz że nie było was widać?– Kazuya zrobił rozmarzoną i głupią minę.

– "Dlaczego Rei miała by mnie szukać?"– Wstał i wyszedł z klasy. Od razu znalazł Rei.

– Kuźniecow.

– Tak?

– Ogłoszono stan wyjątkowy dla pilotów. Mamy natychmiast stawić się w sztabie. Przekazałam już reszcie pilotów.

– Okej.– Rei oddaliła się szybkim krokiem.

– O co chodziło?– Spytał Kazuya wypatrując zza framugi drzwi.

– Nie ważne. Ogłoszono stan wyjątkowy dla pilotów. Musze lecieć.– Wasyl pobiegł w stronę głównego holu szkoły.

– Hej! Ty też jesteś pilotem?– Krzyknął za nim. Wszyscy na korytarzu popatrzyli na Kazuyę jakby zobaczyli ducha. Chłopak wolał się schować w klasie.

+

Wasyl spieszył się jak mógł. W pędzie przebrał buty i wybiegł ze szkoły. Udało mu się jeszcze dogonić Rei w bramie szkoły.

– Rei! Czy wiadomo o co chodzi?

– Nie wiem.

– Reszta już wybiegła?

– Tak.

– Więc musiałem ci zająć dużo czasu?

– Nie aż tak dużo.

– Przepraszam.

– Za co?

– Za to że cię zająłem.

– Aha.– Wbiegli pod bramki przy kwaterze głównej. Karty id. zadziałały natychmiast i jak należy. Przebiegli przez nie i skierowali się do szatni.

+

W pokoju odpraw stały już Akagi i Katsuragi. Stali również komandor Ikari i Fuyutsuki. Akagi odebrała telefon umieszczony na konsolecie przy ścianie. W słuchawce odezwał się głos Ibuki:

– Piloci Ayanami i Kuźniecow dotarli do kwatery głównej.

– Niech natychmiast stawią się tutaj.

– Tak jest.

Wasyl i Rei nie zdążyli dobiec do szatni gdy odezwał się głos w radioli, należący do Mayi:

– Piloci Ayanami i Kuźniecow mają natychmiast stawić się pokoju odpraw numer 46. Powtarzam...

– To chyba coś poważniejszego.– Stwierdził Wasyl– Nawet nie pozwalają nam się przebrać w Plug Suity.– Rei nie odpowiadała. Wbiegli do windy i opuścili się dziesięć pięter niżej. Stamtąd wybiegli i popędzili w stronę wyznaczonego pomieszczenia. Gdy weszli do pomieszczenia, zobaczyli że stoją tu już Asuka, Toji i Shinji, przebrani w swoje Plug Suity.

– "Co mogą teraz nam rozkazać? Może anioł? Może jakiś atak terrorystyczny? Może jakieś ćwiczenia? Nie wiem. Wiem że muszę się tym zając natychmiast."

**Samir Duran**

_ Od autora: Chciałbym podziękować wszystkim tym którzy mnie wspierali podczas pisania tego rozdziału i wszystkim którzy tak cierpliwie czekali aż skończę go pisać. Najbardziej chciałbym podziękować osobom z Forum Magi System: Eror'owi, Kami i Xellii a również wszystkim innym których tu nie wymieniłem. Wielkie dzięki._


	3. A new Child Chapter III

** Neon Genesis Evangelion:  
"A new Child"**

Chapter III

W pomieszczeniu stała już cała piątka pilotów, Obaj komandorzy, doktor Akagi i Misato. Wasyl i Rei wbiegli do pomieszczenia niemalże jednocześnie.

– Jesteście. Toji–kun, Wasyl–kun. Wystąpcie.– Obaj chłopcy wystąpili z szeregu na rozkaz Misato.– Obaj macie się przygotować do podróży. Płyniecie Na misję. Reszta pilotów ma być w stanie gotowości i pilnować Tokio–3. Rei, Shinji–kun, Asuka. Możecie odejść. Dla was odprawa się skończyła.

– I tyle zachodu z powodu dwóch pilotów? Czemu wezwano nas wszystkich z ich powodu?– Irytowała się Asuka już po wyjściu. W pomieszczeniu odpraw dalej ciągnęła się rozmowa:

– Wybraliśmy was nie tylko ze względu na zdolności. Pod tym względem mogliśmy wziąć któregokolwiek pilota. Wasze jednostki są najbardziej masywne i bardziej zniosą ciśnienie na dużych głębokościach.

– To znaczy że schodzimy pod wodę?– Spytał Toji.

– Tak. Na bardzo dużą głębokość. Szczerze mówiąc źle że się już przebrałeś w swój Plug Suit. Przydzielamy wam na tę akcję nowe. Ale to później. Chcielibyście pewnie wiedzieć dlaczego będziecie nurkować? Komandorze?– Fuyutsuki wystąpił krok naprzód.

– Dziękuję. Dziś wieczorem do zatoki miał przybyć nowy moduł wspomagający wyprodukowany w USA. Niestety, coś poszło nie tak i siadł napęd pojazdu. Pojazd był bez eskorty i nie było jak go naprawić. To była samodzielna misja która polegała na przemarszu modułu do Tokio–3. Moduł leży teraz gdzieś na dnie a pilot wzywa pomocy. Misja ta będzie polegała odzyskaniu modułu i najlepiej z żywym pilotem. Cel znajduje się obecnie gdzieś tutaj.– Fuyutsuki pokazał wskaźnikiem na mapie która wisiała na ścianie za nim. Wskazywał środek oceanu.– Macie tam wyruszyć i dopilnować by pilotowi i modułowi nic się nie stało. Czy to jasne?

– Tak jest!– Odpowiedzieli zgodnie.

– Jakieś pytania?– Toji już miał się odezwać jednak przeczący wzrok Wasyla i Komandora Ikari'ego powstrzymały go. Ritsuko wyjęła spod blatu swojego biurka dwie kartonowe paczki. Jedna miała numer 03 a druga 05 ale obie miały na sobie rosyjskie napisy.

– To wasze nowe Plug Suity. Ten typ nazywa się Deeph Charge Plug Suit. Różnią się nieco od tych zwykłych. Po założeniu nadmuchują się podwójnie. Uważajcie bo paczki są dość ciężkie.

– Tak jest.– Wasyl chwycił swoją paczkę z łatwością. Toji'ego to zmyliło i pociągnął najzwyklej w świecie za karton. Karton pociągnął go w dół do pozycji przygarbionej.

– Mówiłam że są ciężkie. Idźcie już. Oczekujemy was w klatkach Ev za jakieś czterdzieści pięć minut.

– Tak jest!– Wasyl odwrócił się i pchnął drzwi. Zza nich rozległ się huk i głuchy jęk. Chłopcy spojrzeli co to spowodowało. Na ziemi leżała Asuka. Pod ścianą stali Shinji i Ayanami.

– Podsłuchiwało się?– Spytała Misato gdy wszyscy z pomieszczenia już wyszli. Komandor Ikari jak zwykle wzbudził w synu mieszane uczucia. Shinji patrzył za nim z dziwną, zawiedzioną miną. Asuka wstała i ruszyła z pozostałą czwórką. Toji zostawał nieco w tyle. W windzie już nie wytrzymał i z hukiem puścił pudlo o ziemię.

– Nie mów, Wasyl–kun, że my to mamy zakładać. To takie ciężkie że mister uniwersum by tego nie nosił.

– Podejrzewam że to nie tyle stroje ważą dużo co ich komponenty. Myślę że te założymy dopiero pod koniec.

– Nie trzeba wam pomóc w niesieniu?– Wasyl popatrzył na niego znacząco. Shinji wiedział już że Rosjanin nie chce pomocy. Toji przestał już narzekać. Wszyscy piloci byli w windzie poustawiani pod ścianą. Shinji stał naprzeciwko Rei a Wasyl naprzeciwko Asuki. Najwyraźniej Ikari nie chciał patrzeć na Rei i dyskretnie się rumienił z zakłopotania. Wasyl to wyczuł i widząc obojętne spojrzenie Asuki odezwał się cicho do Shinji'ego:

– Widzę że nie odpowiada ci to miejsce. Chcesz się zamienić?

– A co mi szkodzi?– Zamienili się miejscami. Wasylowi nie sprawiało problemu patrzenie się na twarz Ayanami. To nawet pozwalało mu zapomnieć co niesie w rękach. Ayanami bynajmniej nie patrzyła na niego a nad niego. Wasyl znowu patrzył się w jej oczy. I tak jak zawsze coś się w nim obudziło. Jakaś cząstka jego świadomości narodowej, która z każdym razem gdy patrzył w oczy tej dziewczyny, rosła jak na drożdżach. Zauważyła to Asuka.

– Ty patrz! On chyba na serio ją przeleciał.– Asuka szepnęła na ucho Suzucharze. Suzuhara zrobił minę głupka i popatrzył na Asukę z wzrokiem pełnym zdziwienia. Nagle upuścił swój karton. Pech chciał że paczka spadła na nogę Niemki.

– Scheisse!– Wrzasnęła na niego i podniosła z zadziwiającą łatwością jego paczkę nad głowę. Zaczęła go gonić po windzie z celem zrzucenia mu jej na głowę. Gdy Asuka zrobiła drugie okrążenie, Wasyl nie zmieniając pozycji wzroku i miny, uniósł prawą rękę w górę. Asuka przebiegła nic nie widząc a paczka wpadła prosto w dłoń Wasyla. Ten odstawił ją na ziemię przy Suzucharze i odezwał się ciągle nie zmieniając mimiki twarzy:

– jak chcesz go zabić to później i w uczciwej, wyrównanej walce. Jak ucieka przed tobą i ciężkim narzędziem to żadna frajda z walki. Prawda Toji?– Toji potaknął głową i usiadł na swojej paczce. Asuka uspokoiła się i wróciła na swoje miejsce. Shinji ciągle wpatrywał się w nią zdumionym wzrokiem. Jej najwyraźniej się to nie spodobało.

– A ty co? Shinji–kun? Chcesz kopa w dupę?

– Nie, nie...– Shinji był nie lada przerażony. Jeszcze pamiętał kopniaki jakie wymierzyła mu podczas prób na synchronizację.

– Pojedynek Dawida i Goliata... Tylko który jest który?– Zażartował Wasyl dalej patrząc się na Ayanami.

– Myślę że tu raczej przydałby się Samson!– Krzyknął dumnie Toji, jednak wzrok Asuki uspokoił go znowu.– Albo i nie...

– Wy, Japończycy, jesteście dla mnie tak niezrozumiali jak tajemnica życia.

– Uważaj do kogo się odzywasz! Ja jestem Niemką! I jestem z tego dumna!

– Niemka? Niemka? Wiesz ilu jest Niemców na świecie? Mógłbym ci wymieniać aż do śmierci. Ale powiem ci jedno. Niemcy zawsze wszczynali wojny z błahych powodów. A ty bez przerwy bijesz bogu ducha winnego Toji'ego lub Shinji'ego. A już o Pen–Penie nie wspomnę.

– Co?

– Chcesz znać przykłady? Nie będę ich wymieniał bo je na pewno dobrze znasz... I nie patrz na mnie jakbyś chciała mnie zamordować. Nie ta liga.– Asukę irytował jego ton głosu. I to lekceważenie jej narodu. A on, mówił o jej wzroku nawet nie patrząc się na nią. Cały czas patrzył się na Rei. Zamachnęła się z pół obrotu i miała go kopnąć. Aż Suzuhara musiał schylić głowę. Wasyl jednak prawie nic nie zrobił. Po prostu zgiął rękę na prawo od niego. Noga uderzyła go w prosto w kość ramienia. Mimowolnie zacisnął zęby. Wszystko działo się w ułamku sekundy. W momencie uderzenia, dłoń Wasyla obwinęła się wokół kostki Asuki i odepchnęła nogę w dół. Asuka nie mogła złapać równowagi co zaowocowało siadem na kolanach Toji'ego.

– Hej! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?– Wrzasnął Toji. Asuka aż podskoczyła i wymierzyła mu sprawnie w policzek.– ała...– w jego głosie było raczej znudzenie niż ból. Teraz Asuka już się uspokoiła. W kilka sekund później winda zatrzymała się na odpowiednim piętrze. Mieli się rozdzielić do swoich przegród przebieralni. Wasyla nieco zaniepokoił wzrok Asuki który bez przerwy spoczywał na Rei. Podszedł do pierwszego dziecka i dyskretnie wyszeptał:

– Uważaj lepiej na Asukę. Chyba coś planuje.– Rei zwróciła wzrok w jego stronę. Ona nie musiała już iść do szatni, więc ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Chłopcy znaleźli siew swojej przegrodzie a Asuka w swojej. Wasyl rozebrał się do rosołu i rozpakował paczkę. Shinji'ego nieco krepował goły wygląd jego kolegi. Jakby tego było mało, poczuł się strasznym słabeuszem przy budowie swojego kolegi. Toji również miał opory przed rozebraniem się w towarzystwie. Obaj jego koledzy przez chwilę patrzyli się na jego protezę. Wasyl wyjął z paczki jakieś dwie butle połączone rurą i z dołączoną maska tlenową. Następnie wyjął jakiś hełm z materiałem wystającym z pancerza. Hełm miał przypiętą antenę. Ostatni komponent to był Plug Suit. Był biały jak oryginalny strój Wasyla jednak nieco się różnił. Był o wiele cięższy i miał więcej metalu. Założył wszystkie partie poza hełmem na ciało i przyjrzał się guzikowi pod klatką piersiowa. Nagle nad zasłoną ukazała się głowa Asuki. Toji który zdążył już zdjąć spodnie aż podskoczył z przerażenia i zasłonił się swoim starym Plug Suitem.

– No nadmuchaj go! Już miałam na sobie taki Plug Suit do dużych ciśnień i wyglądałam w nim jak jakiś grubas! Chce zobaczyć ciebie w takim stanie!– Asuka wprost nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Wasyl popatrzył na nią z obojętną miną i nacisnął guzik na nadgarstku. Strój owszem, nadmuchał się, ale nie w takim efekcie jaki zamierzała Asuka zobaczyć. W tym stroju Wasyl wyglądał jak mięśniak po sterydach. Na łydkach i ramionach miał metalowe zbiorniki. Asuka schowała się z powrotem za kotarę. Shinji szybko ubrał się w swój mundurek i wyszedł z przebieralni. Zaraz za nim wyszedł Wasyl z butlami tlenowymi w lewej ręce i z hełmem pod prawą pachą. Toji został sam i czuł się bardzo samotnie.

Shinji został jeszcze zatrzymany na korytarzu przez Wasyla.

– Shinji?

– Tak?

– Mam do ciebie prośbę.

– Jaką?

– Przypilnuj żeby Asuka nie zrobiła czegoś Ayanami. Coś mi się zdaję że ta ruda dziewucha się na nią uwzięła. Zrobisz to dla mnie?

– Eee... Jasne... Ale czemu mnie o to prosisz? Przecież możesz sam się tym zająć...

– Otóż to! Nie mogę. Trzy dni potrwa operacja. Tak wnioskuje z położenia modułu. Dzień na przypłynięcie, jeden na wydobycie modułu i jeden na powrót. Przez ten czas może się wiele zdarzyć. Aha. I powiedz proszę, moim kolegom z klasy że mnie nie będzie przez te trzy dni. Nie ważne co im powiesz jak spytają dlaczego... Dobrze?

– Jasne.

– Dzięki.– W tym momencie z szatni wyszedł Toji. Tak jak Wasyl miał na sobie nowy Plug Suit z tą różnicą że jego był czarno–oliwkowy i miał numer 03. On też trzymał hełm pod pachą a butle w lewej dłoni.– Hej Toji! Jak mamy być na czas to lepiej już chodźmy! Daswidanja Shinji!– Obaj oddalili się w kierunku windy, zostawiając Shinji'ego samemu sobie.

+

Po wyznaczonych czterdziestu pięciu minutach, obaj piloci znajdowali się już w swoich Evangelionach. Ich pierwszy rozkaz podczas misji polegał na przeprowadzeniu Ev na statki transportujące. Evangeliony trzymały w rękach baterie zasilające i w ten sposób zostały przeniesione windami na powierzchnię. Mieszkańcy zostali tymczasowo zamknięci w bunkrach. Evangeliony rozpoczęły powolny marsz w kierunku portu. W Entry Plug'u Toji'ego ściany świeciły pustkami, do czasu gdy przez interkom zagadał do niego Wasyl. Wyświetlony wizerunek przyniósł Toji'emu ulgę.

– Hej Toji! Jak idzie?

– Jako tako.

– Widzę to po twojej minie. No cóż. Nareszcie mamy pierwszą akcję. Nie cieszysz się?

– Nie wiem co mam myśleć. To tylko misja ratunkowa. Nie będziemy mieli walki.

– Zastanów się. Gdyby miało nie być wrogów to wzięliby tylko jedną Evę.

– No tak.

– Cieszysz się że jeszcze nie mieliśmy założyć tych hełmów?

– Nie wiem jakie one są więc nie odpowiem. Ale wiem jedno. Te butle są strasznie ciężkie.

– Muszą takie być. Aha. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie! Jakie masz ciśnienie w kapsule?– Toji spojrzał na ciśnieniomierz umieszczony na klatce piersiowej.

– 3,4 jednostki. Tylko szkoda że nie wiem jaka to jednostka.

– Ja też nie wiem. U mnie jest 3,1 jednostki. Cóż. Ciśnienia w Plug'ach się różnią.

– Tak. Eee... Słuchaj? Czy wy zawsze umieszczacie wasze flagi na swoich dziełach?

– Co>? A masz na myśli pancerz mojej Evy i te nowe Plug Suity? Cóż... Nie wiem po co to nam zrobili. Ale czy to aż tak bardzo ci przeszkadza?

– Nie ale to troszkę dziwnie wygląda jak na czarnym materiale odbijają się kolory w odcieniu czerwonym, niebieskim i białym. W ogóle to co to oznacza? Śmierć, krew i morze?

– Ekhem. Zupełnie pomyliłeś pierwsze i ostatnie. Te barwy oznaczają: niewinność, nadzieję i krew przelaną na wojnach.

– Wy macie jakąś powaloną kolorystykę, jak dla mnie.

– Hej! Ja mogę powiedzieć to samo o waszych barwach. Biały to śmierć. Rozumiem że nieboszczycy bledną ale jakby to się odnosiło do wszystkiego to Ayanami była by tutaj chodzącą śmiercią.

– BRRR!... Dziwne porównanie. Jak ci to przyszło do głowy?

– A nie wiem... Wiesz... jakby się tak zastanowić To Ayanami jest bardzo podobna do naszych ideałów.

– Co ty gadasz?

– No nie wiesz? Biała skóra– Niewinność! Błękitne włosy– Nadzieja! Czerwone oczy? Przelana krew. Bardzo mi się podoba kolor jej oczu.

– W ogóle to co ty tak się na nią często patrzysz?

– No co? Lubię jej oczy. Jak na nie patrzę to mam takie dziwnie miłe uczucie w środku.

– OOO! Nie poznaje kolegi! Taka cicha woda z ciebie jak nie wiem!

– O co ci chodzi? Że niby ja... i Rei? Nie... to już przesada!

– A co? Nie podoba ci się?

– Nie chce o tym gadać...– Wasyl wyłączył się z interkomu. Toji poczuł że udało mu się zawstydzić Rosjanina. Nic bardziej mylnego, Wasyl po prostu wolał nie gadać gdy kładł Evę na statku. Załoga ciężkich transportowców patrzyła ze zdumieniem jak kolosy kładły baterie zasilające na wyznaczonych miejscach i schylają się by położyć się na głównych płytach. Oba transportery pod ciężarem Evangelionów zanurzyły się prawie po brzegi płyt. Flotylla czterech transporterów i około 35 statków bojowych średniej klasy ruszyła w swoją drogę. Nikt nie widział że dwójka osób nie była w schronie i widziała ten wymarsz. To byli Ayanami i Shinji. Stali na dachu wieżowca i przyglądali się całemu zdarzeniu. Nawet udało im się uchwycić wzrok Evangeliona 05 który przechodził tuż obok. Gdy statki znikły na horyzoncie, było już ciemno. Ayanami i Ikari rozeszli się do swoich kwater.

+

Piloci jednostek chcieli już wyjść. Operatorzy mostka kapitańskiego wyposażeni byli we wszystkie potrzebne narzędzia do diagnostyki Evangelionów. Także łączności z nimi i kontrolowania niektórych procesów. Entry Plug zostały wyjęte z jednostek i opróżnione z zawartości. Wasyl zaraz po wyjściu rozglądnął się po okolicy. Na jego statku było miejsce tylko dla jednego Evangeliona, jednak w niezbyt wielkiej odległości płynął drugi z czarną jednostką. Podszedł na skraj niosąc resztę swojego ekwipunku czyli hełm i butle. Po statku przewijali się technicy i marynarze. Wielu podśmiewało się z stroju Wasyla. Patrząc długo na burtę drugiego statku, dojrzał Toji'ego machającego do niego. Toji cos krzyczał ale Wasyl nie mógł go zrozumieć. Wasyl wpadł w końcu na genialny pomysł. Założył hełm i włączył go. Pokazywał Toji'emu by zrobił to samo. Toji po dłuższym czasie zorientował się co ma zrobić i włożył hełm. Po włączeniu, natychmiast na szybce wyświetlił mu się miernik ciśnienia i poziomu tlenu w zbiornikach. Jako że tych nie było podłączonych, nastąpił błąd i wyświetlacz wskazywał że tlenu jest za dużo. W hełmie mógł swobodnie oddychać gdyż maska tlenowa nie została podłączona. Niemalże natychmiast pokazał mu się półprzeźroczysty czerwony kwadrat z napisem "05 SOUND ONLY". Usłyszał głos Wasyla w słuchawkach:

– No typierz tawariszcz Toji. Ileż można czekać na włączenie systemu interkomu. Przecież wyraźnie ci pokazywałem.

– A jak miałem niby zrozumieć pukanie w głowę?

– Ekhem... masz racje towarzyszu. Rzeczywiście się źle wysłowiłem... eee... pokazałem.

– Jak ci się podoba na statku?

– Całkiem, całkiem. Ale niczym się nie umywają do naszych rosyjskich niszczycieli.

– Mogłem się spodziewać że coś takiego powiesz... Ekhem. Jak ci się podoba Moja Eva? Jeszcze wcześniej jej nie widziałeś co?

– Tak... Ale nawet mi się podoba... Ma fajne zęby. Może otwierać szczękę?

– Nie wiem. Chyba tak. No ale twoja to chyba nawet szczęki nie ma.

– Ja tam nie wiem. Ma taki pancerz że nie można zobaczyć. Ale wiem jedno... Musi mieć otwór gębowy bo kilka razy wydała z siebie pomruki.

– Aha. Co ja miałem... Nie da się gadać przez ten interkom. Lubię mieć twarz rozmówcy przed sobą.

– Mi tam wszystko jedno. AAAAA!– Wasyl aż podskoczył gdy coś złapało go mocno za ramię. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i zobaczył Misato.

– Coś się tak przeraził Wasyl–kun?

– Bo tak znienacka! Jak rozmawiałem...

– Wasyl–kun się mnie boi! No proszę, proszę. A już myślałam ze nic cię nie przestraszy.

– Halo! Wasyl–kun? Co tam się dzieje?– Toji niemiłosiernie darł się do mikrofonu co zaowocowało zdziwieniem techników. Misato przyłożyła ucho do odbiornika Wasyla.

– Eee... nic takiego. Pani... – Spotkał się z morderczym wzrokiem Misato– eee... Misato mnie przestraszyła.

– Ciebie? No to już widziałem wszystko!– Roześmiał się.

– Widzę że już rozszyfrowaliście jak używać interkomu. Te stroje są przystosowane do ucieczki z bardzo dużych głębokości. Macie założyć jutro te hełmy i maski z butlami. Nie podłączajcie jutro masek. Te podłącza się w ostateczności a przecież w Entry Plug'u oddychacie LCL'em.

– Dobrze. PrzekażęSuzucharze.

– Nie przekazuj. Zaraz połączą statki mostem to mu powiem. Widzę że czujesz się tu dobrze.

– Tak. W końcu dziadek jest admirałem. A to oznacza że w jego wojsku są głównie marynarze. No a ja byłem w piechocie w armii dziadka.

– Aha. Czyli na morzu czujesz się jak w domu?

– Dokładnie. Jak w domu...

– Hej Wasyl–kun! O czym ty mówisz? Nie słyszę o czym mówisz z panią Misato.

– Spokojnie. Zaraz się zgadamy bo podobno mają mostem statki połączyć.

– Oki. To ja się chwilowo wyłączam.

– Dobra! Cześć!– Wasyl zdjął hełm i przypatrzył się Misato.

– O co ci chodzi?

– Widzę że ma tu odtwarzacz... Czy mogę wsunąć do niego swoją płytkę? Mam na niej kilka utworów.

– Jasne. Nie podejrzewam żeby ci przeszkadzała muzyka.

– Dziękuję.

– Tylko gdzie masz płytkę?

– Ekhem. Plug suit jest nieprzemakalny. Mam ją w kołnierzu.– to mówiąc, odpiął pasek na szyi i wsunął dłoń w kołnierz. Wyjął z niej małą płytkę i wsunął ją do czytnika wewnątrz hełmu. Po założeniu, uruchomiło się odtwarzanie.

– Czego słuchasz?

– Teraz? Linkin Park, "In the end".

– Ciekawe… Wiesz że słyszałam trochę o tej grupie? Byli dość popularni na początku XX wieku. Co się z nimi stało?

– Nie wiem. Ale ważne dla mnie jest to że mam ich utwory. Dziadek ich słuchał jak był młodszy.

– Serio? Po tym jak twój dziadek się zachowywał to myślałam że raczej by słuchał piosenek armii czerwonej.

– A... Tych to ja słucham. Dziadek nie słuchał nigdy komunistycznych piosenek. Ja słucham je bo podoba mi się ich brzmienie i treści niektórych z nich. Nawet tutaj mam kilka.

– Aha. Dobrze. Już zamontowali most. Możecie się z Toji'm skontaktować.

– Dziękuję.– Toji szybko dowiedział się o nowych informacjach i zaczął zwiedzanie statku. Wasyl oczywiście ruszył razem z nim. Po dłuższym czasie, Toji poczuł że ssie go w żołądku.

– Wasyl–kun? Nie mijaliśmy przypadkiem stołówki?

– Mijaliśmy. Dosłownie przed momentem. Nie zauważyłeś?

– Nie. Jestem taki głodny ze nic już nie widzę. Chodźmy bo ja już zdycham z głodu.

– Ekhem. Dobra. Tylko mam nadzieję że nie będzie tam dużo ludzi. Przez te Plug Suity, patrzą na nas jak na nudystów.

– Ekhem. Mi tam nie przeszkadza golizna... Nie przy dziewczynach... No ale przy facetach to mnie już troszkę siły opuszczają.

– Okej. Idziemy do tej stołówki?

– Dobra! Jestem tak głodny że nie wytrzymam.– Wasyl poprowadził Toji'ego do stołówki i tam z kolei zamówił dwa duże obiady.

Toji patrzył znad talerza na swojego kolegę. Nie musieli się krępować strojem gdyż stołówka była pusta. Wasyl wyglądał niemrawo.

– Coś ty taki ponury?– Spytał z pełnymi ustami.

– Znowu opuszczę szkołę. Kiedy ja się podciągnę z zaległości?

– Wasyl–kun? Ty naprawdę jesteś dziwny.

– Ekhem... Biorę to za komplement

– A nie mówiłem?– Jedli już po cichu. Zarówno Wasyl jak i Toji kupili jeszcze jedno danie.

+

Zapadał powoli wieczór. Toji usnął w swojej kajucie. Jego starszy kolega za to, Siedział wysoko na wieżyczce statku i patrzył na zachodzące słońce. Woda i niebo zaczynały przybierać lekko karmazynowy kolor.

– Hej Wasyl–Kun? Czemu nie idziesz spać?– Misato najwyraźniej się niepokoiła o pilota.

– Nie lubię sypiać podczas misji. A poza tym... To za piękny widok żeby go przeoczyć.

– Tak. Ja też lubię zachody. Ale nic nie nabawia mnie tak szczęściem jak wschód słońca.

– Kolejna rzecz którą różnię się od Japończyków. Ja uwielbiam kiedy zapada noc.

– Dlaczego?

– Noc jest moim sprzymierzeńcem. Urodziłem się w nocy. I to nie byle jakiej. Urodziłem się w amerykańskie Halloween.

– Urodziłeś się w noc umarłych?

– Tak. Czy to nie ironia?

– Co?

– Uwielbiam noc. Urodziłem się w nocy i zapewne umrę w nocy. Noc jest mi bliższa nawet od dnia. Ale powinienem jej nie znosić. Gdy zapada noc, śnią mi się koszmary. W nocy zabito mojego ojca. Moja babcia umarła w nocy. Innymi słowy... noc zabrała mi najbliższą osobę jaką mogłem mieć.

– To musi być smutne, żyć z taką świadomością.

– Nie. Ale nie znoszę gdy noc się kończy. Wolałbym żeby się nie kończyła. Ale jeszcze bardziej bym chciał wiecznej zimy. U was jest takie lato. Chciałbym żeby w moim kraju istniała taka zima.

– Czemu?

– Cóż. Jestem Rosjaninem. My zawsze mieliśmy zimno. Rosja to najzimniejszy kraj jaki może być nawet teraz, po Drugim Uderzeniu. Kocham zimno. Wszystko po nim jest takie ciche, spokojne, bez...

– ...życia?

– Tak...

– Wiesz co? Nie obraź się ale masz makabryczne poczucie humoru.

– To nie jest moje poczucie humoru. To moja duma. Mam pytanie...

– Słucham?

– Czy mógłbym spać dziś w Evie?

– W Evie? A dlaczego?

– Cóż. Nie chce spać w kajucie. W Evie już spałem kilka razy podczas testów. Nigdzie nie jest mi tak wygodnie jak w tym fotelu który tam jest.

– No tak... Myślę że możesz... Ale bez uruchamiania podzespołów synchronizacyjnych.

– Nie potrzebuje tego. Wystarczy że sobie usnę. Dobranoc.

– Dobranoc.– Wasyl rozstał się z Misato i udał się do Evy. Eva nie była włączona. Jedyne co w niej funkcjonowało to system utrzymywania gotowości bojowej. Świadczyły o tym jarzące się za szkłami białe oczy. Wsiadł do Entry Plug'u i pozwolił by jego usta wypełniły się LCL'em. Po krótkiej chwili był już na tyle dobrze usadowiony w fotelu że mógł zasnąć. Śnił mu się jeden z dziwniejszych snów. Stał w swoim Plug Suit'cie na środku łąki. Po łące biegał jakiś mężczyzna i trójka nastolatków. Nagle zatrzymali się i podbiegli do Wasyla. Rosjanin nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Przed nim stał jego ojciec i rodzeństwo. Rzucił się ojcu w ramiona i przytulał się do niego. Wciskał głowę w pierś ojca jak małe dziecko. Znów poczuł się jak kiedyś, gdy ojciec jeszcze żył i przytulał go. Rodzeństwo również przytuliło się do nich przeważając ich równowagę, co spowodowało grupowy upadek na trawę. Wasyl dalej przytulał się do ojca. W oczach kręciły mu się łzy szczęścia. Pierwszy raz od dawna czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Ojciec również się do niego przytulał. Nagle z powietrza jak z ciemności wyłoniła się dziwna postać. Znajoma już Wasylowi gdyż był to szkielet–podświadomość. Wasyl z przerażeniem popatrzył na niego. Wstał z trawy i naparł na swoje alter ego. Złapał go za klapy i podniósł do góry.

– Czy znowu chcesz mi zabrać tę odrobinę szczęścia jaką mam?

– NIE. Ja sprowadziłem tu twojego ojca z twojej pamięci. Specjalnie dla ciebie. Postaw mnie bo i tak mi nic nie zrobisz. Jestem tylko ucieleśnieniem.– Wasyl postawił go w spokoju.

– I co teraz?

– Możesz wrócić do Ojca. W tym śnie jest prawie taki sam jak ten oryginalny i żywy. Taki jakim go pamiętasz.– Ojciec położył Wasylowi dłoń na ramieniu. Wasyl znów się do niego przytulił.

+

Misato obserwowała przez dwie godziny to co się działo w Entry Plug'u. Oglądała jak Wasyl kładzie się do snu. Najbardziej zaciekawiło ją to, co robił już po zaśnięciu. Uśmiechał się przez sen.

– A wiec to tak wygląda jego niewinny uśmiech. Takiego u niego jeszcze nie widziałam.– powiedziała do siebie.–"Czemu zawsze gdy mamy jakąś misję na wodzie to sztab wysyła mnie? Są przecież tacy Major Fedorov i inni którzy też potrafią dowodzić Evami. Zawsze czarna robota spada na mnie."– Wyszła do swojej kajuty i w niej już, zasnęła.

+

– Hej Shinji!– Maruszka przywitała się z kolegą.

– Cze...cześć. O co chodzi?

– Wiesz co z moim braciszkiem? Miał wczoraj do nas wpaść a nawet nie odpowiada na telefony.

– Wasyl? Wasyl jest na misji. Nie będzie go jeszcze z dwa dni.

– Aha... I pewnie nie mógł wziąć telefonu. No nic. Lecę bo Mana patrzy na mnie jakbym znowu próbowała cię jej odbić. Wyjaśnij jej wszystko.– Maruszka poszła w stronę klasy. Mana od razu naparła na Shinji'ego z żądaniem tłumaczenia. Toji i Kensuke siedzieli przy ławce okularnika.

– Słyszałeś te nowiny?– szepnął Aida.

– Jakie?– Suzuhara pochylił się nieco nad ławką. Kensuke wyszeptał mu nowiny. – Że co? Nowi są pilotami!– Wykrzyknął Toji. Cała klasa zebrana w pomieszczeniu popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem a następnie na trojkę Rosjan siedzących w swoich ławkach. Od razu zaczęły się pytania.

– Były testy?– Zadano Maruszce.

– Były ale takie drobne, tyciuteńkie.– odpowiedziała z mimowolnym uśmiechem i nutą miodu w głosie.

– Łatwo jest pilotować?– Zadano pytanie Ivanowi.

– Trudne. Ale jakoś sobie poradziłem.– było więcej pytań. Wladimira nużyły te pytania. Ignorował je. Ale nagle padło jedno takie którego już nie zdzierżył:

– Czy nie było ci ciasno w kabinie pilota?– Wlad zrobił minę ucieszonego z bólu masochisty.

– Ciasno?– Spytał.– Ciasno? A wyobraź sobie sosnową skrzynkę trzy metry pod ziemią, koleżanko. Da się załatwić.– Wszyscy zgromadzeni popatrzyli na niego tak jak patrzy ofiara na swojego oprawcę. Rozeszli się po cichu.

– Brawo Wlad! Właśnie znowu odstraszyłeś moich wielbicieli.– Zażartowała Maru.

– Co ja poradzę na to że irytuje mnie taki tłumek skupiony wokół osoby?

– No trudno. I tak mam ich wielu.

– No i sprawa załatwiona.

+

Trzecia godzina lekcyjna. Wychowanie Fizyczne. Dziewczęta przebierały się w swojej szatni w stroje kąpielowe jak na to przystało. Gawędziły przy tym również tak jak zwykle. Maruszka zdjęła marynarkę od mundurku. Gdy rozpinała koszulę, w oko trafił błysk. Odwróciła się w jego kierunku i zobaczyła jak w sąsiednim skrzydle błyszczą w słońcu trzy białe szkła.

– Hej dziewczyny! Zachowajcie spokój ale kto to tam siedzi?– Spytała wskazując ruchem brody w stronę okna.

– Co? Och ten Kensuke!– Krzyknęła Asuka.

– A co on takiego robi?

– Robi nam zdjęcia i potem sprzedaje chłopakom w szkole.

– Jak znam życie to teraz dostał zlecenia na ciebie.– Orzekła Horaki. Wszystkie dziewczęta poza Maruszką usunęły się pod ścianę by chłopak nie mógł robić zdjęć. Nie wiedział że już jest zdemaskowany. Maruszka dalej przebierała się na widoku co wprawiło jej koleżanki w zakłopotanie.

– Co ty? Taka sprzedajna jesteś?– Irytowała się Asuka.

– Sprzedajna? Wypraszam to sobie. Po prostu nie wstydzę się pokazać tego co mam. A przecież i tak nie rozbieram się do naga. A ty? Asuka? Czemu tak się wstydzisz? Czyżby jakaś skaza w piękności?

– O rzesz ty!

– Weź to za spłacenie długu za tą "sprzedajną".

– Jakiego długu? Ja nie zaciągam długów.

– Już daj spokój... Dobrze?

– Nie daruje! Nie Daruje!– Asuka ciągle się unosiła. Maruszka po prostu zaczęła ją ignorować. Ubrała się w swój jednoczęściowy strój pływacki z Polski. Cały pachniał nieco propagandą. Na lewej piersi widniał biały orzełek z koroną. Cały strój wyglądał jak flaga kraju. Horaki popatrzyła na nią nieco ze zdziwieniem.

– Co? Czyżbym źle założyła? Może krzywo?

– Nie... Bardzo różni się od tych naszych.

– Wiecie. Ja jestem studentem z wymiany i muszę się wyróżniać jako student z innego kraju. Taka niepisana zasada. Zresztą moi trzej bracia też noszą mundurki. Tylko że my nosimy Rosyjskie a nie Polskie.

– Polska? Znaczy się ty jesteś z Polski?– Spytała z jeszcze większym zdumieniem Horaki.

– Tak... A co?

– Pamiętam jak nauczyciel zrobił nam lekcje o historii Europy i Azji. O Polsce wspomniał dość dużo... O waszej walce z komunizmem i w ogóle...

– Aha... Cóż... Miło że wspomniał o takim małym i niepozornym kraju...– Dziewczyny wyszły na basen i zaczęły pływać.

+

– Hej! Kensuke–kun!– Krzyczał pewien kolega, biegnąc za nim.

– O co się rozchodzi?

– Masz już jakieś zdjęcia?

– Jasne. Te dziewczęta z naszej klasy jakieś dziwne dziś są. Pouciekały pod ściany a Kuźniecowa–chan została i przebierała się normalnie.

– To nie powinno być Kuźniecow–chan?

– Nie. U Rosjan nazwiska są odmieniane. U nich nazwisko nawet męskie, dziewczyna musi mieć zakończone na "a". Fiedorowiczowa, Kuźniecowa...

– Aha. Jaka jakość tych twoich zdjęć?

– Powinna być zadowalająca. Jedno ujęcie mam na czterech zdjęciach.

– Wiedziałem że z ciebie fachowiec ale teraz to przeszedłeś samego siebie.

– Wiesz kiedy przejdę samego siebie?

– Kiedy?

– Kiedy wreszcie po pilotuje sobie Evangeliona. Albo gdy w końcu strzelę gola w jednym z naszych meczy.

– No... W piątek gramy ze starszymi. Podobno mamy grać z bratem tej Rosjanki. Wiesz, Bazyl–kun?

– Wasyl–kun. Teraz jest na misji i wróci dopiero na czwartek. Mam nadzieje że zagra z nami. Nie widziałem go jeszcze w akcji.

– Wiesz... Ja widziałem go raz jak był bez marynarki. Niosłem wtedy wodę na W–F i przechodziłem koło ich grupy. Boże, Jaki on umięśniony. Jednym kopniakiem zabiłby bramkarza.

– Z buta?

– Z piłki.

– No nie wiem. Dobrze że ja nie jestem bramkarzem. Ale znowu Shinji–kun jest nim. Biedny Ikari.

– Zaraz, zaraz! Mówisz że na misji jest? Znaczy się że pilotuje Evangeliona?

– No tak. Przecież od pół miesiąca szkoła gada o tym że jest pilotem... No... Nasza klasa. A teraz jeszcze się okazało że jego rodzeństwo też pilotuje.

– Aha.

+

Maruszka wyszła z braćmi ze szkoły. Zatrzymała się przy bramie i usiadła na ławeczce.

– Co jest? Nie idziesz z nami?– Spytał Ivan.

– Idźcie sami. Ja mam sprawę do Kensukego.

– Okej.– Bracia odeszli w swoja stronę. Maru nie czekała długo aż zjawi się kolega. Wychodził nieco za tłumem.

– Hej Kensuke!– Zawołała do niego słodziutkim głosem. Nieco się zmieszał.– Chce pogadać z tobą ale na osobności. Odprowadzisz mnie do centrum? W Drodze pogadamy.

– Eee... dobrze.– Ruszyli.

– Słyszałam, że robisz mi zdjęcia.– Kensuke przeraził się na poważnie.

– S... skąd o tym wiesz?

– Dziewczyny mówiły. I widziałam jak mi robiłeś zdjęcia w szatni.– Przełknął głośno ślinę.

– Pewnie mnie teraz znienawidzisz.

– Daj mi dojść do słowa. Nie obraziłam się. Po prostu nie ukrywaj tego przede mną. Wiesz co? Przyjdź kiedyś do mnie to zrobisz mi prywatną sesję.

– Nabijasz się ze mnie?

– Nie. Mówię jak najbardziej poważnie. Jedyne zdjęcia jakich ci zrobić nie pozwolę to nagie. Wszystkie inne ci pozwolę zrobić.

– Nie wiedziałem że kiedykolwiek mój cel sam się do mnie zgłosi.

– Zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz. Ale posłuchaj. Jest jedno ale. Podobno sprzedajesz te zdjęcia. Jeżeli oddasz mi dziesięć procent zysku to będziemy kwita. Nawet przebaczę ci te zdjęcia robione z ukrycia. Okej?

– Więc kiedy mam przyjść?

– Kiedy chcesz byle nie dziś. Dziś mam w domu pogadankę z naszym opiekunem. Dajemy mu jeden dzień w tygodniu na jego opowiastki.

– Więc umowa stoi.– Uścisnęli ręce i rozeszli się już w centrum.–"Kurczę, ta to dopiero jest dziwna. Ale to zupełnie inne dziwactwo niż to co dotychczas. Fajna z niej dziewczyna. Może coś mi się więcej dostanie za te zdjęcia z "prywatnej sesji"."– Pomyślał sobie i ruszył do domu.

+

Toji czuł że długo już nie wytrzyma. Leżał w swojej kajucie, w swoim Plug Suit'cie, na łóżku i starał się jeszcze przespać. Nie dawały mu nic sposoby które pamiętał z dzieciństwa i z opowiadań kolegów. Zrezygnowany, wyszedł na zewnątrz by poszukać swojego kolegi. Przeszedł na drugi statek i poszukał w pobliżu kajut. Tam go nie znalazł. Poszukał w pobliżu mostku i tam zobaczył go. Stał oparty o barierkę i wpatrzony w morze. Było jeszcze ciemno i na tafli widać było odbicie księżyca a na horyzoncie słabe światło słońca. Powoli podszedł do Wasyla starając się wyciszyć jak tylko się da. Oparł się o barierkę zaraz obok niego. Rosjanin nagle przemówił:

– Jak bezgłośne łuski nautilusa, ich światło przecinało taflę morza; ale jedynie oni czuli blisko wroga. Gdy zbliżyli się do niego, ocean wygładził swą taflę, jakby rozpościerał dywan na swych falach; odbijając księżyc, tak nagle jak rozpostarł dywan. Jak długi bezduszny łowca zbliżył się do swej nic nie spodziewającej się ofiary, tak jego przejęcie było niemalże namacalne, sunąc po morzu jak odizolowana rzecz, oraz po ciągle odnawiającym się pierścieniu, pięknej, zielonkawej piany.

Zobaczył cień, wplątany zajadle w jego świadomość w głowie. Przed nim, daleko na tureckich– ostrych wodach, przemknęło widmo z jego pamięci, Mleczno białe, usłyszał muzyczny akompaniament dla tego cienia; i za nim, niebieskie wody walcząc z prądem płynęły w dolinie jego świadomości; i dalej widział piękne bańki które objawiły się i tańczyły wokół niego.– Toji'ego nieco zatkało. Słuchał każdego słowa i nie mógł się nadziwić skąd u jego kolegi taki nagły objaw poetyzmu.

– Ładne? Sam to ułożyłeś?

– Nie. To pierwsza strona z 134 rozdziału książki "Moby Dick". Nauczyłem się tego jeszcze gdy miałem 10 lat.

– I jeszcze pamiętasz coś tak długiego?

– Znam wiele innych utworów których fragmentów nauczyłem się na pamięć.

– Czyli masz dobrą pamięć?

– Ujmę to tak: Jeżeli zrobisz coś złego Rosjaninowi, to będzie się złościł ale o tym zapomni. A jeżeli zrobisz mu coś dobrego to będzie ci to pamiętał przez całe życie. Mamy po prostu doskonałą pamięć do rzeczy które się nam przytrafiły.

– Macie dziwne podejście do świata.

– To samo mogę powiedzieć o was. Różnica kultur słowiańskich i japońskich jest ogromna. Za dużo by porównywać.

– A więc ten temat skończony?

– Jeżeli chcesz.

– To może o czymś innym pogadamy? Jak ci się spało?

– Nieźle. Nie wiedziałem że w Entry Plug'u jest tak przytulnie.

– Spałeś w Evie?

– Tak.

– Cóż. Miałeś tyle szczęścia że było ci wygodnie... ja musiałem spać w zimnej kajucie na twardej pryczy. Jakby chociaż jakaś dziewczyna przyszła do mnie w odwiedziny to byłoby o wiele lepiej.

– Czemu twoje myśli są skażone myślami z podtekstami, Tawariszcz Toji?

– Eee... nie wiem... Słuchaj. Mówisz po Japońsku... Czemu nie używasz tytułów? Wiesz... Kun, Chan... San?

– To dla pamięci. Moja duma nie pozwala mi mówić poprawnie w waszym języku. Ale mi chodzi o to że po prostu się z wami dogadam.

– Duma? Przecież to trochę głupie. Powinieneś poprawni mówić ze względu na to żeby ludzie nie pomyśleli sobie o tobie nic złego...

– Ekhem... Wiesz co ci powiem? Mam gdzieś co sobie pomyślą... To jak mówię to moja sprawa.

– No dobra. Widzę że już cię złoszczę. Dajmy sobie spokój z tymi tematami.

– Nie złościsz... Ale zgadzam się... dajmy sobie spokój...– Stali tak i nie rozmawiali czekając na rozkazy. Byle jaki rozkaz jak na przykład przyniesienie admirałowi kawy byłby jakąś innowacją dla nich. Od niechcenia poszli do stołówki gdzie znajdował się telewizor. Niestety odbierał on tylko kilka programów i żadnego kablowego. Chłopcy zmuszeni byli do obejrzenia porannych wiadomości. W telewizji pokazywali reportera na tle jakiejś fabryki.

– Witam państwa. Dzisiejsze wiadomości musimy zacząć smutnymi a zarazem dobrymi wieściami ze świata. Wczoraj w nocy miało miejsce kolejne włamanie do budynku Japanease Heavy Chemical Industrial Cooperative. Nie wiadomo jeszcze do czego miało doprowadzić włamanie. Z budynku nie zniknął żaden ważny przedmiot ani dane. Służby specjalne dociekły natomiast kto jest odpowiedzialny za te włamania. Za ostatnimi dwoma stała Terrorystyczna frakcja Arctic Avengers. Służby specjalne Rosji które obecnie prowadza otwartą wojnę z tą frakcją nie chcą udzielić informacji na ten temat...

– Znowu oni.– Wasyl uderzył pięścią w blat stołu. Wszyscy na stołówce, czyli dziesięć osób razem z Toji'm, popatrzyli na niego.– Nawet tu nie dadzą mi spokoju.

– Wasyl–kun? O co chodzi?

– To oni zabili mi ojca Toji. To oni są odpowiedzialni za moje nieszczęścia. To przez to co mi zrobili wstąpiłem do wojska.

– Nie wiedziałem.

– Nie martw się... Co było minęło. Jak tylko zobaczę jakiegoś to mi już nie ucieknie. No chyba że dostane rozkaz zostawić.

– Aha...– Toji'emu przerwało:

– Uwaga! Suzuhara Toji oraz Kuźniecow Wasyl proszeni na mostek kapitański w trybie natychmiastowym.

– Dobra... Idziemy Toji.

+

Misato czekała niedługo aż przyjdą jej podopieczni. Gdy ci przybyli, bezceremonialnie wydała rozkaz:

– Obaj macie wsiąść do swoich Evangelionów i aktywować je. Dalsze dyrektywy zostaną wam wydane później. Ruszajcie!– Piloci wykonali rozkaz i po chwili ich Evangeliony opuszczały się na podnośnikach w czarna toń wody. Obaj piloci czuli się nieswojo i nie podobała im się ciemność ich otaczająca.

– Jak się czujecie?

– Dobrze.

– Czy można włączyć jakieś światła Misato–san?

– Zaraz powiem o tym technikom to włączą wam oświetlenie. Macie je zaczepione na hakach holowniczych.

– Dziękuję.– Światła zaczęły oświetlać im toń aż do 50 metrów pod stopami. Wasyl włączył odtwarzanie muzyki w hełmie i słuchał swoich utworów. "Stawaj! Strana Agromnajat!". Evy po bardzo długim czekaniu, uderzyły stopami o dno.

– Lądowanie przeprowadzone pomyślnie.– Rosjanin złożył raport przez radio.

– Bardzo dobrze. Włączcie GPS'y i kierujcie się w stronę celu.

– Tak jest. Chodź Toji! Pilotowi modułu pewnie kończą się już zapasy tlenu a im szybciej skończymy tym szybciej wrócimy do Tokio–3.

– Dobra.– Mijali duże góry pod wodą. Słaby zasięg wzroku rekompensował im sonar i GPS.

– Czy już dotarliście do celu?

– Jeszcze nie, Misato–san.

– GPS wskazuje że jeszcze kilometr.

– To będziecie tam za piętnaście minut licząc opory wody.

– Postaramy się.– Wasyl wykazywał się większym optymizmem niż nawet Misato. Wkrótce dotarli na miejsce. Moduł świecił jak choinka radioaktywna i nie trudno było go zauważyć. Siedział w dnie leja jak po bombie tuż za wyżłobieniem. Widać było że moduł osuwał się po ścianie urwiska zanim stanął w tym miejscu. Obie Evy podeszły na krawędź leja.

– Wasyl! Sprawdź czy podłoże jest wystarczająco stabilne i "pozdrów" pilota. Z naszych danych wynika że tlenu powinno mu wystarczyć na jeszcze pięć godzin. Toji, ty przyjdziesz po upewnieniu się i zamontujesz moduł na Evie. Prosto mówiąc, założysz go na plecy a pilot wykona co trzeba.

– Tak jest!– Krzyknęli obaj. Wasyl powoli stąpał po ścianie leja. Musiał mimowolnie zmusić Evę do zsuwania się po niej. Gdy już stopy dotknęły tego, co można by nazwać dnem, przyklęknął przed pająkowatym modułem. Światła jego jednostki oświetliły niemalże cały moduł. Głowa Evy obsunęła się bardzo nisko, do kokpitu pilota. Ten znajdował się na bocznym wysięgniku umieszczonym po prawej stronie. Nogi pająkowatej konstrukcji leżały bez ładu rozcapierzone na wszystkie strony. Wasyl wpatrywał siew wielkie okno kabiny pilota. Pilot siedział na fotelu i patrzył niepewnie na wielkiego olbrzyma który w świetle reflektorów zyskał szarą barwę. Oczy molocha jarzyły się na biało. Gdy zobaczył jak dłoń kolosa układa się na znak "cześć", odetchnął z ulgą. Również wyciągnął dłoń w tym samym geście mając nadzieję że kolos ją ujrzy. Potwierdziło się i po chwili kolos wstał i pomachał w stronę dwóch innych jarzących siew mrocznej toni oczu. Te po chwili zaczęły się osuwać po ścianie leja i wokół nich powstawała jakby aura stworzona z rozproszonego światła drugich reflektorów. Ta postać była jeszcze czarniejsza niż pierwsza. Przynajmniej dla pilota modułu. Oba kolosy wyglądały jakby rozmawiały ze sobą.

– Żyje?

– Tak. Misato! Odnaleźliśmy moduł. Pilot jest żywy chociaż zapewne głodny i wystraszony.

– Dobrze Wasyl–kun. Teraz pomóż Toji'emu przyczepić go do pleców. Moduł jest na tyle lekki i ma takie właściwości że w zasadzie Toji nie poczuje większego obciążenia niż ma teraz. Jak będziecie gotowi to wyciągniemy was kolejno. Musisz podczepić zapasową linę również do modułu.

– Tak jest.– Amerykanin zobaczył jak pierwszy moloch wyciąga potężne łapy by pochwycić jego pojazd. Poczuł jak jest odrywany od dna i już wiedział że mają podłączyć go do Evangeliona. Gdy pojazdem ponownie zatrzęsło, uruchomił jakiś mechanizm przyciskiem.

Wasyl, z lekkim przestrachem popatrzył jak pająkowate sztywne nogi z morderczym tempem zaciskają się na plecach i klatce piersiowej Evy–03. Kabel zasilający odpadł a w jego miejsce wpięła się wtyczka z modułu.

– Hej! Wasyl–kun! Co się dzieje!

– Nic. Podpiąłem ci go.– Puścił moduł.

– Dobra, Wasyl–kun, Toji–kun! Wyciągniemy was pojedynczo. Najpierw Toji'ego. Przygotujcie się.– Eva–03 po krótkiej chwili oderwała się od dna płynąc prosto w górę.

– Hmm... Daswidanja Toji. Zaraz tam będę.– Odpowiedział do pustej przestrzeni. Gdy Eva–03 znikła już całkowicie z widoku, ozwał się jakiś sygnał w hełmie Wasyla.

– Pani Misato! Jakiś ruch na radarze.

– Co? Jaki ruch?

– Nie wiem. Sonar wskazuje na coś dużego. Mozę wielkości Evy.

– Poczekaj na to. Jeżeli zbliży się jeszcze bardziej to postaraj się odeprzeć ewentualny atak.

– Tak jest.

– Jaki to w ogóle ma kształt na sonarze?

– Nie do końca wiem dlaczego to się w ogóle rusza. To wygląda jak jakaś bańka.

– Bańka?

– No jak jakaś kopuła. Tylko dwustronna. Nie wiem jak ją opisać. Ale idzie w moją stronę.

– Przygotuj się. Masz broń u pasa. Pamiętaj tylko, że nie jest stosowna do eksterminacji a do ranienia.

– Jestem gotowy. To ciągle się zbliża. Kilometr ode mnie i ten kilometr szybko maleje.

– Jeżeli dojdzie do promienia 200 metrów, strzelaj bez opamiętania.– Eva–05 odpięła pistolet przy pasie i skierowała przed siebie z wyprostowana ręką. Cel ciągle się zbliżał. Celownik komputerowy namierzał obiekt i wspomagał w celowaniu Wasyla. W hełmie brzmiały słowa piosenki:

"One thing, I don't know why...".

– Cel w zasięgu!

– Strzelaj!– Eva zaczęła strzelać. Ręka powoli wracała na swoje miejsce po każdym wystrzale.

– Cel nie zwalnia!– piosenka ciągle nie ustawała: "...it doesen't even matter how hard you try..."

– Strzelaj dalej. Już nie długo zajmie nam przygotowanie dźwigu dla ciebie.– Misato nie mogła nic poradzić na sytuację która działa się na dole. Ciągle pospieszała techników którzy już pracowali jak robotnicy w roju.– "Czemu to nie zwalnia. Żadna łódź podwodna nie byłaby w stanie wytrzymać jednego strzału."

– Pani Misato! Skończyła mi się amunicja!

– Trzymaj się... Jeszcze pięć minut zajmie nam samo rozpoczęcie wciągania cię.

– To jest już w zasięgu 100 metrów!– Wasyl wyrzucił pistolet. Postanowił że jeżeli już coś się stanie, to bez walki go nie wezmą. Pistolet uderzył gwałtownie o dno. Dłonie Evy wysunęły się przed samą twarz. Z komór na dłoniach wysunęły się dwa ostrza które zaświeciły się seledynowym kolorem w toni wody. Przez chwilę Evangelion stał jak wryty. W hełmie zabrzęczał klik zmieniającego się utworu. Na radarze obiekt zaczął się nagle oddalać. Tekst piosenki głosił teraz: "I tried so hard..."

– Pani Misato?

– O co chodzi? Jak się trzymasz?

– Uciekł. Obiekt zniknął z radaru przed momentem. Co to mogło być?

– Nie wiem. Przygotuj się. Wyciągają już twoją linę.

– Tak jest.– Po chwili poczuł że jest już kilkaset metrów nad dnem. Podnosił się ciągle i zastanawiał się co mogło wtedy przeć na niego, i czy to coś przestraszyło się jego ostrzy czy po prostu sobie odpuściło. Gdy wyszedł z Evy, rozejrzał się po pokładzie i przeciągnął się. Zdjął hełm i wyłączył odtwarzanie muzyki. W chwilę później podeszli do niego Toji i Misato.

– Jak się czujesz Wasyl–kun?

– Dobrze pa... eee... Misato.

– A właśnie. Gdyby nie wy to pilot nie przeżyłby długo. Podejrzewamy że ten obiekt który tam cię atakował był tam właśnie dla tego modułu.

– A gdzie teraz jest pilot? Czy wszystko z nim w porządku?

– Jest na stołówce. Był strasznie głodny. Myślę że nic mu nie jest.

– To dobrze.

– No nie całkiem jest dobrze. To świetnie że pilot przeżył ale niestety moduł nie będzie działał. Przez liczne awarie pancerza, wiele części skorodowało. Nie nadaje się do użytku i gdyby nie wartość innych części to moglibyśmy zwrócić amerykanom pilota a ten złom wrzucić do oceanu.

– Czyli akcja odzyskania modułu nie zostaje uznana za udaną?

– Zostaje uznana. Ale to się tyczy tylko naszych akt. Pilot będzie miał niezły ochrzan w USA. Widzisz ten statek? Tam jest ten wrak. Za kilka minut wsiądzie na niego nasz pilot a my popłyniemy z powrotem do Japonii.

– To dobrze.– Misato odeszła po ponownym wypytaniu jak czują się piloci Evangelionów. Toji usiadł obok Rosjanina.

– Ech... I jak zwykle ominęła mnie akcja.

– No cóż. Nic tak wielkiego cienie ominęło. Wojna to wojna.

– Wiesz? Jak cię lubię tak muszę ci powiedzieć jedno. Nie znoszę tego twojego tonu. Zawsze cichy, zawsze monotonny, zawsze bez uczuć.

– To mój normalny ton. Nie wiem czemu cię tak drażni. Ayanami mówi z takim samym tonem.

– Ale Ayanami nie gada ze mną na co dzień.

– No ona chyba z nikim nie gada na co dzień.

– I tu masz racje bracie.

– Powiedz mi. Kim ona dla ciebie jest, Toji?

– Eee... CO? O co ty mnie pytasz.

– Nie miałem nic z tych rzeczy na myśli. Po prostu. Czy Rei coś dla ciebie znaczy.

– Eee... Nie. Teraz gadasz do mnie jakbyś chciał się za nią wziąć. Co ci chodzi w głowie?

– Nic mi nie chodzi. Po prostu chciałem wiedzieć. Czy to złe?

– Nie. Nic wielkiego dla mnie nie znaczy. Znaczy się. Nie życzę jej nic złego ale mnie ni obchodzi. Jest trochę dziwna.

– Wiem. I to mnie w niej intryguje. Zawsze jest cicha. Człowiek po prostu chce poznać co się w niej kotłuje i dlaczego nie chce mówić.

– Przerażasz mnie Wasyl–kun. Masz bardzo dziwny gust.

– Mówię ci po raz ostatni. Nie chciałem nigdy brać się za Rei.

– Ekhem. Czuję że zaraz mnie zabijesz. Dam już sobie spokój.

– No proszę. A mówią że jak silny to głupi.

– To samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie. Jesteś lepiej zbudowany niż ja.

– Hmm... Ja nigdy nie rozpatrywałem ludzi po ciele.

– Tak. Widzę że masz duszę poety. Minąłeś się z powołaniem. Zamiast żołnierzem to powinieneś być poetą albo filozofem.

– Jak to? Czyli twój wizerunek żołnierza to arogancki i zarozumiały gnojek który myśli tylko o sobie? Bo jak na razie tylko takie stereotypy spotkałem.

– Eee... jakby to powiedzieć. Tak.– Toji czuł się bardzo nieporadny.

– Nie bój się. Nie gniewam się. Ludzka rzecz. Teraz już wiesz że żołnierz nie jest marionetką.

+

Maruszka siedziała sobie w domu. Za oknem świeciło piękne słońce. Jej dwaj bracia zajmowali się grą w szachy w ogrodzie. W swoim pokoju przebrała się w swój strój do opalania czyli w dwuczęściowy strój kąpielowy. Popatrzyła w lustro.

– No, Maruszka. Patriotka z ciebie wielka.– Poprawiała linie białego biustonoszu i sprawdziła czy czerwone szorty dobrze na niej leżą. Na polu czekał już na nią leżak z którego usług natychmiast skorzystała. Leżała pięć minut gdy coś zaczęło ją razić bardziej od słońca. Na drzewie świeciły trzy szkiełka.

– Ivan? Możesz mnie natrzeć olejkiem?

– Ja? No dobrze.– Chłopak wziął do ręki tubkę i odszedł od gry. Podążało za nim mordercze spojrzenie Wladimira. Maruszka słusznie rozumowała i w momencie w którym poczuła wilgoć na plecach cos gruchnęło za płotem w okolicy drzewa.

– Wlad?

– Czego?

– Możesz go przynieść? I sprawdź czy sienie poobijał.

– Mam ci go przynieść jak piesek? Przecież ja nie aportuje.– Ponarzekał i wstał. W krzakach znalazł poobijanego Kensukego ciągle masującego pośladki.

– Nie potłukłeś się?

– Eee... nie... AAA!– Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę że stoi przed nim Wladimir z twarzą niczym jakiś demon. Próbował uciekać ale Wlad skutecznie go zatrzymał.

– Hola, hola! I na uciekanie przyjdzie pora! Maruszka chce cię widzieć i nie wymigasz się.– Kensuke poczuł że zbliża się koniec jego żywota gdy był prowadzony jak skazany na rozstrzelanie. Wladimir posadził Kensukego na krześle obok leżaka Maruszki a sam wrócił do gry z Ivanem.

– Hej Kensuke. Przecież cię prosiłam żebyś nie robił mi zdjęć znienacka. Możesz zawsze porobić mi zdjęcia bez potrzeby ukrywania się.

– Przepraszam. Myślałem tylko że ty...

– Żartuje? Nie martw się... Nie żartowałam wtedy. Może zrobisz mi teraz zdjęcia?

– Teraz?

– Tak. Jak już zacząłeś to może lepiej by było żebyś skończył?

– Ekhem. Nie wiem czy mogę przy nich.– Jak na zawołanie Wladimir i Ivan wstali od stołu i przenieśli szachownice do domu.

– Widzisz jacy są uczynni? Powinieneś ich lepiej poznać.

– Tak. Ekhem. Nie wiem od czego zacząć... Jeszcze nie miałem propozycji udziału w czymś takim.

– Improwizuj. Ja też nie miałam jeszcze sesji zdjęciowej. Może po wzorujesz się na tych których pokazują w telewizji?

– No mogę.– Maruszka i Kensuke rozmawiali jeszcze trochę podczas sesji. Kensuke ciągle frasował się tym co teraz robi. Po kilkunastu minutach Maruszka wstała z leżaka i Kensuke domyślił się że potrzebuje przerwy. Jej mleczna skóra wydawała się jakaś dziwna przy tym ostrym słońcu.

– Domyślam się że ciekawi cię moja skóra?

– Yhym... – Potaknął.

– Nie wiem dlaczego ale nigdy nie mogę się dobrze opalić. Zawsze jestem albo rumiana albo blada. Chodźmy do środka. Zrobisz mi parę zdjęć w moim pokoju, dobrze?

– Eee... dobrze.– Już w swoim pokoju Maruszka posadziła go na łóżku a sama ruszyła w stronę łazienki.

– Poczekaj chwilę. I pamiętaj że zdjęć w negliżu ci nie podaruję.

– Dobrze, dobrze. Nie miałem zamiaru ci takich robić.

– Dzięki. Zaraz wyjdę.– Oczom Kensukego ukazała się ubrana już zupełnie inaczej. Biała koszulka bez ramiączek i z dość głębokim dekoltem, czerwona spódniczka kończąca się jakieś pięć centymetrów nad kolanami i skarpetki na stopach.

– Co cię tak zatkało? Mam coś nie dopięte? Albo krzywo założone?

– Nie. Po prostu... Wyglądasz... eee... pięknie.– Chłopakowi plątał się język.

– Dzięki. Myślę że z twoich ust to wielki komplement.

– Tak.– przełknął ślinę.

– To robimy te zdjęcia?

– Jasne.– Następne pół godziny spędzili na pozowaniu i fotografowaniu. Maruszka Przebierała się jeszcze dwa razy. Za pierwszym ubrała się w suknię balową a za drugim w strój trochę stylizowany na Samurajów a trochę na retro. Nawet miała katanę, co prawda plastikowa ale doskonale wykonaną. Chciała mu się pokazać od najlepszej strony. Rozmowy jakie prowadzili podczas robienia zdjęć bardzo im się podobały. Gdy Kensukemu skończył się film, skończyli również sesję. Maruszka przebrała się w swój mundurek szkolny z tą różnicą że beret założyła pod miejsce przeznaczone na belki. Rozmawiali jeszcze troszkę o szkole i o innych ciekawych dla nich sprawach. Przyszedł czas, że Kensuke musiał iść do siebie. Maruszka odprowadziła go do drzwi i nawet za nie. Już za zamkniętymi odezwała się do niego:

– Wstąpisz do mnie jutro po szkole?

– Jutro? Nie ma sprawy. Mam wziąć aparat?

– Nie trzeba. Chce z tobą jutro porozmawiać. Wlad i Ivan mają testy i będzie "wolna chata". Pogadamy sobie w spokoju. Oki?

– Jasne. Z miła chęcią przyjdę.– W tym momencie usłyszał krakanie. Z dachu zleciał czarny jak noc ptak i usiadł na wyciągniętym przez Maruszkę ramieniu. Przyglądał się Kensukemu.

– To twój ptak?

– Tak. Edgar. Kruki to moja domena i obsesja. Mam całe zeszyty zarysowane krukami.

– Hmm... Spodobałby się chyba Ayanami. Też ma czerwone oczy.

– No tak. To maja do siebie kruki po Drugim Uderzeniu. Mogą mieć czerwone oczy i zdarzają się takie wypadki. Weterynarz powiedział mi że pod tym względem Edgar jest "białym krukiem".

– No nic. Musze lecieć. Pa

– Pa Kensuke! Do jutra!

– Do jutra!– Maruszka zamknęła za sobą drzwi i położyła lewą dłoń na klatce piersiowej w okolicy serca. Zza rogu wyjrzał Wladimir.

– Pamiętaj że prawie go nie znasz.

– Cicho bądź, dobrze jest. To jest pierwszy chłopak który mi zawrócił w głowie. Nie puszcze go tak ot sobie.

– Niech ci będzie. To twoja sprawa.– Schował głowę za framugę i po chwili usłyszeć można było uderzenia drewnianych figur o szachownice.

Zbliżał się wieczór. Toji zaczął odczuwać chęć snu i wciągnął to tego uczucia również swojego kolegę po fachu. Próbowali się rozejść do kajut, lecz Misato zatrzymała ich mówiąc:

– Hola, hola! Za godzinę dopływamy do Tokio–3. Musicie przeprowadzić Evy do Nerv'u i dopiero będziecie mogli odpocząć.

– Tak jest.– Odpowiedział z entuzjazmem Wasyl. Misato powoli odeszła.

– Ale z ciebie służbista.

– A co? Źle mi z tym?

– Nie. Właśnie pasuje do ciebie.

– Dzięki. Biorę to za komplement.– Odeszli do swoich jednostek.

– "Czy ja naprawdę jestem służbistą? Czy ja jestem w stanie przełożyć rozkazy ponad potrzeby moje i innych? Przecież jak dotąd byłem w stanie za rozkazem zamordować najlepszego przyjaciela. Dobrze ze nie kazali mi tego nigdy robić. Gryzłoby mnie teraz sumienie. Jakby się lepiej przyjrzeć, to ci ludzie uwolnili wiele uczuć których dotąd nie miałem. Ale ciągle mam wrażenie że nie wszystkie. Czemu ciągle mam wrażenie ze dla rozkazu mógłbym zdradzić wszystko w co wierzę? Przyjaciół? Rodzinę? Kraj i przekonania? Samego siebie? Czemu ja mam ciągle to wrażenie."– Rozmyślał już w Evie. Przyjrzał się Prawej rękawiczce Plug Suit'u. Czasomierz był obecnie wyłączony i powierzchnia tarczy lśniła odbijając od powierzchni twarz pilota. On sam poprawił włosy wpatrując się w odbicie.

–"I pomyśleć, że nigdy przedtem nie dbałem tak o wygląd. Kolejne zachowanie które nabyłem od Japończyków."– Niespodziewanie obraz w odbiciu przeraził go. W miejscu w którym była jego twarz, pojawił się wizerunek jego podświadomości, szkielet w hełmie wojska rosyjskiego.

– Co jest? Nie to jakieś przywidzenia.

– "Nie przywidzenia. Jak widzisz, osiągnąłem już szczyt moich możliwości"– Usłyszał swój głos w głowie.

– Nie! To nie możliwe! To jest chore! To nie może być prawdą!

– "To jest prawda. Witaj wśród ludzi posiadających syndrom Hyde'a."

– Syndrom Hyde'a? Nie... To niemożliwe. To choroba psychiczna! Jak ja mogę ją mieć skoro wszystko ze mną w porządku?

– "A pamiętasz to kiedy się pierwszy raz dowiedziałeś o tym że twoja podświadomość jest już osobnym bytem? Ten długi okres kilku dni gdy leżałeś jak roślina. Pamiętasz dlaczego byłeś w takim stanie?"

– Tak! Potrącił mnie samochód i walnąłem głową o krawężnik...

– "No i tu się mylisz. Pomyśl. Gdyby potrącił cię samochód i to w rozpędzie to jakbyś miał szansę na wyjście z tego bez szwanku? Gdzie połamane ręce i nogi? Wybite zęby i inne uszkodzenia? Zresztą... Gdybyś uderzył głową o krawężnik to byś już nie żył. Pamiętasz ile przypadków już widziałeś które skończyły się śmiercią?"

– Masz rację? Wiec czemu tak się to skończyło?

– "Mogę tylko przypuszczać. Ale pamiętaj że podświadomość rejestruje więcej rzeczy niż zwykła świadomość. Możesz tego nie pamiętać bo starali się to zatrzeć w twojej pamięci. Ale zostałeś uprowadzony. Zamknęli cię w jakimś zielonym akwarium i zmusili cię przez płyn w nim żebyś im wygadał o tym terroryście którego zabiłeś. Problem w tym że doktor który cię przesłuchiwał wcale nie chciał ci tego robić i jako ochotnik pozbawił cię pamięci o tym zajściu. Wydaje mi się że przez te środki z płynu "zachorowałeś" jak to ładnie określiłeś. Nie będę ci na razie przeszkadzał, chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć: Twoje ciało nie jest już tylko twoją własnością. A druga sprawa jest taka... Nie masz wielkiego wpływu na moje podszepty. Nie jestem absolutną osobą ale mogę występować w tym awatarze na każdej lustrzanej powierzchni. Jeżeli nie życzyłbyś sobie mojego towarzystwa, wystarczy żebyś spojrzał gdzie indziej. Czołem"– Postać znikła.

– Nie! To niemożliwe! Jak on mógł. Jak oni mogli! Jestem chory!

– Z kim gadasz? Wasyl–kun?

– Uaaa!– Spojrzał na ekranik który wyświetlił się tuż obok jego twarzy.

– Coś się tak wystraszył?

– Nie spodziewałem się... A rozmawiałem sam ze sobą. Głośno myślałem, Toji.

– O tym że jesteś chory? Co ci dolega? Bo zaczynam się martwić...

– Nic. Doła miałem i tyle.

– Aha. Cóż. Wiesz że na horyzoncie już widać Tokio–3?

– Nie zwróciłem uwagi. Dzięki za informację.

– Nie ma za co.– Ekranik zniknął.

+

– Kensuke? Jesteś pewien że mają przybyć właśnie teraz?

– Tak Stary. Poprzednim razem się nie myliłem jak wyczytałem to w danych ojca, i teraz też je czytałem. Zresztą. To jest raport sprzed godziny. Wiesz ile ja się nadzwoniłem zanim wezwałem ciebie i jeszcze kilku?

– No wiem. Akurat do mnie zadzwoniłeś dziesięć minut przed rozkazem zejścia do bunkrów.

– Wiem... Ale to miło zobaczyć jak takie kolosy przechodzą przez miasto. – Przerwał. W świetle kończącego swój zachód słońca zobaczyli Wstające nad zatoką sylwetki olbrzymów. Wszyscy wydali z siebie jęk podziwu, gdy maszyny ruszyły przed siebie w kierunku dwóch wież. Eva– 03 szła nieco szybciej.

– Co się tak wleczesz? Wasyl–kun?

– Śpiący jestem a nie chce się przewrócić.

– Aha.– Eva–05 mimowolnie przyspieszyła kroku i po chwili obydwie zjeżdżały już windą do kwatery głównej NERV'u. Na ekranikach w Entry Plug'ach pojawiła się twarz Ritsuko.

– Gratuluje wam. Przejrzałam zapis całej waszej akcji i doszłam do wniosku że została wykonana profesjonalnie.

– Dziękuję!– W głosie Toji'ego była nutka dumy. Wasyl wpatrywał się w to co znajdowało się za plecami Akagi. Udało mu się wypatrzyć Mayę. Spojrzał na zegarek umieszczony na dłoni. Wskazywał godzinę dwudziestą trzecią.

– "Hmm... Moje rodzeństwo chyba jeszcze nie śpi. Zadzwonię do nich jak już będę wychodzić. Miałem się z nimi spotkać wczoraj."– W szatni Przebierali się niecałe dziesięć minut później. Wasyl przyglądał się protezom Toji'ego. Ten najwyraźniej poczuł na sobie jego wzrok.

– Wiem. Nie wyglądają za dobrze. Ale dostałem je prawie za darmo od NERV'u i spisują się dobrze.

– Ekhem. Mi się tam nawet podobają. Ciekawie wyglądają. Wybacz że się spytam ale czy jesteś w stanie zdejmować z nich skórę?

– Zdejmować skórę? Sam to czasami robię. Wyglądają troszkę jak szkielet. Problem jest z założeniem jej z powrotem. Ale jako tako da się przeżyć.

– Pewnie masz dużo problemów z nimi?

– No. Nie dają mi ćwiczyć w ogóle. Jak już pozwolą to tylko z użyciem tych prawdziwych kończyn.

– Czyli gra w piłkę odpada?

– Tak.

– To szkoda. Jutro moja klasa gra z twoją. Właśnie w piłkę. Boję się tylko czy nie uszkodzę wam bramkarza.

– Bramkarzem jest Shinji–kun. Jak to, "uszkodzisz"? Faulujesz?

– Nie. Problem jest w tym że jak kopię piłkę do bramki to z całej siły i celnie. A ja do tego mam taką technikę że w poprzedniej szkolę zmieniali nam siatki w bramkach pięciokrotnie w ciągu miesiąca.

– Przebijasz siatkę? Biedny Shinji!

– Cóż. Dam mu przestrogę i postaram się strzelać bardziej w rogi żeby mu krzywdy nie zrobić.– jechali już windą. Dalej nie rozmawiali ze sobą.

+

– Halo?– głos słodki jak miód i wypowiedziany szeptem odezwał się w słuchawce.

– Strasfucie Maruszka. Poznajesz?

– Hmm... jak miałabym zapomnieć mojego ulubionego braciszka?

– No tak. Czemu szeptasz? Bracia już śpią?

– Tak. Ale jak chcesz to przyjdź... W moim pokoju ich nie obudzimy i porozmawiamy sobie na spokojnie.

– Dobrze... Będę tam zaraz tylko wezwę taryfę.

– Oki. Czekam na ciebie.

– Daswidanja.– Numer telefonu został zmieniony na inny by zamówić taryfę. Po chwili Taksówka wiozła już Rosjanina na wyznaczone miejsce. Maruszka czekała już na niego na werandzie. Gdy tylko taksówka zatrzymała się przy domu, wstała i otworzyła bratu furtkę.

– Chodź. Tylko na razie cichuteńko bo Ivan śpi.

– A co z Wladimirem

– Wyszedł na żer.

– Że co?

– Nic takiego. Powiem ci później. Chodź.– Usiadł wygodnie na łóżku w jej pokoju.

– A ten też śpi?– Spytał szeptem pokazując na Edgara.

– On? Zaraz się obudzi. Zawsze tak robi.– Usiadła obok niego. Dopiero teraz się jej przyjrzał. Miała na sobie nieco odmienny strój niż poprzednim razem gdy ją widział. Teraz ubrana była w czerwony strój z białym puchem na nadgarstkach, kołnierzu, pasie, i na końcu spódniczki jak również w okolicach ramion. Na dłoniach miała białe rękawiczki. Gdy siadała, poprawiła spódniczkę tak by sztywno przylegała do czarnych rajstop.

– Pięknie wyglądasz.

– Dzięki.

– Czemu mam wrażenie że przebrałaś się tak dla kogoś?– Zachichotała.

– Bo to prawda. Przebrałam się dla Kensukego.

– Dla Aidy? Ciekawe. Czy coś mi umknęło?

– Trochę. Spodobał mi się i zaprosiłam go tu dzisiaj. Wyznałam mu miłość w dość ciekawy sposób.

– "Ciekawy", powiadasz?

– Tak. Siedział tak jak ty. Położyłam dłonie na jego piersiach i położyłam go. O tak.– Maruszka powoli powtórzyła te ruchy na Wasylu kładąc go na łóżku.

– "Co tu się dzieję? Co ja mam robić? Moja własna siostra robi mi tu jakieś numery?"– myślał panicznie jednak nie mógł wykonać żadnego ruchu. Maru kontynuowała:

– Położyłam się na nim...– również to wykonała.– Przybliżyłam usta do jego i chciałam pocałować.– Zamknęła oczy i przybliżyła swoje usta do ust brata, w takim ułożeniu jak do pocałunku.

– Maru... Maruszka. CO ty robisz?

– Wiesz że dokładnie taka była jego reakcja? – Znowu zachichotała i wstała z brata.– Nie myślałeś chyba że chciałam cię wykorzystać?

– Ekhem. – Odwrócił wzrok. Na jego policzkach wyskoczył rumieniec.

– Nie no... Dokładnie taka sama była jego reakcja kiedy spytałam go "Czy nie tego pragną faceci na pierwszej randce?"... I wiesz co? Powiedział że jemu aż tak na tym nie zależało

– Ekhem... Czekaj. Musze pozbierać myśli. Dobrze... wiem już o co ci chodziło. Przepraszam za te myśli.

– Nie przepraszaj. Zresztą. Cóż. W ten sposób chciałam go sprawdzić czy to w gruncie dobry chłopak. Jedyna różnicą w waszym zachowaniu było to że jemu pod koniec puściła krew z nosa. Nie strużka albo nic takiego. Ale dowiedziałam się że jest w gruncie rzeczy dobry. Jesteśmy razem od dzisiaj.

– Ekhem. Cóż. Wstałaś z niego dopiero gdy puściła mu krew z nosa?

– Nie bardzo. Wstałam dopiero kiedy spytał co ja robię. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłam że mu krew puściła. Ale może też chodziło o to że ja jako dziewczyna go podnieciłam a ciebie jako siostra oburzyłam. Cieszę się że obaj jesteście porządni.

– Ekhem... Musze ci przyznać, ciekawy sposób, ale skuteczny.

– Dzięki. Wasyl?

– Tak?

– Mam do ciebie prośbę. Mogę zobaczyć twój nieśmiertelnik?

– Moją "blachę"? Nie mów że nie wiesz jak wygląda...

– Tylko z daleka. Jak na filmach o wojnie.

– Cóż... Proszę.– Zdjął swoją marynarkę i wyjął spod białej koszulki bez rękawów, swój nieśmiertelnik. Była to srebrna połyskująca blaszka z wyrytymi na niej napisami w Cyrylicy i jakimiś numerami.

– Ale dziwny numer... 99543017722835281? Co to za numer?

– To jest mój numer w bazie danych. Poza imieniem i nazwiskiem oraz wojskowymi detalami, wszyscy dostajemy Numer seryjny. Pierwsze pięć cyfr nic mi nie mówi. Zresztą mojemu dziadkowi też niewiele mówiło. W przeciwieństwie do następnych. To jest mój numer statystyczny. Tylu żołnierzy zostało zarejestrowanych przede mną.

– To taki wielki numer. Nie czujesz z tego powodu żadnych kompleksów?

– Numer jak to numer.

– A co się stanie jak zniszczą ci nieśmiertelnik?

– Ekhem... Na taką ewentualność posiadamy inną metodę. Każdy żołnierz naszej armii posiada również drugi nieśmiertelnik. Chowa się go w bucie ale wygląda jak każdy inny. A gdyby i ten zniknął, każdy z nas ma tatuaż w postaci kodu kreskowego.

– To tak jak więźniowie?

– Nasz kraj nie robi niczego takiego więźniom.

– A gdzie masz swój tatuaż?

– Tutaj.– Odwrócił w jej stronę lewe ramie.

– Hmm... Ten sam numer co na nieśmiertelniku.

– Tak.

– Hmm... No tak. A jak tam misja przebiegała?

– Nie wiem czy mogę ci powiedzieć. NERV zabrania zdradzać takich szczegółów.

– Aha.– Maruszka popatrzyła w podłogę...– "Gdybym ja tak mogła ci powiedzieć że ja też należę do NERV'u. Trudno. Spytam majora Fedorova."

– Hmm... A jak tam w szkole, Maru?

– W szkole? A tak. Dobrze. Wiesz ze jutro mamy przyjść na galowo?

– Na galowo? Pierwszy raz słyszę.

– Shinji mówił że nie będzie cię trzy dni ale widać się pomylił bo już jutro będziesz. Jutro jest jakiś apel na pierwszej godzinie i wszyscy mamy przyjść ubrani na galowo.

– Wnioskuję, że na galowo czyli w garniturze. Mój mundur odpada?

– To wziąłeś ze sobą z wojska galowy mundur?

– Tak, ale nie szkodzi. Mam jeszcze ze sobą garnitur ojca.

– Ojca? Właśnie. Zapomniałam cię spytać. Jak on wyglądał?

– Nie pamiętasz co? Jakby tak patrzeć to wszyscy faceci w naszej rodzinie są podobni. Ojciec wyglądał pod koniec życia bardzo podobnie do Wladimira. Wychudzony i nie uśmiechający się na ogół.

– A propos podobieństwa... Słyszałeś że tata miał dwóch braci i siostrę. To tak jak my.

– Tak. To się już ciągnie od pięciu pokoleń. Dziadek miał dokładnie tak samo. Z tego co wiem to nie zdarzył się też w naszej rodzinie żaden blondyn i każdy z nas miał zielone oczy.

– O kolor ci chodzi? A wiesz że jak mieszkałam w Polsce to uchodziłam za tak samo unikalną jak Ayanami?

– Widzę że już zapoznałaś się z Rei.

– Aha. Wiesz... Nie lubi gadać i niezbyt lubi ludzi ale wnioskuję że to miła dziewczyna. I moim zdaniem wyraża nieśmiałe zainteresowanie tobą.

– Zainteresowanie mną? Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Po czym to wnioskujesz?

– Jak zaczynała rozmowę ze mną to pytała o ciebie. Przynajmniej za pierwszym razem.

– Hmm... To troszkę dziwne. Mało ją znam ale wiem że nie zaczyna na ogół rozmów.

– Cóż. Nie lekceważ mojego nosa. Wiem że cię lubi i to już powinieneś sam zobaczyć.

– Ja też ja lubię.

– Czyżby mojemu Wasylkowi podobała się Rei?

– Nie wiem czy to tak określić. Po prostu jest cos w niej. Gdy patrzę w jej oczy, czuję się jakbym znowu był w kraju. W kochanej Matuszce Rosji.

– Tęsknisz za krajem, co?

– Tak. A ty nie?

– Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć.

– Co?

– Boję się...

– Czego?

– Że mnie znienawidzisz...

– Co za nonsens. Ja miałbym ciebie znienawidzić? Może najpierw mi powiedz za co.

– No cóż. Ja... Ja nie czuję się Rosjanką. W Rosji nie czułam się dobrze. Tak jakby mnie ktoś odebrał od piersi matki gdy byłam mała. Czuję się Rosjanką tylko w pewnej małej części. Nie mam nic do naszego kraju jednak nie czuję się w nim dobrze. Jest tylko jedno państwo w którym czułam się dobrze. Właśnie w Polsce. Tam się wychowałam i tam żyłam. Dlatego się bałam ze mnie znienawidzisz jak ci to powiem bo widzę jakim jesteś patriotą...– Wasyl popatrzył na nią i zachichotał.– Co?

– Nic, Maruszka. Powiem ci to tak: Póki zostaje to u Słowian, Nie mam ci nic za złe.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Nie musisz. Ja owszem jestem patriotą ale Słowianie są mi niemalże równie bliscy co krajanie. Tak więc nie masz się czego bać. Dalej cię kocham siostrzyczko.

– Myślałam że...

– Moja reakcja będzie inna?

– Tak.

– No i widzisz?

– Aha. Podobno masz jutro mecz z chłopcami z naszej klasy.

– Tak.

– Powiedz mi Wasyl. Czy grasz ostro?

– Można tak powiedzieć. Mocno strzelam. A co?

– Mogę cię prosić żebyś nie uszkodził Kensukego i Shinji'ego?

– Kensuke zrozumiem ale czemu nagle cię wzięło na obronę Shinji'ego?

– Wiesz. Ja kocham Kensukego, ale jestem też, jakby to powiedzieć, fanką Shinji'ego. Lubię ich obu ale jedyny dostępny stał się Kensuke. Nie żałuje tego wyboru ale nie przeszkadza mi to lubić Shinji'ego. Problem tylko że ciągle istnieje Mana. Ja rozumiem że jest jego dziewczyną i w ogóle ale pozwoliłaby mu chociaż pogadać ze mną.

– Może jest zazdrosna?

– O co?

– O cokolwiek. W twoim przypadku może to być nawet twoje ciało.

– Hmm... A co? Uważasz ze jestem od niej kręglejsza?

– Masz pytania. Potrafisz do mnie zagadać nagle ni stąd ni zowąd bez żadnych oporów takie pytania.

– Sam zacząłeś braciszku. A możesz odpowiedzieć?

– Dobra. Uważam że jesteś lepiej "zaokrąglona" niż Mana. Może być? Ech... Nie znoszę takich pytań.

– A co? Wstydzisz się braciszku?

– Tak. Ech... Są jakieś plany w szkole? Jakieś inne apele? Jakieś imprezy?

– Cóż. Udało mi się z dziewczynami załatwić u nauczycieli że będzie dyskoteka za jakieś dwa tygodnie. Ciągle negocjujemy to z nauczycielami.

– Ekhem. Widać że lubisz takie imprezy.

– Ty pewnie nie?

– Nie bardzo. Owszem. Chodzę na nie ale podpieram, zazwyczaj ściany. Ja się nadaję tylko do wolnych tańców. Szybkie wydają mi się niepoważne. A ja skądinąd, uchodzę za sztywniaka.

– Nie mów tak. Na pewno nie jesteś sztywniakiem. To nic że nie potrafisz tańczyć szybko. To zupełnie normalne dla facetów.

– Dzięki. Umiesz mnie pocieszyć. Hej która to już godzina? Misato będzie się martwić.

– A... widzę że Misato wprowadziła u was reżim?

– Raczej nie ale zrobi mi rejwan że nie wracam z misji zaraz do domu.– Wstał i przeciągnął się.

– Cóż. Fajnie się rozmawiało.– Na słowa swojej pani, obudził się Edgar. Przeciągnął skrzydła i podleciał do Wasyla. Usiadł mu na barku i zaczął dziobać delikatnie jego włosy przed uchem.– Hej mały. To moje pióra.

– Chodź tu Edgar.– Kruk posłusznie poleciał i usiadł na jej barku. Powtórzył czynność z włosami.– Nie miej mu za złe. On po prostu ma taki zwyczaj że pomaga mi z włosami jak się obudzi.

– Ty go tego nauczyłaś?

– Nie. Jak tylko odzyskał zdrowie, bo miał wypadek jak go znalazłam, to podleciał do mnie jak siedziałam przy lustrze i pomógł mi tak się czesać.

– Hmm... Wybacz, Maru, ale muszę już iść.

– Nie ma sprawy. Pamiętaj że jutro na pierwszej godzinie lekcyjnej jest apel.

– Tak pamiętam.

– No to pa.– wyszedł.

+

Misato siedziała na wersalce w salonie i czekała. Miała zamiar zrobić pogadankę na temat tego że jej podopieczny spóźnia się do domu, jednak Morfeusz był nieubłagany, udało mu się wciągnąć ją w swoje objęcia. Bardzo mu w tym pomogły wypite przez nią puszki piwa. Wasyl zjawił się niedługo po tym. Wszedł po cichu do swojego pokoju i zasunął drzwi.

Po chwili usłyszał skrobanie do drzwi. Delikatnie je rozsunął i ujrzał jak Pen–Pen wbiega do jego pokoju i wskakuje na łóżko.

– Okej pieszczochu. Tylko mi się nie wydzieraj bo pani Misato śpi.– Wziął go na ręce i usiadł za biurkiem. Głaskał pingwina po łebku i przyglądał się jak bardzo okazywał że mu się to podoba. Drzwi nadal pozostawały otwarte i po chwili usłyszał odgłos spuszczanej wody. Delikatnie odwrócił się w fotelu i ujrzał jak na wpółprzytomna Asuka wchodzi powoli do jego pokoju. Przełknął ślinę.

– "Czy ona czegoś teraz próbuje? Mam nadzieję że nie."– Asuka była w swojej zwyczajowej piżamie czyli potarganych krótkich szortach i mocno obwisłej koszuli z głębokim dekoltem. Położyła się na jego łóżku i po chwili usłyszał jej chrapanie. Obaj z Pen–Penem patrzyli na nią z wychodzącymi z orbit, oczyma. Wyjął z wersalki kołdrę i okrył nią Asukę.

– "Śpij dobrze."– poprawił na niej kołdrę.–"Co ja mam myśleć? Albo jest lunatyczką, albo teraz daje mi do zrozumienia żebym z nią się przespał. Wolę nie dociekać o co chodzi. Wolałbym nie mieć z nią żadnej sytuacji niedwuznacznej."– Zdjął z siebie całą górną część odzieży. Zostawił tylko swój Rolex. Położył się na wersalce. Pen–Pen gdzieś polazł i zniknął mu z oczu.– "O czym by tu pomyśleć? Asuką nie chce zaprzątać sobie głowy. Misato i Shinji'emu też dam już spokój. Rei? Właściwie, czemu nie? Rei wydaje mi się najciekawszą osobą z tej paczki. Ech... Kogo ja oszukuje. Podoba mi się i już. Może to przez te oczy... Nie... To coś jest w niej samej. To jej zachowanie, sprawia że chcę ją lepiej poznać. A do jej intrygującego charakteru i zachowania dochodzi jeszcze ładna buzia i zgrabne ciało. Piękno samo w sobie pod każdym względem. Wiem jeszcze jedno. Nie tylko Rei mi się podoba. Chociaż nie tak bardzo jak ją, lubię panią Ibuki. Ale co ja mam do niej? Ona jest dorosłą kobietą a ja tylko nastolatkiem. Zresztą... Na pewno już kogoś ma. Która to godzina?"– popatrzył na zegarek i podświetlił tarczę.– "Druga? Tak długo mnie nie było? Czy to tak długo myślę?"– Nagle na szkiełku pojawił się znajomy szkielet.– "O nie! Tylko nie ty!"– zgasił podświetlenie i obraz zniknął.–"Nie mam teraz ochoty z tobą gadać. Zresztą... Przecież gadałbym z samym sobą. To nie normalne... Ech. prześpię się to może mi przejdzie."– odwrócił się w stronę ściany i po dłuższej chwili przerywanej chrapaniem Asuki, zasnął.

+

Asuka wstała i popatrzyła wokoło. Nie mogła w pierwszej chwili poznać gdzie się znajdowała. Po chwili poznała pokój w którym spała. Wstała z łóżka i popatrzyła na biurko. W otwartym pudełeczku leżał znajomy jej już medal. Na krześle obok wersalki leżała koszulka bez rękawów i marynarka od mundurka Rosjanina.

– "Czy... Czy on i ja...? Nie... To niemożliwe! Nie byłam na pewno aż tak nieprzytomna."– wyszła z pokoju i rozejrzała się po domu. Misato spała z nieprzytomną pijacką miną, rozwalona na kanapie.

– "A ta znowu się zachlała w trupa? Nie znoszę jak to robi. Zawsze później ma kaca i wpada na meble."– Usłyszała jakiś głos dochodzący z łazienki. Drzwi były uchylone. Zobaczyła przez szparę swojego rosyjskiego kolegę poprawiającego kołnierz od garnituru. Nucił sobie jakąś piosenkę.

– "Stawaj! Strana Agromnaja! Stawaj na smiertny boj!"– Podśpiewywał sobie w myślach pod rytm melodii. Gdy zaczął poprawiać krawat, w lustrze zjawiła się postać jego podświadomości ale w tym wypadku była ubrana w jego garnitur i ubrania. Czaszka była odkryta i o dziwo, miała coś zamiast łysej glacy w miejscu włosów. Była to gładka, czarna, połyskująca kopuła. Szkielet jak zwykle lśnił metalicznym blaskiem.

– Nie lepiej załatwić muchę stary? Stroisz się nie jak na apel tylko jakbyś chciał przypodobać się Rei. I masz niezbyt dokładnie położony kołnierz.

– To moja sprawa jak się ubieram! Rozumiesz!– Krzyknął do lustra.– Spadaj! Ale już!

– "On jest nienormalny"– Pomyślała opierając się o drzwi. Niestety drzwi nie utrzymały jej ciężaru i otworzyły się powodując jej upadek na posadzkę.

– A... Asuka? D... Dużo słyszałaś?

– "Chance!"– pomyślała wstając z podłogi.– Wystarczająco. Czy ty jesteś nienormalny? Gadasz z swoim odbiciem w lustrze?

– Ekhem. To nie tak...

– Nareszcie mam na ciebie haka! Więc waż się teraz ze słowami rzucanymi na mnie bo cię wydam. Zrozumiano?

– Tak jest.– Powiedział ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Twój kołnierz.

– Słucham?

– Jest nierówny. I krawatu nawet nie umiesz zawiązać?– Podeszła do niego i poprawiła mu kołnierz. Po tym zajęła się poprawianiem krawatu.

– Dzięki.

– Co?

– Nie jesteś osobą po której bym się spodziewał pomocy przy ubieraniu...

– Ach tak?– Popatrzyła na niego z chęcią mordu w oczach. Usłyszał tylko szybki dźwięk miętego materiału, i już poczuł że brak mu tchu w płucach.

– Za... ciasno...– Złapał za pętlę i rozszerzył ją. Odetchnął po tym z ulgą i odwrócił od niej ciężko dysząc.

– Nie lekceważ mnie.

– "Podstępna nimfa"– pomyślał – Aha. Asuka?

– O co chodzi?

– Ja też mam na ciebie haka.

– Jakiego?

– Pierwsze... przychodzisz do mojego pokoju w środku nocy i kładziesz się w moim łóżku. Dwa... Chrapiesz jak hipopotam... Trzy... gadasz przez sen. Już nie mówię o czym bo było by to zbyt wredne.

– A o czym gadałam według ciebie?

– O tym że twoja matka umarła. Tego już nie zdradzę nikomu ale to że już gadasz przez sen to jest niezły hak.

– Ech... Na mój jeden ty znalazłeś trzy. Czy tobie nigdy nie jest dość?

– Jest. Mam taka zasadę. Jeżeli wszyscy będą porządkowymi maniakami, to ja też... ale jeżeli znajdzie się jedna osoba która się wyłamie, ja nie będę gorszy.

– Jesteś dziwny.

– Tak naprawdę to mogę powiedzieć to samo o tobie... Zresztą to nasze dziedzictwo narodowe.

– Jak to?

– Niemcy i Rosjanie nie lubią się już bardzo długo. Zresztą. Nie tylko Rosjanie bo Białorusini i Ukraini a nawet Litwini i Polacy nie znoszą Niemców już ponad 100 lat. Ja jestem wyjątkiem bo cię lubię. I z tego co pamiętam to ty mnie też lubisz.

– Nie schlebiaj sobie.

– To samo mógłbym powiedzieć tobie.– Wystawił lewą rękę i pomachał jej szybko zginając wszystkie palce z kolei. Jej uszom doszedł okropny dźwięk strzelających kości– Pa, pa!– Założył rękawiczki i wyszedł z łazienki. Poszedł obudzić Shinji'ego i wyszedł z swoją teczką.

– "Kurcze. Ja rozumiem że w szkołach są apele ale żeby były już o ósmej rano? Ech. A co mnie tam. I tak mam jeszcze dwie godziny. Może będą jacyś koledzy albo koleżanki..."– Szedł przez centrum. Po drodze zobaczył jeden sklep który przykuł jego uwagę. Był to sklep z bronią. Na wystawie za pancernym szkłem widział broń dobrej marki i sprawdzoną. Dojrzał nawet rosyjskiego Ak–47.–"Muszę zapamiętać to miejsce. Ile tam kosztuje ten kałach? 25000 jenów? Hmm... Ile to na ruble będzie? Nie należę do biednych w Rosji mam dość duży zasobnik na kilku kontach w rosyjskich bankach. Musze to sprawdzić."– Podszedł do pierwszego kiosku jaki zobaczył i poprosił o gazetę z kursem wymiany. Nie otwierał gazety tylko ruszył od razu w stronę szkoły. Przy wejściu ujrzał scenę która przykuła jego uwagę. Na ławeczce nieopodal schodów, siedziała Maruszka z Kensuke. Przytuleni do siebie i rozmawiający ze sobą. Oboje w strojach galowych.

– "Więc Maruszka mówiła prawdę. A ja myślałem że się zgrywała."– Rozejrzał się dalej. Znalazł wolną ławeczkę i usiadł na niej. Otworzył gazetę i długo ją przeglądał. W międzyczasie dosiadł się do niego jakiś chłopak. Chwilowo nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Zamknął gazetę i popatrzył na chłopca.

– Wladimir? Co się tak skradasz?

– Przeszkadza ci to? Mój braciszek jest nerwowy?

– Nie... Ale nie spodziewałem się ciebie tu zobaczyć tak wcześnie. Zwłaszcza że w całą noc chodziłeś po mieście.

– Taki mam styl życia. Nie znoszę dnia a kocham noc.

– Ja tak samo. Nie lubię dnia.

– No to się nie spodziewałem że mamy jakieś podobieństwa poza wyglądem.

– Hmm... Szczerze mówiąc to powinieneś mieć więcej podobieństw z Ivanem... W końcu jesteście bliźniakami.

– Nie przypominaj mi. Nie chce mieć za wiele wspólnego z tym playboyem.

– Aż tak z nim źle?

– Wiesz... On nie może wytrzymać pięciu minut bez podrywania dziewczyn.

– No to musi być w tym dobry.

– Nie wiesz nawet jak. Niestety, wszędzie był nienawidzony bo zostawiał za sobą pasmo złamanych serc.

– No cóż... Cicha woda.– Siedzieli jeszcze troszkę. Do szkoły schodziły się kolejno osoby.

– Hej, Wasyl. Czy to nie twoja dziewczyna tam idzie?– Wlad wskazał palcem na przechodzącą Ayanami.

– Ekhem... To nie moja dziewczyna... Ale dzięki że mi ją wskazałeś.– Popatrzył na nią. Nie była ubrana w strój galowy. Miała na sobie swój mundurek szkolny, jednak coś w nim wydawało mu się jakieś inne.– Nie wiem co z nią ale wygląda jakoś tak inaczej.– Wlad przypatrzył się jej.

– Aha. Pewnie chodzi ci o mundurek? No tak. Jest coś z nim. Jest wyprasowany.

– Tylko tyle?

– Tak. Znasz ja dłużej ode mnie. Powinieneś wiedzieć że ona zawsze chodzi w pomiętym mundurku. Ale włosy dalej ma rozczochrane.

– Widzę że uważny z ciebie obserwator. Czemu aż tak bardzo się nią interesujesz?

– Myślisz że mi się też podoba? Powiem ci jedno. Nie mam nic do niej, nawet ją lubię, ale za bardzo przypomina mi moja dziewczynę. A ja czekam jeszcze niecały miesiąc aż tu przyjedzie.

– Twoja... dziewczyna?

– A co?

– No nie wyglądasz na człowieka który z jakąś chodzi. A tak w ogóle. Ładny garnitur.– Popatrzył na niego. Ciemno czerwony kolor marynarki i czarne spodnie doskonale pasowały do osobowości Wlada.

– Ekhem... Dzięki... Hej! A co to za kobitka jest tam przy murku?

– Co? Przy którym murku?

– Przy tamtym... Przypatrz się... Brunetka, fryzura na wyczesanego na lewo pazia. Wydaje mi się że kogoś szuka bo się tak rozgląda.

– Hę? O! To pani Ibuki.

– Znasz ją?

– Tak... Wydaje mi się że mnie lubi. Pogadam z nią.– Wstał i ruszył w stronę Mayi.

– Strasfucie, Ibuki–san.– Sam nie wiedział dlaczego nagle zaczął używać przedrostków.

– O! Witaj Wasyl–kun.

– Czy mnie pani szukała?

– Tak. Miałam przekazać ci przedłużoną kartę identyfikacyjną do sztabu. Proszę.– Podała mu kartę z jego zdjęciem i danymi osobowymi.

– Dziękuję! Czy coś jeszcze?

– Nic wielkiego. Chciałam przypatrzeć się apelowi bo mam jeszcze dwie godziny wolnego...– Nie była szczera. Owszem, miała wolne dwie godziny, ale kartę mogła równie dobrze dać mu po szkole. Chciała go zobaczyć.– Aha. Ładnie wyglądasz w tym garniturze. Skąd go wziąłeś? Ma dość stary krój.

– Ekhem... Mój ojciec nosił go na ślubie... Później mi go dał.

– Hmm... A wiesz... gdy przeglądałyśmy z doktor Akagi twoje akta, nie było w nich twojego zdjęcia... Czemu?

– Ekhem. Nie wiem. Może dlatego że nie byłem notowany?

– Może tak. Lepiej już idź... Twoi rówieśnicy się podśmiewają a apel zaraz się zacznie.

– Daswidanja!– Poszedł.– "No... Tutaj to się jej nie spodziewałem. Pani Ibuki... mam nadzieję ze nie będzie miała problemów z mojego powodu. Nastolatki bywają okrutne. O co ja się martwię? To raczej mi będą dokuczać."– Doszedł na plac apelowy i zajął miejsce obok Rei. Wszyscy stali i wpatrywali się w mównicę. Dyrektor szkoły, wysoki starszy mężczyzna, przemawiał starym lecz rześkim głosem do młodzieży. Wasyl nie bardzo zwracał uwagę na to co mówił, ale i tak usłyszał że po szkole uczniowie mają zgłosić się po nowe mundurki. Jego to nie dotyczyło, ciągle uważany był za ucznia z wymiany. Lekcje się zaczęły i musiał udać się do klas tak jak wszyscy uczniowie. Bez problemu przetrwał nudne lekcje Historii, matematyki i fizyki. Teraz nadeszła kolej na wychowanie fizyczne na którym to, miał się odbyć mecz. Tak jak zapowiedział Maruszce, uprzedził Shinji'ego i Kensukego o tym jak gra. Kensuke nieco mu nie dowierzał ale Shinji od razu powiedział że postara się uważać.

Dziewczęta siedziały za siatką odgradzającą ich basen od reszty szkoły. Wpatrywały się jak wyglądają przygotowania do meczu. Jedna z dziewcząt przyniosła ze sobą lornetkę i razem z kilkoma koleżankami oglądała co siedziało w okolicach boiska.

– Hej! Maru–chan! Czy to nie jeden z twoich braci?

– Powinni tam być wszyscy trzej... O co chodzi?

– Bo ich nie rozpoznaje nieco. Który to jest, ten który siedzi z Aidą?

– Daj popatrzeć to ci powiem...– Wzięła od koleżanki lornetkę i popatrzyła w wyznaczone miejsce.– Tak. To jest Wasyl.

– Wasyl? Znaczy się ten pilot? To on jest twoim bratem?

– Tak... Nie mówiłam ci?

– Musiałam nie dosłyszeć. Daj popatrzeć. Hej. A dlaczego Suzuhara nie gra?– Horaki popatrzyła zatroskanym głosem za siatkę.

– Miał wypadek i nie może już uprawiać sportów.

– Jak to? Przecież nic mu nie brakuje.

– Zaufaj mi. Nie chcesz wiedzieć.– Horaki nie miała ochoty zdradzać prawdy o protezach swojego wybranka.

– A. Shinji stoi widać na bramce. Maru–chan... Ten twój braciszek jest na ataku a ci dwaj inni są na obronie w przeciwnej drużynie.

– To nieźle... Bo ja stąd bez lornetki nie widzę najlepiej.

– Hej! Nie wiedziałam że twój brat ma tatuaż.

– No ma. Już wczoraj go widziałam.

– To nie wiedziałaś że on go ma? Jesteście przecież rodzeństwem.

– Później ci opowiem... Za długa historia.

– Oki. O, rozpoczynają.

+

Piłka w grze. Drużyna Shinji'ego zaczynała. Od razu podano do Kensukego który zaczął natarcie na bramkę przeciwnej drużyny. Drogę zastąpił mu Kazuya i po odebraniu mu piłki podał do Takuyi. Ten po krótkim czasie podał do Wasyla. Wasyl przeprowadził szybki bieg przez boisko. Już na połowie przeciwników, podał do Takuyi i piłka krążyła teraz od Takuyi, poprzez Kazuyę do Wasyla. Już pod bramką Wasyl chwilowo się zawahał. Shinji z przerażeniem patrzył jak jego kolega unosi daleko nogę do oddania strzału. Wasyl wykazał się dobrą spostrzegawczością i strzał oddał w okienko. Całe boisko i widownia na basenie zamarła z wrażenia gdy piłka przeszła przez siatkę na wylot pozostawiając dość pokaźną dziurę. Trener z wrażenia upuścił butelkę z wodą i już po chwili skakał po tej butelce ze złością.

– Do licha ciężkiego! Czemu ja musiałem dostać te łamagi na wychowanie?

– Ekhem... Pani trenerze...–Toji siedzący obok patrzył na niego jak na wariata.– Proszę nie liczyć że ja panu przyniosę nową butelkę z wodą.

– Ech... Dobra... Ale leć po nową siatkę i to migiem, bo chce zobaczyć jak te łamagi poradzą sobie z tymi chłopakami.– Toji posłusznie wykonał rozkaz i po chwili zakładał już siatkę. Shinji patrzył wciąż z przerażeniem na oddalającego się rosyjskiego kolegę. Po połowie meczu, drużyna Wasyla wygrywała 5 do 3. Wasyl był już trochę zmęczony. Postanowił że odpocznie na ławce rezerwowych. Obok niego siedział Shinji, najwyraźniej również zmęczony.

– Wybacz Shinji... Za tamtą bramkę.

– Nie szkodzi... Przecież mnie ostrzegałeś.. I nic mi sienie stało. Tylko mnie wystraszyłeś. Nie wiedziałem że masz taka siłę...

– To zależy od techniki a nie siły. Chociaż to drugie też się przydaję.

– Nieźle ci idzie. Bardzo dobra ta technika. Przynajmniej dopóki nie użyjesz jej na ludziach.

– No nie wiem. Raz jak odkopałem granat to nie dość że wrócił na czas to jeszcze ogłuszył wroga.

– Odkopałeś granat? To ty byłeś na wojnie jakiejś?

– Nie chce ci teraz odpowiadać. Jeżeli już chcesz usłyszeć to w domu ci opowiem kilka moich historii z wojska. Dobra... wracaj na boisko... Możesz już odbić to co ci strzeliłem bo ja jestem jeszcze zmęczony. Aha. Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko to wstąp ze mną po drodze w jedno miejsce... Dobrze?

– Okej. Nie mam po szkole nic do roboty.

– To świetnie. Okej... To już leć.– Wasyl nie długo został sam.

– Ciekawy tatuaż... Gdzie go kupiłeś?– Toji'ego zastanowił wzór na ręce kolegi.

– Nie kupiłem. Jest prawdziwy.

– Serio? Ja nie wiedziałem że masz tatuaż a przecież przebieraliśmy się razem już kilka razy.

– Pewnie nie zwróciłeś uwagi. Ja na serio mam ten tatuaż na stałe i od dawna. Już cztery lata go mam. Znaczy się jutro mija czwarta rocznica mojej rejestracji w wojsku.

– To trzeba by to uczcić.

– Nie bardzo. Nie jestem dumny z tego że jestem w wojsku. Ale lubię to.

– Nigdy nie zrozumiem Rosjan... Wiem co teraz powiesz, "To samo mogę powiedzieć o sobie i japończykach". Zawsze to mówisz... tak lub podobnie.

– Jak tym mnie dobrze znasz... Dobra... Ja muszę już lecieć..– Pobiegł z powrotem na boisko. Mecz zakończył się ostatecznie zwycięsko dla drużyny Shinji'ego co wprawiło trenera ich drużyny w istną ekstazę.

Maruszka szukała Kensukego. Lekcje się już skończyły i oboje mieli iść by odebrać jego nowy mundurek. Po lekcji WFu przebrała się w swój rosyjski mundurek szkolny. Kensuke znalazła przy wyjściu ze szkoły. Czekał na nią. W kolejce stali obok Shinji'ego i Ayanami. Rei stała przed nimi. Maruszka cieszyła się że może być w towarzystwie swoich ulubionych kolegów z klasy.

– Hej, Ayanami. Czemu tak cicho siedzisz? Pogadaj z nami.– Maruszka chciała wprowadzić ją w dobry nastrój.

– Nie umiem rozmawiać na takie tematy.– Odpowiedziała chłodno. Maruszka poczuła ten chłód dotkliwie jednak nie czuła urazy.

– Nie nauczysz się nigdy jeżeli nie spróbujesz.

– Mam jeszcze czas.

– Dobrze. Rozumiem że nie chcesz rozmawiać. Nie przeszkadzam ci już.– Maruszka poddała się. Neutralny ton jej głosu za bardzo przypominał jej ten którego używał jej brat.

– Ayanami już taka jest. Nie lubi rozmawiać na nasze tematy.– Aida zaszeptał jej dyskretnie do ucha. Jego szept był jednak tak mocny że powietrze załaskotało ją w uchu. Zachichotała i dała mu znienacka całusa w policzek. Shinji zrobił zdziwioną minę a Aidzie na policzkach wyskoczył rumieniec.

– Czyli że wy... Razem...– Shinji'emu plątał się język.

– Tak, Shinji–kun. Ja i Aida jesteśmy parą.

– Gratuluję. Ale czemu nie powiedzieliście wcześniej?

– Wiesz Shinji–kun. Takimi rzeczami się nie chwali. Ważne żeby było widać te rzeczy. Dlatego nie krępowałam się z pocałowaniem Kensukego.

– No tak.

– A właśnie... Przecież ty już to wiesz. Ty masz Manę i z tego co widzę to doskonale się dogadujecie.

– Tak. Mana jest najmilszą osobą jaka dotąd spotkałem. Nikt nie był mi jak dotąd tak życzliwy.

– No to mamy tu kącik zakochanych. Tylko Rei kogoś brakuje. No chyba że o czymś nie wiem.– Ayanami odwróciła na nią wzrok z dość jednoznacznym wyrazem.– Rozumiem, nie masz nikogo. Trzeba by kogoś znaleźć dla naszej Rei–chan. Masz jakieś propozycje Shinji–kun?

– Ja... Ja w ogóle nie mam pomysłów. I wolę nie mieć. Nie zrobicie ze mnie swatki.

– Dobrze... A ty Aida? Masz jakieś propozycje? Kto byłby dobry dla Ayanami?

– Cóż... Zastanówmy się. Toji odpada. Ma wyższe uczucia ale nie pasuje zupełnie... Trudny wybór...

– Czy ktoś tu wspominał o jakiejś wolnej dziewczynie?– Zza pleców Kensukego wyskoczył Ivan. Kensuke z wrzaskiem odwrócił się i cofnął od niego.

– Ty... Ty... Nie Zachodź mnie tak od tyłu. Nie skradaj się tak! Chcesz żebym dostał zawału?

– Spoko. Mówiliście coś że któraś dziewczyna jest wolna.

– Tak. Ayanami jest wolna.– powtórzyła my siostra.

– Rei–chan jest wolna? No, no, no. Nawet nie wiedziałem ze taka miła dziewczyna nie ma jeszcze nikogo.– Ivan poklepał się po klatce piersiowej i podszedł do Ayanami. Cała trojka patrzyła na niego jak na samobójcę. Maruszka klepnęła się w czoło i klęła coś pod nosem na zachowanie brata. Ten bez żadnych ogródek podszedł do Rei i założył swoje ramię na jej.

– Hej, Rei–chan. Co tak siedzisz samotnie?– Popatrzyła na jego dłoń. Postanowiła ze nie odezwie się.– Ależ ty cicha jesteś. Obraziłaś się na mnie?

– O co?

– Nie wiem. I dlatego pytam.

– Lubisz zadawać pytania retoryczne.

– Czy to źle?

– Nie wiem.

– Widzę że nie radzisz sobie z ludźmi. A może jakbym cię nauczył jak rozmawiać?

– Nie mam ochoty.– Shinji, Kensuke i Maruszka odeszli nieco dalej posuwając się dalej z kolejką.

– Czy on nie widzi że ona mu daje same aluzje żeby się odczepił?– Kensuke był oburzony zachowaniem Ivana.

– Niestety... On już taki jest. Niepoprawny podrywacz... musi mieć poważny powód żeby przestać podrywać.

– No nie wiem. Ja na miejscu Ayanami dałbym mu w pysk.

– Ale nie jesteś na miejscu Ayanami. Jestem ciekawa jak sobie z nim poradzi.

– Znając Ayanami to będzie mu dawać do zrozumienia aż się odczepi.– Shinji wreszcie zdradził jakiś szczegół o zachowaniu koleżanki. Rei istotnie, dalej dawała mu do zrozumienia ale Ivan nawet na centymetr jej nie puścił bez siebie. Maruszka klęła coraz głośniej na zachowanie brata. Nie mogła już go znieść i jego bezczelności wobec jej, bądź co bądź, koleżanki. Wreszcie nie wytrzymała i złapała go palcami za ucho i odciągnęła od Rei. Wladimir jak małe dziecko skamlał do siostry by go puściła. Po krótkiej i ostrej wymianie epitetów na temat jego zachowania, zarzekł że na razie da Ayanami spokój i poszedł w siną dal.

– Hej, Wladimir. Powiedz mi proszę... jaka jest twoja dziewczyna?

– Co? Wasyl... O co ty mnie pytasz?

– O nic wielkiego. Chciałem wiedzieć jaki masz gust...

– Jest podobna do mnie pod względem stylu ubioru, ale sama jest o wiele spokojniejsza. Jeżeli rozrabia to tylko ze mną. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o wygląd to jest niską brunetką, dosyć chudą i dobrze zbudowaną.

– No to już wiem że gust masz w porządku. Mówisz że rozrabiacie razem? Czyli co robicie?

– No cóż... wychodzimy na ten przykład na miasto i udajemy parę wampirów...

– Hmm... Czyli zgraliście się z sobą.

– A ty? Jaki ty masz gust? Bo jeżeli podoba ci się ta babka z którą rano rozmawiałeś to masz świetny gust.

– Ekhem... Podoba mi się ale to nic więcej. Zresztą... to pracownica NERV'u... Nie mam prawa do niej startować.

– Jak chcesz. Ja wiem że jak się kogoś kocha to się startuje do skutku.

– Dzięki za radę.

Wladimir wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni metalowe pudełko i otworzył je na oścież.. Wyjął z niego papierosa i schował je.

– Palisz? Braciszku?

– Tak.

– Po co?

– A tak. Dla jaj. Nie mam powodu.

– Wiesz że to szkodliwe no nie?

– Jakoś nawet nie kaszlę. No może jak się na prawdę zmęczę.

– A jak ty je zdobywasz? Przecież nieletnim nawet tutaj nie sprzedają.

– Są sposoby. Podchodzisz do grupki palaczy i prosisz o jednego. Ja chowam sobie na później i palę jak nie mam co do roboty. Wbrew wszystkiemu to nie jest nałóg w moim przypadku. Palę dla przyjemności.

– Nie obraź się ale tak usprawiedliwia to większość palaczy. Czy to nie dziecinne?

– Dobra. To nałóg ale mogę go rzucić kiedy zechce.

– Dobra. O! Idzie Shinji. Cześć!

– Cześć.

Wasyl podbiegł w kierunku kolegi i obaj opuścili szkołę. Shinji był prowadzony w dziwny sposób i drogą której jeszcze nie znał Wylądowali na dalekich przedmieściach. Jeszcze bardziej był zakłopotany gdy Wasyl wprowadził go na cmentarz. Wolał się tu nie odzywać i wyjaśnienia zostawił koledze. Ten zatrzymał się przy jakiejś krypcie. Nagrobki które po drodze widział Shinji, różniły się od tych które były na cmentarzu gdzie pochowano jego matkę. Te były różne, miały na sobie krzyże katolickie, prawosławne, żydowskie gwiazdy Dawida, a nawet zdarzały się takie z czerwonymi gwiazdkami i arabskimi napisami. Ta krypta przy której zatrzymał się Wasyl miała chrześcijańskie oznakowania. Podszedł do Wasyla i odczytał na głos:

– Krypta rodziny Ibuki. To rodzina pani Ibuki tu spoczywa?

– Tak Shinji. Ten cmentarz należy do weteranów i ofiar wojennych. Niedawno znalazłem go na mapie i postanowiłem odwiedzić. Dla uczczenia pamięci poległych. I wtedy właśnie znalazłem tę kryptę.

– Dlaczego mnie tu przyprowadziłeś?

– Popatrz. Rodzice Pani Ibuki byli ofiarami wojennymi. I ten cmentarz stał dla nich otworem. Wiesz że są tu również Rosjanie, Żydzi, Arabowie, Komuniści z całego świata? Pochowano tu ofiary zarówno trzeciej, jak i drugiej wojny światowej.

– To jednak nie tłumaczy dlaczego mnie tu sprowadziłeś.

– Otóż Shinji... Mam do ciebie wielką prośbę. Wydaje się że pozostanę tu bardzo długo i nie wiem ilu wrogów tu spotkam. Chciałbym żebyś, w razie gdybym umarł, postarał się pochować mnie tutaj. Na tej świętej ziemi.

– Co? Dlaczego akurat ja?

Shinji nie wiedział co ma myśleć o tej prośbie. Nikt jak dotąd nie prosił go o nic takiego. A Wasyl mówił do niego o śmierci z taką lekkością jakby to dla niego nie znaczyło nic.

– Chciałbym, dlatego że nie chcę tym obarczać rodziny. To jest potworne chować kogoś z rodziny. Ja sam musiałem pochować ojca. A ty wydajesz mi się jedyną osobą której mogę w tej sprawie zaufać. Nie odważyłbym się poprosić nikogo innego. Czy zrobiłbyś to dla mnie?

– D... dobrze. Zrobię to dla ciebie. Ale proszę... Nie mów o śmierci z takim lekceważeniem.

– Shinji... ja nie mówię o tym z lekceważeniem. Ja się już przyzwyczaiłem do śmierci. Codziennie ją widzę. Żołnierz musi być przygotowany na nią każdego dnia, godziny, minuty i sekundy. Poczekaj chwilę.

Rosjanin pochylił się i z wewnętrznej kieszonki wyjął znicz. Podpalił go od innego znicza i postawił na krypcie obok innych zniczy.– Co dla jednego człowieka jest symbolem, dla innego jest błogosławieństwem.

– Dlaczego To robisz? Nie znałeś ich nawet.

– Nie potrzeba znać kogoś żeby uczcić jego pamięć. A poza tym. Wnioskuję że pani Ibuki sama postawiła te znicze. Musi być bardzo samotna z tego powodu, chcę by poczuła że istnieją jeszcze inni ludzi którzy ja wspomogą... ale to nie jest mój najważniejszy cel. Dziękuję że zgodziłeś się na moją prośbę. Czy możesz ze mną wstąpić jeszcze dwa miejsca? Nie bój się. To już nie cmentarze.

– Dobrze.

Wrócili do miasta autobusem.

+

Przez całą jazdę ani jeden się nie odezwał do drugiego. Siedzieli wpatrując się w podłogę. Po dłuższej Chwili, Shinji spojrzał koledze w oczy. Ich zielony kolor tak jak zwykle wydawał mu się niezwykły. Zna mało osób o takim kolorze oczu.

– "Jak gwiazdy na niebie, oni są naszą konstelacją wolności..."

Wasylowi na tę myśl w oku zakręciła się łza. Shinji ujrzał ja tylko przez sekundę gdyż kolega zaraz zmazał ją rękawiczką. Wasyl odwrócił się do niego i ich wzrok przez chwilę krzyżował się.

– Coś mi wpadło do oka, Shinji–kun. Nie martw się.

– Nie martwię się. Hej! Pierwszy raz użyłeś przyrostka gdy wypowiedziałeś moje imię... Dlaczego tak nagle się zmieniłeś?

– Myślę że zasługujesz na to. Ja zwracam się z tymi przyrostkami tylko do osób które szanuję. I do których powinienem ich używać, dodatkowo.

– Dzięki. Czuje się wyróżniony.

– Bo jesteś. O. Nasz przystanek. Wysiadamy.

– Dobrze.

Wysiedli przed bankiem. Był to jakiś międzynarodowy bank z dużą ilością oddziałów. Shinji czekał obok gdy Wasyl wyciągał pieniądze z swojego konta. Pieniądze zostały mu od razu wydane w jenach. Przeliczył i zabrał Shinji'ego dalej.

– Masz dużo pieniędzy?

– Pieniądze szczęścia nie dają, ale trzeba je mieć. To jest połowa mojego czteroletniego żołdu i wszystkich pieniędzy jakie dostawałem, na urodziny i inne okazje.

– Dużo tego. Nigdy nie potrzebowałeś niczego?

– No cóż... na własne potrzeby brałem tylko dwadzieścia rubli z żołdu, a jeżeli mi coś brakowało to szedłem do wujka, też żołnierza. Taki miałem z nim układ.

– A ile dostawałeś tego żołdu?

– No cóż. Pod koniec pierwszego roku awansowałem i jestem teraz oficerem. Przeciętny rosyjski żołnierz służący w marynarce wojennej dostaje sto rubli żołdu miesięcznie. Ja jestem oficerem w piechocie morskiej i dostaję 275 rubli miesięcznie.

– Oficerem? A Jaki stopień?

– Kapitan. Jestem najmłodszym kapitanem w historii całej marynarki i prawdopodobnie i wojska rosyjskiego. Chyba że za czasów radzieckich w czasie wojny dostali się jeszcze do wojska jacyś młodzi i awansowali. Wtedy podczas najazdu na Rosję do Wojska brano wszystkich z wyjątkiem kobiet... Chociaż i te walczyły.

– Więc musisz być sławny w wojsku.

– Nie bardzo. Ja do wojska dostałem się "na czarno". Dziadek mnie wprowadził a że żołnierze byli mu wierni to utrzymywali tajemnice że jestem w wojsku. Problem zaczął się kiedy naszemu prezydentowi zachciało się odznaczać żołnierzy zasłużonych w boju. I akurat wylosował grupę pod dowództwem mojego dziadka.

– To pewnie było to transmitowane w waszej telewizji.

– Było, było... Na szczęście poratował mnie żołnierz stojący obok. Kiedy prezydent spytał dlaczego ja taki niski, on powiedział że dlatego ze młodo paliłem. I wyszło na to że jestem tylko niski. Problem w tym że inni dowódcy dowiedzieli się że nie jestem pełnoletni i robili kłopoty.

– Chcieli cię wykluczyć z wojska?

– Tak. Ale miałem trochę za duże zasługi wobec kraju i za wysokie wtedy stanowisko.

– Aha. A kiedy to było?

– Wiesz... Gdyby nie to że wybrano mnie na pilota, wyrzucili by mnie niechybnie. Ale kilku innych admirałów chciało mieć zasługę w tym że to właśnie ich oficer dostał się jako pilot do kraju najważniejszego do obrony.

– Czyli, to że jesteś pilotem, pozwala ci być w wojsku?

– Tak.

– Dlatego się zgodziłeś?

– Wojsko to dla mnie całe życie, Shinji–kun. Ale pilotem zostałem gdyż czułem taką potrzebę. Pomyślałem: a jeżeli nie znajdą nikogo poza mną? Jeżeli to że odmówię, spowoduje koniec świata na którym istnieje moja ojczyzna? Ja to zrobiłem tylko dla kraju Shinji–kun.

– Jesteś wielkim patriotą.

– Wiem. I wierz mi, że w Japonii nie czuje się tak dobrze jak w Matuszce Rosji. Po prostu nie potrafię .Czuje się tutaj nieswojo, wiem że jestem nietutejszy, to widać i słychać. Gdy idę przez miasto, ludzie widzą mnie jako Rosjanina i czują do mnie wstręt. Obgadują mnie za moimi plecami i myślą że nie słyszę albo chcą żebym usłyszał. Ale do ludzi nic nie mam. Walczę za kraj który w wielu rejonach nienawidzi wojskowych. Wielu Rosjan chętnie strzeliłoby mi w łeb za to że w ogóle istnieje.

– Więc dlaczego tak się dla nich poświęcasz?

– Nie wiem. Czuję że muszę, bo jeżeli ja się nimi nie zaopiekuję, to kto?

– Ja tak nie potrafię.

– Jeszcze znajdziesz dla siebie coś za co warto walczyć. Dobra, bo zanudzam cię moją historią awansu i moim patriotyzmem który najwyraźniej cię bardzo nudzi. O jesteśmy. To tu chciałem żebyś ze mną przyszedł na chwilę.

– Tutaj?

Sklep z bronią wyglądał jakby sam ich zapraszał w swoje wnętrze. Weszli do środka i rozglądnęli się dookoła. Sprzedawca na dźwięk dzwonka u drzwi odwrócił się do nich z uśmiechem jednak gdy ich zobaczył, to od razu zrzedła mu mina.

– Wypad dzieciaki! Ech... Przychodzą tu i patrzą a nie kupią i ja nie sprzedam bo bez licencji nie wolno.

– Ale ja kupię. Mam licencję.

Wasyl podszedł do niego i wyłożył na ladę jakiś portfelik jak na dokumenty osobiste. Sprzedawca krótką chwilę przypatrywał się licencji znalezionej wewnątrz. Zdjęcie się zgadzało, data urodzenia właściciela również wyglądała na poprawną, jednak właśnie ta data i chłopiec który stał przed nim wydali mu się podejrzani.

– Podrobiona. Nie nabiorę się.

– Podrobiona? Panie! Ja jestem żołnierzem! Nie mogę mieć sfałszowanej licencji.

– A masz dowód że jesteś żołnierzem?

– Proszę.

Wasyl wyjął z pod koszulki Swój nieśmiertelnik a zaraz po tym wyjął drugi z buta.

– To też da się podrobić.

– A czy to się da podrobić?

Wasyl zdjął marynarkę i podwinął rękaw koszuli, ukazując sprzedawcy swój tatuaż. To na sprzedawcę zadziałało.

– Hej! Rzeczywiście! Miałem kumpla w waszym wojsku, i tez miał taki tatuaż. Tylko inny numer.

– No i widzi pan?

– Dobra. Przepraszam. Co panowie sobie życzą?

– No cóż. Chyba tylko ja kupię bo Shinji–kun licencji nie ma. Tak się zastanawiam, w jakiej cenie jest ten Tokariev?

– To cacko? Nikt nie chce go kupować, i dlatego jest przecena. Sam nie wiem czemu go nie kupują. Może to przez ciężar.

– Fakt. Jest ciężki. Strzelałem kiedyś z niego. Całkiem celny jak na rodzimą produkcję. To ile kosztuję?

– Dobra. Dorzucę ci jeszcze zniżkę. 2000 Jenów, może być?

– Wie pan? Może Tokarieva kupię następnym razem. Teraz interesuje mnie coś samopowtarzalnego, wie pan, karabinek typu Kałasznikov.

– Mam AK – 47 ale niestety został zamówiony i jest ostatni. Ale jeżeli chcesz jakiś karabinek to co powiesz na MP–5'kę? Tylko 4500 jenów.

– Chętnie. Czy można tu gdzieś sprawdzić broń? Jakaś strzelnica?

– Mamy z tyłu. Proszę za mną.

Sprzedawca zaprowadził obu na tyły sklepu Trzymając w ręku wymienioną broń i magazynek do niej. Na miejscu stanęli przy otworze strzelniczym i założyli nauszniki. Sprzedawca podał Wasylowi broń i magazynek. Po zaopatrzeniu broni w magazynek, Wasyl zaczął mierzyć do tarczy i oddał serię próbną. Tarcza przedstawiająca człowieka wzbogaciła się o kilka pokaźnych dziur.

– Shinji–kun? Chcesz spróbować?

– Ja? Ale ja nie umiem.

– Poradzisz sobie. Masz.– Podał mu ostrożnie broń.– Nie martw się, zabezpieczona.

Shinji chwycił ją nieporadnie. Sprzedawca podszedł do niego i poprawił jego uchwyt.

– Po pierwsze, jeżeli będziesz trzymał broń byle jak, to połamie ci ręce. Nie masz jeszcze doświadczenia co? Musisz stanąć w lekkim rozkroku i zaprzeć się żeby cienie przewróciło. Ta broń ma duży odrzut.

Shinji zastosował się do wskazówek i już po chwili strzelał do innej tarczy.

– I jak się czujesz Shinji–kun? Przychodzą takie momenty w życiu człowieka że musi sobie postrzelać. Ty naprawdę tego potrzebowałeś... Wystrzelałeś cały magazynek. Jeżeli będziesz już musiał strzelać, to krótkimi seriami. Są celniejsze. Długimi strzelaj z bliskiej odległości.

– Zadziwiające uczucie... Strzelałem już w Evie ale teraz czuję cos zupełnie innego.

– Tak to jest. Człowiek który dostanie do ręki broń, poczuję spust pod palcami, zmienia się na ten czas. Przyzwyczaisz się jeżeli będziesz jeszcze strzelał.

– Nie wiem. Chciałeś mi to pokazać?

– Tak. Zauważyłem że masz mało pozytywnych emocji. Nudzisz się. Strzelanie do celu dostarcza przyjemności. Co do Pana– zwrócił się do sprzedawcy.– Czy magazynek wliczony w cenę?

– Jesteś pierwszym klientem od tygodnia. Bardzo sklep się zaniedbał. Dorzucę ci do kompletu jeszcze jeden magazynek. Może być?

– Proszę bardzo.

Zakupiona broń spoczywała w walizeczce. Obaj wracali teraz do domu.

– "Czemu tak naprawdę pokazał mi dzisiaj te miejsca? Owszem. To strzelanie dało mi trochę przyjemności. Ale dlaczego tak naprawdę on mi to pokazywał? Ten cmentarz? Ten sklep? Nawet ten bank. Chyba nigdy się nie dowiem. I jeszcze ta jego prośba. Nie wiem co o niej myśleć. No ale się zgodziłem na w razie czego."

Myśli nie dawały mu spokoju. W domu, zasiedli do kolacji przygotowanej przez Misato. I tym razem, Wasyl poczuł się jak w wojsku. Asuka patrzyła na walizkę którą ze sobą przytachał. Miała dziwne podejrzenia że to bomba.

+

Po kolacji, Rosjanin wyszedł na zewnątrz. Za nim wyszedł Shinji, śledził go. O dziwo, Kuźniecow nie skręcił w dół po klatce schodowej. Wyszedł na górę.

Tak jak przypuszczał, Drzwi na dach były otwarte. Kolejna rzecz która była różnicą pomiędzy jego krajem a krajem Japończyków. Wszedł na dach i usiadł na murku przy krawędzi dachu. Pod nim roztaczał się jeszcze dość odpowiedni pas dachówek. Przyglądnął się zachodzącemu słońcu. Patrzył tak troszkę i zdał sobie sprawę że wszedł tu za nim Shinji. Nie zwracał na to zbytniej uwagi, zaczął nawet śpiewać. Uszom Shinji'ego doszła smutna pieśń żołnierza:

– Żołnierzu mój, pozostaw dom i serce swe. Ona już wie, że nie spotkacie się! Lecz dusza jej, i serce zawsze będą twe. Radości brak, gdy on daleko tak. Kiedy na wojnie, mój żołnierzu giniesz tak, ona już wie, że nie spotkacie się. Lecz dusza jej, i serce zawsze będą twe! Bo żołnierz twój, na wojnę ruszył w dal...

– Czy to czujesz?

– Nie, Shinji–kun. Tak żegnali mnie moi koledzy z Wojska gdy wyjeżdżaliśmy pociągiem z Rosji. A poza tym... Pieśń doskonała dla żołnierzy.

– Czy ty masz kogoś? Znaczy się... Chce wiedzieć czy część tej piosenki jest prawdą.

– Nie... Nie mam ukochanej ani ukochanego jeżeli o to chodzi. Ale mam na oku jedną dziewczynę... może cos z tego wyjdzie?

– A którą?

– Mogę ci powiedzieć że ze szkoły. Wolę zatrzymać resztę dla siebie.

– Dobrze. A dlaczego tu przyszedłeś?

– Nie chciałem żeby Asuka słyszała jak to śpiewam. I żeby nie widziała mnie przy tym.

– Dlaczego?

Wasyl odwrócił do niego twarz. Na policzkach było widać było niedawną obecność łez.

– Nie widzisz? To jedyna piosenka przy której potrafię się rozpłakać. A żołnierz nie powinien płakać nawet w najgorszej chwili. I tak rzadko kiedy przy niej płaczę.

– Aha... Miałeś mi opowiedzieć o swoim życiu w wojsku.

– Tak. Serio chcesz słuchać tej nudnej opowieści?

– Jasne. Lubię nudne opowieści.

– Możesz nie wiedzieć bo w Japonii mało uczą o historii nie związanej z nią, ale w czasie trzeciej Wojny światowej, Rosja prowadziła wojnę na dwa fronty. Miała problemy z Czeczenią która znajdowała się wewnątrz naszych ziem, i z agresorami którzy pojawili się na świecie. Oficjalnie, walczyła po stronie tych dobrych... Ale sama nie była dobra. Nasz prezydent był i jest bezwzględny wobec Czeczenii. To zadziwiające jak tak małe państewko może już dwadzieścia lat walczyć o swe terytoria gdy przez ten cały czas jest najeżdżane. W każdym razie, mój kraj stracił siłę wewnątrz gdyż musiał walczyć na froncie. I stało się. Ten kraj potrafił wykorzystać sytuację na tyle, że odbił sobie małe pasmo z dostępem do morza. I zaczęło się.

– Ale dlaczego mówisz mi o tym państwie?

– Otóż to. Wszystko zaczyna się od tego państwa. Jak już wiesz, jestem w piechocie morskiej, czyli w desancie na ląd. Ponieważ Czeczenia odzyskała dostęp do morza, wprowadzono ataki marynarki na jej nadbrzeżne obszary. I ja tam byłem. Dwa lata temu zostałem wysłany z kilkoma desantami. Cudem przetrwałem.

– Byłeś na froncie?

– Tak Shinji, ZABIJAŁEM ludzi. To była część mnie którą nie chciałem żebyś poznał. Ale to nieuniknione. Przykro mi że musiałeś się tego dowiedzieć w ten sposób... Była miła atmosfera a ja wypaliłem z czymś takim.

– Zabijałeś?

Shinji nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Dotąd uważał go za człowieka odznaczanego za zasługi na codziennym wojsku a nie na wojnie.

– Tak Shinji. I nienawidzę się za to. Ale musiałem. Gdyby nie to, może już następnego dnia, oni zabijaliby moich rodaków. To byli fanatycy, poświęceni krajowi w ten sposób, że poświęcają życie by zabijać wszystkich obywateli wrogiego państwa. A ja? Cóż. Poznałeś moją maskę, którą nosiłem na co dzień i dalej będę ją nosił. Prawda jest taka że każdego dnia męczą mnie widma przeszłości, widzę twarze ludzi których zabiłem w innych ludziach. Co jakiś czas śni mi się wojna, widzę wszystko tak jak wtedy, a może nawet więcej. Widzę przerażone twarze, strach w oczach. Strach przed śmiercią. Ja naprawdę nie jestem osobą której można ufać bez problemu. Naprawdę nienawidzę się za to co robiłem i tylko mogę to tłumaczyć tym, że były to rozkazy i w obronie ojczyzny.

– Nie wiedziałem jak to jest. Czy posiadanie ludzi na sumieniu jest dla ciebie tak bolesne?

– Och Shinji... Żebyś ty wiedział jak ja się czułem. Na polu walki nie było myślenia "dlaczego to robię?". Te myśli przychodziły dopiero potem. Już w czasie pierwszej mojej misji, kolega pokazał mi co to jest wojna. Podszedł do jednego którego zabiłem i szukał w jego kieszeniach portfela. Pokazał mi go. Na zdjęciu z nim, były małe dzieci i żona. Poczułem, że to wszystko przeze mnie, nikt nie wyżywi rodziny, nikt nigdy już nie powie dzieciom że je kocha. A wiesz co jest najgorsze? W czasie kolejnych dziesięciu desantów, coraz mniej czułem się winny. To jest okrucieństwo wojny. Wojna robi z człowieka samotnika, boisz się żebyś nie skrzywdził nikogo z bliskich. Albo cos innego, niektórzy wariują, tracą zmysły, inni znowu są jak ja. Pesymistyczni, starający ukryć prawdę, czującego się winnym za wszystko co robił w imię ojczyzny i rozkazów. Nie życzę ci nigdy żebyś poszedł na prawdziwą wojnę.

– Też mam taka nadzieję... Ale ja też nie jestem taki niewinny jak myślisz... Ja już mam czyjeś życie na sumieniu, i kalectwo kogoś innego również.

– Masz na myśli Toji'ego? Słyszałem jak to się odbyło... A ten którego masz na sumieniu?

– Był moim przyjacielem... Bardzo go lubiłem, ale on okazał się Aniołem. Zmuszono mnie bym go zabił, on również mnie o to prosił. O mój Boże... Czy ty wiesz, jak to jest zabić przyjaciela?

Wasyla to zadziwiło. W ogóle nie spodziewał się że ten chłopak mógłby kogoś zabić, poza frontem, nie na wojnie, a jednak słusznie dla ludzi a nie dla niego.

– Shinji–kun. Widzę że dobrze mnie rozumiesz... Ja czuje się najpewniej dokładnie tak samo jak ty, chociaż ja nie zabiłem przyjaciela. Musisz wiedzieć, że jeżeli rozkaz wydany był przeciwko twojemu przyjacielowi, a on się z nim pogodził, nie powinieneś się czuć winny. On tego chciał, z tego co mówisz, to był największy akt przyjaźni jaki mogłeś mu okazać. Pomyśl, to był Anioł, agresor...

– On nie był...

Wykrzyknął do niego. Czuł że Wasyl zaczął kalać jego imię.

– Źle mnie zrozumiałeś, daj mi dokończyć. Otóż był on agresorem, a jednak sam się poddał chociaż mógł zniszczyć wszystkich wrogów. I to właśnie ciebie poprosił żebyś go... wiesz co. Mam propozycje dla ciebie, chcesz mnie wysłuchać?

– Mów...

– Zrobimy tak. Ja przestanę mówić ci o moich smutnych przeżyciach w wojsku, są też w przeciwieństwie do tego miłe chwile, a ty postarasz się nie pamiętać o tym co tu mówiliśmy, dobrze? Po co roztrząsać to, czego się żałuję.

– Dobrze.

– No więc. Na czym to skończyłem? Aha! Miałem ci opowiedzieć jak mój drogi dziadunio oberwał po łbie butem od podwładnego.

Rosjanin zbliżył się do niego i założył mu przyjacielsko ramie na barki i z uśmiechem zaczął mu opowiadać zabawne historię. Shinji śmiał się przy większości. Niektóre niestety kolega musiał mu tłumaczyć, z powodu braku zrozumienia wojskowych terminów.

– Idziesz? Wasyl–kun? Już późno...

– Nie... posiedzę tu jeszcze z pół godzinki i pośpiewam. Nie martw się o mnie. Już się dziś wypłakałem.

– Dobrze.

Odszedł. Rzeczywiście zaczęło się już robić ciemno. Znowu usłyszał słowa piosenki:

– Żołnierzu mój! Pozostaw dom, i serce swe...

– Dobranoc.

Nie spotkał odpowiedzi.

+

Po powrocie do mieszkania słyszał jakieś chrobotanie i szczęki metalu. Wszedł do salonu i zobaczył coś, co wprawiło go w prawdziwy strach. Podczas gdy Misato spała na kanapie po kilku "głębszych", Asuka majstrowała przy walizce w której Wasyl przyniósł swoją nową "zabawkę".

– A... Asuka! Co ty robisz?

– Chcę rozbroić bombę! A co sobie myślałeś? Zresztą... to nie bomba... tylko sobie to wymyśliłam... Chcę zobaczyć co tu przytachał... Nie wiesz może co to?

Shinji wolał się nie wypowiadać. Stał jak wryty i patrzył jak Asuka nasłuchując mechanizmu zapadkowego, otwierała walizkę. W końcu uporała się z nią i ujrzała co było w środku. Gdy karabin znalazł się w jej rękach, Shinji uciekł pod ścianę. Co prawda broń nie miała magazynku, ale wprawiała Shinji'ego w przerażanie, zwłaszcza gdy Asuka wycelowała w niego.

– A... Asuka! Co ty chcesz zrobić?

– A może cię rozstrzelam? A potem Misato–san? I potem przyjdzie pora na tego Rosjanina. Taaak... nad nim będę się pastwić i pastwić aż będzie błagał o litość! BUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Asuka śmiała się z tego jak Shinji drżał pod napływem jej gróźb. W tym momencie do mieszkania wrócił właściciel broni. Popatrzył przez framugę i powoli wszedł do pokoju. Niemalże natychmiast schował się za nim Shinji. Wasyl popatrzył na lufę.

– No i co chcesz zrobić?

Asuka podniosła lufę i wycelowała w głowę Rosjanina. Oczywiście nie chciała w ogóle wykorzystywać tej broni, jedynie straszyła nią. Ale mocno poirytowało jato że tego jednego chłopaka nie mogła nią przestraszyć. Ten ruszył w jej stronę z dziwnym błyskiem i surowością w oczach.

– Stój bo strzelę.

Wasyl był już przy niej i łapiąc za lufę, wyrwał ją z jej rąk z takim impetem że wpadła na niego.

– Nigdy, nie celuj do ludzi! Bo może się okazać że oni są szybsi i nie pokapują się że żartujesz... A poza tym, nie można oddać z tej broni strzału kiedy nie ma wpiętego w nią magazynka, mechanizm nie pozwala.

– Spokojnie... Chciałam tylko postraszyć Shinji'ego.

– Wiesz że gdyby był wpięty magazynek, nie zawahałbym się żeby cię choćby udusić?

– Co?

Wasyl miał w oczach złowieszczy blask. Ten wzrok powodował że Asuka czuła się zagrożona.

– Pamiętasz historię? Na pewno nauczyli cię w Niemczech co siedziało w czterdziestym piątym roku w Berlinie. Sowieci wymordowali prawie całe miasto. Wiesz że ja należę do armii która została po sowietach? Wierz mi, spróbowałabyś czegoś takiego z magazynkiem, a zrobiłbym tu retrospekcję z Berlina.

– Nienawidzę cię!

Wbiegła do swojego pokoju i zasunęła z trzaskiem drzwi. Misato poderwała się ze snu i popatrzyła na chłopców. Wasyl zdążył jeszcze schować broń za plecy tak żeby ta jej nie widziała.

– Co tu się działo? Wasyl–kun? Shinji–kun?

– Eee... nic takiego... Mała kłótnia z Soryu.

Wasyl ścisnął mocniej lufę karabinu.

– Aha... Idźcie już spać...

To mówiąc, znów usnęła i zaczęła chrapać z iście pijackim chrapaniem. Obu chłopcom spłynęła potężna kropla potu po głowach.

– Jedna butelka? – Wasyl wziął do dłoni litrową butelkę po wódce. Na nalepce widniały napisy zapisane w Cyrylicy.– Pewnie dostała do od chłopców jeszcze wtedy, gdy po mnie przylecieliście. Ja nie mogę. Nawet ja, gdybym nie był abstynentem, nie upiłbym się jednym litrem naszej wódki. A ty? Shinji–kun?

Kolegę zamurowało.

– Wiesz… Ja nie piłem jeszcze. No raz... Podwędziłem wujkowi kieliszek jak nie patrzył... Ale strasznie źle się po tym czułem... Ja bym się poddał już po dwóch kieliszkach chyba.

– No tak... Cóż... Przeliczyłem się... Myślałem że jak macie Sake to takie same z was Pijaki jak z nas. No cóż... Nam alkohol, przynajmniej większości, jest potrzebny do rozgrzania się... Nawet po Drugim uderzeniu, w Rosji jest zimno jak na biegunie... Może nawet jest zimniej niż przed tym? W Japonii stało się gorąco co niestety bardzo mi doskwiera, a u nas stało się jeszcze zimniej... No nic... Dobranoc.

Obaj weszli do swoich pokojów. Rosjanin w przeciwieństwie do kolegi, nie poszedł spać, ale rozsiadł się w swoim fotelu obrotowym. Patrzył w okno, lecz jego myśli odbiegały od krajobrazu. Zaświecił lampkę i wyjął medal z pudełka. Po głębszych oględzinach zaczął go polerować szmatką wyjętą z szuflady. Polerował go z dobre pół godziny po czym odłożył go z powrotem i przyjrzał się. Powierzchnia lśniła lustrzanym blaskiem.

– "Nie dam ci tak zardzewieć jak tamten medal który widziałem."

Czekał tylko żeby na powierzchni pojawiła się znajoma trupia główka, jednak ta się nie pojawiła. Popatrzył jeszcze w zdjęcie swojego ojca i rozmyślał nad najbliższą przeszłością. Po dłuższej chwili zajął się schowaniem swojej "zabawki" w bezpiecznym miejscu po czym zgasił światło i poszedł spać.

+

W ciemnym pomieszczeniu widniało sześć hologramów. Zebranie SEELE rozpoczęło się. Pięciu starców i komandor Ikari patrzyli po sobie z niezgłębionymi myślami. W końcu zabrał głos przewodniczący Keel:

– Ikari. Złóż sprawozdanie z operacji odzyskania modułu.

– Moduł został odzyskany jednak wiele części zdążyło skorodować a wiele innych zostało uszkodzonych w wyniku obsuwania się po zboczu góry. Misja powiodła się tylko w połowie. Ta połowa dotyczyła odzyskania pilota modułu. Obecnie Pilot powinien być już w USA i otrzymywać wypowiedzenie za dopuszczenie do takich strat.

– Tak. Na pewno je dostanie. Czy w czasie wykonywania operacji doszło do jakichś niespodziewanych wydarzeń?

– Pilot z Rosji odnotował dziwny owalny obiekt wielkości odpowiadającej wielkości Evangeliona, zbliżający się w stronę modułu. Oddał w jego stronę kilkanaście strzałów ale obiekt nie zwolnił. Zawrócił jednakże po kilku minutach i zniknął z sonarów. Czy o to chodziło?

– Tak. Podejrzewamy że to był jeden z tych Aniołów o których wspominaliśmy wcześniej. Ale na razie to nie twoje zmartwienie. Mamy dla ciebie kolejną dyrektywę. Ikari.

– Jaką?

– Jutro rano z eskortą rusza do Japonii konwój z rosyjskim modułem dla Evangelionów.

Odezwał się delegat z Rosji.

– Więc?

– Gdy konwój wpłynie na wody Japonii, jednostki wspomagające z konwoju będące częścią armii rosyjskiej, będą musiały zawrócić do kraju. Pozostaną jedynie transportowce i dwa statki bojowe dla eskorty. Takie jest zarządzenie rządu Japonii. Jako że Japonia nie może wesprzeć konwoju ani swoimi siłami ani siłami z ONZ, eskorta konwoju na wodach japońskich należeć będzie do ciebie.

– To znaczy?

– To znaczy... – Przerwał Keel – że weźmiesz trzy jednostki Evangelion, 05, 03, i 01 i przydzielisz je do konwoju.

– Zrozumiałem. Zastanawia mnie tylko dlaczego ONZ nie ma wystarczających sił by wesprzeć ten konwój.

– ONZ jest obecnie zajęte wojną która wybuchła na nowo na kontynencie afrykańskim. Mają problemy z administracją i rozmieszczeniem wojsk tak wiec najdalej za tydzień będą w stanie wysłać gdziekolwiek indziej wojska.

– Czy spodziewacie się jakichś ataków na ten konwój?

– Nie. Ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Musimy cię jednak ostrzec. Moduł będzie przewożony na statku z eskortą łodzi podwodnych.

– Czy coś jeszcze?

– Nie... Możesz odejść. Spotkanie zakończone.

W sali zniknął hologram Ikari'ego.

– Czy nie za bardzo śmiały plan? Od razu wysyłać naszego pilota na większość misji?

Delegat z Rosji był wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

– Z tego co pamiętam, to rozkazy są dla tego pilota ważniejsze od życia. Będzie doskonałym wejściem do NERV'u gdy nadejdzie czas. Do tego czasu musi zdobyć trochę doświadczenia.

– Tak... Ale nie zapominaj że Tabris nas już zawiódł.

Delegat z Chin również włączył się do dyskusji.

– Tabris zawiódł nas tylko tymczasowo. Pamiętajcie o tym. Zresztą... Nasz plan jest zbyt dobry opierać go na jednej jedynej osobie. I to jeszcze nieletniej i nie doświadczonej jak my. Nie zapominajcie że udało nam się to czego nie dokonali inni. Rozpracowaliśmy system który wykorzystał Adam w czasie Second Impact. Gdy Adam rozsiał swoje pierwiastki po ziemi, każdemu przekazał coś od siebie Tabris miał to do siebie że od Adama otrzymał to co nazywamy duszą. Dusza Tabrisa jest obecnie w naszym posiadaniu, jeżeli mogę się tak wyrazić. W każdym razie, wszystko idzie po naszej myśli. A jak się mają nasze wojska?

– Ich szkolenie dobiega końca... przynajmniej pierwszych stu oddziałów. Chciałbym przypomnieć e operacja "Anarchia" jest w fazie zaawansowanej i zostanie zrealizowana w najbliższym czasie. Następne ciągle są w drodze. Jeszcze jakieś sprawy dotyczące dzisiejszego spotkania?

– Nie. Nie sadzę... Jest już dość późno a my nie śpimy już od kilku dni. Zalecam odpoczynek celem regeneracji sił. Spotkanie uznaję za zamknięte.

+

Cała "rodzinka" siedziała w salonie po obfitym śniadaniu i wpatrywała się w telewizor. Dziś wstali wcześniej niż zwykle i postanowili że jeszcze trochę pooglądają wspólnie telewizor. Jednak bardziej absorbowała ich rozmowa na tematy codzienne takie jak co w szkole. Wasyl starał się wciągnąć do rozmowy Shinji'ego ale nie za bardzo mu to wychodziło, młody Ikari najwyraźniej wstał z łóżka lewą nogą.

– To jak Wasyl–kun? Czy znalazłeś w szkole jakichś przyjaciół? Pytam bo ostatnio strasznie często musiałeś opuszczać szkołę.

– No czy przyjaciół to ja nie wiem, ale dobrych znajomych na pewno. Dwóch z nich jest za to bardzo dobrymi kumplami tylko że...

przerwał. W rubryce między narodowej w wiadomościach pokazano flagę Rosji i to przykuło jego uwagę. Przypatrzył się uważnie i wsłuchał w słowa prezenterki telewizyjnej:

– Dziś cała Rosja rozpacza po wielkiej stracie. Podczas porannego wystąpienia przed ludnością kraju na Placu Czerwonym, zostały oddane strzały. O dziwo ofiarą nie padł tłum lecz ukochany przez Rosjan prezydent Putin. Rosyjski prezydent który już od ponad dziesięciu lat pozostawał nim, zginął na miejscu raniony w głowę. To zdarzenie spowodowało ogólny chaos który jednak nie wpłynął na służbę milicyjną która natychmiast pojmała sprawcę. Sprawca niestety zastosował dziwny sposób wprowadzenia się w katalepsję która...

Wasyl już nie dosłyszał ostatnich słów. Wyszedł w natychmiastowym tempie z domu i nawet nie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

– Wasyl–kun! Aż tak się przejął? Shinji–kun... Czy mógłbyś iść za nim?

– Jasne.

Ikari dość entuzjastycznie przyjął rozkaz Katsuragi. Obie dziewczyny posiedziały jeszcze ze sobą i rozmawiały... w zasadzie było to ciągłe narzekanie Asuki na Wasyla jednak trochę porozmawiały.

Shinji pobiegł za Wasylem. Poszukał go wokoło bloku jednak znalazł go dopiero przy wnęce przy śmietniku. Postanowił że lepiej będzie jak poobserwuje go z ukrycia. Wysunął głowę za załom i przypatrywał się. Wasyl trzymał pusty metalowy kubeł i opierał się na nim. Nagle krzyknął niezrozumiale dla Japończyka:

– KURWA MAĆ!

W chwilę potem metalowy kubeł uderzył z potworna siłą w ścianę za którą siedział Ikari. On sam przewrócił się i z przerażeniem popatrzył jak z idealnie okrągłego kubła zrobił się wgnieciony złom o bliżej nieokreślonym kształcie rotundy. Trzęsły mu się nogi chociaż nawet n nich nie stał. Pierwszy raz zdał sobie sprawę z siły jaką posiadał jego kolega. Wasyl był przygarbiony lecz jego twarz zwrócona była w jego stronę. Wydawał się wyglądać jak jakiś demon. Zwłaszcza gdy światło padło na jego oczy. Rosjanin wyprostował się i podszedł w stronę kolegi. Shinji ciągle trząsł się ze strachu chociaż próbował opanować się jak mógł Wasyl wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń i pomógł mu wstać.

– Wybacz... Nie wiedziałem że tam jesteś.

– Nie, nie szkodzi. I nie martw się o kubeł.

– Ekhem... Poniosło mnie Po prostu jak zobaczyłem co się tam działo to...

– Aż tak zmartwiłeś się śmiercią swojego prezydenta? Rozumiem żę jesteś patriotą i w ogóle...

– To nie oto chodzi, Shinji–kun. Jak pokazali tego zabójcę, to miał na sobie insygnia Arctic Avengers... Grupy która zabiła mojego ojca. A jak jeszcze wyszło że zabili prezydenta, najlepiej chronioną w kraju osobę, to już nie mogłem wytrzymać... Wychodzi na to że już nie ma bezpiecznego miejsca w którym nie trzeba by się obawiać tych terrorystów. Zaczynam powoli myśleć że ja jestem następnym celem.

– Dlaczego tak myślisz?

– Ja też walczyłem w służbie krajowi w Czeczenii. A ta organizacja już od 2000 roku współpracuje z terrorystami z tego kraju. Powinienem raczej powiedzieć że z "wojownikami o wolność"...

– Wierzę że z całą pewnością nie będziesz ich celem.

– Cóż... Dajmy już sobie spokój. Tylko proszę, nie mów nikomu że mnie tak widziałeś... Okej?

– Okej.

– A ten kubeł, to niech pozostanie w ogóle między nami.

– Dobrze... Wróćmy już do domu. Trzeba zebrać się do szkoły.

– Dobra. Ech... Nie wiem jak to wpłynie na mnie. Podle się czuje a to nawet nie moja wina.

– Nie przejmuj się tak. Przejmowanie dobrze ci nie robi.

– Masz rację.

– Wiesz co zauważyłem? Że odkąd z nami mieszkasz zmieniłeś nieco wyraz głosu. Bo jak dotąd słyszałem twój głos i nie wiedziałem czy to twój czy Ayanami. Teraz wyrażasz w nim nieco emocji.

– Cóż... Widać to silniejsze ode mnie. Zawsze starałem się nie okazywać emocji choćby w głosie. Swoją drogą... Głos Ayanami mi się bardzo podoba.

– Aha.

Już w szkole rozeszli się do swoich klas. Na lekcjach Wasyl był strasznie nieobecny... Kilka razy był wywoływany do tablicy i za każdym razem nauczyciel musiał się powtarzać... Skończyło się na tym że Wasyl wylądował pod koniec dnia na "dywaniku" u dyrektora.

– Czy zdaje sobie pan sprawę z tego dlaczego się tu znalazł, Kuźniecow–san?

Głos dyrektora był dość srogi.

– Tak...

– Więc powiedz mi... co było powodem twojego tak wielkiego roztargnienia na lekcjach?

– Czy muszę?

– Tak będzie mi prościej...

– Oglądał pan dziś rano wiadomości? Zastrzelono mojego prezydenta. Co mam powiedzieć... Załamałem się...

– Rozumiem cię ale śmierć obcego ci zupełnie, tak zakładam, człowieka nie powinna cię odciągać od nauki. Ja wiem, że jesteś pilotem, ważną osobą i że należy cię za to szanować... Ale nie oznacza to że ty nie masz okazywać szacunku nauczycielom którzy cię uczą...

– Rozumiem... Nie chciałem być w stosunku do naszego nauczyciela niemiły... A akurat na szacunek to ja nie zasługuję. Nie chodzi o to że mam depresję albo coś, bo wnioskuje z pana miny że tak pan to odebrał, tylko o to że takiemu człowiekowi jak ja nie należy się szacunek...

– Jesteś strasznym pesymistą...

przerwał mu dzwonek telefonu leżącego na blacie biurka.

– Przepraszam... – podniósł słuchawkę– Słucham? NERV? Tak, tak... Jest akurat razem ze mną. Tak jest. Do widzenia...– odłożył słuchawkę– Rozmowę chyba przełożymy na później... Dostałeś wezwanie z sztabu głównego. Masz natychmiast stawić się w sztabie. Idź już.

– Dziękuję... I jeszcze raz przepraszam.

– Idź już lepiej i nie przepraszaj.

Wasyl ukłonił się nisko i wyszedł. Od razu ruszył do NERV'u i już przebrany w plug suit, kroczył powoli w stronę sali odpraw, tej samej w której miał poprzednią odprawę. Po drodze minął się z Mayą.

– Strasfutie, towarzyszko Ibuki...

– Ohayo gozaimasu, Kuźniecow–kun.

Zaraz po tym, Maya stanęła w miejscu za odchodzącym Wasylem i ukryła za teczka rumieniec.

– "Oj, nieładnie, Maya... takie myśli względem piętnastolatka?"

poczuła się naprawdę brudna. Odeszła i jeszcze przez dłuższy czas nosiła rumieniec.

+

Tym razem w sali odpraw zabrakło obu komandorów. Ich miejsce zastąpiły Misato i Ritsuko. Gdy zebrała się cała piątka pilotów, wyjaśniono im cała operację. Mieli eskortować konwój złożony z trzech okrętów rosyjskich, dwóch krążowników klasy niszczyciel, i jednej łodzi podwodnej plus kilkanaście japońskich kutrów bojowych. Doszło do momentu wyznaczenia trzech pilotów i ich Evangelionów. Misato zamilkła a głos zabrała Ritsuko:

– Więc do tej akcji wytypowaliśmy trójkę z was których poziom synchronizacji był najwyższy. Pierwsi są Shinji–kun i Wasyl–kun...

– No to zbierajmy się chłopaki!

Asuka wprost nie mogła opanować rozpierającej jej dumy.

– Ekhem... Ty nie jedziesz Asuka. Twój poziom synchronizacji nie jest jeszcze wystarczająco wysoki. Jeszcze nie doszłaś do siebie po tej śpiączce.

– Ale ja mogę, doktor Akagi!

– Niestety... To nie leży w mojej gestii. Komandor Ikari miał do wybrania z dwóch pilotów których poziom synchronizacji różnił się jednym procentem: Rei i Toji–kun. Wybrał Rei która przeważała tym jednym procentem.

– Cz... czyli ta, ta... wondergirl idzie za mnie?

– Tak... Wszystko jasne?

– Tak!

Cała grupa odpowiedziała jednocześnie jak na zawołanie.

– To dobrze. Rei, Shinji–kun, Wasyl–kun, znajdziecie odpowiednie plug suity w swoich szafkach. Dziwię się że jeszcze się nie przebraliście w nie.

Misato wyprowadziła ich z sali i zaprowadziła aż pod windę.

– Za pół godziny macie być w Evach. Do zobaczenia.

+

Cała piątka wsiadła do windy i pojechała na odpowiednie piętro. Asuka nie wytrzymała i w końcu zaczęła głośno lamentować ku ogólnemu oburzeniu chłopców, z takim głosem jakby nie miała już po co żyć:

– Ja nie wiem! Doprawdy! Jak można zastępować mnie, ELITARNEGO, pilota taka marionetką! Zwykłą zdzirą, pupilkiem komandora! Już wolałabym zginąć niż...

Nie dokończyła. Tak jak stała pod ścianą, została teraz przygwożdżona do ściany i trzymana za gardło przez Wasyla. Powoli podniósł prawą dłoń razem z Asuką, tak że jej stopy dotykały ziemi już tylko palcami.. Nie dusiła się, jednak czuła bezlitosny uścisk na gardle. Patrzyła z przerażeniem na twarz Wasyla nie wyrażającą zbyt wielu emocji. Tylko brwi były spuszczone co nadawało mu wzrok fanatyka.

– Co jest?

Wykrztusiła zbierając wszystkie siły i trzymając nadgarstek Rosjanina. Shinji zamarł w pozycji która wskazywałaby na to że rzuci się na ratunek, jednak napięta sylwetka kolegi utrzymała go w niepewności. Toji miał podobnie. Jedynie Rei stała spokojnie i przyglądała się temu zza pleców Wasyla. Nawet jej oczy nie zmieniły wyrazu.

– Co jest? Hmm... Wiesz co? Może to jest wyjście? No, Dalej! Każ mi się zabić. Wiesz że ten jeden jedyny rozkaz, który mi wydasz, mogę spełnić. Zrobię to humanitarnie, żeby nie bolało. Co ty na to?

Shinji, Toji i Asuka nie mogli uwierzyć własnym uszom. Jedynie Asuka wykrztusiła ze złością.:

– Pierdol się! Pierdolony żołnierzyku!

– Lepiej...

Puścił ją. Odszedł pod ścianę i wpatrywał się w licznik nad drzwiami.

– Lepiej? Ty to zrobiłeś zamierzenie?

– Złość potęguje chęć przeżycia.

– Tak? Wiedz jedno! Nigdy nie udało ci się mnie pocieszyć! Rozumiesz?

– Gawari zdrawoj.

Odpowiedział niezrozumiale.

W szatni wszystko zapowiadało się nieco lepiej. Toji i Shinji dalej nie mogli ochłonąć po akcji w windzie, jednak zaczęli już po cichu rozmawiać. Obok, za parawanem, przebierała się powoli Rei. Cień wskazywał na to że ma drobny problem z dopasowaniem nieco masywniejszego kombinezonu. Shinji miał gorzej, on musiał jeszcze założyć sporą część kombinezonu na tors. Jego plug suit był bardzo podobny do tego Wasyla, z tą różnicą że miał fioletowe odcienie jak w zwykłym kombinezonie. Gdy już się z tym uporał, przyszedł czas na hełm i butle. O ile z hełmem nie miał problemów, butle sprawiały że nie mógł zarzucić ich na plecy.

– Pokaż, Shinji–kun.

Po założeniu, Shinji zachwiał się ale ustał na nogach. Zdjął jednak butle i położył je obok.

– Nie dojdę w tym do windy.

– To ja ci to poniosę.

Shinji w głębi duszy dziękował bogu za to że zesłał mu tak silnego kolegę. Jednocześnie jednak czuł się niedowartościowanym przy tymże koledze. Windą jechali na odpowiednie piętro. Dowiedzieli się z komunikatów które słyszeli w głośniku radioli, że tak jak poprzednio, miasto zostało "uciszone" na czas operacji z przejściem Evangelionów do portu.

W windzie Shinji poczuł się w dodatku nieswojo. Wasyl ujawnił kolejne swoje dziwactwo zakładając swój hełm. Po chwili jednak zorientował się o co chodzi. Szybka hełmu była skierowana w ścianę, tuż obok jadącej z nimi Rei. Dziewczyna z kolei na nic nie zwracała uwagi, patrzyła nieco nieprzytomnie na licznik umieszczony nad drzwiami.

Wszystko odbyło się podobnie jak poprzednim razem, z tą różnicą że tym razem zamiast potężnych krążowników podstawiono łodzie podwodne. Trzy Evy położyły się na statkach i po dziesięciu minutach statki odcumowały. Całą podróż trwała pół godziny.

– Rosjanie się wnerwią... ze wszystkich narodów świata ten stał się najpunktualniejszym.

Misato była strasznie niepocieszona z powodu opóźnień.

– Rosjanie? Więc będziemy eskortować moich krajan?

Wasyl stał z nią na mostku i wsłuchiwał się w każde jej słowo.

– Och! Wybacz... Nie miałam nic złego na myśli.

– Spokojnie. Już siei tak w Japonii przyzwyczaiłem że nas nie lubią. A to że jesteśmy punktualni sprawdza siew większości przypadków.

– Uraziłam cię, Wasyl–kun?

– Nie... Tylko ciągle nie mogę dojść do siebie po tym co się dziś stało.

– Ciągle dręczy cię śmierć tego prezydenta? Nie powinieneś się tym przejmować, jak widzisz, wasz rząd działa nawet bez niego.

– Pani łatwo to mówić bo wasz cesarz siedzi bezpiecznie w swojej siedzibie. Wam nie zabili przywódcy.

– Masz rację. Łatwo nam mówić.

– A przed czym mamy bronić ten konwój?

– możliwości są dwie. Pierwsza jest taka że ostatnio rosyjski oddział NERV'u miał kilka przecieków i organizacje terrorystyczne mogą chcieć wykraść ładunek. Druga jest taka że ten anioł który ujawnił się poprzednio mógłby się znów pojawić.

– To był anioł?

– Tak wywnioskowało Magi. A dlatego miał kształt bańki bo pewnie używał pola AT do podróżowania pod wodą.

– Aha. Czyli wkrótce rozpocznie się polowanie?

– Nie bardzo. Magi odradza wszelkich ataków. Mamy obecnie pozostać w ofensywie gdyż nie znamy informacji o tym jak może się zachować. Więc jak na razie naszym zadaniem jest siedzenie spokojnie w Tokio–3.

– Rozumiem.

Wasyl przyjrzał się uważnie horyzontowi. Na nim stały trzy krążowniki. Przyjrzał się największemu. Nagle wysunął głowę przed siebie Na burcie statku widniał znajomy mu kształt emblematu który nosił przyczepiony do munduru. Pęknięta planeta stanęła mu przed oczyma i niemalże wypadł za barierkę.

– Co jest Wasyl–kun?

– Nie mówiła mi pani że będziemy eskortować statki mojego dziadka.

– Co takiego? Nie wiedziałam.

– Cóż... To statki mojego dziadka. Ten pośrodku to okręt flagowy, na nim zawsze pływa mój dziadek. Nawet jeżeli jest chory. Miałbym prośbę w związku z tym.

– Już wiem o co chodzi... Jeżeli Rosjanie się zgodzą to możesz pogadać z dziadkiem.

– Dziękuję.

Statki zatrzymały się obok siebie. Wasyl siedział na mostku zaraz obok Misato. Patrzył w deskę rozdzielczą przy stanowisku kapitana i odczytywał z nich różne informacje. Dowiedział się z wykresów że cała droga do Tokio–3 jest dość płytka tak więc Evangeliony będą raczej szły z statkami niż płynęły. Misato podniosła komunikator radiowy do us i zapytała okręt flagowy:

– Czy jest tam może z wami Admirał Kuźniecow?

– Haraszo. Zgłaszam się. O co chodzi.

– Może mnie pan pamięta... Misato Katsuragi.

– Hmm. Tak, kojarzę... O co chodzi?

– Mam tu na pokładzie pana wnuka... Wasyla. Byłby bardzo ucieszony gdyby się pan z nim spotkał.

– Hmm... z przyjemnością. Proszę poczekać. – Misato usłyszała w słuchawce donośny głos admirała przytłumiony najwyraźniej dłonią – Towarzysze! Czy pozwolicie mi na piętnaście minut opóźnienia?

Kiedy usłyszała w słuchawce jedno gromkie "URRAAAA!" wiedziała już ze się zgodzili.

Statek flagowy i statek z Evą– 05 zostały połączone trapem po którym szybko przeszedł admirał. Zaraz przy zejściu z trapu został uściskany mocno przez Wasyla. Dopiero jednak po chwili, chłopiec zauważył że coś uwiera go pod pachą. Odsunął się powoli od dziadka i zauważył że przyszedł o kulach.

– Co ci się stało dziadku?

Admirał popatrzył w oczy wnuka. Wasyl też to zrobił i zobaczył kolejną zmianę w dziadku. Prawego oka nie było a w jego miejscu znajdowała się czarna przepaska. Dziadek powoli odsunął połę płaszcza i Wasyl zobaczył że w miejscu lewej nogi jest jej drewniana proteza.

– Czeczeńcy, wnuczku, czeczeńcy. Mieliśmy sztab na lądzie, wdarli się w czasie bitwy i wrzucili granat. Chcieli mnie dobić ale adiutant mnie uratował.

– Boże mój... Najpierw dowiaduję się że zabili nam prezydenta, teraz że o mało co nie zabili mi dziadka.

– Nie martw się. Chodź... Chciałem z tobą poważnie porozmawiać... Ale najpierw twoja kolej. Masz może do mnie jakieś mniejsze interesiki? Jakieś drobne sprawy? Przez trzy dni zostaniemy w Tokio–3 wiec pragnę zacząć załatwiać takie sprawy już teraz.

Wasyl nie wiedział co wymyślić... chciał coś dostać ale nie dla siebie... Nagle przypomniał sobie jedną osobę.

– Tak, dziadku. Potrzebuje żeńskiego munduru, stopień porucznika, wzrost na oko 190 centymetrów i jakby się go dało trochę uwydatnić, żeby bardziej przylegał do linii ciała.

– Ho, ho, ho! Widzę że masz jakąś znajomą… Dziewczyna?

– Nie, nie… To nie dziewczyna… Zresztą… nie ta kategoria wiekowa… Jest już dorosła… Powiedzmy że bardzo miła znajoma.

– Okej da się załatwić. Podeśle ci go na twój adres. Hmm... Ale byłoby miło jakbyś wreszcie znalazł sobie dziewczynę.

– Hmm... Wiesz dziadku... mam jedną na oku. Ale nie bardzo mi się z nią układa...

– Paskudny charakter?

– Nie...

– Zajęta?

– Raczej też nie... Po prostu, trudno do niej dotrzeć.

– Wierz mi, do twojej babci ja, jak to wy, młodzi mówicie, zarywałem, całe okrągłe pięć lat... Nawet po ślubie dalej to robiłem...

– Hm... Tak... Ja tam nawet nie "zarywam", raczej subtelnie okazuję uczucia.

– Tak też można.

Rozmowa toczyła się przez wyznaczone piętnaście minut a po niej admirał wrócił na okręt flagowy i wydał rozkaz do wymarszu. Evangeliony zostały opuszczone do wody razem z pilotami wewnątrz.

Pochód trwał dość długo, po około czterdziestu pięciu minutach cos zaczęło się dziać i błogi spokój został nagle przerwany:

– Wykryliśmy duży ruch na sonarze. W odległości pół kilometra od nas poruszyło się wiele obiektów.

Głos asystenta Misato rozniósł się gniewnie w całym mostku.

– Ile?

– 14. Tyle wskazuje sonar.

– Anioły?

Misato niemalże zemdlała wykrztuszając to słowo.

– Nie... Wzór nawet się nie ukazał. To pewnie łodzie podwodne.

– Niech Evangeliony przygotują się do walki.

– Rozkaz.

Eva–00 i Eva–01 sięgnęły do kabur po broń. Wasyl nie musiał sięgać po nią, już od początku pochodu nakazał Evie trzymać go w dłoni. Wszystkie trzy Evy zajęły pozycje bojowe.

– Rei, Shinji–kun, Wasyl–kun! Na mój rozkaz odpalicie w najbliższe cele.

– ROZKAZ!

Cała trójka prezentowała idealne zgranie. Nieznane obiekty zbliżały się do konwoju bardzo powoli. Konwój stał nad jakimś głębszym akwenem tak więc na krańcu widoczności Ev widać było dość wysoką górę. Nagle z jednej z nich buchnął grad kamieni i potężna chmura pyłu. Powoli wyłoniły się z niej nieznane obiekty. W głębi pyłu widać było ciemny kształt o sylwetce zbliżonej do Evangelionów, jednak posiadającego cztery ramiona. Wasyl przyjrzał się tej sylwetce i coś zaświtało mu w głowie.

– Pani Misato?

– O co chodzi?

– Pamięta pani jak niedawno w wiadomościach podawali że terroryści wykradli coś z tego kompleksu japońskiej ciężkiej chemii?

– Co ma piernik do wiatraka?

– Chodzi o to co się do nas zbliża. Co oni wykradli?

– Plany dotyczące... – na twarzy Misato odmalowało się przerażenie.– Plany Jet Alone.

– Czy Jet Alone to nie był ten robot o którym mówili w telewizji kilka miesięcy temu? Jeżeli tak, to właśnie znaleźliśmy jego potomków...

Przerwał. Cała trójka wystrzeliła w cel. Co najdziwniejsze, cele nie zwolniły nawet po władowaniu w nich całych magazynków.

– Misato–san! Broń nie przyniosła żadnego skutku. Muszą mieć mocny pancerz. Co mamy robić?

– Przygotujcie się do walki wręcz... Pamiętajcie by zachować ostrożność.

– Tak jest.

Niespodziewanie, pierwszy z robotów zaczął biec w stronę Evy–05. Zamachnął się dwoma prawymi pięściami, jednak Evangelion zrobił unik i maszyna przeszła tuż obok. Wasyl przypatrzył się plecom maszyn. Miały na sobie płaski, jednolity pancerz. To co przykuło uwagę Wasyla, to był emblemat organizacji terrorystycznej. Przed oczami błysnęły mu obrazy upadającego ojca i martwego prezydenta.

Piloci nie mogli uwierzyć w to co widzą, Eva–05 uderzyła obiema pięściami w plecy robota i położyła go na dnie. To było nic, Evangelion jeszcze przykucnął na robocie i wbił dłoń w sam środek pleców. Gdy ręka cofnęła się, Shinji zobaczył potworny widok. Z zaciśniętej dłoni Evangeliona wystawały kawałki metalu i... ręka człowieka. Wasyl otworzył dłoń i szybko ją zacisnął. Nadbiegł drugi robot, tym razem wycelowany w Shinji'ego. Wpadł na Evę–01 i powalił ją na łopatki. Gdy już Shinji'emu minął chwilowy wstrząs, zobaczył cos na klatce piersiowej robota. Był to kokpit, oddzielony grubym szkłem od ciśnienia na zewnątrz. Robot przytrzymał obiema lewymi i dolna prawą ręką kończyny Evy–01 i uniósł jedyną wolną dłoń. Z przegubu wyłonił się długi, ostry szpikulec. Już wiedział że ten kolec jest przeznaczony dla niego. Nagle, w kabinie terrorysty zaczęło się coś dziać. Zza pleców pilota wyłoniło się pięć palców które momentalnie się zacisnęły i już razem z pilotem znikły w ścianie zostawiając czerwony obłok wokół przestrzeni gdzie znajdował się fotel. Shinji patrzył jak maszyna opada bezwładnie na jego Evę i jak ostrzy szpikulec wbija się o kilka metrów od jej głowy. Nagle, na widok czerwonego obłoku, cisnęło nim uczucie złość.

– Wasyl–kun! Co ty robisz? Przecież to ludzie!

– To terroryści! Jak ty ich nie, to oni cieb...

nie dokończył. Klatka piersiowa Evy–05 pokryła się wyładowaniem elektrycznym a potem jak metal wgniata się przy akompaniamencie niebieskiego wybuchu. Eva–05 schyliła się trzymając się za żebra upadła na lewe kolano.

– Pani Katsuragi!

– O co chodzi Wasyl–kun?

– Oni mają broń energetyczną.

– CO?

Odpowiedzi nie było. Eva–01 siłowała się właśnie z jednym z robotów, gdy numer piąty zerwał się na równe nogi i pobiegł przed siebie. Shinji od razu zrozumiał o co chodzi: Rei była przytrzymywana przez dwa roboty za ręce, a jeszcze dwa celowały do niej z działek energetycznych umieszczonych nad prawymi ramionami. Wasyl wskoczył prosto w wiązkę i po chwili Eva–05 leżała już na dnie z przestrzelonym na wylot pancerzem lewego ramienia i prawej łopatki.

– Eva–05 ucichła! Pilot jest nieprzytomny i mocno poobijany!

– CO? Jak to możliwe?

Misato obserwowała wszystko na sonarze. Shinji również rzucił się na ratunek gdyż roboty już przeładowywały broń, o czym świadczyła niebieska powłoka wokół wylotów luf. On jednak zrobił to w bardziej przemyślany sposób, po uwolnieniu się od swojego napastnika pobiegł w stronę dwóch kanonierów i wykonał kilka sprawnych ruchów. Bliższego złapał i odwrócił w stronę drugiego a drugiego tak kopnął w lewy bark że zmienił nieco cel działa. Pierwszy robot wystrzelił jednocześnie z drugim, trafiając w tego drugiego, podczas gdy drugi trafił w jednego z robotów które przytrzymywały Rei. Eva–00 natychmiast pozbyła się ostatniego napastnika i przyjrzała się sytuacji. Robot przetrzymywany przez Shinji'ego wyrwał mu się i przytrzymał go w podobny sposób. Już po chwili Eva–01leżała w podobnym stanie co "piątka" tyle że z przestrzelonym bokiem i mostkiem.

– Eva–01 również ucichła! Została już tylko Eva–00.

– Cholera! Mam pomysł! – Wzięła radio do ręki.– Admirale... Czy ten moduł który wieziecie jest sprawny?

– Tak.

– A czy jesteście go w stanie wpuścić pod wodę?

– W ciągu dwóch minut będziemy gotowi.

– Daje panom jedną. –przełączyła częstotliwość – Rei! Słyszysz mnie?

– Tak.

– Musisz grać z nimi na zwłokę przez minutę. Później chwyć karabin. Spuszczą ci go dołem Rosjanie. Czy Evy Wasyla i Shinji'ego mają jeszcze podłączone kable?

– Mają... Przeciwnicy skupiają swój ogień na mnie i nie zwracają uwagi na Evangeliony,

– Dobrze... Przynajmniej Entry Plug w obu będą zasilane. Co z tym modułem?

– Gotowy!

– Rei! Odbierz moduł, tylko szybko.

Eva – 00 chwyciła karabin i odskoczyła przed kolejną wiązką. Schowana za skałą, Rei zaczęła wyliczać odstępy pomiędzy salwami. Po piętnastu minutach wszystkie roboty były unieszkodliwione.

Oba Entry Plugi zostały wyjęte z wody przy pomocy Evy– 00. Piloci zostali natychmiast przetransportowani do ambulatorium. Evangeliony zostały z cudem umieszczone z powrotem w komorach ładowniczych i unieruchomione. Tym oto sposobem konwój był opóźniony o dwie godziny. Już po dotarciu do Tokio–03, ranni piloci zostali odesłani do szpitala a Rosjanie zacumowali swoje okręty w porcie.

– Rei.

– Słucham, Katsuragi–san?

– Mam problem i musisz mi pomóc. Nie miałam wglądu na to się działo pod wodą a muszę sporządzić raport. Nie kłopotałabym cię gdyby Shinji–kun i Wasyl–kun nie byli niedysponowani.

– Dobrze, pomogę pani.

Admirał pozostawił wojsko w ręku adiutanta i sam wyruszył od razu do szpitala. Nie od razu dopuszczono go do wnuka, jednak w końcu mu się udało. Wśród pacjentów robił furorę jako człowiek w czarnym mundurze i czapce admiralskiej z kuternogą i z przepaską na oku. Wszedł po cichu do pokoju i popatrzył na dwa łóżka leżące obok siebie. Leżeli na nich obaj piloci. Shinji patrzył w sufit z nieco nieprzytomnym wyrazem twarzy, a Wasyl nie odzyskał jeszcze przytomności. Stary Kuźniecow podszedł do niego i zagadał:

– Strasfutie.

– Eee... Strasfutie...

Shinji starał się skopiować brzmienie głosu, jednak jego umiejętności nie dorównywały akcentowi Misato która poprzednio zmyliła admirała.

– Towarzysz jest pilotem, jak mój wnuk?

– Tak.

– Czy mocno oberwał? Nie potrafię odczytać tej karty gorączkowej.

– Aż tak nie... Słyszałem jak pielęgniarki mówiły że będzie musiał poleżeć tydzień po ma nadwerężone żebra i mocno obił sobie głowę.

– Nic mu nie będzie.

– Raczej nie.

– To dobrze.

– Pan jest dziadkiem Wasyl–kuna?

– Zgadza się.

– Może mi pan powiedzieć, dlaczego on aż tak potwornie nienawidzi ludzi?

– O co ci chodzi, towarzyszu pilocie? Bo nie widziałem tego po nim nigdy...

– Kiedy walczyliśmy, zabijał ludzi w potworny sposób.

– Ci ludzie byli terrorystami. Wasyl z tego powodu tak ich potraktował... Niestety... Tego nie dało się w nim zmienić nawet przez całe ćwiczenia wojskowe... On po prostu nie rozumie że jak terrorysta oberwie w głowę to już nie żyje... On pastwi się nad wrogiem jeżeli ma do tego sposobność. Proszę cię, nie oceniaj go po tym...

– Nie będę... Ale uważam że to potworne tak zabijać ludzi, takich jak pan lub ja. Opowiadał mi jak był na froncie, nie wynikało z tego że robił to normalnie, jak na filmach. Strzela, przeciwnik pada. Tego się po nim nie spodziewałem.

– Na froncie? Tak...to była największa pomyłka mego życia, puścić własnego, niepełnoletniego wnuka na wojnę, i to jeszcze na front.

– A jaki jest Wasyl–kun normalnie? Bo nie wiem jaki był zanim tu przybył...

– Wasyl? Cóż... Był smutny, ciągle zażenowany, ponury i przygnębiony. Nie umiał korzystać z życia. Od śmierci ojca po prostu nie zauważał jakie miał szczęście wokół siebie. Na ten przykład, kokietowało go wiele dziewcząt, nieraz nawet kobiet, on tego nie znosił i albo od nich uciekał albo uprzejmie je odprawiał.

– Cóż... Nie wiedziałem że Wasyl–kun miał powodzenie.

– Oj, miał je miał. Powiedz mi, czy sterowanie tymi maszynami bardzo was wycieńcza?

– Aż tak bardzo nie...

– To dobrze... Nie chciałbym by Wasyl zaczął wykonywać ciężką pracę w czasie gdy jego zdrowie by na to nie pozwalało. Czy mógłbyś go za mnie przypilnować? Przekonać go żeby leżał jak mu lekarze każą?

– Dlaczego ja?

– Mnie w tej sprawie nie posłucha. A ty mi się wydajesz jego przyjacielem. Cóż... Ja już muszę iść. Żołnierze będą się niepokoić. Daswidanja, towarzyszu pilocie.

– Daswidanja, towarzyszu admirale.

Shinji'emu coraz lepiej szło naśladowanie tego języka. Poczuł że tym razem dokładnie odwzorował ton głosu. Gdy admirała nie było już w pokoju, Shinji starał się zasnąć i zapomnieć widok ludzi miażdżonych przez potężne palce Evy–05. Ciągle kołatał mu się ten obraz w głowie, do momentu jak za plecami usłyszał odgłos otwieranych drzwi i ciche kroki. Po chwili usłyszał ciche, aczkolwiek wystarczająco głośne by usłyszeć, szepty dwóch pielęgniarek:

– Widziałaś jaką on ma budowę?

– Silny no nie? Dlaczego w regulaminie stoi że nie wolno nam zawierać bliższych znajomości z pacjentami?

– Bo pielęgniarki miałyby za dobrze. Rany, popatrz jakie on ma męskie rysy twarzy. Ciekawe jaki ma kolor oczu.

Shinji nie wiedział co dokładnie myśleć. Wiedział że albo te pielęgniarki nie znają dokładnie wieku Wasyla, albo po prostu gustują w młodych, niepełnoletnich chłopcach. Dowiedział się też co dokładnie miał na myśli dziadek jego kolegi mówiąc że kokietują go kobiety. Głosy pielęgniarek były miłe, i delikatne, bardzo kobiece, tak mu się podobały że postanowił nie wstawać i ich posłuchać. Odciągały go od myśli o śmierci na jaką patrzył.

Wasyl odzyskał przytomność dopiero następnego dnia rano. Próbował powstać na łóżku, jednak ból w jego żebrach mu na to nie pozwalał. Przez dłuższy czas wpatrywał się w sufit starając się przypomnieć sobie jak tu trafił. Miał z tym nie lada problem, gdyż na dodatek miał problem ze wzrokiem, widział mroczki przed oczami. Shinji też miał problemy ze wstawaniem, jednak nie aż takie i nie miał dolegliwości z wzrokiem. Nagle zauważył że Wasyl wstał i zerwał elektrodę podłączoną do palca. Zacisnął z sykiem zęby i wstał z łóżka.

– Nie powinieneś wstawać, Wasyl–kun!

Młody Ikari jak najbardziej martwił się o jego zdrowie. Wasyl stanął na równych nogach i zachwiał się.

– Muszę... Muszę się... odmeldować...

– Czyś ty zgłupiał?

Na to wyglądało. Wasyl zrobił pierwszy krok i ból który go przeniknął powalił go na posadzkę. Jak na zawołanie zbiegły się dwie pielęgniarki z lekarzem na czele. Ułożyli Wasyla z powrotem na łóżku. Wasyl nie mógł złapać tchu, a mimo to wyrywał się gdy go kładziono. Doktor podał mu dożylnie jakiś środek uspakajający i poczekał aż Wasyl się uspokoi. Rosjanin wreszcie przestał się rzucać, ale w zamian wyglądał jak niedorozwinięty. Nieprzytomny wyraz twarzy, źrenice uciekły pod powieki a z ust zaczęła powoli cieknąć ślina. Nawet doktor i pielęgniarki były tym zdziwione. W głowie kołatała mu się w kółko jedna, szaleńczo–opętańcza myśl:

– Odmeldować się. Odmeldować się. Odmeldować się...

**Samir Duran**


End file.
